Fighting For Him
by Mussofan04
Summary: Seperation being too much for Smitchie and because they love each other they end it. Mitchie realizing it was a mistake too late and Shane is no longer hers. Does she fight for him or does she accept an opurtunity of a lifetime. Sequel to Falling Over He
1. Blame it in September

**Full Summary: **_**A long distance relationship isn't supposed to be easy, never would be but should heartache affect two lives so much? Ending it seemed like the only way. Shane, becoming the player to watch and Mitchie becoming the dancer to beat at Julliard just complicates things more. When the mistake is realised she soon finds out that she no longer as him and fighting for him is what needs to be done. When an opportunity of a life time arises does she finally let it go, stop focusing on Shane and basing her whole life on fighting for him and focus on her? The best thing could be stop fighting and do what's good for her. Fame, heartache, and love complicated everything, but one thing was never known, did he ever want her to stop fighting for him, for the love they once shared?**_

**Fighting For him**

**Chapter 1: Blame in on September**

I open my eyes and stare up at the white ceiling of my room in the penthouse downtown New York. I could hear the Monday morning traffic travel through the city on the road below. There was also the distance shuffle of feet pounding the pavement outside. The squeal of public busses and taxis as they pull to the side of the road as people jump out and climb aboard. The normal life of New Yorkers that I should be a part of but just don't feel like it.

I blow out a breath of air and slowly sit up leaning against my head board. I lean across my bed and touch the light switch lighting my room up. The sunlight barely visible through my curtains I haven't pulled open since I closed them Thursday night. I grab an elastic from my bedside table and tie my hair up on top of my head and let out a sigh.

I looked around my room. My bags where everywhere and nothing was put away and no decorations up not that I felt like doing that at all, but I knew I would have to. Orientation was tomorrow and I signed up so I would have to go. The only thing getting me out of bed was the closer I got to school, the sooner I got to dance, the sooner I got to conquer my dream, the sooner I could get back into the arms of Shane.

Thursday night I had crawled into this bed and barely left. I left to use the bathroom and get some juice but that was all. There were glasses and plates of barely touched food that the girls had brought me. I had eaten a few bites but barely any. I only talked to Shane twice but not for long as he was busy moving and every time we talked it ended up in tears for both of us. I knew that girls were worried about me but I also know we weren't healthy for each other and talking was just worsening our "sickness" also known as heartbreak.

I slowly throw the blankets off of my body and swing my foot over the bed standing up. Getting a slightly dizzy then I steady myself. I knew I had to get better to live my dream, it wouldn't happen overnight but I will start with a shower. I walk softly to the bathroom knowing it was 6:30 and the others would still be asleep. I walk over to the mirror and cringe at my appearance. I let my hair down barely falling as it was greasy and I desperately needed to wash it. I felt so dirty now seeing my appearance. I strip off my clothes and step into the hot water that felt amazing cascading down my body. It felt weird having my own shower, it had been so long but it felt so good. I lean back letting the water falling down my face and get lost in my hair.

I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body and walking to my mirror placing a smile on my lips. I don't know if it was a hundred present genuine but it wasn't fake either. I felt a lot cleaner and felt a bit better. I had to start living this for me and Shane and know that one day we will be together again. Deciding I had been waiting for this for so many years that it was time to experience it and live it and it started now. Don't get me wrong I will still cry at night and miss Shane miserably but for the days and when I needed to I will make the best of it.

I made my way to my one suitcase and tossed it open. I slipped on pantie and a bra tossing my towel over the shower to dry as I wrap another one around my soaked hair. My hair felt amazing washed and damp. That reminded me I would be getting it dyed again soon. I find a pair of pyjama shorts and slip them on. I put on a tank top walking over to the bathroom again. I probably wouldn't do much but I knew getting dressed and ready would make me feel better.

I washed up my face and put some eyeliner and mascara on making my eyes look more awake and more normal. I put a bit of concealer below hiding the bags that I was hoping to fix with a few good nights of sleep. I dried my hair draping it over my one shoulder making my way to the door opening it. I pulled the curtains open letting the brilliant sunlight pour in as I look over into the city I only dreamed of living in and now that I was here I was depressed. I definitely needed to have this positive look out on life and now that it was I was doing.

I walked into the kitchen grabbing a pack of pop tarts and some milk making my way back to my room. I strapped my iPod to my arm plugging in my ear buds and turning on my cleaning mix. I had a playlist I used when I was cleaning at home. I finished my food as I continued and started to set up my room putting pictures and my books in place as well as a few clothes that I wouldn't put in the closet. It was taking a while but as I danced and pranced around my room setting it up I got lost and just found myself in my own world, my world of dance.

I finished around 9:00 and made my way towards the closet with my other 3 suitcases filled with clothes that I had to get ready. I opened the closet to see Kenzie there. She was sitting on a bean bag chair we had placed there her laptop on her lap.

"Hey" I said and she jumped back almost dropping her lap top looking at me. "Sorry I startled you, what are you doing in her alone?" I asked confused but couldn't help but smile seeing her beaming face, probably because I was out of bed.

"Mitchie" she said placing her lap top on the floor and before I could register anything else she had me a death grip hugging me like I hadn't seen her in years. I let out a small gasp needed air hugging her bag and was happy when she released me a little her arms still around me though.

"Kenzie, air" I said and she pulled back letting go.

"Sorry just so happy to see you out of bed and clean" she said and I groaned.

"Yes, I know I was a bed bum but I am up now, so brings me back to what are you doing in here?"

"No-one else was up, well I thought so I came in just for some quiet and to play on the computer. Oh and I love admiring our clothes speaking of…" She trailed off.

"Yes I have mine, you can help me of course" I said as she smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Good" She squealed and I smiled laying my suitcases on the floor opening them up as it would take a while for us to empty them might as well start now.

"Alright well I have a lot so let's start" I said smiling picking up some clothes and starting to hang them up as she starts sorting them into piles of what they are.

"Mitch?" She asked

"Yeah"

"How are you?" she asked and I could tell she was being cautious as her voice was very soft and quiet. I knew it was something she had really wanted to ask me, it took her longer than I thought. I knew they had been worried about me and they had a valid reason but I was now doing better.

"Better, I still miss Shane like crazy and I probably will have my moments where I just want to cry and crawl into bed but we are here for school and the experience. The shower made me feel better and start eating and taking care of me is what Shane would want and I need to do to focus on my dream, so I decided to start today"

"I am glad you are feeling better. I understand it will take time and hurt but you can always talk to us we are here"

I smile happily before I speak "Thank you Kenzie and sometimes I will just have to cry and be alone but I will always take care of myself I promise" I say and she nods.

We soon then walk over to her computer turn on music and start dancing and listening to music as we start putting my clothes away. We happily dance and sing listening to something that speaks our own language. Like I had said before dance is a life style it is a language and music is something that makes it come alive and that is one language me and my best friends will always have to the 4 of us. Our language of dance and music connecting us in a friendship that we all knew could never been broken no matter what happened, we were friends for life.

It was now Wednesday morning and I was ready for school. The girls and I are currently making our way down the street towards campus after just stopping at a Starbucks grabbing coffee. Alex had another class early today so he had left when we were all getting ready. I thought for some reason September wouldn't be so bad here in New York but I was so far freezing. It was only about 50 degrees and maybe that isn't cold to everyone but we are used to it still being about 80 or 90 in September. It was getting gorgeous though, colourful leaves littering the sidewalks where we were currently walking. I didn't mind I loved fall but I never quite experienced it like this. Another experience being apart from Shane provided although I wish he could see the gorgeous colours of leafs with me. I sigh avoiding those thoughts as together with our bags slung over our shoulders we made our way into the building we had to be to start our first dance class.

We got dressed into our dance clothes then made our way into one of the most beautiful dance studio I have ever been in for class. It was almost breath taking and I also couldn't believe I was finally here. The floor was made of fine hardwood as the one big wall was nothing but mirrors. There were sconces on the wall with light and a huge chandelier full of light. The most elegant studio I have ever seen it was like a ballroom of a hotel made specifically for dancers. It was a girls conditioning class. Mostly exercises, training, and aerobics to stay fit during the course of our program. Conditioning was always an important part of dance and it was just more hours in a studio.

The teacher came in and she was fairly young with long blonde hair tied up in yoga pants and a sports bra, probably used to doing 2 hours of conditioning every day. This was definitely going to whip my ass after my lazy summer I had with Shane. I sigh pushing him out of my mind as she started the classes introduction were I tried to focus all my attention although at points it was drifting to UCLA and how my life might have been if I had just been able to give this up.

It was about 3:00 when we met up at the courtyard near the main school building. Alex and Jas who was the final scholarship recipient of CSPA to attend the school came walking up. There was also a third guy with them. He was pretty tall and was tanned a little. He had amazing raven dark air and my mind instantly wandered to my raven black love.

"Hey girls" Alex said smiling kissing Kenzie. "You all know Jas and this is…"

"Shane" I whispered but everybody looked at me with alarm in their eyes. Amy instantly squeezed my arm and I let out a breath. I didn't seriously say that out loud did I?

"Close" The guy said smiling "It's Shawn actually" he said politely holding out his hand and I took it shaking it my hand lingering on his. Oh my god I am picturing Shane's face and I am going fucking crazy. Now Shane will permanently be in my head and now I want to cry.

"Nice to meet you" Amy said as I yanked my arm away, maybe a little too fast. I am honestly picturing Shane and god I am losing it. I just want Shane… great now tears are welled up into my eyes.

"Mitchie you okay?" Laura asked after Kenzie elbowed her as she was staring at Shawn. I was however scared as I could feel his eyes watching me, my eyes looking at the ground trying to control my tears.

I shook my head and Laura took my hand. "Me and Mitchie are going to head home you guys have fun alright?" She said and I just stayed quiet.

"Yeah call if you need anything" Kenzie said

"Yeah and Mitch we all love you" Amy said giving me a quick hug as me and Laura start towards the penthouse. I hold my bag close to my shoulder and let go of Laura's hand walking close to her trying to keep my tears at check but as we turned onto our street towards the penthouse I couldn't help it and they started slipping down my cheek. Oh and Jas and Shane… I mean Shawn probably thought I was crazy, and hell maybe I was.

We got into the elevator and I sank against the wall taking a deep breath and running my hands through my hair letting out the breath. I cannot believe that I just did that and worse of all I began to cry and I was hoping I could just keep that for my nights. I hated letting my friends seeing me cry. I let them at our place because they helped and understand but in public. I think I was mostly embarrassed but most of all now I was thinking about Shane and my heart ached at the thought of him.

It is now an hour later when I step out of my shower. I had the water hot and just sat there for at least half n' hour. The hot water felt good against my skin and I could also cry by myself and not worrying Laura. I do love her. Yeah she might fool around which a bunch of boys and I know it was who she was but when she was needed she was an amazing friend and she had helped me with a lot of other things these past 4 years and I wouldn't trade her for anything or any other friend in the world.

I looked in the mirror after the steam cleared. My roots were starting to grow in and I soon needed to do my hair again. I knew when you died your hair you had to have the time and want to keep it up. My eyes still looked tired but a lot better than they did on Monday. I got dressed into a pair of yoga pants and a simple t-shirt. I tied up my damp hair into a messy bun and made my way downstairs.

I walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch where Laura was watching music videos. "Hey" I said

"Hey Mitch, enjoy your shower?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better but I am fighting the urge to call Shane. Ever since seeing Shawn he is all I can see and think about. It's so hard to be away and no matter what when I am here and not doing anything he is all I think about. I am trying to do my best but every day it doesn't get better it just seems to get harder"

"I know girl I can see it wearing on you. I know you are doing better and we are always told it will get better so I hope it does and will do anything to help. I have no idea how hard it is but I'm always here if you want to talk" She said smiling.

"Thanks Laura I truly do love you" I said giving her a quick hug.

"I love you too and now for taking your mind off of Shane for a few hours I had an idea" She said and I looked at her. She had that smile on her face when she had an idea and I was almost scared but because I wanted Shane off my mind for a bit I smiled back.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

"Well if you are willing to leave the house I was thinking the mall, some retail therapy and I could really use some warmer clothes. It's only the first week of September and I am already freezing my butt off."

I couldn't help but laugh. Laura and her clothes just weren't cutting it here in New York. Her clothes were perfect for Anaheim. We all had some jeans and I had some warmer clothes but if anyone needed more it was Laura. I also really wanted to do my hair, sooner than later.

"Okay, we can go get you some more clothes but I want to find a salon and get my hair done."

"Yeah your roots are horrible" She said seriously.

"Shut up" I said hitting her.

"Let's just go" she said and we got our bags, made our way to my Ferrari and headed towards the mall. I knew that this is just what I needed for a few hours of Shane free time. Not that I never had enough of him but for being in New York and getting through this I need him off my mind before I am certified crazy. I wasn't going to lie though I was ready to go shopping. After all I loved fashion and it was one of my favorite pass times.

Since my hair took a while we found a salon first. I wanted to re-dye my hair black but I decided to go a bit lighter than raven black. It would be more expensive than just a touch up but that didn't bother me at all. I chose a colour called midnight black. It was lighter and a little shine to it when the light hit it. It almost looked a little blue like the sky around the moon did. When it was done and I had my hair cut with a few more layers I was very happy with it. I loved having my hair done and it was always shining after as well.

After paying for everything and Laura telling me I look fabulous and that guy's will be fawning over me, we left the salon with smiles on our faces. I couldn't help but laugh when she said that, she always knew how to make me smile. Just another quality I love about Laura. We then made our towards clothing stores as Laura has now decided she needed a whole new wardrobe, just what we needed in the penthouse, more clothes.

It was about 3 hours later nearing 7:30 when we finally made our way back to my Ferrari and filled the trunk, which was small with our bags. I had ended up buying some new clothes to. I was addicted to Fashion and all my friends' new better to take me shopping and have me not buy anything. I was just about to start the car when my phone started buzzing. I looked and saw a text message from Kenzie, and one from Shane, who I haven't heard from in a while.

"Guess who is back on my mind" I said looking at Laura she just sighed and slid into the car. I rolled my eyes at her and got into my car and decided to open Kenzie's first.

_Hey Mitch, you and Laura want to meet up for dinner tonight, we are just heading to Chili's down the road from the house?_

_**Sure, we are just leaving the mall we will be there soon**_

_Of course you are, alright see you then… oh and waning: Shawn is with us to_

I close the message and look at Laura. "We are going to chilis and meeting up with the girls, Jas, Alex and…"

Laura instantly interrupted me "Shane" She said and I smacked her.

"No Shawn, geez who is on your mind" I said teasingly before I put my phone in my console and starting my car heading towards Chili's the text from Shane had been forgotten.

We got the restaurant just before 8 and met up with the girls getting a table. Not coincidental at all I ended up sitting beside Shawn and it was very awkward to say the least. I could always feel his eyes glance at me and would stop when I glanced in his direction. I knew the girls could sense it because they kept looking at me. I was doing fine until I felt his foot brush my calf and I jumped up

"I will be right back, KENZIE!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her from her chair and into the bathroom with me. He was creepy and not the fact that I wanted to be doing that with a raven black haired boy, but not that one.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mitchie?" she said once we were in the safety of the ladies room.

"That he keeps glancing at me" I said

"Because you are a total hottie and your hair looks amazing" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't make it right for him to rub his foot along my calf thank you very much" I said and she gasped.

"He totally did that, wow someone wants to make a move on you, just don't let him Mitchie. You used to totally rip into a guy that would do that, just be her" She said and I sighed.

"I am in no mood to do that. There is only one guy who can touch me like that" I said and she cracked a smile.

"Shawn is raven blacked hair oh and you called him Shane."

"Shut up, let's just get this over with it" I said sighing opening the door.

"Kick him if you have to" she whispered and at the moment I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way back to the table and sat down.

"Everything all right ladies" Shawn asked

"Just perfect" I said and started a conversation with the girls the guys eventually joining in. However my mind was back in Anaheim with Shane, it started at 8:30 tonight and lets' just say that now it would be a long one. I instantly remembered the text message and pulled out my phone reading it.

_Hey you, been a while. I am moved in but just heading out to gym training and then dinner I will back in my room round 7:30, 8 or 10:30, 11 for you, give me a call?_

_**Okay, and yeah has been a while, miss you love you, talk to you tonight**_

I was just about to put my phone away when another one popped up. I smiled happily to see that it was in fact again Shane.

_Miss you, love you too, talk to you then, guys want to work out bye love_

I smiled contently and put my phone away as we ordered our food and with a smile on my face knowing I would soon be talking to Shane making this dinner and all the awkwardness evaporate. It hurt to think about him but knowing I would talk to him for some reason just made everything better, I yet don't know if that is a good thing or not.

It was 9:30 when we left Chili's and made our way back to the penthouse. Shawn and Jas were waiting for the bus when Laura and I walked into the building with our arms loaded down. They offered to help but I would be damned if tonight I was going to let them walk up to our apartment. He seemed nice and I knew Jas was but I didn't want Shawn to know where I lived right now, I was still indifferent about him.

We walked into the apartment and started carrying our bags upstairs. "Someone went shopping" I heard Amy say as she emerged from the kitchen. She had been really quiet tonight and I think it was because she was, like me missing Bryan even if they weren't together she still loved him.

"We did and you need a clothes fix so come help?" I asked and her smile grew as she met us upstairs and we made our way to the closet dropping the bags onto the floor. There were a lot of them and would make the time go fast before I had to, or well got to call Shane.

We were just about to sit on the floor and cut the tags off when we heard Kenzie giggle. I instantly grabbed my iPhone placing it on the deck we had in the closet and turned it on. My mind focusing on Shane as Sparks Fly started coming through the speakers. The girls looked at me and I smiled. I happily started singing it out as they joined. Together we were all sitting cross legged on the floor singing along to the music as we cut tags off of our new clothes getting them sorted to be washed then hung up here tomorrow.

It was now 11 and I had just finished getting ready for bed and crawled into my blankets letting them warm me up as I was slightly cold. I had just wrapped Shane's favorite sweater around me and loved the warmth and sent of it. I hadn't washed it yet so it still smelt of him. Not in a gross way it was washed when he gave it to me and it was the first time I wore it therefore it smelt of him and the place I had called home for the summer. I smiled to myself and with the lights off I grabbed my phone and dialed the all too familiar number and with a sad smile on my face, it started ringing and I couldn't wait for his voice to come through the receiver.

_Hi you've read Shane leave me a message and I will call you back when I get it_

I sighed reaching his voice mail. I think sadness bubbled up in me as I left a quick message and hung up. I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. I was just about to put my phone away when it started ringing. Funny enough a smile once again came to my lips as I looked at my called ID seeing it was Shane and answered immediately.

"Hi" I said answering happily.

"Hey love sorry, I was just getting out of the shower when you called." He said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering" I asked giggling. Even though it was a whisper I loved hearing his voice. We hadn't been talking and I knew because it was hard for both of us but his voice was so familiar it made me feel happy again.

"The guys are all getting ready for bed. We have an early start tomorrow with a morning exercise routine that we will have to do every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday" he said and I heard him shuffling around.

"Oh well maybe you should be going to bed then" I said a little disappointed.

"No it's fine I want to talk to you. I have missed you like crazy. I am in my room now so I can talk. I just need to slip on boxers, give me a second."

"Yeah" I said and pictured to myself what boxers he would be wearing and rolled my eyes at myself and waited for his voice to come through the speaker again.

"There better, so how you doing love" he asked and I smiled hearing his voice call me love. This made everything better.

"Pretty good school was good today. Met a few new people, then I got my hair done and went shopping"

"Sounds fun you died it black again?"

"Yeah but a lighter colour I will send you a picture when we get off the phone"

"Can't wait, so love you taking care of yourself?" He asked because I knew he had been worried once we separated which was reasonable because I had been really worried about him as well.

"I wasn't really until Monday but I am now. Eating three meals a day, showering and experiencing New York, so yes I am taking care of myself. Now Shane what about you, are you taking care of yourself?"

I heard him let out a soft sigh before he spoke. "Yeah it was tough for a few days but much better now. Enjoying school as we started yesterday and I am also eating three meals a day and doing everything I should be. I am still missing you like crazy" he finished.

"Is it getting easier for you Shane?" I asked scared that is answer would be yes.

"Not at all, they always say time makes it better but I feel like it's getting worse."

"Me too, I feel like…" I take a deep breath "Each day that passes the further away we are. I never thought I would miss someone this much then you came into my life.

"That makes two of us babe. This is so hard and all I want to do is wrap you up in my arms, kiss you senseless then happily fall asleep with you in my arms" He spoke and tears came to my eyes. Talking to him was making it harder and I just didn't know why this had to happen.

"I want to curl up in your arms, this sweater isn't even as warm as you are and Shane I just miss you and love you so much" I said not able to hide the tears through my voice. I knew he heard me crying, but what else was new, I had been crying myself to sleep every other night.

"I know Mitch I feel the exact same way. I just need to see you love" he said and it honestly broke my heart a little because there were obvious tears in his voice as well.

"Soon enough my love, I promise" I said not knowing if I could keep it.

"Still not soon enough love. Look babe I have to get some sleep and I am getting tired which I am sure you are since it's almost midnight there. I miss you, and love you but I must say good night" He said sighing.

"Miss you and love you too. Goodnight Shane.

"Night Mitchie, sleep well text me in the morning?" he asked

"Of course love you bye"

"Bye babe" He said and we both hung up. Tears welled up in my eyes as I placed my phone on my night table. I closed my eyes the tears spilling over as I lay my head against the pillow. I wasn't crying because of the conversation but because no matter what in my heart I knew that this, us wouldn't make it and at this moment I was having the most difficult time figuring out why it was that way. Because for us it just seemed all wrong but for some reason I knew, not when but that it would be ending.

It was now Friday night and I was curled up on the couch, the TV playing but I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't fooling anyone as my friends knew something was wrong and I knew they knew that. I'm just getting that feeling that me and Shane where going to be over out of my mind. It was so strong and I was shutting down again. Yesterday I went to class but then came home, showered changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. I have eaten today but I just didn't feel like doing anything. I wanted to stay here on the couch or in my bed and just cry but I just knew if my friends had anything to do with it I wouldn't be getting that.

I sighed as I heard footsteps and soon felt I presence beside me. I turned to look at Amy. I knew she was missing Bryan too but they were over b there choice and I felt like I didn't have a choice that soon me and Shane would have to end it either way and I was afraid of that near future.

"Hey Mitchie"

"Amy I don't want to go out"

"Mitchie I know you are sad, I am too. I miss Bryan like you miss Shane and maybe even more or you even more but we have to get on with life. He wouldn't want you sitting her crying not even paying attention to this lame show you couldn't even name right now."

"I know but I am not in the mood or look like I am ready to go out of the house. Don't you sometimes want to curl up in your bed or on the couch and cry?"

"Trust me I do more than enough of my share of crying. I don't really want to go but I know we have to get out and enjoy life especially now. We are just going to dinner at this restaurant where they are doing an open mic night, so karaoke mostly or just want to make it big singers we can listen to and just have a good dinner. Then we can come back and cry together, eat ice cream watch movies, I just…. We both need to just go out with the girls and Alex and just have fun for a couple of hours. I know you don't want to but I know I can't just be there alone. We both feel the same and we need to be together to understand each other because we are both pathetic alone" She said and a small sad smile played on my lips and I sighed.

"Fine I will get ready, and Amy you know I hate you right"

"Yup, I love you too" She said and I rolled my eyes hating that she was able to talk me into doing this. I walk into my room and get changed then wash my face and put on some make-up tying up my hair.

"There she is" Alex says giving me a hug and I laugh.

"I'm alive" I said striking a pose like it was the most amazing thing and I couldn't help but laugh along with my friends. "If we are going let's get it over with" I said and Laura groaned.

"Let's just have fun you guys, just a few hours, now let's go I don't want to miss the acts tonight"

"Neither do I. I heard there was going to be a really special one tonight" Kenzie said glancing at me and I was confused but just shrugged it off as we all piled into Alex's SUV and headed towards a restaurant that I had never heard of before.

We arrived at Musical Café and walked in. It was darkly lit as there was small stage lit up. It was dim as they seemed to have spotlights for performers. We found a circular both and climbed in with a good view of the stage. We ordered drinks and just talked until I saw two other people walk towards us and inwardly groaned as Shawn and Jas slid in beside Laura. I was at least on the other end so I didn't have him beside me. I tucked my one leg under me the other just outside the booth so he couldn't brush my legs.

I was finishing my meal when a girl came up on stage and introduced a girl who sang Brand New chick that was quite a rendition and I just thought she shouldn't quit her day job. She wasn't horrible and I rocked out to the music that was playing while she sang but I definitely enjoyed the real version better.

I was finally having fun just sipping my drink as the food had been taking away and we were just enjoying the music and people singing. It was about the 5th singer, a girl whose song made my heart stop. She started singing sparks fly and Amy instantly grabbed my hand as I looked at her in alarm. This was the worst possible song, it would be ruined forever and I knew I was about to break down.

"Mitchie it's okay, just breathe. You will be fine it will be over soon and just tune it out. After a couple more of songs if you still can't stand it we will leave okay. I promise I just want to hear the special one, I heard that it's next okay, this song is over you will be okay" Amy said whispering to me as I took deep breathes.

"Okay, thank you, sorry just that song" I said and she nodded.

"I understand but it's over you made it" she said and I hugged her tight then turned my attention to the girls who once again went up onto the stage to introduce the next singer. I didn't know what a "special" performance was but I was ready to see it.

"Alright so now we have our first male performance of the night. He said he is not a great singer but he is singing for a special girl in the audience and that makes up for the voice, so everyone let's give it up" She said and we all clapped as we all saw a shadow on the dark stage but music started and the light's didn't go on. That was weird but we soon heard his voice start singing the song still in pitch black.

_I can still see you standing their_

_Summer tangled in your hair_

_First week of July _

_First day of my life_

_My voice shook when I said hello _

_And from that word we couldn't take it slow_

_I still can't believe the way you looked at me_

_Now the nights turn colder_

_Your head's on my shoulder_

_We do our best to pretend_

_Waves get louder_

_I'm washed away without her_

_This summer starts to end_

The song was so far beautiful but I was still confused as why he wasn't showing his face. His body was making his way towards the stairs of the stage where there was now an awaiting spot light. On the next line my jaw dropped as a gap escaped my lips as Amy leaned over and whispered in my ear. "This if for you" but I couldn't respond. My eyes were focused on the raven black haired boy I knew so well now standing in the spotlight singing this song. Shane was standing there in the spotlight finding me in the booth as he sang his heart out and I knew this song was about us.

_Let's blame it on September_

_Cause it hurts to remember _

_We can fight to hold on but August is gone_

_And even if the sun falls_

_I hope we don't lose it all_

_Cause no summer lasts forever_

_Let's blame it on September_

_We Drew hearts there in the sand_

_Laughed when waves erased our planes_

_No we never knew that they told the truth_

_I can still hear our laughing friends _

_As we sneak off again and again_

_No we never cared _

_Too young to be scared_

Shane stepped of the stairs as the spotlight followed him as he started walking towards the crowd all their eyes following him as his eyes were locked on mine making his way towards me. I was in awe, his voice was amazing and it was even more amazing that this song was for me.

_The nights get colder_

_Your head's on my shoulder_

_As summer starts to end_

_Let's blame it on September_

_Cause it hurts to remember _

_We can fight to hold on but August is gone_

_And even if the sun falls_

_I hope we don't lose it all_

_Cause no summer lasts forever_

_No_

He was now only steps away and I had to keep my composure not to run into his arms. The only thing that showed it was for me was that my eyes were filled with tears and everyone at the table was watching him but Shawn who was staring at me. Please Shane just come here already and hold me in your embrace.

_On the beach in the heat_

_You know I need that sweet ocean air_

_I'm gonna go where I know we can be alone_

_I'll wait for you_

_Wait for you there_

_Blame it On September_

_We can try to hold on_

_But August is gone_

He finally made his way to me and I stood up meeting him just outside the booth. He took my hand with his free hand and continued to the end of the song. Tears were streaming down my cheek as a few were slipping down his as well.

_Let's blame it on September_

_Cause it hurts to remember _

_We can fight to hold on but August is gone_

_And even if the sun falls_

_I hope we don't lose it all_

_Cause no summer lasts forever_

_Let's blame it on September_

_Blame it on September_

_I can still see you standing their _

_Summer tangled in your hair_

I didn't even have time to catch my breath before his arms wrapped around me and I wrapped mine around his body. I was briefly aware of the girl taking the microphone from his hand but I didn't care I was just in his arms and that's all that mattered. His forehead leaned against mine as he locked our eyes before mine fluttered closed as he pressed a soft kiss against my lips.

"Hi" I finally breathed out as he let out a small smile. I was so glad he was here but with that song and him being here, I knew what I had to do and as much as it pained me I had a feeling he knew it was going to happen to, we needed to be alone and we needed to talk.

"Hi" he whispered. I heard the faint voice of someone else singing but I was in my own little world sad and happy at the same time. "How about we go to your place, we need to talk" He said softly and I nodded knowing this was coming.

"Guy's we are going to head to the penthouse, we will see you guys later?" I asked and Amy nodded.

"Yeah go ahead have a good night you guys" She said smiling when Shane gave me a quick smile then looked at Amy.

"I forgot something pretty important outside. Amy make sure she stays here for 2 seconds" he said and I reluctantly let him go. I was standing and saw what he had "forgotten" and smiled. It was just about 2 seconds later that Amy was out of the booth and flung herself into the awaiting arms of her "ex" Bryan. He held her tight and she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist placing a kiss on his lips then just hugging him as he held onto her tight as well.

"Thank you" I whispered to Shane as he walked back over to me wrapping me into his embrace. I turned back to the table and grabbed my bag saying bye to the others avoiding Shawn's eyes and giving my brother a quick hug before Amy attacked him again as we made our way outside. Shane haled us a cab and we got into one staying close to each other as we made our way back to the penthouse.

We got to apartment and made our way straight to my room. I wasn't ready for this but when it happened I wanted to be in the comfort of my bed so I could curl up and just cry, because I knew very well that was what I would end up doing. Shane grabbed pyjama pants out of his duffle bag and slipped them on as I got changed into sweat pants and a tank top. I sat on my bed where he was and he pressed his lips to mine in a feverish way which I returned. It was ending this weekend and I think we both knew that which made this kiss that much more important. His hands held my hips and mine got tangles in his hair our lips were still pressed against each other in a kiss taking our breaths away.

We separated catching our breaths finally and both crawled under my blankets me leaning my head on his chest in the now dark room as his arms wrap tightly around me. "Babe…" he said stopping.

"When do you leave Shane?" I asked quietly

"Tomorrow night but…"He sighs "We really need to talk" He said and I knew it was coming but we had tomorrow and I didn't want to spend our last night like that even though it would end up that way tomorrow.

"I know… but tonight please can you just hold me" I said curling into him. My body pressed more into his, my face practically buried into his chest tears already clinging to my cheeks. I felt his arms tighten around me in the silence and darkness before he spoke.

"Okay my love" He said holding me tight letting his one hand come up to my hair and stroke it gently. I closed my eyes not speaking letting the silence enclose around us. We needed no words to know this was our last night as a couple for probably a long time. I was hoping not forever but some part of me knew it could be.

My head pressed against his chest I could easily hear his heartbeat. I knew he was crying when I felt his chest shake as he took a ragged breath. I closed my eyes still letting my tears fall until I felt his breath even his heart beat steady knowing he was asleep. It was this time when I took a deep breath trying to calm down and breath steady. I closed my eyes and the chorus of Blame it on September played through my head as I finally fell into dream land, for a night full of restlessness, pain and tears still clearly sketched onto my face.

It was now 3:30 Saturday afternoon and Shane and I haven't left my bed all day. Well we did once but it was just to use the washroom and grab some juice. After that we had held up in my room lying on my bed. We were both on our sides facing each other. We had tears pretty much all day but he had to leave in 2 hours for the airport and I knew it was time to talk and as much as it happened I didn't want it too. I was praying this was a nightmare when he spoke.

"Babe I know either of us want to but… we need to talk" He said softly and I gripped his hand.

"I know, we have to… but I don't want to" I said more tears in my eyes

"I don't want to either love, it's that last thing I wanted to do when I came to see you but it just has to"

"It hurts to much to be away from you"

"We are growing apart"

"It's hard enough just to talk to you…"

"It has to be the…" It was when he said that when I let out a sob and he pulled me to his chest him crying as well. We both stopped talking at the moment as our voices had been quiet and week as we had spoken the last few lines.

There was a soft knock on the door and Bryan told us that they had to leave in 45 minutes. We had been crying for almost an hour and he had to get ready to leave. I heard him sigh and I shook and pulled away slightly.

"I guess this is it then" I said quietly staring into his eyes and as tears slipped from his eyes he let out a breath.

"It has to be" he says and I know it is true as my lips tremble.

"I'm so so so sorry I can't give this up, I would for you but I just… can't" I say shaking and he nods his head no hint of even a sad smile on his face both our faces were steady and tear-stained.

"Don't be I want you to live this dream. I'm sorry I couldn't give UCLA up either, so sorry you have no idea how much I don't want this to be it"

"Don't be sorry and even though I don't want it either. It's too hard and I know it had to be this way, there is a reason for it"

"I wish I knew what it was"

"Me too" I whispered.

"One day we will good or bad" He said and I nodded.

"Shane, I love you" I whispered as he once more pulled me close.

"I love you too Mitchie" He said not letting go.

We pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Both of us were breaking and that was very much visible. He bent down and met my lips with a soft kiss that broke my heart. A long slow last kiss we shared. He pulled away and stared into my eyes one more time. I don't know why but I had to whisper to him.

"Don't forget"

"Never" He assured me then took a deep breath as I felt the bed shift and knew he was off of the bed and heard him getting his stuff. I watched sadly as he walked to the door opening it a little. "Good bye Mitchie" He said and my heart broke.

"Goodbye Shane" I whispered barely audible.

"Mitchie, one thing… don't blame yourself, blame it on September" He whispered

"Always blame it on September" I said assuring him I wouldn't blame me or him and he nodded.

"I love you" He said softly stepping out of the door.

"I love you too" I said and closed my eyes burying myself into my blankets. I heard him let out a soft sob just after I heard my door click close. I could hear him descend the stairs imagining the tears on his face. I could hear some voices but my sobs that now escaped my mouth my body heaving in my bed toned them out. It was when I heard the front door close with hits strong hinges that my body completely started heaving the sobs coming out harder my breath laboured, I needed to calm down but I just couldn't. I was lucky I heard my door open and close with a soft click and I knew exactly who it was.

"Mitchie" I heard Amy whisper and knew she walked over to my bed and crawled into it with me. I could tell she was crying and it was confirmed when I opened my eyes looking into hers. She was shaking a little and I was shaking like a leaf.

"Amy…" I whispered and she nodded. I knew she knew what was happened and that she was sad too. I knew Shane was breaking and I was too. I didn't know how I was now going to get through this, would he even still talk to me, let me know he landed safe, or I at least hope Bryan would let Amy know.

Amy wrapped me in a hug which I really accepted having a moment where I just needed a hug. I hugged her back knowing she just needed one and we knew we understood what the other was going through. We understood how we both felt and I wished this upon no-one. It hurt that I was going through it and killed me more because my best friend was also going through it.

It would look really weird but we were best friends and practically sisters sharing a hug on my bed. Together there we cried and shook and just let our emotions take us over. I was broken and I truly didn't know if I would ever get over Shane or be able to focus on dance with knowing I would go back to Anaheim but not to him. I finally let myself cry until my body slipped into a dark dreamless restless sleep that I knew when I woke up I would be anything but rested.

**A/N: Well I am back and this is the first chapter of Fighting for him. This is heartbreaking like the last chapter of falling over her. They love each other so much that's why they are ending it and it is incredible sad. But I think it was more so because they used the word goodbye but remember I do everything for a reason. Anyway I like this chapter and I am excited to continue with the story though the updates probably won't be that frequent. I would love to hear what you guys thought about the first chapter and what you thought about Shane showing up. I loved that even though it was sad and I absolutely love the song blame it on September by Allstar Weekend. Again, let me know what you think and any ideas on what might happen now. Do any of you like Shawn or does he creep you out like he creeps Mitchie out. Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	2. Lost

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 2: Lost**

I slept restlessly until I was woken by my phone. I cursed whoever was calling since it was. I turn to look at my alarm clock, 5:00am on a Sunday. Even though I wasn't having a good sleep I was still sleeping and after yesterday and the pain I am enduring I could just sleep for 24 hours on end. I noticed Amy was still beside me. We weren't hugging anymore but she was still asleep in my bed. We both suffered so much in the last 24 hours. I sigh grabbing my phone. I look to see that it's Bryan and I sat up straight panic running through my veins. Is Shane okay? Did their plane crash? On my god is he dead? I almost forgot to breathe when I let a breath out. I immediately pressed talk and held it to my ear my hand trembling.

"Bryan?" I practically squeaked

"Hey sis, I am so sorry for calling but I need help" He said sounding worried.

"What happened? Are you okay is Shane?" I asked in a hurry.

"Mitchie I believe we are fine. We landed safely in LA and everything there is just one thing. Shane was near the front of the plane so he was out and must've left. I've been here for 2 hours waiting for him and I can't find him. He isn't back at school and none of the guys have heard from him and he won't answer his phone. I don't want to hurt you by asking, but do you know where he would possibly go."

Where would Shane go? He had no idea how hard the question was. He was sad and broken hearted. He missed me like crazy and we broke up which practically killed both of us. I know when he is sad he likes to be alone or with his mom and… with his mom.

"He's at home" I said

"Home" he asked

"He's in Anaheim, probably at his house. However if not I would try the batting cages. He used to go there when he wanted to think and get some air. He is probably at home and if both those fail try the park or my house. But I am sure he will be in Anaheim somewhere, I will try to somehow get a hold of him" I said shakily

"Thanks sis, and I hope you and Amy are doing alright, tell her I will call tonight and I will let you know if I find him before you do, I'm going to head to Anaheim now" He said

"Thanks Bryan and I will. I hope you are doing okay love you bro"

"You too sis, bye" He said and we hung up. I sighed knowing it was only 2am there so I couldn't possibly call the first person I thought of. Instead I dialed Shane's number doubting he will pick up but instead of waking people this was the alternative.

It rang and rang while I patiently waited praying he would answer but it went to voice mail. I tried 3 more times to no avail. Why wouldn't he answer? If he left right away he would be in Anaheim already. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get him on his phone. The only thing I could do was call his parents. I know they won't care but I was hoping he was there so they didn't worry. I quietly made my way out of the room and walked downstairs into the breakfast nook. I plopped myself on one of the bean bags and relished in the light of the moon shining through. I sighed and found the house number on the phone and took a deep breath then press talk. It rang three, four times then I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Anna?" I said

"Just a minute" She said and I heard she was moving through the house. "Mitchie how are you?"

"Been better I was just wondering if Shane called you or is there" I said softly.

"Yeah he is here. I'm sorry you two both ended things, I was sad to hear that"

"Is he okay?" I asked

"Mitchie I am not going to lie, he isn't but I don't want to say more and worry you. He is here and will be fine. You should try to get some rest sweetie, you can call later but I think I should get back to Shane, he needs me right now."

"I understand… thank you and I will talk to you later. Anna just remember I didn't mean to hurt Shane I love him it just, it's the only way for both of us to live our dreams. I wish it wasn't but a true love let's go."

"I know you both didn't want this but I know why you both decided. A true love does let go but it's one of the hardest things to do.

"MOM" I heard his voice. It was strained and loud and my heart ached.

"Mitchie I will call you later I got to go" She said as I can hear her walking in her house.

"One thing Anna, between two pairs of my sweatpants in his closet is a letter, I need him to read it."

"Mitchie that probably isn't a good idea" She said wary but it was how much I loved him I needed him to know that especially if he sounded like I heard him.

"Please…" I said pleading tears in my eyes still.

"Okay bye Mitchie" She said hanging up and I sighed.

I had written that letter in case something like this had happened and since it did I just needed him to read it and know no matter what I loved him and he was my first as I was his. There was also a really special picture of us in the envelope. I sighed remembering crying when I wrote it. I slowly made my way to my room and quietly grabbed my scrapbook and laptop and made my way to the breakfast nook sighing as the weather matched my mood. It was raining and I could hear the pitter-patter pattern against the windows staring out at the trees that were losing leafs which were falling onto the sidewalk.

I sank down into the green bean bag chair and opened my laptop. I went to iTunes and with tears still streaming down my face I clicked on the SM Playlist. It was a playlist of all the songs me and Shane listened to that reminded us of each other. I read the playlist deciding which one to click on first.

Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyes Peas

Love Slayer by Joe Jonas

Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

Follow Me by Uncle Kracker

Broken by Lifehouse

Okay looking at this playlist honestly just made everything worse. I needed to cry this out though. I felt broken and bottling this up would do me no good so I would let it out. No-one would be up for a couple hours. I pressed play making sure it would repeat over and over again. The first song was funny enough I Gotta Feeling, and well that sucked because tonight was not going to be a good night. I sighed placing it on the floor and taking my book opening it on the first page laying it across my lap.

I had been steadily crying for almost an hour now running my fingers along our pictures trying not to let my tears hit the pages. I took a deep breath turning to the last page and as if I had to hurt more, Broken came on. I remembered the dance I did with this song and that Shane was a big part of it and Adam but mostly Shane. Fighting my feelings that never worked, it was the worst thing I have done, but best dance I have ever produced. I looked down at the picture of us in Disneyland.

I took a shaky breath running my fingers over it. The shine of tears visible in our eyes and I let out a sob. I remembered that night like it was yesterday and it was one I would never forget. It was one of the best nights of my life. It wasn't until I ran my fingers along the word Smitchie that my body convulsed into sobs. I put the book on the floor then curled up into my bean bag chair hugging my legs. I buried my head into my knees trying to breathe as my body kept heaving. The only sounds I could identify were the pitter-patter of the rain between my sobs. I could feel the wetness of my tears soaking through my sweat pants.

I jumped a little when I felt arms wrap around me from behind but then just leant into them. I knew instantly they were Alex's. He had always been a good friend of mine and I think he knew I needed a hug right now. I kept hugging my legs to myself.

"Mitchie, it's okay just breathe okay, please breathe" He said rubbing my back gently still holding me close with his one arm as I started to slow the sobs down taking deep breaths.

"Alex" I whimper softly into my knees. He probably didn't understand. I felt him let go just for him to lift up my chin now in front of me. I heard the music stop and he took my hands.

"Stand up for a minute Mitch" He said and he helped pull me up. I felt like I was just about to fall into his arms when he scooped me up bridal style. I remembered the night my ankle was sprained and Adam hurt Bryan and Shane carried me up to his room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder as he carried me upstairs.

"You need to lay down" He said and I shook my head

"Amy is in my room" I said and he nodded

"That's fine" He said and I just kept my head in his neck not knowing where he was going, I didn't want to wake Amy up.

"Babe" I heard him call and I looked over to see I was in his room with Kenzie.

"Yeah" She said and stopped in her tracks seeing me. She was in a towel having just come out of the shower. The bed was in tangles and I probably would've freaked out if I had any care in the world. Right now I just wanted to disappear. "Oh my god Mitchie" She said gasping

"Baby Amy is in her room can you come open Amy's door for me Mitchie needs to lie down" He said and I watched as Kenzie quickly left the room and Alex started moving again.

I soon feel my feet hit a soft bed and let myself roll out of Alex's arms into the bed. I felt the bed shift after blankets were thrown on top of me. I felt Alex's hand rubbing my back through the blankets as I burry my face was into the pillows still crying.

"What happened?" I heard Kenzie whisper

"I found her like this, but their playlist was playing and she had the picture book open on the floor."

"I'm going to get changed and I will be back. I know she's upset but she is hurting herself more" I heard Kenzie whisper and whimpered as I heard her leave.

I closed my eyes tight taking deep breathes as my sobs started to subside. I felt the bed shift again knowing Kenzie was back. I could feel her presence facing me but I just kept my eyes closed. I wanted to slip into the blackness but it wasn't a good blackness surrounding me now.

"Kenzie" I whispered and I felt her hand against mine as I squeezed it. "Don't let me go"

"Never" She said and I whimpered into the blankets.

"I'm scared to sleep" I said knowing unconsciousness was about to claim me. I didn't want the blackness. I didn't know if it was sleep but it was scaring me.

"It's okay you will be fine. I promise if you slip into dream land we will be right here when you wake up. Sleep would be good." She said removing pieces of my hair stuck to my face out of the way.

"Okay" I said slowly and let myself fall as the darkness swallowed me up.

All I could see was darkness. My bare feet stung with every step I took on the cold concrete floor. My body was cold and I was shivering. Where was I? There were black doors on every side of me. Panic started flooding my veins when I hear his voice whisper my name. It was Shane and he needed me, he was looking for me. I started frantically opening the doors calling his name. There were only whispers of "help" being heard getting fainter as I got deeper into the passage way filled with doors. I was so lost and all I wanted was Shane. I saw a darker end to this place I was walking with two doors left. I opened the first door.

"SHANE!" I screamed with no response. Cold sweats were running down my shivering body. What was happening how did I come to this place? Hearing his voice whisper help sent shocks through my body it was barely audible at all. He couldn't die I would die if he had he was the owner of my heat.

My body shook as I place my hand on the final doorknob. I open it to see nothing. "Shane" I whisper stepping in a few steps when I scream as the door slams shut behind me, the darkness enveloping me again. "Shane" I scream again but instead another voice speaks.

"You failed to save the love of your life, you should've never said goodbye now you never have a chance too" I trembles as I heard a scream from Shane's voice a blood curdling scream. "He paid for your failing he will only be able to view from the stars or the ground whichever you prefer" The voice said and I trembled tears covering my face.

"SHANE!" I screamed bolting up in the bed my eyes opening as I hear two thumps. I take a calm breath seeing I was in Amy's room. My breathing was laboured as my body was lathered in sweat. I see Alex and Kenzie both stand up, off the floor on opposite sides. "Oh my god" I say burying my face in my hands crying. "Oh god, oh god, oh god" I mutter rocking back and forth.

"Mitchie calm down it's okay" Kenzie said grabbing my shoulders making me stay still. "It was a nightmare you and Shane are okay, trust me" She said and I shook taking a breath.

"It was horrible" I said hugging her "I was so lost"

"It's okay you are found here. Come on I think you need some sugar in your system or at least keep you awake for a little. Can you come downstairs with me, I promise I won't leave your side" She said and I realized then Alex had left and we were alone.

For the first time in days I actually looked at Kenzie. Her face was slightly off colour and her eyes had visible bags underneath. I knew she was doing good, well seemed to be maybe me being down wasn't only wearing on me but her and my other friends as well. There were the certain moments they all looked at me alarmed and I knew instantly they were then worried. I couldn't just sit here and sulk and be alone I needed my friends, just as much as they needed me right now. It wasn't all for the same reasons but to get through this big change in all our lives we had to be there for one another.

"Okay" I said doing my best to put on a smile. I knew it just ended up being small and sad but it was a smile. "Do you mind if I just wash up my face first" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not at all I like the clean Mitchie" She said nudging my side and this time I genuinely smiled. "Make sure you come downstairs so I don't have to chain you too me" She said seriously and I nodded standing up.

"I will be down in a minute" I said and slowly made my way back into my room and past the sleeping Amy into my bathroom. I rinsed off my face, the water washing the sleep from my eyes. I had stopped crying from my dream thank god. That dream, well nightmare, had to be the scariest dream I had ever had. I seriously just wanted to call Anna to make sure Shane was okay. I would call later today, she said I could I just needed to make sure he was still alive as weird as that sounded. At least I didn't say it out loud.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Kenzie was sipping a glass of orange juice. Instantly my stomach growled angry at me and the orange juice made my lips ache. I wasted no time getting a glass of my own and downing it. The acid burned my sore dry throat but nothing had tasted so good in my life, especially orange juice.

"Thirsty?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, my throat is really dry" I say and she nodded.

"Understandable with all the tears, I was sad for you. I believe I let a few slips too."

"You shouldn't be crying at all Kenzie. We are all here in NY and you have your amazing boyfriend right beside you, you have nothing to be sad about."

"Mitchie I love all you girls but you have been with me through a lot as I have been with you. We are more like sisters then just friends and we all know it. I am allowed to cry when you are upset and breaking. I also loved Shane, like a brother but I still miss him too. We all miss each other and sometimes we just need to cry" She spoke softly and I nodded. I knew she was being cautious about the Shane issue but what she did say was true. I also knew we were sisters. I was with the other two but not like I was with Kenzie, when my parents started leaving and everything she was one the person that helped me with almost everything I usually would've talked to my mom about.

"I hurt myself by ending it and I know that but it had to happen. I just wish I didn't have to hurt him to let him go you know. I love him so much it wasn't fair to keep him tied down. He is going to eventually go pro, I just know it and that last thing I want him to be thinking about is me." I said sighing.

"Mitchie he will never stop thinking about you. He might not think about you every second of the day but you will always be in his head. These past 5 months there is nothing you two will forget. You need the time now and I agree it was probably the best thing but who knows, 5 years down the road you might just reconnect because I think we can all see that happening."

"Right now I am taking it a day at a time, not years" I said and she nodded.

"Understandable and tonight you need sleep because we have classes tomorrow." She said and I remembered I was here for school.

"Yeah I wonder what we are doing in class. I am glad we are all in the same section with Alex and Jas. We will know guys in our class, even though I am sure Laura will end up meeting more" I said with a wink and Kenzie laughed. It felt so good to be with Kenzie as best friends again. We had been losing each other but we were back together. This has always happened with us but every time it just got better.

"Yeah she probably will and Shawn is actually in that class as well" She said softly and I sighed.

"He totally creep's me out but I will deal. I mean I am sure he is nice and everything and it would be easier if he just stopped staring at me" I said

"I'll talk to him" Me and Kenzie jumped out of our skin looking back to see Alex there with a smile. He had just come out of a shower in only a pair of plaid pyjama pants. I had a feeling I would be leaving the room as soon as I watched Kenzie's eyes dance over his chest.

"Scare us to death why don't you" I said to him. "And really thanks." I smile at him. I just finish my second glass of juice as I notice Kenzie getting off the stool and taking the embrace Alex was offering. I looked up to see their lips touch and I looked down instantly not wanting to watch them make out. I mean I understand it is partially there house too but they have a room for a reason.

"Oh get a room" I heard the sarcastic amazing voice of Laura and I knew it was safe to look up.

"Good idea" Alex said and he pulled Kenzie along as I watched them disappear up the stairs. God they were making love like the world was going to end. I guess both having parent's home the whole summer wasn't the best.

"Laura thank god you are awake" I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you are I saved you from seeing something none of us want to. I am also glad to see you are alive and well. Well kind of" She said and I nodded.

"Yup, I should go check on Amy though she was pretty beaten last night. She might still be asleep, not that I blame here I am wiped" I said and as if on cue I yawned.

"She is in the shower she will be down in a minute. I was thinking a therapy session for your girls, ice cream, movies, chocolate, manicures and pedicures?" She said and I smiled.

"You know what I think that is a fantastic idea" I said and she smiled.

"Well I am definitely in then" She said and I knew today for some of the time we would be happy and having fun. Tonight would be a different story but I agreed I did need some sleep if I was going to class tomorrow and most of all dealing with Shawn. He still creep's me out and probably always will.

It is now about 7:45 pm and I curled up in a freshly clean bed all snug and cosy. I was showered and in my warmest pyjamas along with Shane's sweater wrapped around me. It wasn't the warmest one I had and to me it felt like a hug, something I really just wanted right now, but it was better because it was his. I was just about to slip into dream land when my phone started ringing.

I bring it to my ear still wanting to close my eyes and press talk. "Hello?"

"Mitchie, sorry did I wake you?" I said hearing Anna. It was like more of a hug hearing, pretty much my second mom talk to me.

"No I was just heading to bed. I am glad you called though" I said.

"Yeah you didn't call back earlier so I was a little worried" I smiled to myself. That was her mothering instinct, motherly worry.

"Yeah sorry Laura, Amy and I just had a girls' day. Lots of ice cream and movies" I said and I knew she couldn't help it as I heard her laugh.

"That's good. How is Amy, Bryan told me what happened when he got here not to long after you called this morning.

"She'll be okay; we both will we just needed this day to let it all out. I think we are all ready for tomorrow after a good night's sleep. How is Bryan and uh… Shane" I speak softly.

"They will be okay they left an hour ago to head back to school so I waited until they left to call. I made sure the letter was in his bag. I didn't give it to him right away but he will find it and I am sure he will read it. I just needed him to calm down but I know he will read it when he finds it."

"Okay thank you Anna, sorry I hurt Shane I never wanted to" I said softly.

"I know Mitchie he never wanted to hurt you either but things happen. How are you sweetie are you taking care of yourself and are you okay?" She asked and I nodded then remembering she wasn't able to see me.

"Yeah last night was hard for me. I will be okay later on. I am taking care of myself though I know that is what Shane would want" I said knowing that if I made myself sick or didn't look after myself Shane would be more upset and that was the last thing I wanted. "Is Shane looking after himself" I asked knowing I had to make sure.

"He is, and he will continue to do so. Mitchie I am going to let you get some sleep because I am sure you could use it. Give Shane some time then try calling him I knew eventually he will want to hear your voice. One thing though if you need anything or just someone to listen or talk to please don't hesitate to call me. I can understand both sides of the story." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you Anna, that means the world to me and thank you for giving him the letter, I should get some rest though" I said yawning.

"Okay sweetie, goodnight and love you Mitchie"

"Love you too Anna thank you" I said and we hung up. I let out a sigh putting my phone on silent and on my bedside table. I curled up letting happy memories of Shane and I flood my mind as I close my eyes and let myself drift into dream land.

It is now Monday around 7:00 and my feet our pounding the pavement of a path in central park. I woke up at 6:00 and I couldn't fall back asleep. I needed fresh air but most of all I needed to zone out and the best way I did that was to run. I loved running, the adrenaline in my body, the aching of my lungs as I fight to breathe and the slap of my feet against the pavement and the rhythm of that I hear in my ears. The air was brisk and sometimes shots of my breath were visible in the air.

I was listening to music through my ear buds completely lost in my own world. My friends might freak out when they found out I wasn't there but I just needed to get out. I left my dance bag in a locker at this place near the one entrance of central park where I had to leave to get to school. I stop for a minute taking a few deep breaths. I walk over to the benches where there was a water fountain and take a drink. I catch my breath for a few minutes knowing I had to start towards school to get there for our first class where I would get to dance, I think, and I was definitely ready to do so. Smiling I turned up my music and started running towards the entrance where my bag was waiting for me then head towards school, after all the best way I knew how to feel better was to release it all through my art of dancing.

I arrived in the change rooms at 8:55 and class started at 9:10. I just took off my sweater revealing my sports bra when I heard familiar voices flood the air, the voices of my friend. "Where the hell were you?" Kenzie said when she saw me.

"I went for a run I just needed to clear my head."

"One of us would've come with you" Amy said. They were pissed I didn't let them know where I was but I had wanted to just be alone.

"I just needed to be alone and look I am fine, I will let you know next time but I am better, I just hope we get to dance today I really want to" I said smiling and they just rolled their eyes.

"Well we are glad we are back to you, doing whatever you want" Laura said and I groaned.

"I will let you know next time, I am sorry can we just change and get ready" I said and they nodded. I went into one of the stalls to change my sports bra. It wasn't until I put it on that I remembered I had worn it swimming once with Shane. He had said most guys realise sports bras make boobs look bigger. With a smile on my face I walked back out and to the bench where my bag was. I tied my hair then help up my phone and snapping a picture of myself. You could see my face and just about to my navel I loves that's cameras zoomed out.

"Why are you taking a picture of yourself in a sports bra?" Laura asked slyly.

"I'm going to send it to Shane, it's a long story" I said and Amy looked at me.

"I don't think you should do that" She said seriously

"It's just a picture"

"Of the one he loves pretty much half naked that he is no longer with. Mitchie it's not the right time to do that, please just think about it" Kenzie said and I sighed. No-one understood it was like an inside joke that no-one else would ever be able to understand. I sighed and threw my phone in my bag.

"Fine" I said slipping on my shoes and leaving the change room into the studio leaving the girls to get ready alone. I was just upset, even though they were probably right. The green sports bra brought back memories, happy memories and now that I start to stretch those happy memories were nowhere to be found.

We just finished stretching as a class warm up routine so I believed we would finally be dancing. I was ready to work my muscles in the form of dance it has been a while. We were all sitting on the floor waiting for what the teacher was going to say next.

"Alright class so we are all warmed up but not all of us will be dancing today. Next week we are assigning the first assignment so nothing really to do. However everyone in this class is in here for a reason and we all know that. Auditions had been held and scholarships and such so I want a few of the high named dancers already, in this section of first years to show us the performance that could be the big reason they are in this program. Don't be upset if you aren't in this list these are just names of who the teachers put together that really think could excel in this program further than the average student. Again you are all here for a reason but in this class we have 5 students who are on this list. 3 girls and 2 guys and 3 different styles, so we are going to be very excited to see this and see why you 5 are definitely in this program." She said with a smile and I was confused. Oh god I was probably one of those names and if I had to show broken I didn't know if I was going to be able to.

"Alright we will start with the males. Luckily in this class there is no repeat of names so if I call you name you know exactly who it is that will be dancing. First we will ask a scholarship winner form the California School of Performing Arts, Alex" She said and we all clapped sitting against the back wall as he got to the song and turned it on. The girls and I smiled happily and we relived this performance he had done. It was amazing and we all give him a quick hug when he was done.

"Now we would like Shawn from the LA Dance Academy to come up and show us your solo." I was almost shocked, he was in the same category as Alex damn that definitely meant something if he was compared to Alex because he was amazing. He stood up and went to the centre of the floor. Take it off by Ke$ha came on and I was skeptical. It wasn't until he started dancing that my mouth went slack jaw. He was pulling it off perfectly in a hip hop routine like I have never seen before. I have seen girls own this song before but never a guy I was in awe. He finished and gave me a slight wink at my expression as he went and sat beside Alex shaking hands.

"Next we will have Amelia from Austin." She said and a short girl with long blonde hair tied up stood up. She did a hip-hop dance and definitely gave the boys a run for their money. She danced to Low by Flo Rida but didn't make it sexual at all. It was very well performed and I was happy to clap for her when she was done and went back to sat down.

"Next another scholarship winner form CSPA Amy" She said and Amy smiled happily getting up and get in the ready pose for her jazz piece. Like was said at the show no-one could out-jazz her. I moved along to the music sitting down with the girls happily watching Amy get lost in her performance. I had loved it and it was just as good as it was a few months ago. I was shaking a little nervous if I was in fact the next dancer but I would just have to suck it up and do it.

"Alright thank you Amy now we have another winner from a CSPA scholarship. Now I have seen videos of this dance and I was blown away and so happy to see that this student was on my list. So everyone our final dancer today will be Mitchie Torres" She said and my friends and even others clapped as I made my way onto the floor.

I took my position and couldn't help but let tears build in my eyes. The music starts and I am brought back to that moment and started my dance that held so much emotion in me I had cried performing it on top of having sprained my ankle. It was about a minute into the song when I remembered Shane was the big part of this piece and I just I couldn't do this it was killing me. I was about to go into the spin when I stopped tears falling form my eyes.

"I… I'm sorry… I… I can't" I say and instantly run towards the change room I had to get away from this away from the music that I could still hear as I start changing into my clothes to leave. I had to go. I instantly hear the door open and was engulfed by Kenzie in a huge hug and I just held on and cried. I felt really bad but I just couldn't not after this weekend.

"Come on Mitchie, I got us excused let's go home we need to" She said and I nodded walking out with her and we got a cab driving us to the penthouse were I sat on the couch with Kenzie just sitting there trying my best not to relive the memory of the dance as I just had 20 minutes ago.

It was after dinner when we were all sitting in the living room talking the TV playing music videos that none of us were paying attention too. "Mitchie what happened today" Amy asked quietly. I knew it was coming so I knew I had to answer.

"Just all the emotions of that dance and just how I came to grip those emotions affected me like it shouldn't have. Just after this weekend and Shane having being most of the inspiration I just couldn't with the words and such."

"Well its good you are able to let it out" Laura said as Kenzie nodded her head.

"That's just it I'm not. I am so lost without him and not able to just text him or talk to him. I feel lost and I just don't know how to let it out, and I really don't want to cry because I have done way too much of that this weekend." I say letting out a long sigh. We fell into a long silence until Kenzie spoke up.

"I have an Idea, Mitchie grab your gym bag and you girls can come too if you want?" She says and I looked at her confused.

"Kenzie why would I want to go to the gym, honestly my body aches" I said speaking the truth. I don't know why but my whole body ached and it wasn't because of my run or anything, it was hard to explain. My whole body was sore and I just didn't want to move too much.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. I don't know why she asked me that she knew I trusted her with my life.

"Of course I do" I said almost exasperated.

"Then get of your ass, get your dance bag or gym bag, whatever you want to call it and come with me" She said and I stood up stretching.

"Fine if I must" I said and started up the stairs to get my gym bag. I was slightly confused because the last thing I wanted to do right now was work out. I grabbed my dance bag and met Kenzie at the door of our place with her bag around her shoulder. Soon Amy was joining us and I smiled.

"Laura, are you coming to?" I asked doubting it as she was still lounging on the couch.

"I love you Mitch but not tonight I am going to watch TV" She says looking at me smiling.

"Alright see you later" I said laughing a little at her and walking out of the door and with Kenzie and Amy behind me stepping into the elevator.

Kenzie hailed a cab as we all piled into the back and she said an address that I didn't know but just went with the flow as we started driving as I watched the city lights pass by. The cab stopped and Kenzie paid as we got out in front of a gym and I groaned. I saw Amy and Kenzie share a smile and I really didn't like that. That definitely made me un-easy.

We made our way in and I stood against the wall with Amy as Kenzie talked to the desk receptionist. There was a sign saying a 24 hour gym and looked pretty nice. It would cost a pretty penny for a membership. Unfortunately the school gym was closed at 8 because we get a free membership there. Not that I really wanted to be here anyway but I trusted Kenzie and this was how I had to prove it tonight.

"Alright we are good" She said walking over. "Let' get changed and we can use the 3rd room on the right." She said smiling and walked over to the change room as we all walked in and got changed. Once I was in my yoga pants and sports bra with my hair tied up we went into the room.

It was a plain hardwood floor room with mirrors like normal gym's. It almost looked like a dance studio and that's when it finally hit me. "We are dancing aren't we?" I asked and Kenzie smiled.

"God took you long enough. Yes you need to let it out and the best way you express your feelings as we as your best friend's know is through dance. You are going to dance and just let it come out. You were made for this school and until you release your emotion and express it you will be blocked."

"Well maybe it will help but I don't know what song to dance too and I will definitely bawl my eyes out if I use broken." I said sighing.

"Face it Mitchie no matter what song you dance these emotions out with you will cry." Amy said and I looked at her.

"Yeah I know" I said with a sad smile.

"I know what song to use it's on my iPod and just let it out. Don't think of choreography just dance and eventually a routine will come to you but this is just for you to let it out. We will leave the room if you want but we will all keep this dance in this room." Kenzie said

"Yeah only original planned routines for school" Amy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I will definitely only do this in here. Kenzie thank you this might be what I need but what song is it." I asked curious

"You probably haven't heard it but it suits. It is by Anouk and it's called lost. I will put it on and you can listen to it first before you start. I think it will work for your emotions and feel free to cry. I think Amy could dance and get some out too" She said with a smile and walked over to the cupboard opening it revealing the stereo. I watched as she plugged in her iPod and I sat on the floor leaning against the mirrors beside Amy. Kenzie pressed play then came and sat with us as I listened to the words.

If roses are meant to be red  
>And violets to be blue<br>then why isn't my heart meant for you

My hands longing to touch you  
>But I can barely breathe<br>Starry eyes that make me melt  
>Right in front of me<p>

Lost in this world  
>I even get lost in this song<br>And when the lights go down  
>That is where I'll be found<p>

This music's irresistible  
>Your voice makes my skin crawl<br>Innocent and pure  
>I guess you heard it all before<p>

Mister Inaccessible  
>Will this ever change<br>One thing that remains the same  
>You're still a picture in a frame<p>

Lost in this world  
>I even get lost in this song<br>And when the lights go down  
>That is where I'll be found<p>

I get lost in this world  
>I get lost in your eyes<br>And when the lights go down  
>That's where I'll be found<br>Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Lost in this world  
>I get lost in your eyes<br>And when the lights go down  
>Am I the only one<br>Ooh

It was honestly the most perfect song for this moment nothing could be more perfect. Kenzie had the right song and I think this idea might just work. With a few tears in my eyes I stood up and asked her to play it again. It didn't take me long to start making moves. Every time I stopped Kenzie press stop on the remote.

I asked Amy if she wanted to join but she said she was okay and I seemed to need it more. I insisted she should join but she shook her head with a small smile. She assured me she was okay. She loved the song as well as tears had already started streaking her face a little. I would make sure she really was okay later.

It was about an hour later when I stood in the middle off the room staring at the mirror having choreographed a simple yet powerful emotional routine for that little of time. Tears were already in my eyes as the music started and I started dancing. The tears finally spilt from my eyes when it first says I get lost in your eyes. It was a perfect song. Controlling sobs that wanted to escape I took a deep breath and continued the song tears slipping down my face.

I stopped in a standing pose and it was that moment as I looked into the mirror with tears streaming down my face that I realised something. I had been lost without Shane but dancing letting the emotions out and seeing that in the mirror I knew that I was no longer lost, I had been found.

**A/N: Okay so second chapter. This chapter is sad and Mitchie is definitely having emotional issues but I like how it ended. I love Lost it is so beautiful so listen to it if you haven't heard it before. Do you guys have any idea what might happen next? The next couple of chapters there will be one which has a bit of Shane's POV when he reads the letter. I would love to hear your comments and thought. I am starting on outtakes for FOH, for those you want them. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	3. What Doesn't Kill You

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill You**

Bryan just pulled into the parking lot of our house at UCLA and I just wanted to crawl back into the comfort of my bed back home and sleep. I was so tired and so drained and emotional damaged and truly have no idea if I will ever get over it. I know I have to but having to and doing so are too very different things.

I sighed getting out of the car and slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder. The car ride had been very silent as me and Bryan both didn't feel like talking about anything especially about our feelings. I knew it was a bad idea for him to come to see Amy. They were broken up but not at the same time. He said it was very complicated when in fact it wasn't, they could be together. Me and Mitchie though, we loved each other because of that we had to end it now that is complicated. Their situation was black and white when ours were a kaleidoscope of colours that made everything that much harder.

We make our way to the 3 bedroom apartment we share with Josh. It wasn't huge but we luckily had our own room, a small common room and a small kitchenette where we can make meals. Our fridge is filled with meal replacement shakes for breakfast since we are athletes and eat actual food for lunch and dinner. When we have to be up early, a shake is the best to get our metabolism started and enough energy for early day workout. I sighed saying hi to Josh and just walking straight to my room.

I heard Josh ask Bryan what was wrong and they started talking. I just ignored it as I walked into my room closing the door and locking it. I had baseball tomorrow and even though I just wanted to throw myself on the bed I needed to get my gym stuff together. I sighed opening my duffle back and dumping the stuff on the bed.

I got everything into my bag, zipped it up and placed it at the foot of my bed. I just wanted to crawl into bed forgetting all my clothes from my bag that are now on it. I ran my hands through my hair and start putting the stuff away. I lift up the last pair of pants to put away and something falls onto the bed. I tossed the pants into the drawer closing it and sat down on my bed. I picked it up and my heart stopped.

My hand was shaking slightly as my eyes stared at the envelope grasped in it. I finally let out a breath as I needed more air. I stared at the familiar writing on to the front. It said my name in the gorgeous cursive with a small heart drawn. It was the same heart that was placed on the back page of our picture books.

I slowly opened the envelope and pull out the letter unfolding it. I took a deep breath before letting my eyes rest on the first word. I took a minute before I started reading it. There was no doubt in my mind, I was about to cry again.

_Shane,_

_If you are reading this then separation was too hard and we ended it. This was something we never wanted, neither of us. I am sorry it didn't work because I love you with everything I have and everything I am. We say we can do this but there is also something else saying we can't and I fought it for as long as I could but it isn't letting us win. I know you are hurting because I am as well. We have gone through so much together and I will never forget these last five months, it was truly the first time I fell in love with someone I will always love you and you will always have that special part in my heart. Right now isn't our time but I hope one day it will be and we can find our way back to each other. I still want to be your friend and talk but I know right now we will both need space and continue working on our dreams. We might have given up on our relationship for now but please don't give up on hope cause I never will. The days we shared live with me forever. Some where the best days and nights of our life and that would never change. I thank you for showing me more of life than even I had known. We both shared so much and something we will both take to the grave… this is hard. This is a letter I don't want to be writing before we separate but I needed it to be done if we do end it. I truly think of you worldwide that will never change as you have affected my life in such an amazing way that I will forever thank you for that. You showed me what true love was and what it meant to feel loved by the most amazing man I have ever known. Being with you was one of the greatest pleasures I have ever known and you came with an amazing family of friends and your parents were so generous to me. I am so sorry that this happened… but please don't forget. Don't forget, our life together, our trip to la, the love we shared, the night in Disney land, but most of all don't forget me, us, Smitchie. I don't want to say goodbye but if you are reading this this might just be goodbye. I hope one day we will be able to talk maybe it will be our time or maybe that time just might never come. You will always be my first Shane. I hope I will always be yours. Together no matter where we are or how we feel I know somehow we are always one. Just remember…_

_I love you and everything you are, I always will…_

_Long Live, Smitchie, we will be remembered …_

_Goodbye Shane,_

_Love, Mitchie xox _

My hand was shaking and I noticed tear stains on the page as I felt a tear of my own slip off my cheek and land on the paper soaking through it. If I wasn't heartbroken before I was now? How was I to respond to this, when did I even get it? I didn't know what to do as I just sat there staring at her last words. I was just about to put the letter back in the envelope when I noticed there was something else. I pulled out to see a cropped picture of me and her. I was in my jersey and she was also in my Jersey. They had got the picture at one of the games she had used it for her CSPA graduating slideshow. I flipped over in my hand with a bit more writing.

_Smitchie, may our dreams live on together even if we aren't. Baseball and dance, two different lives', one lasting love, forever and always._

I didn't know why but a part of me was mad. I just didn't understand this. She was saying our lives were together forever we would always be in love but we are over. I am still in love with her of course, don't get me wrong but will that always linger after so many years, I just didn't know.

I sighed laying back on my bed brining the letter with me reading it again. Tears were unpleasantly greeting my face a welcome back once again in the last day or two. I just wanted the hurt to go away, the heartbreak to stop, I just wanted Mitchie. I was biting my lip as my eyes once again scan over the letter and my teeth slip from my lip as I let out a sob.

The last thing I wanted to happen was let my friends know I was once again breaking down for like the 10th day in a row, it was something I didn't want to do but with this letter and everything I just couldn't help it. I quickly grabbed my iPod placing it on the dock and turning on Sparks fly letting it play on repeat, the volume pretty high. I just wanted to lose myself and cry as much as I wanted. I heard a knock on my door but avoided it. I didn't feel like talking to my friends even though they knew I was upset due to the song playing. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen lying back down on my bed.

I took a shaky breath and pressed the pen to the paper writing a letter to Mitchie. I needed to tell her how I was feeling and I just didn't know if they were the same as the way she was. In a sense they were but in other ways they weren't. After a few tears slipping on the paper and finally calming down, I signed my name and folded it up placing it in an envelope. I placed it in my gym bag so I would be sure to mail it tomorrow. I changed into a pair of plaid pyjama pants, stripped off my shirt climbed into bed. I decided to turn off the music and turn the lights off. It didn't last long as the silence was too much so I plugged in my ear phones, put on a playlist I created with Mitchie of our favorite songs and let it softly lull me to sleep.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was now Friday around 7:30 and I was currently curled up on the couch feeling like crap. I had woken up with a cold and didn't feel like doing anything. So I went to class them came back curled up on the couch in my blankets watching lame TV movies waiting until about 9 so going to sleep so early on a Friday didn't seem so lame. I was in a weird situation but surprisingly I didn't feel awkward at all. The girls and Alex all went out for pizza and I really didn't feel like it. However I had company as the couch beside mine held Shawn, again it wasn't awkward. He was supposed to get pizza as well but said I wouldn't like being alone, and he was right I was just confused why it was so easy around him. It has been really awkward earlier last week and even the beginning of this week. We were staring at the TV until now he decided to break the silence.

"I'm going to grab a drink do you want anything Mitchie?" He asked, was he actually polite too?

"Just some tea, but I can get it" I said about ready to sit up.

"Don't be silly I can get it that's fine" He said and he walked into the kitchen. I was kind of stunned. How did he go from completely creepy into very polite? New York kept getting weirder, not going to lie.

"Thanks" I said when he handed me the steaming cup. I smiled pressing it to my lips and swallowing. It felt so good, the hot liquid running down my throat.

"It's too bad you have a cold I was looking forward to hanging out at the new pizzeria with you tonight" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah me too, I am such a little kid but I love pizzeria's with arcade games and such, don't know why I just do" I said shrugging and he smiled laughing.

"Honestly me too, no matter how immature that seems" he says smiling, forgive me for saying this, his amazing smile.

"It's all good. Oh and by the way on Monday that was quite a dance you did." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah thanks. I was looking forward to seeing yours, do you mind me asking what happened." He asked and I almost got angry as I was reminded of Shane but again he didn't know to begin with.

"Just the emotions that got me to perfect that dance were a little overwhelming, that's all I really wanted to but I just couldn't handle it at that point" I said and he nodded.

"Well that makes you a hell of a dancer" He said and I looked at him questioning. "Dancers who can perfect dances with just the emotions and knowing the moves without having them down to a science are the best dancers and if just the emotion affected you that much it must be an amazing dance" He said and I had to smile.

"Thanks I did want to show everyone though" I said honestly

"I think most of us have already seen it" He said and now the word stalker was definitely running through my mind.

"What?" I asked trying to keep the freaked out look off my face.

"Yeah well we all get a list of who is in our classes and most of us look them up see if we can see them dance and such and I saw you perform broken, it was on you tube, it was pretty impressive, I was hoping to see it in person though" He said and I then remembered it had been filmed and Amy borrowed the schools copy and posted some of our dances on our you tube channels.

"Thanks, I guess" I said letting it fall into an uncomfortable silence. I grabbed the remote sick of these TV movies and changed it to our music channels listening to music. I was sipping my tea letting it warm up but I was never happier to hear this song come on. A smile instantly lit up my face as Sparks Fly comes on and I start mouthing along the words. This song held so many memories with Shane and that's what I was holding onto, the good times.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shawn asked all of a sudden.

"Sure what's up?" I asked

"What is with this song?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well you got a huge smile on your face when it came on and I was going shopping once with Kenzie and Alex and they smiled when it came on as well?" He asked and I smiled almost bigger.

"Yeah this song means a lot to all of us, but it's hard to explain" I said and he nodded.

"Alright that's fine I don't need to know"

"No it's alright, it's easier to show you I will be right back" I said and went upstairs getting my laptop before I made my way back downstairs. I hooked it up to the TV and he watched curiously as I went onto you tube. I went to Amy's profile because she had more on it and clicked on it.

"Video?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah we made one I'll play it" I said smiling as I pressed play then curled back up in my blankets turning the volume up and watched as it started on the screen. I had a smile on my face the whole time remembering filming this and how my friends always teased me and Shane but we couldn't really care less it had been so much fun and I let the happy memories take over as I watched the video. One I hadn't watched for a long time but it was the best way to remember a lot of good times.

"Wow that was pretty awesome, you guys were actually soaking wet, did you use water machines or something?" He asked and I laughed.

"No we actually filmed it in the rain; it was so much fun I would do it over again. That was one of the best weekends, all of us just hanging out and filming a video to our favorite song."

"Sounds like a blast. So it was Kenzie, Alex, you and Amy and those guys, weren't there the ones that came here last weekend?" He asked "Your and Amy's boyfriends?"

"Ex-boyfriends, well for me I think Amy and Bryan should still be together. They prematurely broke up before we came here but should've stayed together. They could do it. The love between them was strong enough for it" I said

"Yours wasn't"

"Not at all, I think ours was stronger but almost too strong. It killed to stay together and killed to be separated so I don't know maybe one day" I said shrugging. I had no idea why I was giving Shawn my life story, well some of it but I did enjoy talking it out and not crying.

"Yeah maybe, is that why you had trouble dancing?" He asked and hit the nail right on the head.

"Yeah see I got a lot of the emotion because of him and a decision I had to make last spring and just dancing the song helped me get him and not having him when I was asked to dance was hard as it had just happened."

"Yeah emotions that control dances never change no matter what you feel you find the emotions that are within the dance and they control you" He said and I smiled.

"Definitely but I am a lot better now because of dance and my best friends but yeah." I said yawning. I should probably get to bed soon. I still wasn't feeling good and I wanted to feel better Monday for school and dance.

"Well I am glad to hear that" He said smiling.

"Thanks. Thanks for the tea and keeping me company but do you think maybe you could leave. I am getting tired and want to rest up and I have no idea how long the others will be?" I said almost in a question. I didn't want to be rude because he was really nice tonight.

"Yeah" he chuckles "I don't mind at all and you're welcome. I hope you are feeling better I will talk to you later?" He asks standing up.

"Definitely" I said turning off the TV and standing up. I walked him to the door and said goodbye. I locked the door behind him, got my computer and blankets and turned off the lights as I made my way to my room. I got ready for bed then crawled into my blankets laying my head on the pillow. With a smile on my face I closed my eyes and let myself fall into dreamland.

It is now Monday and there is 15 minutes before class and I am just getting changed. I wanted to come early and talk to the teacher first. I tie my hair up after a change into my sweat pants and sports bra. I walk into the studio and over to the teacher's door and knock on it.

"Come in" She calls and I open the door slowly walking in.

"Hi Mrs. Danes"

"Hi Mitchie" She said turning to look at me "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if we had a few minutes after we stretch if I could possibly do my solo dance. The emotions were a little intense last week but I am better and I was hoping I didn't lose my chance?" I asked and she smiled.

"Of course you can, I would love to see it and I am sure the class would like to as well" She said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said happily and left closing the door to see more of the class in the studio. I walked over saying hi to my friends, Shawn and Jas who was there as well. Shawn gave me a knowing look and I smiled nodding as Mrs. Danes came out and we started warm-up stretches. I was excited I would get to do my dance. I had regretted not being able not to finish it. I also could never thank my friends enough making me find myself and fell a lot better. I was doing much better this past week and I would continue to do so.

"Alright," she said when we finished stretches. We are going to start on lyrical dance today since that is my speciality, I also know some of you are a big fan of lyrical and contemporary dances and excel in that. First however we are going to have someone dance for us. I believe it is a lyrical routine. After a rough start last week she deserves to dance for us. Mitchie" she asks and I nod standing up and get into my starting pose. I smiled seeing my friends smile. I let the emotions flood my body as the music starts and I do my dance.

I finish and the class claps. I walk over to my friends and they all hug me even Shawn. "Thanks" I said to them.

"Alright so we are going to dance, cool down then I have a few announcements. I haven't decided on a song for our showcase yet but we will just do a quick routine and I welcome suggestions." She said smiling. "Alright so we are going to start with…"

We just finished doing the routine in group of fours. There were some other really amazing dancers in this class. There was a lot of competition for everyone but competition was always healthy and I came here for the challenge. I sit down after we do some cool down stretches waiting for the announcements.

"Okay so I have a few announcements. This Saturday we are having a fun talent show. You can sign up until tomorrow at 5. Everyone that signs up will perform and we would love some freshmen dancers in it. So if you want to do solo's or get together with a group of friends and choreograph a dance you are very welcome to do so. Second next week every class will be starting their dances. It will be a lot of work on top of your classes so there will be need for a lot of rest and concentration. We want to see you all succeed. That is all I will see you next week." She said and we all stood up.

I was really excited about the talent show because I wanted to dance. I was hoping Amy. Laura and Kenzie would happily join me. I walked into the change room and got changed as we had to head to other classes. We walked into the courtyard starting towards our English class that was mandatory.

"So girls you want to do the talent show?" I asked

"Love to" Kenzie said, "We will finally get to dance for real in front of others and also size up some of our competition."

"I'm in" Amy said

"Me too" Laura said and I smiled. "Now just too decide on the song and choreography"

"Well I already kind of had a song in mind. I don't know if you will all agree so we can decided on something else it just seemed to fit for me and I think Amy too at the moment." I said and Amy looked at me smiling before she spoke.

"Which would be" She asked and they all looked at me curious.

"Stronger by Kelly Clarkson" I said and Amy smiled.

"The lyrics aren't very you know reassuring to the two it's possibly about" Kenzie said

"Yeah it might send the wrong idea?" Laura said questionably.

"It's not about the lyrics though it's about the message" Amy said "and I won't be filming it, so unless someone else is they aren't going to see it."

"Exactly, it's more the "what doesn't kill us makes us stronger" lyrics that I will be following. Using this song can definitely get more emotions out for me."

"Yeah, well it might be a good song but what genre are we talking" Kenzie asked as we kept walking towards are next class.

"Probably a slow hip hop/ jazz number" I said smiling.

"Well I am definitely in sounds good" Amy said happily.

"Why not" Laura said and I smiled knowing it was a done deal as Kenzie would agree with me after explaining it.

"Alright, we will have to sign up and start rehearsing though" She said and I side hugged her as we walked into the building.

"We can sign up after class and tomorrow during spare maybe we can use one of the practice studio's to choreograph" I said smiling.

"Sounds good, but we are doing costumes even if they are simple" Laura said and I laughed, she loved clothes, any excuse to buy anything new. Only if she knew I was way ahead of them.

"Already had ideas and we can talk about that later" I said smiling as we walked into the class and took our seats as the teacher walked in closing the door and began class.

It is now Tuesday night around 4:30 and we just walked into the penthouse after our last class which was jazz. I had a quick shower and got changed into black skinny jeans and a white concert tee. I slipped on my ankle high black boots. I slipped some long silver chains over my neck and grabbed my purse. We were going out for dinner tonight and I just felt like looking nice and simple. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen waiting for the girls just grabbing a class of water. I sat on the stool by the counter and saw the mail sitting in the corner. Alex had probably got it today. I was flipping through it. I just finished my last bit of water but almost choked when I saw the last letter. I spit the water back into the glass so I didn't choke. I grabbed the letter and looked at the familiar hand writing on the front. The messy hand writing I loved. I was happy Shane wrote me a letter a smile playing on my face. I was about to open it when I heard heels on the stairs.

"Ready?" I heard Kenzie ask.

"Yeah, just a minute" I said quickly running up to my room. I didn't want to open it up yet so I went and put it on my desk. I would read it before bed tonight. I went downstairs and met up with the girls. I was excited to go out and have fun with the girls but tonight a part of me wanted to read the letter.

We went to a burger place which was amazing. It was called The Works and you could seriously get almost anything on the burger. Some of it sounded pretty gross but honestly that was probably the best part of going there. I had bacon, a fried egg, and cheese which surprisingly was really good. We were full as we had just walked into our penthouse. It was only 6:30 but I was ready to curl up into my bed and read my letter.

"Well girls I am going to go up to bed?" I said happily

"Okay, but it's only 6:30?" Amy asked

"Well I want to do some homework and well I have a letter to read." I said smiling.

"Shane?" Amy asked and I nodded.

"Oh la la" Kenzie said and I glared at her.

"Kenzie please just stop, it's not like that" I said and she nodded.

"Okay sorry"

"Alright well I'm going to James's place so I will see you girls in the morning" Laura said and I kind of did a double take.

"Okay, be safe" I said and she just laughed winking at us before she left the penthouse. James's was a guy going to NYU, I don't know how she met him but they seemed to like each other. I think it seemed to be more than just sex so maybe she might have found somebody to calm her down a bit and if she did I was really excited for her.

About 10 minutes later we all made our way to our own rooms. I got changed into sweats and Shane's sweater. It was still as warm as usual and we might not be together but I loved him and I wanted to wear it well I read his letter.

I turned on the lamp by my bed turning off my overhead light. I got the letter off my desk and crawled into my comfy blankets. I opened the envelope careful not to rip it. I happily unfolded that piece of paper and started to read the handwriting I loved and missed so much.

Mitchie,

Thank you for the letter but I have to say as it made me sad I couldn't help but feel angry as well. I love you Mitchie and we both know that but you have to stop saying you love me with everything because if you did we would still be together and I am not blaming you because I am at fault to. We have to stop confessing our love because it was strong but apparently not strong enough. I do love you Mitchie and the memories we made will to live with me forever. I learned a lot about myself and love being with you. I think we balanced each other out and that was exactly what we needed. LA was one of the best weekends of my life and always will be. The summer and Disney land is something that no one would ever be able to compare to. You never have to ask me to not forget. Everything we did and experienced together would never be forgotten. I won't forget you or Smitchie as it was once that. We both have to move on though, as much as either of us don't want to it's going to have to happen. I hope you realise that this is as hard for me as it was for you. I never wanted to be writing goodbye, or even say it at all. The everything situation is another thing. Dance is a part of your everything and baseball is a part of mine. We both want each other to live our dreams but with that you have to understand that I see it as we couldn't love each other with everything because for each of us to live our dream we had to not give it to the other, in your case dance and in mine baseball. That was the part that made me a little angry and I am sorry I don't want to hurt you but a part of me knows this letter will make you upset and that is not what you were expecting, but its how I feel. I want to be friends with you, trust me but after this, it is going to take time and we both are going to need space for a while. I don't know how long it will take, but not a few days, maybe a few weeks, maybe a month or two but we will talk again and do everything we can to be friends, that I can promise you. Please don't doubt you will ever be my first, no matter what you are always going to be my first. Smitchie will forever be remembered but maybe not everlasting.

I also love you and everything that you are, I miss you and will until we speak again.

I love you Mitchie, and as we love each other OUR love isn't everlasting, not now, maybe one day. This isn't goodbye for good, its goodbye to Smitchie and Goodbye for now Mitchie.

Love, Shane XOX

Wow, that was not what I was really expecting. Tears were in my eyes after he pretty much said Smitchie was gone forever but would be remembered, what the fuck did that mean? I didn't want it to go anywhere. Sure we weren't living it but it should still somewhat be there, or maybe I am just not making sense.

Maybe he was right though. Sure our love for each other was still within us but we weren't together so OUR love wasn't lasting. I sigh as tears start to slip from my eyes. I don't know if it was just sadness or a bit of anger as well. I sigh laying my head on my pillow. I just stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before I read the letter again. I didn't really know what to think but part of me knew he was right, as much as I didn't want him to be.

I think I was mostly angry because part of me thought he was giving up on our love but I also knew that was wrong. I didn't give up and I knew he wouldn't either, our love was strong, and it wouldn't just stop and it may take years but I knew somehow, someway I would have hope and pray it didn't shatter before that.

What am I doing? Just laying here upset over something that I just can't control anymore? I need to live my dream and just hope that one day we will talk and be friends and maybe, if it's meant to , in a few years it might just be our time, and if we are both single and till into that, then it will happen. Although you never know what the future will bring but then again that's what made life fun.

I put the letter in my desk drawer washing my face actually pretty tired and ready for bed. With a satisfied smile on my face I crawl into my blankets and close my eyes laying my head on my pillow. I slowly fall asleep the letter the last thing on my mind, it was not bringing me down, he was worth tears, but that letter wasn't and I had shed enough, for now I was focusing on me and the dance I was ready to do on Saturday, now to just create it.

It is Wednesday night and the girls and I just walked into sports check to pick up some stuff for our dance on Saturday. We were almost done choreographing it using both our spare periods yesterday and today. We still needed to rehearse a bit but I was excited about our outfits.

The song was about being stronger, being a fighter and we were going to pretend that we were boxing or kick boxing or something like that. We all had black yoga pants we were going to be wearing. We would all have our hair tied up but we just needed tops. We had all decided on a colour for our tops. I was pink, Kenzie was red, Laura was yellow and Amy was purple.

After we got our tops and hand wraps at sports check we made our way to the craft store in the mall and picked up fabric dye as well as iron on transfers. Tomorrow we were doing the final touches to our outfits and I was excited for this.

We made our way home after getting everything we needed and washed the clothes so they would be clean that we could finish them tomorrow. I don't know why I was so excited but it could be because I would be expressing myself in the best way I knew how and for me that was the best thing possible and I was doing it almost every day . Also I loved dancing and choreographing with my girls. They were the best friends any girl could possibly ask for.

It was now Saturday around 4:00 and we just arrived at the school auditorium for the talent show. I was excited to see others that we would be dancing with this year and against. It is always good to size up the competition. Mostly I was just excited to be dancing on this stage which has been my dream for a very long time.

The show didn't start until 6:30 and we weren't on until 9:00 but we wanted to be here early to get ready and watch the rest of the performances. We checked in and just hung out with some other people until we sat down to watch the show. We were going to the back around 8:00 to get ready for our dance. I was so ready for this, I was bouncing in my seat, this is what I needed and I just wanted to dance already.

Soon the lights dimmed and the show started. So far it was really good. There were a lot of singers and only a few dancers. I mean not everyone would want to dance or sing in front of people right away but I lived for moments on stage. That might sound bitchy but it's just where I felt I belonged and was not nervous at all really.

It was finally 8:00 and I was about to get out of my seat when the dean announced the next dancer. It was Shawn's dance and I wanted to see this. I didn't even know he was performing tonight, but I was not going to miss this, he captivated me on the dance floor that day in class and I wanted to see more of his moves.

Soon the song I like it by Enrique Iglesias comes on and I was very excited. He was wearing jeans which looked amazing on him and a wife beater. I am not going to lie he was attractive and even more so that we was dancing and got all sweaty. Okay I need to stop thinking about him that way. Me and all the girls stood up and started dancing along with the song, he was rocking it. He was amazing and I was glad he was doing a solo and I was not going to lie he was definite competition for not only other guys but for me as well, but I would do my best to take him, that was the fun part about competitions.

After the dance the girls and I cheered really loud for him. He left the stage and the four of us ran out of the auditorium heading to back stage as we had to change and get ready. We made it back stage and I saw Shawn and ran up giving him a hug.

"You were amazing" I said smiling as he hugged me back.

"Thanks, but you better get ready and I'm going to change and go out to see you, bring it k?" He asked teasingly and I rolled my eyes.

"It's on" I said smirking and ran off with the girls into the girls change room to get ready.

We all got changed into our yoga pants then put on our tops. Kenzie was wearing a light green sports bra with her red work-out top over it. Laura was wearing a white sports bra with her yellow top. Amy had on a light orange sports bra with her purple top. It actually looked really cool those two colours together I did prefer mine though. I had on an electric blue sports bra and my pink top. We had all printed off EVER LAST on our iron on transfers and put that onto our tops. It was a brand of boxing wear and also we will forever last because what doesn't kill us made us stronger it just worked.

We all tired up our hair into high, tight ponytails as if we were actually going to be boxing. The final step was taking our hand wraps that some people use other than boxing gloves. They were actually the ever last brand. We had all died them so matched our tops and it had worked perfectly. We all wrapped up our hands and made sure we were all ready as we went back stage having only two more acts before we were on and I was excited about that.

Finally it was our turn and the dean went out to introduce us as we went onto the dark stage and took our starting positions. "Alright so we next have 4 amazing best friends that all come from CSPA on scholarships, so help us welcome, Kenzie, Laura, Amy and Mitchie She called and we heard claps as the lights went on the music started. My body shook slightly with anticipation this was going to be amazing.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want._

_You think you got the best of me_

_ Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone._

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me_

_ Cause you're dead wrong._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stronger__Just me, Myself and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. _

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new,_

_They told you I was moving on, _

_Got over you,_

_ You didn't think that I'd come back,_

_ I'd come back swinging _

_You try to break me but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _

_stand a little taller _

_doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. __  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone. _

_what doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_stronger__Just me, myself and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me __  
><em>_You know in the end the day_

_ I left was just my beginning... in the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_stronger__Just me, Myself and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_stronger__Just me, Myself and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_I'm not alone_

It was amazing. We has added the line what doesn't kill you makes a fighter at the very end for our final pose. I was on my knees my one hand stretched out in a punch. Kenzie was behind me her arms crossed in front of her, her fists clenched. Laura and Amy were at either side of me in a fighter stands their fists up as if they were ready to fight. I'm sure it looked cool.

I was breathing heavy looking into the crowd searching for a pair of eyes that would always be watching me. I saw Shawn, Jas and Alex sanding cheering and that's when I knew I was going to lose it again. They were my friends and I was so glad they were watching me cheering on but I knew none of them was who I wanted to be watching me dancing and living my dream. I got up and left the stage with my friends, again only thinking of those brown orbs who for a long time would not be watching me. I felt like I was back again at square one… the dance and song didn't help. Would what I felt for SHANE always haunt me?

**A/N: Okay so here it is the third chapter and I apologize for the long wait but I am super busy and wrote when I could but that time was few and far between as the updates will probably be for this story. However, all the chapters are fairly long so I hope somehow that makes up for it. So the letters were pretty heartbreaking. She thought she was okay but she is just as much hurt as before. She found a friend in Shawn but like that will help her at all? She still pines for Shane as if that will ever change? Anyways I will get my next one up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter and definitely let me know what you think I am curious about your thoughts and how this story is going so far, where do you think it is going, I have some exciting things planed, any ideas? Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	4. Mistake

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 4: Mistake**

It has only been an hour since I had walked off stage with my friends and only 15 minutes since I got in this position and haven't moved. I just had no energy anymore. I am in the fetal position on my bed tears free falling down my face. I hadn't even been able to tell my friends exactly why I was curled up in my bed crying. I did know that all three of them were beside me. Laura was at the end of my bed, Amy was on my one side rubbing my back and Kenzie was on her side laying down facing me trying to catch my eye. I kept avoiding her eyes though because I didn't want to explain right now.

"Mitchie, please tell us what is wrong?" She says in her best friend worried tone and I want to but I was just crying and explaining would cause me to sob and I didn't need that. I didn't need this emotional turmoil but I guess this is what love does and right now I hate it with a passion. I loved being in love with Shane but now it was killing me; ugh that song didn't help at all!

"Not now" I say quietly biting back my sobs.

"Mitchie, it's okay you can let it out, we are all here for you" Amy said in a comforting tone but I just shook my head burying my face into my pillow more.

"Girls if she won't talk to us I don't think there is anyone who can get her to talk. Maybe we can give her a moment" Laura said and I felt a slight shift in the bed. I knew Laura had gotten off of the bed.

I nod hoping they understand that Laura had a good idea. I just wanted to cry without sobbing and then I will tell them that I just wanted those special brown eyes to watch me, that I missed Shane that he was who I wanted and who I needed.

"Girl we will leave if that's what you want but can you please just say something so we know you are okay"

"Not okay" I whisper and I felt Laura plop back on the bed and they all sigh. I wasn't okay, I wanted to be but I just wasn't.

"Mitchie will you talk to anyone" Amy asked quietly and I shrugged. I don't know if I could without having a total meltdown. I don't know if anyone could talk me into being slightly okay tonight but I think Amy might have thought of someone cause no matter how hard I tried not to I heard buttons being pressed on her phone.

I heard her voice speak. "Hi… could you talk to Mitchie… I don't know… but you are the only one I can think of that might help…. We aren't much good at this moment… please just try… love you too here's Mitchie" I heard her finished and a phone pressed to my ear. I groaned and they quickly swept my hair behind my ear. I felt the cold of the phone on my ear then heard a voice.

"Mitch"

"Bryan…" I say in a slight whisper my lips trembling.

"Girls" I heard Amy whisper and the bed shift. I reached for the phone holding it to my ear. I heard all the girls leave. I didn't even think of Bryan but he might have been exactly who could help me.

"Mitchie what happened?" He asks in a very soft caring voice. He knew exactly what tone to use and I had no idea how but I was very thankful for that at this moment.

"Miss Sh..." I say stopping not wanting to cry, I knew he figured it out.

"Hard to talk" He asked and I nod remembering he can't see me.

"Yeah" I whisper then bite my lip trying to hold back a sob that really wants to escape. I just didn't want to let it.

"Listen Mitchie I know you probably don't want to cry but it's okay you are allowed too. I will stay on the phone with you. You have to let it out now before it builds up and gets worse than it was before. Don't worry I understand, you can right now I will not hang up I promise.

"But…" I say and regret it as a sob escapes my lips.

"It's okay Mitch. I know something might help you get most of it out, but it won't be easy but if you want you can try, I will be here the whole time" He said in a lovingly caring voice and I was so thankful I met him and he's like my big brother.

"What is it?" I said softly more sobs building up in my throat tears slipping down my face. At least I was trying to let some of it out.

"Well if you can go get your scrapbook you and Shane both made." He said and I rolled over closer to my bedside table and removed it from the drawer and brought it to me hugging it for a minute.

"I got it" I said quietly wiping a few tears from my face, "now what"

"A picture always says more than words. I know it is hard for you talk, and I also know you need to let as much of this out as you can because you are living your dream" He said and I let out another sob, that's what Shane was saying and that's why we were apart.

"Okay" I say softly. I didn't know how this would help but he was trying and I would do anything. I had to get sleep for the next couple of weeks and I couldn't right away.

"I want you to look at the pictures, one by one. Look at them and think about how you felt in the picture and just cry Mitchie. Let it out even though I know it will hurt. It will hurt me hearing you cry but it has to be done. If you need to ever close the book do so. I will be right here on the phone promise" He said and I sighed. I didn't know if I could do this but the worst thing that could happen would… I don't even want to know that at the moment.

"I'll try" I say opening the first page taking a deep breath. I can't believe I was about to do this but yes I did have to let it out, and I knew it would help as much as I didn't want it to right now.

I didn't start breathing heavily until the third picture as my eyes were getting blurry. I think about how happy we were and how I loved staring into his big brown eyes as I put my head into the pillow letting a few sobs out.

"Mitch"

"Still here" I whisper as I keep flipping through the book page by page the emotions getting more intense. My face was soaked with tears my body heaving once in a while with a sob. My pillow was damp with my tears and I would probably need to change the pillow case but Bryan had been right it was helping.

I was still taking deep breaths but that soon came to an end. I flipped to the last page and without even looking at the picture I saw the writing and lost it. I dared to look at the picture and seeing the shine of tears in our eyes I closed the book and buried my face in my pillow as sobs started to escape my lips continuously. I was trying my best to breathe but it was getting hard. I closed my eyes wiling the pounding in my head to go away. It felt like forever before it was really hard to catch my breath and that is when Bryan spoke.

"Mitchie, that was good. You let it out but right now you need to calm down okay. Breathe with me okay. Inhale, exhale okay I know you can do it" He said breathing over the phone and I tried the breath coming out shaky. I finally started breathing, sobs only escaping every once in a while.

It wasn't until a few minutes after when my sobs subsided and it was just unshed tears that were in my eyes beginning to fall when I spoke. "Thank you Bryan… I think it helped" I said slowly sitting up in my bed still enjoying the comfort of my blankets. They were my security right now.

"Always sis, you mean a lot to me and I wanted to make sure you were okay, or a little bit" He said and I knew he had been worried.

"It helped a little. I am getting tired though" I said letting out a yawn.

"I will stay on the phone until you fall asleep, but have a good sleep." He said and I smiled. He really was the big brother I never had and I would always thank him for that. Now he only needed to get back with Amy and that would right one thing in the world.

"Okay, but hold on one minute I just want to wash up my face" I said and he said okay as I walked into the bathroom. I ignored my reflection in the mirror and turned on the cold water. I cupped my hands letting the water fill them and then splash the water over my face. The cold water felt good against my sore almost dry eyes. I didn't' have any more tears left at the moment. I quickly brushed my teeth then turned off the light making my way back to the comfort of my bed and curled up in it bringing the phone back to my ear.

"Bryan?" I asked to see if he was still there.

"Yeah I'm still here, are you going to get some sleep young lady" he said in his fatherly tone and I couldn't help but let out a short giggle. I loved Bryan. Sometimes he had the father like tone and he would make a great dad someday.

"Yes dad" I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah stop being smart. Get some sleep Mitchie I will stay on the phone."

"Okay and one thing Bryan?"

"Yeah"

"Don't make the mistake I did" I said and I was hoping he knew what I was thinking of.

"I know Mitchie, I love you sis get some sleep."

"Love you too Bro." I whispered as my eyes had fluttered close. I then let my mind slip away hearing only his breath on the phone line until the phone slipped from my hand and I was in the land of unconsciousness, the darkness I welcomed as sleep.

It wasn't until today, Tuesday that I got out of bed. Monday I didn't go to class I just needed one more day to get myself together. I was feeling a little better today though. I still missed Shane and his amazing eyes but Bryan had helped and I had to live my dream, not only for me but for Shane or all this would've really been for nothing.

It was 9:00 and I just left the penthouse heading towards my first class. It was a choreography class and I was just happy I would be dancing. Another form of release I needed. I got there, changed then went into the studio just as the teacher arrived and I walked over to my friends who smiled at seeing me. I hadn't decided until 30 minutes ago when they had left if I would go but I knew I had to someday and might as well start sooner than later.

"Alright so welcome class I know this if the first class finally getting into what we are to learn in this class. We work up to choreographing full dances by yourself or in a group which is a great skill to any dancer. Now I know some of you or really most of you have choreographed before and they might be good but it is always good to practice and be able to improve in any way possible. We are going to stretch and just do spontaneous dancing to a song I put on. No choreography but just dance and use different moves. With no ideas, it's a good way to just dance and choreography will come from that. So we will do that then I will give you your first assignment that is due next week so let's start stretching" The teacher spoke and led us into the stretches which burned my muscles but they felt very good after that.

I couldn't help as a smile comes to my face when the teacher put on Runaway Baby from Bruno mars. It was the dance we did for our senior Jazz at CSPA and all my friends shared a knowing smile too. It was fun as we all just dance around goofing off mostly. The girls and I would sometimes throw in a move from our dance which made us all laugh happily. This is where I was my happiest. The dance studio and I knew that this would get me through.

It was even better when she turned of Georgia Peaches by Lauren Alaina because I loved this song and it was just a good song to dance to as I had before. I was going to have fun with this. I just stayed to myself on the one side losing myself in the song a smile constantly on my lips. It wasn't until first chorus that I realised most of the class was watching me. That was awkward but I just kept going not focusing on them. I was having too much from to stop now.

_From Alan Jackson to Aldean_

It was between these two lines with just the instrument playing I walked over to Shawn. I danced beside him as if taunting him in the song. I was wondering if he would play along and join and he didn't disappoint.

_Well our drawl will drive you crazy  
>When we wink and call ya baby<br>You don't stand a chance once you've seen a southern lady  
><em>

This was fun because I was beside him and tossed my head to side looking at him my hair whipping near his face as I pop my hip then take his hand pulling him with me to the side of the room with the chorus spinning into him than walking away. It was getting really fun as he was playing along and doing it perfectly. This was fun I love improve dance.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Ain't nothin' sweeter than us Georgia Peaches<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>There's a reason why the boys pick the Georgia Peaches<em>

_Oh, ain't nothin' sweeter_

It don't matter where you're from  
>Come on in and have some fun<br>We're gonna treat ya like you're one of us

Yeah, yeah

Shawn and I shared a look as we walked over to the rest of the class ad made our way into the group. I went up beside a girl and did my dance and soon we were all dancing having a blast. I had no idea how I could get us all to dance but I wasn't complaining. The best part was no-one was upset about it as I saw smiles playing on everyone's face and once again Mitchie Torres was back.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Ain't nothin' sweeter than us Georgia Peaches<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>There's a reason why the boys pick<em>

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Ain't nothin' sweeter than Georgia Peaches<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>There's a reason why the boys pick<p>

Ain't nothin' sweeter  
>Ain't nothin' sweeter<br>Aint nothin' sweeter than Georgia Peaches

It was fun when we finished as we all did a little cheer as we laughed. Music kept playing though. The teacher was smiling and I caught her eye as I made my way to Shawn and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for playing along"

"Couldn't say no to that" He said happily and I smiled.

"Tons of fun, we would make a good dancing couple"

"You know it" He said winking and I laughed joining the girls and the rest of the class as we kept dancing having an amazing time. It almost felt too short when the teachers called us in and we all sat down facing her waiting for our assignment as sadly the music was turned off.

"All right so that was a great class and lots of fun. Apparently for some of you choreography just comes naturally and I am very excited to see actual choreography that you use your time to come up with. Alright for next week I want all of you to choose a song and genre and choreograph a dance of 30 seconds- 1.5 minutes long. We don't want them longer so we can see them all. If you can send me the song and what cut you want of them with the seconds or even if you can cut them then send them in. It will be in alphabetical order of the last names so the songs will be in that order. So prepare and please send the song by Sunday so I have 2 nights to get the CD ready, thank you and I will see you all next week." The teacher said and with that we all made our way towards the change rooms to get dressed.

It was now Saturday and the rest of the week as gone by pretty good. I had a fair amount of fun with the girls, and the guys just hanging out and going out to dinner every once a while. Today was a beautiful day and I really had to start on my dance for Tuesday. I haven't decided on a song or choreography and the music had to be e-mailed to the teacher tomorrow night so today that was what I was doing.

I am sitting in the sun room lounging on a bean bag chair. It was about 10:30 so the sun was still rising up warming up the room. I was probably slightly tanning through the glass window definitely enjoying the heat. I took a sip of water I had beside me then continued listening to my iPod that was playing in my ear. I was listening to music that was somewhat lyrical for my song. I was using it to get out some of my emotions about Shane which would help yet again and lyrical because it was my favorite genre and I knew I exceled at it. I love challenging myself don't get me wrong but I really need to let this out.

It had been almost 2 hours. I was really hot after sitting in the sun and I wanted a cold shower. I was on my third glass of water that wasn't really helping anymore. I still hadn't found a song I was looking for. I was just about to give up and go have a shower and continue later when the right song just came on. I lay fully back into the bean bag chair and closed my eyes listening to the lyrics trying to picture a dance in my head and this was the perfect song, because it was talking about something I did. I made a mistake, my greatest mistake.

It was the perfect idea now I would just have to decide what part I wanted, how to choreograph it and perfect it before Tuesday, and send the cut to my teacher. It was a little overwhelming but I knew I could do it. Kenzie had also taught me the start of our lyrical dance I missed on Monday so I was okay with that, so I could focus on my Tuesday's class right now.

I made my way to my room and changed from my pyjamas into a pair of my under armour shorts and a tank top. I grabbed my iPod and my keys. I told Amy who was in the kitchen cooking lunch that I was heading to the gym for a bit then I would be back later. She just smiled and called have fun as I left the apartment.

I made my way to the garage and happily climbed into my Ferrari which I hadn't driven for a while. It was almost October and it was fall but the sun was out and bright and it was pretty warm. I knew it would be cold still compared to Anaheim but I didn't care and put down the hood anyway. I tied up my hair and slipped on my sunglasses and headed out of the garage. I was slightly cold but I honestly didn't care I was going to enjoy this, plus I was going to be getting sweaty anyway when I danced so whatever. There was a few people watching me but let them watch, they were just jealous.

It was finally 3 hours, a bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade later and I was done. I hadn't decided what part of the dance I wanted to do yet but I had pretty much the whole song choreographed. I sat against the glass sipping another bottle of water listening to the song again. I listened to it 3 more times than decided which part I wanted to dance too. I quickly timed it then disconnected my iPod and left the gym heading back home. I drove home with the windows down but the top up. I didn't want to get a cold but the wind felt good with the heat my body was in.

I pulled into the parking lot to see Amy's Lexus was gone. I didn't know they were going out today. I looked at my phone to see she had texted me to say they were grocery shopping. I quickly texted her asking to pick up a few things I wanted. I was about to leave my car when I saw something sticking out of the glove department. I opened it up and sighed when I saw what it was. I had thought it was paper of course I was wrong it was a condom that I had put in my car after that one steamy night when me and Shane had ended up spending the night in my Ferrari. We didn't go all the way but that night we had made plans for LA. I sigh as emotions build up in me again. It was times like this that I wish we didn't have weekends off of school.

I dropped it fully into the glove compartment slamming it shut then grabbing my stuff and getting out of my car. I was not in the mood to remember that night right now, although it was in my head. JUST FUCKING LOVELY and I had been having a great day. I got into the elevator and made my way up to the apartment. I wanted to scream or cry or something, anything to forget about Shane and my car getting all steamed up and GOD DAMN IT!

"AHH" I just scream out of nowhere which actually felt pretty good. I was just glad no-one was home to hear that. At least that's what I thought until a heard a thumb on the ceiling. Someone was upstairs but I thought they all went out?

"Mitchie?" I heard and turned around to see Laura at the top of the stairs in a really long baggy definitely guys shirt. Her hair definitely looked like sex hair and oh god James was probably here and I felt bad I interrupted that. Also James probably thought I was totally insane.

"Laura sorry I uh… I'll just leave" I said fumbling with my keys a little bit.

"It's okay, your scream just scared me, you okay?" She asked. I didn't really want to talk to her when she was well just finished or something.

"Yeah I'm fine just needed to let it out I'll let you get back to uh…" I trailed off

"First of all it is James and second of all we were just napping" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Laura your hair isn't just from napping."

"Well that was so like 5 minutes ago, I'm going back to my nap you can stay or leave" she said sauntering back away from the stairs. I sighed cringing a little. I really didn't need to know that. I decided I would leave but I didn't know where to go. I finally decided, even though my muscles were in pain a run may help. I didn't change, instead just put on a long sleeve shirt over my tank, strapped on my iPod and made my way out of the apartment building and headed for a run through the school campus, it was beautiful as the trees were starting to change colour for the fall.

It was now Monday night and I was just relaxing on the couch surfing the web on my computer. I have finally broken down and created a twitter account. Actually we all did. I had just finished personalizing my page and now I was following my favorite artists and dancers and such and of course my friends. I was happy with my dance for tomorrow's class and had e-mailed my cut I made using Amy's music program on her computer to the teacher last night.

I was in love with our lyrical dance though. We had just started and it was going to take a while because we had 7 weeks to perfect it. Our showcase wasn't until the first week of December before winter break but that was good. It was going to be slightly intense being at the college level but I loved the song our teacher chose.

We were doing our lyrical to Set Fire to the Rain by Adele and I could not be more excited. I must have listened to it 20 times today outside of dancing to it in class. It was one of the most amazing songs and is in the top 50 on my playlist now. I was just very excited as you can probably tell.

After I finish following like 55 people for now I shut down my computer. The girls and I pop popcorn, grab soda and watch a chick flick well Alex is upstairs doing whatever. We were having a girl's night and I was enjoying it. I had had a little freak out on Saturday but my run calmed me down, I think tomorrow would be a little tough. However the song did help me realize what I had done.

After the movie I crawled into bed and happily turned off my light and closed my eyes letting myself slip into dream land. Tonight I was going to have a good sleep because tomorrow I was going to let some emotions out, which I needed, through dance of course.

It is now Tuesday and I am sitting in class. Shawn was next then there was Jas and then it was my turn. I was very excited to do this. No matter what emotions were brought out I needed this. I hadn't told my friends what it was but they would know as soon as they heard the chorus of the song.

Soon it was my turn and I stood up and smile getting into my starting position. The teacher pressed play and the music started and I got into the song letting my emotions flow through my movements. It was talking about the other person making the mistake but I used it as the song was being sung to me and it was working.

_When the last straw is broken_

_When the last door is closing _

_I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around_

_I ain't got the time for looking back_

_You went and let yourself slip through the cracks_

_And you just keep going down, down, down_

_I'ma stay undercover, lay low, need some time_

_No one to save, to save_

_These sick cycles over babe _

_Think you made your greatest mistake_

_I'm not gonna call this a break_

_Think you really blew it this time_

_Think you could walk, on such a thin line_

_Won't be taking your midnight calls_

_Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall_

_I see it written on your face_

_You know you made it_

_Your greatest mistake _

_Why you lookin' at me,_

_spittin' the same old line_

_Tryin' to creep back Ain't no flippin' my mind_

_Don't you get it by now_

_The story's over, over_

_Still callin' my name outside my house_

_I'm hittin' the switch_

_Watch the lights go out_

_Watch the lights go out_

I finished the dance with one tear slipping down my face and I quickly wiped it away before making my way to my friends as another stood up. Amy instantly hugged me.

"At least you will have a chance to fix it" She whispered and I was confused and about to ask what she meant as the music started for the next dancer. I was confused but brushed it off I would have to ask her later what she meant.

It was finally 4:30 and I was happily walking into the penthouse. I was tried today but was happy I got my dance out. I was a little confused what Amy meant but I would ask her after. She got in the door and ran up to stairs. Apparently Bryan wanted to talk to her via video chat, and I was hoping he was doing what I wanted him too but I wasn't sure.

I went to my room tossing my bag on my bed and then I went and had a hot shower letting the water relax my muscles. After getting changed into my sweats and tying my hair up, I signed onto my computer and went on twitter. There wasn't really anything interesting so I decided to log off. I was about to shut off my computer when I reminder went off. I was slightly confused and had completely forgotten what it was. I opened it and I froze for a minute.

_NYU vs. UCLA, Shane's visit second Monday in October_

My reminder read and I thought I was going to flip out. That was in well just under 2 weeks since today is a Tuesday. I didn't know what was more shocking; that I would actually get to face my mistake or that I had forgotten about the game. Hell I didn't even know what to do. I must have been staring there for at least 5 minutes when I heard my name.

"Mitch?" Kenzie called and I was brought out of my daze. It was probably a good think she said my name because I have no idea how much longer I would've just stared there.

"Just a second" I called back and quickly shut my computer off. I closed it and ran down stairs.

"Yeah Kenzie what's…" I trail off as I raise my head to see two people I was in no mood to deal with.

My parents.

**A/N: Alright so I am ending it there. So next chapter she is dealing with Shane and her parents. That will be interesting. Next chapter the story really begins with something big that happens. Unfortunately it won't be up for a while as a lot is coming up but I will do it as fast as I can but you will be waiting for a bit. I am very excited to work on it though and I hope you guys will eventually think it is worth the wait. I would like to hear your thoughts about this chapter and how you are enjoying the sequel so far? Any favorite parts yet, anyone liking Shawn at all? Mitchie seems to? Let me know. Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	5. Fix A Heart

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 5: Fix a Heart**

**A/N: I have been excited to write this chapter since before falling over her was finished. I am excited for you guys to read it… here it is **

I stood there staring at my parents. I was slightly surprised to see them almost to the point of being happy but then the thought of the summer came back and I felt like I did then. Not sad but extremely disappointed and just plainly pissed off. I was definitely giving them attitude, they deserved it after what I've gone through, them not even being here and haven't called since they left. I felt like I had no parents.

"What are you doing here?" I ask crossing my arms in front of my chest popping my one hip out to stand comfortable showing an I don't give a fuck what you want look.

"To see our daughter of course we missed you sweetie" My mom said sweetly and came over to hug me and I just stood still well she wrapped her arms around me.

"Mitchie don't be so cold towards your mother or me"

"Just because you two made me doesn't mean you are my parents. You haven't acted like it since I was old enough to be alone so don't fight me on that." I said angry they would not get away with this easily.

"Don't be so dramatic we love you, and you turned down Europe this summer it was your choice" My mom said and I saw an apologetic look If I was ever going to forgive one of them it would be my dad but even that would take a fair amount of time.

"I am not being dramatic. You planned your whole summer around your 3 of weeks work in Europe making it almost 4 months. I wanted to spend my summer with my friends. If it had been for a week or even a month I might have went. I wanted to spend time with you and I told you that and you said you wanted to as well. What you did showed you didn't care. If you did you would've stayed home where I wanted to be because it was my last summer at home not yours."

"Michelle we wanted you to experience Europe you turned us down don't blame us for it"

"My name is MITCHIE and you still don't get it. You never will because you had a perfect family until you met the perfect man. The man that actually has cared for me through all this hell and your business excursions, he actually supported my dance." I said but then turned to my dad. "But I still don't forgive you either, and I won't for a long time."

"Mitchie can we maybe all sit down and have a conversation about this" My dad asked and I shook my head.

"No, I think it will be better if you both leave and don't come back unless you are invited or until I am ready to talk. Don't be expected a call for a long time though"

"We aren't leaving until you talk to us" My mom said walking over and sitting on the couch. I really hated how I got my stubbornness from her but I was not talking to them or staying here.

"Fine stay but I am leaving and don't be here when I get back" I say and shoot Kenzie a 'I'll be okay look' and walk out of the apartment slamming the door and climbing into the elevator. I didn't care I was in my sweat pants and my hair was still damp I was just happy I had my phone tucked into my hand.

I pulled it out as I headed out of the building. I quickly wrote a text and just started walking towards the campus pressing send waiting for a response.

_Hey, could we possibly hang out, I needed out of my apartment and I'm kind of cold? _

_**Yeah, I'll come meet you where are you?**_

_Courtyard_

_**Be there in 5**_

I closed my phone and made my way to the main courtyard benches around the fountain and sat down wrapping my arms around me. It was not a good idea to come outside in a tank top at the end of September with wet hair. I was glad…

"Mitchie" I heard his voice and looked up to see Shawn running towards me. It looked like he was carrying an extra sweater and I stood up as he stopped in front of me. Before he could offer it to me I just hugged him wanting the heat. I was shivering now and it was stupid but I just couldn't be there with my parents.

"Mitchie put this on, you can come to my place alright" He said and I nodded shivering stepping out of his arms. With shaky hands I managed to do up the sweater. It flowed off of me a little but it was warm. I put the hood up and followed beside Shawn heading to his place. I just wanted the warmth and with my parents there the penthouse would be anything but warm.

"Where here" He says as he opens the door and walk into an apartment building. I guess he lived off campus as well. I was all of a sudden a little nervous, I don't know why but I was.

"You live here, alone?" I asked and he shook his head

"Nope I share with a couple of guys" He says and thankfully that somehow made me feel better as we walked into the elevator and he pressed number 5 as the door closed and the annoying elevator music was playing as it started ascending.

We walked to his door and we walked in. I saw four other guys on a couch talking smack well playing video games. I was kind of embarrassed as the game was paused and they all looked at me. I had no make-up on, I was shivering and I didn't like them all seeing me when I knew myself I was weak.

"Guys, this is Mitchie, Mitchie these are the guys" Shawn says and I smile weakly

"Hey" I say quietly

"Hi" They all chorused

"We're going to hang out in my room if you guys need anything" Shawn says and they all nod as he takes my hand and leads me towards his room where the others guys wouldn't be around.

He opens the door and I step into a not so typical male's room. It was actually clean and I was not used to seeing a male's room so clean. I mean even Alex and Kenzie's room got to be a mess and well I had spent a lot of time in Shane's room this summer and it was never clean. Stop thinking about Shane!

"Is something wrong?" He asks as he moves into his room and I still stand on the threshold.

"No, it's just really clean for a guy's room"

"I like being organized and how many guys rooms have you actually been in" He says with a teasing smirk and I shoot him a playful glare.

"This would be 5 but we really don't have to get into that however I kind of like no clothes all over the floor and an actual clean place to sit" I say walking over to his bed and flopping down on the side.

"Wow it usually takes a little persuasion to get a girl on my bed" he says chuckling hanging his jacket on the back of his desk chair and walking over sitting beside me.

"Would you stop" I said and he nodded his head.

"Sure, so what caused this need to get out of the apartment?" He asked and I didn't know if I really wanted to share the whole parent fiasco stuff but he had been a really good friend and I honestly found him very easy to talk with.

I went and leant against the wall as his bed was up against in. I spread my legs straight out in front of me leaning against the wall as he followed suit.

"It's complicated." I say sighing

"I have had my fair share of complicated trust me" He says and I was going to tell him now, he might be able to relate it some way. I really didn't know why but it was helpful to talk about it.

"My parents showed up tonight"

"They came to visit?"

"No they came to "talk". It's really complicated, our relationship and they refused to leave so I did"

"It is your place though, and parents can be stubborn it took me 5 months to convince my parents that Julliard was the place for me instead of the school of arts in LA." He said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you were able to convince them, you have to be one of the top guys in school."

"Thanks but even you are competition for me, no one can quite move like you can Mitchie. I don't know how you thought up of that routine so fast"

"Would you believe me if I say I didn't" I said and he rolled his eyes

"No"

"Well it's true. I am a huge fan of improve dance. Make it up as you go that's how I find my best choreography although when I do take time I can be incredible" I say cockily and he laughs.

"I don't doubt it, but why did you include me when all eyes were on you, do you not like that?" He asked

"I love people watching me perform and honestly I thought you were a lot of competition. I wanted to see if you could keep up" I said confidently and he smiled.

"Well it was a lot of fun and I believe I can improve pretty well to" He says smiling.

"Yeah well I agree you can too. My friends and I use to do it all the time and I think that's the best part about it. Dance is the one language me and my friends all share, not all my friends but most of them and that is how we communicate. Even if it's not choreographed I am sure you understand how dance speaks."

"I do, I think that's why I enjoy dancing so much, because of the expression you can show through it. I find moving to let it out can be much easier than talking."

"Yeah it's definitely how I got over some of the tough spots I hit this year. Of course I am still fighting them but dance is my main source of release."

"Yeah well I think dance is about telling a story and I can see that's exactly what you do with it."

"You too I saw that dance in class, your hip hop was dope. It was definitely sexy not going to lie" I said and he laughed.

"Dope, you speak gangster now?"

"Nope thought I'd try it though" I said winking and then we both ended up laughing. God it was so easy to talk about nothing, I almost totally forgot about my parents.

"Thanks but that dance in class to Georgia Peaches that was sexy I'm pretty sure all those guys were checking you out, and all the girls were jealous?"

"Are you included in that?" I asked cockily

"Look I was raised right and I know to fully respect woman and all that but of course I was watching how sexy you move, especially to that song. Apparently you like being watched though?"

"I know I can be sexy but I don't flaunt it"

"Maybe not purposely but you were that day" He said and I rolled my eyes laughing. I felt almost happy he was complimenting me and he was sexy too so we were on the same page. I was also aware his face was getting a little closer to mine but I didn't really think anything of it.

"Okay well maybe I do a little, but that is dance. In school we did this dance in grade 11 to The Story Of us by Taylor Swift and our costumes where white blouses and the school girl skirts. I don't care what anyone says any teenage girl that has boobs and somewhat of an ass does not look like an innocent school girl in something like that" I said and he laughed.

"I am sure you didn't" He said winking and now I knew he was really close and I wasn't bothered by it.

"Not even close" I said and found me getting closer to him too. Were we actually going to kiss, was I actually going to kiss someone other than Shane? Could I actually do that, I didn't want to play Shawn's feelings, I knew he liked me.

"Mitchie…" He whispered

"Yeah" I said feeling his breath on my lips my eyes fluttering closed.

"Just say no…" He trailed off and I felt his lips press against mine very gently and slow as his one hand rests against my cheek. I slightly kissed back but then pulled apart sighing.

"I'm sorry Shawn I just can't" I said and he nodded.

"It's okay I'm sorry it was my fault"

"It's not that Shawn. You are amazing and maybe someday but I still feel for Shane and I know you like me but I can't hurt your feelings and play them."

"I understand and thank you for that"

"Yeah I wouldn't want someone to do that, do know I am sorry though, if Shane wasn't still…." I started and he stopped me.

"I understand perfectly Mitchie, don't feel bad. If something is meant to happen it will. It is late though maybe you should get home, we can hang out tomorrow" He said smiling and I knew he wasn't upset which was good. He was a good friend and I knew he wouldn't let his feelings make it awkward. However I now knew he was a good kisser.

"My parents" I say sighing… "What time is it?" I ask and he looks at his phone.

"Wow really late I guess time pasts when you are having fun"

"What time?" I asked

"11:15" He says and I look at him in shock.

"Oh crap" I say standing up quickly "I have to go home before the girls flip, god I hope my parents are gone"

"I'll drive you home, it's too late for you to walk" Shawn said standing up grabbing his keys.

"Okay thank you" I said and we left his room and said bye to the guys you were still playing a game as we left his apartment. We got into his car, which was scarily a range rover and I did everything not to scream as I sat in the passenger seat. Everything was awkward as he reminded me so much on Shane and drove the same make of vehicle, creepy!

He pulled up to my apartment and I undid my seat belt and turned to face him. "Thank you Shawn and I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah and Mitch don't let your parents stop you" he said and I smiled.

"Goodnight Shawn" I said giving him a quick hug then get out of the rover.

"Goodnight" He said and gave a quick wave as I headed towards the door. I stepped in and turned to see him pull away from the curb. I was nervous to go inside my apartment, were my parents still there?

I went upstairs and opened the door quietly locking it. I walked in too see my parents still sitting on the couch, the TV playing quietly. Great, now I really had to deal with them. God parents are so dense they can't take a hint!

"Michelle Torres you are going to sit on the couch. You are going to talk and listen to us and we aren't leaving until we settle this, now" My father said and he was usually understanding but so was I. When he used that tone he was pissed so as much as I wanted to sleep I sat down on the other couch across from them.

My mom was staring at me and I was about to snap and ask why she was staring when I remembered I was in Shawn's sweater and it was obvious it wasn't mine. I took it off and put it on the back of the couch.

"Can we just do this?" I said crossing my arms again. I wanted to sleep and I wanted them to leave, the sooner the better, most of all let's get this over with cause I had more important things to worry about like that fact that in less than two weeks I would be dealing with my greatest mistake, Shane.

"Alright well you are going stop giving us attitude. You know we love you and we don't understand why you won't let us get close to you when that's what we want. It's what we have always wanted but you keep pushing us away so for you to believe we love you, you have to cooperate too." My mom said. God she really pissed me off.

"Can I just explain to you how I see it because it is completely different, actually from my side you aren't even close to understanding and I think before we even think about cooperating as a family you need to see how I see it. That is the truth not my attitude."

"No I think you need to understand it from our point of view first"

"It won't work if we discuss that. You need to see it through my point of view so you understand that I'm not pushing you away, that it has actually been you pushing me away making me not want to act as a family with the two of you."

"You're doing it again" My mother said and I groaned.

"I'm not I'm just saying that unless you let me explain how I feel and you listen first that we are done and you are welcome to leave so I can continue my education." I said and my mom was about to speak when my dad put his hand on her leg stopping her.

"Okay, Mitchie we will let you speak your whole piece but then even if it you don't like it you are going to listen to how we feel. Is that a deal?" My dad said to me and I sighed. I didn't want to hear what they have to say but they needed to hear what I had to say.

"Yeah we have a deal" I said and he nodded.

"Alright Mitchie go ahead." My dad said and I took a deep breath as I would need a lot for what I had to say. This could take all night.

"Ever since I was a teenager you two started going on your business trips and leaving me alone and I didn't mind when it was a few days or even a week or two but then it started getting longer and you were never around. I was all alone in that huge house and only had my friends. As a teenage girl I always wanted my mom around or someone to talk to about many things that I went through but I never had that. I know you have to work and you work so hard to help put me in dance class and support my dream and I love you for that but the time kept getting longer and I would see you less and less. I finally told you that I wanted to spend time with you and you agreed summer would be perfect as I was moving and you helped with that so I could live my dream. Then you decided to leave for three months without thinking about me and how I would feel. You offered me to go but I couldn't because of so many things. I wouldn't have minded if you went for business then came back for some of the summer. I never had constant parents in my life. You barely feel like my parents because you have been gone so far. Shane, my friend and his parents were my constants this whole summer. I was happy and had an amazing summer but I always wished somehow you would see I wanted you to be my summer constants and come back to spend time with me but I didn't get my hopes up cause I figured I would just get disappointed. You say you care but you don't show it, and you don't show you understand me. The reason I am so distant and pushing you away is the last month I went through the hardest thing I have had to and I had no mother figure to talk to and that's who I needed. Now dad I feel closer with you but mom I barely fell like I am your daughter at all. Neither of you supported my relationship with Shane but I didn't care because when it broke you two were the only people I wanted to talk to. The people I wanted to hold me and say everything would be okay but you hadn't even called to see if I had settled in or was enjoying New York or even e-mailed me. If you can see it from my end you let me down when I needed you the most. The only parents I felt like I had was Shane's and I couldn't talk to them because I didn't want them to have to deal with two broken hearted teens. Therefore you may feel like I am pushing you away and not letting you in, and I am but it's because you pushed me away, haven't thought about my feeling and disappointed me one too many times. I don't know if we will ever be a whole family again. I can try but I can't promise anything because as of now I don't know if I even want to consider you my parents, and as sad as it is that's how I see it and you can't say it's not like that because you know deep down it isn't all me, the biggest part actually has been you two, but I won't argue because you will see me pushing away more. I don't want that but that's what I have become best at, because if I don't expect anything from you I don't get disappointed anymore and my heart doesn't ache for the unconditional love that my parents should have for me. You say you do and maybe you do but to me I don't feel it and that is my side in the hard truth." I said and a surprisingly didn't even have a tear in my eye. It kind of made me feel better though that I saw tears in both of their eyes maybe they finally understand. I hoped they did but again I pushed the thought away I didn't want to be disappointed again.

"Mitchie…" My dad started when my mom interrupted him.

"How could you say such horrible things, you are supposed to be our daughter, have unconditional love for us"

"You're supposed to be my parents" I say back without a second thought. She couldn't fight that with me, I was more of a daughter to them then they deserved.

"I am leaving, you should be happy for all the stuff we do for you, we all know you don't deserve it" She said going to the door opening it.

"I know I deserve better then you" I call after her and jump back a little as the next thing I hear is the door slam. I was so mad at my mother. Anna was more of a mother to me, and probably will forever be, no matter what happens between Shane and me. Although I hope it would be good after he came to play the game.

"You should go too dad" I say quietly

"Mitchie I am not happy with you and how you treated your mother. I love her but I do know we haven't been the greatest parents. Know I always support your dancing and you do deserve this. Let me know when you will be doing a show and I will try my best to be there. I love you sweetie" He said standing up heading to the door. I knew he wasn't happy but he was my dad and I had always been a daddy's girl.

"Wait" I say getting up and walking over to him hugging him. He wraps his arms around me in a hug as well. "Thank you, I love you too" I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"Bye sweetie" He says opening the door walking out towards the elevator.

"Bye" I call out to him and he steps into the elevator and turns around waving as the doors close. I close the door locking it. I was really tired and I needed sleep. I was happy I was still okay with my dad and, my mom I know it is bad but I was happy she was mad at me, and I was mad at her. I knew I would always consider Anna my mom and nothing could change that, ever.

I grab Shawn's sweater that I threw on the couch and went up quietly too my room. I went to my bathroom brushing my teeth and washing up my face. I changed into my pyjamas brushed then tied up my hair into a messy bun and crawled into bed. I happily zipped Shane's sweater around me. I hoped the day of the game many things could change as I would try to reverse my greatest mistake. Thinking about that with a smile on my face I closed my eyes and happily drifted asleep.

It was finally the Sunday before Shane's visit. They would be on their way to New York now on the bus. I was really excited and I was hoping he would give me the chance to talk to him. It's all I wanted and to fix my mistake, which since we both loved each other would happen. I just got out of the shower after school. I put on my sweats and walked over to my desk sitting on my computer for a while. Amy was talking to Bryan quickly as Laura was with James for the night and Kenzie and Alex were having a date night.

Amy and I decided when she was done talking to Bryan we could have a girls night and that was good because I really wanted to talk to her about tomorrow because I decided what I was going to do and honestly I couldn't be more excited, I was doing what was right.

It was an hour later when there was a knock on my open door and I turn to see Amy walk in smiling. Her smile was huge and I could only guess.

"You are his girlfriend again?" I practically shout and she just nodded as I get off my chair and run over hugging her tight "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU" I shout as we grab each other's hand and start jumping and down. God we were such high school girls some days but did I care? Not at all.

"Thanks" she said smiling and sitting down.

"It's weird that you all 3 have boyfriends. I mean I expected you and Bryan to get back together, nothing will ruin Kenzie and Alex and just I am so proud of Laura for getting into a real official girlfriend, boyfriend relationship. James seems perfect for her and that is so exciting. That's when Amy sighs.

"Mitchie, I am happy for her too and glad you are happy for us but you deserve to be in a relationship too." She said and I smiled.

"I know and about that, how about we order our pizza, put on music and have girl talk?" I asked and she smiled.

"I think that sounds perfect and you can tell me everything I need to know" She said and I smiled.

"Deal" I said and we shook hands laughing as I grabbed the phone and called up our favorite pizza place in New York and placed an order for delivery.

Our pizza arrived and we grabbed soda and made our way to the living room. We moved the coffee table out of the way and sat on the floor between the couches and the TV. I put my iPod on the dock we had and pressed play as my music played on shuffle. I haven't done this with any of the girls in so long and I think Amy was the best because she had known I was upset because of Shane and plus I have gotten so much closer with Amy through this. We had always been best friends, Kenzie has always been more so but Amy was at that point now.

"Okay so you were going to tell me all about something, involving relationships I believe?" Amy said sounding curious and I smiled.

"Okay well first I need to tell you something, that no-one else knows." I said

"Okay I swear I won't tell anyone" She says and I smiled.

"Okay well you know the night my parents came?"

"Yeah and you left, you went to Shawn's right?"

"Yeah that's what I told you all but I didn't tell you guys everything"

"Wait… did you?"

"Well he kissed me and I did kiss back but only for like 5 seconds then pulled back?"

"You better not be secretly dating him?" She said sternly and I shook my head letting out a small laugh.

"Of course not Amy I love Shane, and will for a long time. I just needed to finally tell someone. I thought you would be the best but we aren't dating, unless it happens later on."

"Okay well you and Shawn aren't awkward at all, so what exactly went on?" She asked

"Well he kissed me and I kissed back then pulled away. I told him I was sorry but I still have feelings for Shane. I said that maybe one day but I still love Shane and that it wouldn't be fair to lead him on or anything when he likes me. He agreed and said that if it was meant to happen it would and I fully agree with that." I said smiling "but we are really good friends"

"Yeah you two seem to get along together really well, so you said that was the first thing?" She asked

"Yeah well this thing is about Shane and well tomorrow" I said and she smiled.

"Oh, do I have to guess or can you just tell me?"

"I'll just tell you. Well you know clearly breaking up with him was my greatest mistake. You were also right when you said that I will have a chance to fix it. Tomorrow I know we are all going to go for pizza but I think I am going to ask Shane if we can talk and steal him away. I love him and I know he loves me so I was hoping that we would get back together if we are both willing too. I am and it's killing me not being with him more then with him and separated."

"Mitchie that is amazing idea and I am sure it will happen. You two are meant to be together, one of the cutest couples I have ever seen" She said smiling and I smiled.

"Yeah I believe it is too. I miss him and I cannot be happier that he is coming tomorrow" I smile and she does too.

"Yeah that is good. I am excited as Bryan is staying for the next day and flying to Florida after, his parents excused him from the team's schedule. I'm sure Shane could get permission too after you two get back together. Bryan is going to come watch our performances" She said and I smiled.

"Yeah maybe he will, hopefully he can. I am so happy the teacher wanted me to do a solo"

"Yeah it was weird how she told us we all have to choreograph a song solo or with a group of friends, then we get emails that she would prefer some of us to do a solo" She said

"Yeah but that just means she thinks we can do it successfully, I love Laura and Kenzie to bits but we are more talented in the choreography department, they are good dancers though."

"Mitchie don't be modest you are the biggest competitor out there"

"Thanks Amy but I hate making others feel like they aren't as good as me"

"Because they aren't. We all know it and we will never hate you because of that, we love you and are so proud of that. Never forget that and Mitchie just do your thing" She said and I smiled hugging her.

"Thanks, oh and do you think wearing a cute summer dress would be over doing it at a game" She said and she rolled her eyes laughing.

"No a summer dress will be fine. Are we going to be making the signs for Bryan and Shane" She asked and I smiled.

"You bet we are, let's get to it" I said and I went and grabbed what we needed as we turn up the music and together made signs to cheer for our guys at the game tomorrow. Honestly I was very excited and was almost 100% sure that tomorrow night we would once again be a couple.

It is now 4:35 and I was just getting into my room after dance. I was excited for tonight then my dance tomorrow and just everything. None of us have been able to sit still all day. We were bouncing and I was excited. I was also very happy for Amy as she would see her boyfriend and I would see my brother and hopefully soon to be again boyfriend.

I had a quick shower then got dried off deciding what to wear. It was slightly chilly outside so I had decided a summer dress wouldn't be the best idea. That was the one absolute thing I missed about Anaheim the nice fall/winter weather were you didn't have to wear jackets all the time. I decided on a dark washed pair of skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt that looked like the UCLA blue. I slipped on my dark jean jacket after putting on some long gold coloured chains. The UCLA colours were blue and gold so it worked. I quickly tied my hair up into a ponytail and applied some light makeup. I clasped my dancer necklace Shane gave me around my neck and I was ready. I grabbed my bag making sure my phone and wallet was in it as I went downstairs and slipped on my blue high top chuck Taylors. I probably looked ridiculous because I knew there was a constant smile playing on my lips.

"Ready!" I heard Amy call before I saw her bouncing down the stairs. I had to laugh she was so cute and I was so excited she would be seeing Bryan today, I was happy to be seeing him too but Shane more so.

Amy had on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white top. She then grabbed a jacket from the front closet wrapping it around her body and I smiled. It was the blue UCLA jacket with the gold B on it for the UCLA bruins. It was clearly Bryan's that he left here for her.

"Ready girls" Laura asked come down the stairs in violet and white wearing a NYU Violets jacket. You might be slightly confused but remember James, her boyfriend well he goes to NYU and is on the baseball team so he was playing as well tonight. I didn't really care she loved our boys too but James was her beau and I was happy for her so she could wear all the violet she wanted too.

"Yeah us too" Kenzie said coming down the stairs with Alex holding her hand. "We better getting going to get good seats we don't want to be late" She said and I immediately opened the door.

"Let's go" I said as we all left. Both Amy and Kenzie were taking their cars for passengers we might be picking up later, well the boys. I got into Amy's car as the other three got into Kenzie's and we headed out of the parking lot heading towards the NYU field, I was way beyond excited for this. I smiled seeing the signs in the back seat and let out a squeal as we got closer. I was going to be seeing Shane and my big brother, it could not get better, or even go bad for this very reason

We arrived and got our seats in a fairly un-crowded part of the seats right now. I was sure it was going to fill up though. I didn't care that our colours clashed with Laura being in the other colours but friends stuck together. It wasn't 10 minutes later that the players all walked out and started tossing the balls practicing. I let a scream come out of my mouth cheering when I saw Josh, Bryan and of course the ever dreamy Shane step onto the field beginning to practice. God he looks so good in gold and blue, I could so get used to seeing this.

"Hey ladies" I heard someone say and I turned around to see Mandy standing there.

"MANDY!" We all shouted and ran over engulfing her in a huge hug as she laughed.

"I missed you too" She said and walked over saying hi to Alex as she joined us on the stands. She was in a UCLA sweater which made sense as she was attending there too.

"I didn't know you were coming" I asked

"Josh barely lets me out of his sight and I wanted to see my girls" She said smiling.

"How are you doing?"

"We are doing great!" She said beaming.

"I didn't mean you and Josh I meant you?" I asked laughing and she smiled.

"Yeah we are doing great, don't freak out when you catch on" She said looking at me and I went wide eyed squealing before hugging her tighter than ever. Soon the girls had caught on and congratulated her.

"I am so lost" Alex said and we all laughed.

"Figures. I am 6 weeks pregnant with Josh's and my first baby. We made arrangements for school and such plus we might as well start a family as we are getting married in September" She said and I nodded.

"Oh congrats Mandy" Alex said giving her a quick hug. We all sat down excited for the game to start. Actually I wanted it to be over but it had to be played first.

We all cheered as the teams came out to start the first inning and Amy and I held up the signs cheering for Shane and Bryan. It was so much fun but it had too hurry because I was going to burst if it didn't.

Soon enough it was finally the bottom of the 9th and like the semi-final game last year it was UCLA's time to pitch and they were up by 2. The first batter had striked out to Shane's pitches. There was a second out and there 1st and 2nd bases loaded. Shane please be able to strike this last player out. It was the final pitch as he had missed the first 2. I knew UCLA could win this, I knew Shane could win this.

I held my breath as the ball flew from Shane's fingers, the batter swung and missed as the empire caught the ball in his glove. "YES!" I screamed standing up cheering with everyone else who was cheering for UCLA. I hugged Mandy and Amy laughing happily. I saw the team celebrate in a huddle as they started heading towards the locker rooms. I saw Bryan quickly blow Amy a kiss before walking inside and she turned bright red smiling.

We finally made our way to the parking lot and was waiting for the boys to emerge so we could go for pizza. Amy's back was surprisingly facing the locker room and we were talking. I saw Bryan come out and he put his fingers to his lips knowing he was going to surprise Amy. I smiled as his arms snaked around her waist and her hands instantly went to his on her waist as he whispered in her ear and she then turned around to face him.

"I missed you more" She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as he kissed back, there were so cute. I just stayed quiet watching the locker room door because I didn't want to interrupt them.

I smiled seeing Shane walk out of the locker room freshly showered his hair still damp looking as gorgeous as ever. He seemed even more toned. I lifted a hand in a wave as he did so a slight smile on his face. I smiled and started walking towards him.

"Luck" Amy said quietly and I turned mouthing thanks as I made my way to Shane.

"Hey Shane" I said happily and he smiled.

"Hey Mitchie, you girls joining us for pizza"

"Originally and I know it's the tradition but I was hoping that maybe you and I could talk for a little bit?" I asked and he let out a little sigh, wait that wasn't good was it?

"Listen Mitch…" he started but I couldn't hear anything after that.

"Shane baby you did so good" I heard a high squeal say and before I could react or do anything I saw a girl in a cheerleader uniform jump into Shane's arms. I don't think it was the fact that her legs were around his waist, her arms around his neck, it was the fact that his arms where holding her up and she was kissing him, but that's when he was kissing her back and my heart died, it was shattered into a million pieces, torn out and stomped on. I hid the tears that wanted to buildup in my eyes I was not going to cry in front of him.

"Thanks love" he said as he let her down and I hurt more. The way he said love to her was how he said it to me this summer and I don't think I ever wanted to die more in my life than at this moment.

"You're welcome I love you" She said and I prayed he wouldn't say it.

"You too babe" He said smiling and now I wanted to be sick.

"Who is this?" She asked still hanging on to his one arm.

"Oh right" He forgot about me! "Emily this is my friend Mitchie, Mitchie this is my girlfriend Emily" he said and I choked down a sob trying not to throw up. I was so heartbroken I wanted to be sick.

"Nice to meet you" She said and I grimaced a little.

"You too" I said in a strained voice trying not to lose it right in front of her and Shane.

"Are you joining us for pizza?" Shane asked and I shook my head.

"No sorry I have homework that's really important for tomorrow."

"Too bad" Emily said and I wanted to punch her out right then and there but her BOYFRIEND, ugh that made me angry, would defend her.

"Yeah." I turned to Shane "I am glad you found true love and now I truly know what it means to you my FRIEND" I say sarcastically and turn around walking away trying not to cry until I was alone but I tear was starting to slip down my face.

I raised my hand up to my neck running my thumb along the word dancer, the necklace he gave me that I really never took off unless I was showering or sleeping or dancing. I wrapped my fist around the chain. I turned around to see his eyes on me. I saw his girlfriend still talking to him but I looked to his eyes which caught mine. I knew he could see the tear falling down my cheek. That second I tore my hand away from neck as hard as possible the chain of my necklace breaking and I saw something flash in his eyes but I didn't know exactly what it was. Before I could wait any longer I turned around and walked closer to my friends where all their faces showed a look of shock.

I walked up to Amy trying to keep more tears from falling. "Mitchie" She spoke but I shook my head. All my friends were looking at me worried even Bryan and I noticed Josh also looking stunned and surprised.., did they not know either.

"I need your keys" I said holding out my hand.

"Mitch I will drive you home" She said and I shook my head more.

"No, go spend time with Bryan, I'm sure you can find a ride I just need to dance, please just let me do that, I need to be alone and just dance" I said more tears starting to spring to my eyes. I saw as she reluctantly reached into her bag and dropped her keys into my hand.

"If you need anything" She said and I nodded.

"Love you" I said squeezing her hand and running to her car getting in. I started the car throwing my bag and the broken necklace into the passenger seat. I looked out the window to see Shane reaching Bryan who stepped in front of him. He tried to move around but Josh stepped beside Bryan holding him back. I had to get away now.

I put my seat belt on and back out of the spot speeding out of the parking lot. I looked back once seeing Shane arguing with Bryan, Josh and now Alex. I saw all my girlfriends looking after me as I turned the corner and l left never wanting to go back there in my whole entire life.

I got home taking the elevator to my apartment to get a few things before I left again. Tears were falling down my face but I didn't care I needed to dance this out and fast before I broke down. I grabbed my dance bag putting my make-up, a brush and work-out clothes as well as my costume for our solos tomorrow, I was sure I would be up all night. The song I had choose was perfect, if me and Shane got back together, but that didn't happen so I needed to change my song, my dance, everything.

I didn't want to take my Ferrari so I grabbed Amy's keys again and made my way back to her car and got in. I then pulled out of the parking lot heading towards the 24 hour gym, I was definitely in for a long night but I did know one thing for sure. I had enough heartbreak for more dance.

I got to the 24 hour gym and asked for a room for most of the night and they said I could use one until 7:30. I would probably leave before then but I thanked them and made my way there. I got changed into yoga pants and a sports bra. I instantly thought of the sports bras makes boobs look bigger comment and changed out of it just putting back on my regular bra and my tank top.

I took a drink of water as I went over to the stereo system and plugged my iPod in. Of course My Love Is like a Star comes on, the song I was going to dance do. It wasn't going to take me long because I knew exactly what song I would use. I sighed turning it on and I couldn't help but slide down the wall crying as I listened to it. I let myself cry for a few minutes before I grabbed the remote putting it on the floor by me as I pressed play putting the song on repeat. I was about to start choreographing but I knew it was going to be hard. This was really going to take hours.

It was about 5:00am when I finally sat down letting my body relax my muscles burning but feeling so good. I cooled down for a bit with a few stretches and then just lay down on the cool hard wood floor for a bit. I soon got change and grabbed iPod. I grabbed a Gatorade from the vending machines and downed it heading back to Amy's car. It was about 6:00 and I had to grab a few things before our dances at 8:00.

Before I left and I got onto my iPhone and sent my teacher the new song I was dancing too saying I had to change it. I then started the car and headed towards CVS as I needed to pick up a few things for my costume to match my song.

It was 7:00 when I was finally leaving CVS having found what I needed. I was slightly dizzy so I bought myself another Gatorade for the sugar and electrolytes I needed. I had gotten an e-mail back from my teacher saying okay as I started towards school. I made my way to another bathroom not wanting to see all the other girls yet. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. I sent Amy a text saying I wasn't going home but I would be there this morning.

I washed up my face and my hair drying it with a hand dryer but letting it stay a bit damp. I applied a small amount of make-up to my face. I very natural looking amount, it didn't really look like I had any on. I painted a very light pink gloss over my lips, but not enough to notice I was wearing any.

My face was not mine, it looked broke and shattered but I guess that is because I am just that. I finally decided to get dressed. It was taking me a while because I didn't feel like rushing. I didn't want to be here but I knew I had to dance it out, and this was for marks so I really hoped that last night was enough time.

I got dressed into my nude coloured compression shorts that I was using. I had a beige flowing top that I was going to use but I had changed my mind. I slipped on my strapless bra and then I got my bag from CVS and took out the tensor bandages I bought. I wrapped it around my body making it like a wrap-around shirt covering my bra. I wrapped the end around my neck fastening it like a halter top. It didn't cover lots of my stomach but I didn't care. The bandages working with my song so it was a good make do top.

I sighed tying up my hair up slowly wrapping a sweater around my top zipping it up. I grabbed my bag slinging it over my shoulder and headed towards the auditorium. I went in and saw my friends near the front sitting there and I saw Bryan as well with his arm around Amy. I sighed and sat down at the top of the auditorium. I would go down to dance then I would come back, grab my back and go to the apartment to sleep for days.

Soon the teacher arrived and I noticed the girls had saw me but just waved as I waved back not moving. They very well knew I wanted to be alone and I thanked them for that. The choreographing teacher, our lyrical teacher, the coordinator of the dance program and the dean of school was watching us. No pressure though. Those were a lot of people to impress. I wasn't trying to though I just needed to let this out, and I knew I could do it properly in the mind set and emotional state I was still in, heartbroken.

After about 10 people had danced it was my turn. "Next is Mitchie Torres dancing to fix a heart" The one teacher called to the auditorium and I stood up walking down passing my friend and up the stairs and onto the stage. I took my starting position and a deep breath as the song started and I lost myself in the dance tears coming to my eyes.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_and if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties_

_and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage_

_you never really can fix a heart_

Even now I know what's wrong

_how could I be so sure if you never say what you feel, feel  
>I must have held you hand so tight you didn't have the will to fight<em>

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage_

_you never really can fix a heart_

ohhh ohhh... yeah ohhh..yeah

You must be a miracle worker

_swearing up and down_

_you can fix what's been broken yeah_

_please don't get my hopes up no no_

_baby tell me how could you be so cruel  
>It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts<em>

Baby I just ran out of band aids

_I don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage_

_you never really can fix a heart_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage_

_you never really can fix a heart_

_oh no no no you never really can fix a heart_

_oh no no no you never really can fix a heart  
>oh ooh ohhh oh hoo yeah ohhh ohh oh oh oh oh<em>

You never really can fix my heart

I ended lying on the floor. I had a few tears running down my face but I stood up and wiped them off my face walking to the front of the stage where the teachers have been giving suggestions and such on performances. I still had tears in my eyes and I saw all my friends had them as well even two of the four teachers did. My lyrical teacher was the first to speak. She was one of the ones with tears.

"We don't normally do this, but there are no words to describe that" She said standing up and clapping. Did she just give me a standing ovation? I was shocked when the rest of teachers stood up as well clapping. Soon most people in the auditorium were standing and it was crazy. They were giving me a standing ovation. It soon settled down and the teachers sat down.

"Very, very well done" The dean said.

"Thank you" I said then went to walk but I wobbled a bit, oh god what was happening?

"Mitchie are you okay?" I heard a teacher say and I could just shake my head. I felt my body hit the floor, hard, and heard Bryan yelling my name before the world went black.

**A/N: yeah so saying that was emotional is an understatement. That was an emotional roller coaster of a chapter. There was so many in that chapter. I was crying at one point, and then screaming at my computer screen at another part. I am so angry with Shane you have no idea, but then again I made him do it so yeah. Anyways Shawn and she are really close but she explained she still had feelings for Shane. Will something with them happen now after this fiasco? Her parents are really dense. I mean honestly she needed them and they were no way and to just show up like that... I don't know what they were thinking, there was no way she would forgive them for that.. I am glad she is still okay with her dad. Anna is more her mom and I love her, way better to her then her own mom. She told her parents and thankfully they left. I loved fix a heart and her dance, I could imagine it and just got tears thinking about it. So EMOTIONAL doesn't quite cover it. What is wrong with Mitchie, other than being heartbroken? Even though you all might kind of hate me for this I have my reasons for making it happen. I also want to hear all your thoughts about this chapter I am sure you have thoughts to share. Let me know what you think might happen, I am sure many of you don't see where this might be going. I am excited to continue writing. It sadly and it leads to many things to come. Does she fight for him? Oh and was anyone else happy for Josh and Mandy? Anyone like Emily, I really don't. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	6. Haunted

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 6: Haunted**

**A/N: Alright so we are going to rewind back to when Mitchie left Shane was trying to follow her, he argued with the boys and we are going to see what that was about, and who has what to say to him. Here we go, Shane's point of view.**

Great so she just runs off and won't even talk, not that I was ready to talk to her anyway, I didn't know if I ever really would've been either way. I wasn't mad at Emily for kissing me and congratulating me because it was amazing that she was so happy for me but it would've probably been better if I eased Mitchie into the news a little more. It hurt a little that she broke the necklace and the fact that it was really expensive wasn't that great either. I need to explain, somehow not that I really should have to, but I knew I did.

I told Emily I would meet her at the pizza place we had all decided on and started walking towards my friends. I saw Mitchie squeeze Amy's hand and head to the car, great she really was going to just leave. I started picking up my pace a little and I was just reaching Bryan.

"Stop Shane" He says and stands in front of me.

"No I need to tell her that…" I say going to move around him and Josh stood beside him on that side

"Don't move" Josh said venomously, what the fuck they are my best friends, they can't just keep me still forever it wasn't going to work. I heard the car start and I had to stop her.

"Come on guys" I said going to the step the other way when Alex stood on Bryan's other side arms crossed.

"You won't call me your guy if you know what is good for you. You will not talk or even see Mitchie right now, or preferably never again."

"I didn't do anything to you Alex"

"But you did to Mitchie" He spoke sharply and I saw the car she was driving pull out of the parking lot.

"We had to move on and you all know it" I said rather pissed. I didn't do anything to them.

"Yeah but not out of love, Mitchie would've never done that. Hell she hasn't even moved on yet because she still loves you. You are a jerk like you have been. After everything you would think the one that would be hurting more would be you. No you go and get yourself another girlfriend."

"I didn't do it to upset her and she needs to understand we just can't be together. It doesn't mean I don't feel anything for her, just not as strong as I used to. Just tell me where she is and I can try to fix it" I said looking at Alex dead in the eye.

"No you can't fix this. Broken hearts don't get fixed. You don't get to do anything. We all know Mitchie is the strongest person any of us know. She is an inspiration to us how she gets through so much. She may hide away for a little while but she gets back up and gets on with life when secretly she is still fighting all her hurt. We do all we can to help but you have no right to help her because with you everything about her gets weaker and torn down deeper than before."

"I can help you just have to tell me where she is" I said getting angry. I knew she was hurt and I knew she was strong and I knew she had to understand even if we still care for each other we have to move on and get on with life on our own.

"JUST STOP! You won't be able to help. You don't know what it was like to see the strongest person you know and love break down and struggle to continue to do what she loves. You broke apart for your dream which was the stupidest idea ever. You say your love together was strong well she was stronger and she loves you that's why she ended it but you didn't keep that decency."

"Dude…"

"No I am not done. You didn't see her, or find her in one of the rooms keeled over sobbing holding onto your scrapbook like that was the only thing left of you for her. You didn't have to calm her down in the middle of the night when she woke up screaming for you form a nightmare. You didn't have to hold her and say everything could be okay as she whimpers your name just begging for one more minute with you if possible. You didn't have to see that or deal with that, we did and we love her more than you seem to. We became friends because of Mitchie. These two can be your friends since they always have been but I am not going to lie to your face and say you are alright when you are not at all deserving of Mitchie, she deserves a hell of a lot better than you. Never thought I would say this but I think I preferred Adam. I'm done" Alex says angry.

"Guys" I said to Bryan and Josh.

"Sorry but I kind of agree that she deserves better man. You don't even tell us you are dating a skanky cheerleader. Don't you dare defend her but man we thought you were all better than that. You are still my brother though, I don't have to love that I love you" Josh said and I sighed, great!

"Sorry man I can't say you are right in anyway. Actually I can see where Alex is coming from. I had to calm Mitchie down one night over the phone since she wouldn't talk to any of her friends when all she wanted was to see your eyes watching her and cheering for her. I love you bro but she is my sister and we don't hurt each other's families."

"Come on guys, you know I didn't mean to hurt her" I said and it was true but I didn't think any of them would believe me.

"Can I talk for a minute" We heard a female voice and turned to see Mandy getting closer.

"Sure love" Josh said

"To him alone" She continued and I sighed, this probably wasn't going to be good.

"Yeah" I said nodding and she grabbed my hand pulling me away closer to where I had been when Mitchie left ripping off the necklace.

"Shane what has gotten into you? The woman that just left had nothing but love for you, she battled so much last year for you because you begged her too and you did win. All she does is pine for you. I'm not going to yell at you but you don't seem hurt at all about not being with her anymore. It was only 5 months but that day when she left it felt like you were going to disappear when we brought you back to your house. You need to remember how you felt that day. Remember it was because of Mitchie, if you want you can be with Emily or whatever but you can't bring Mitchie down any more than she is, if you are going to be with Emily we can support you, but we won't like her and just let Mitchie go completely" She said and she spoke so sternly I believed her.

"The thing with Emily is good she is letting me live and I am happier" I said and she sighed.

"Okay that's your choice, but Mitchie is gone now, let her go and let her be who she is. She deserves all what she is getting here at Julliard. We know that, even you do. Now Shane unless she tries, you just have to walk away. Walk away." She said and I sighed.

"Mandy I think if I just told her, that it could help even a little"

"Shane, I know you think that but you have to understand it won't. We know your intentions are good but they won't help, you know that it will cause more ache and she doesn't need that. It's best Shane to walk away, okay just walk away." She said and I sighed knowing she was right. At least she wasn't yelling at me but I do understand they were mad. I was happy with Emily and I needed that so I would do what she said. I would walk away.

"Okay" I said trying not to choke up at all. She was part of my life that I wouldn't forget but now I had too. I understood that but it still stung a little. I gave Mandy a quick hug as I made my way towards Emily to go for pizza. Part of me wanted her to try but she probably wouldn't and I would have to be happy, I had Emily and right now I needed to focus on her. I sighed looking back at my group of my 'had been' my friends, hoping one day we would again be friends, getting into the car holding her hand as we head for pizza.

**A/N: Alright so Shane is walking away but is Mitchie going to? We are going back to the present now.**

I opened my eyes to a blinding light so I closed them tightly again. My head was killing me and the light was not going to help. I heard faint beeping in the background that was making my heard worse but then I heard voices, familiar voices.

"This shouldn't be happening to her. All she did was love him and now this. She doesn't deserve this. I hate seeing her like this. She had to be okay Bryan." A female voice said and I knew it was Amy. Amy is here? Where is here?

"Babe it's okay we all know it isn't right for her to be here. She deserves much better and she will be okay. The doctors say she will wake up and be okay. I am going to stay longer we will get her through this together."

Doctors? I was at the hospital? What happened?

"Okay" I hear Amy say quietly.

"Love go home, get some sleep like the others are go to classes tomorrow then come back tomorrow when you are done. I will be right by her side and won't leave I promise."

"I can miss one day" Amy said

"Babe, Mitchie wouldn't want you to do that, she will be okay I promise go get some sleep okay, for Mitchie"

I heard her let out a long sigh. "Okay I love you Bryan."

"I love you too" He said and I heard her go to leave. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't. I didn't want to open my eyes and face what I was hoping wasn't real but soon I knew I would have too.

I soon felt a warm comforting hand on mine. I felt it squeeze mine. "Mitchie please wake up soon. I hate seeing you like this. You look so peaceful sleeping but so hurt on the inside. We all love you Mitchie and we just want you to wake up, so we can do anything to help. Please Mitchie if you can hear me please will yourself to wake up soon." Bryan said and I knew I had to, he sounded so vulnerable. He was the best big brother ever and I knew that I couldn't give up and break I had to fight and be my strong self.

"Bryan" I said quietly blinking my eyes trying to put him into focus.

"Mitchie"

"Yeah" I say finally opening my eyes "What happened?" I asked my head pounding. I realized the white room the beeping machines of hospitals, I hated hospitals.

"You don't remember?" He says sitting beside me taking my hands.

"I remember dancing then getting a standing ovation. I then remember hitting the floor hearing your voice and well now here" I said rubbing my head a little. "My head hurts"

"It will you hit it pretty hard when you fell. You went unconscious. The doctors said you were dehydrated and your body was in shock and you couldn't hand it so you collapsed. Mitchie it was so scary¸ you had us all worried."

"Sorry"

"Don't be it's okay you are fine and awake. The nurse should be back soon with something for you heard and you are now more hydrated with the IV's they've been giving you"

"What time is it? Where is everyone else, are you the only one here?"

"It's almost 8:30, you were out for a while. Yeah I am I let the others go home and get some rest, they have class tomorrow and you are excused so don't fight it" He said and I put on a sad smile.

"I won't but you should be with Amy don't you have to fly to Florida in a couple of hours?"

"I'm staying for a couple more days, my parents called the coach saying I had a family emergency, so I am going to stay until you get back home." He said and I was really grateful.

"Bryan you shouldn't do that. I love that you are my brother but school is really important."

"I don't have to but to me my family comes first, and you are a part of that, don't make me change my mind" He said and I nodded.

"Well thank you for being here."

"Other than your head are you feeling okay?" He asked with a careful tone.

"Physically and mentally, yeah emotionally not even close" I said a tear slipping from my eyes. He scooted close to me lying down beside me and wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head in his chest not wanting to cry. I felt his hand rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"Bryan can I ask you something"

"Anything"

"What did I do wrong? What did I do to make him forget me?" I ask crying into his chest.

"Nothing Mitchie, you did nothing. He did the wrong; I think he thought forgetting you would make it easier"

"Maybe for him it just hurts me more" I say crying.

"You still love him we know that, we all do"

"Except him, I don't have the strength to continue without that hope"

"Mitchie you have strength you don't even know. You have so much strength that help us as well, we believe in your strength and will and we know you can continue."

"I want to be loved by him, for him to remember me" I said starting to sob.

"Mitch… please calm down we can't get you over worked. Listen to me you are the strongest person I have ever known. You can stay buried in your blankets and stop living the dream you let him go for. Or you can keep your head held high and go for it. I understand you are hurt but you deserve better."

"I don't want better Bryan, I want him."

He sighs and I know that is not wanted he wanted to hear but it was the truth. I was heartbroken and I didn't know if I had the strength I used to. "Well Mitchie, if he's what you want, you have to do what you have to do. What do people do to get what they want, or try to get it."

"They fight." I said shortly.

"They fight, with the strength they have, with the love they have. They keep the hope no matter how hopeless they feel. They don't always get what they want but they are satisfied with fighting for it and know that that's all they can do. They might get hurt and down but they know they are a fighter and that there is other things out there that they can have. Life is a battle but with even a little bit of hope, it can lose to us." He said and I started crying harder. That was the most amazing thing I have ever heard in my life. I think he had tears too as I felt his arm lift up to his face. That was unexplainable to hear my brother say that. Amy was the luckiest girl in the world to be with him, and me the luckiest to have him as a brother.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I was to fight no matter what. I had the strength somewhere in me. I just had to fight first to find it than fight to show that he is what I wanted. If he can't understand that after then I keep fighting until he says I lost. Then I move on and fight for other things I want. I wanted dance and I could fight with that for him. Bryan made everything make sense to me. If I wanted him I could only do one thing. I would find myself, now, fighting for him.

"Thank you Bryan, you make me stronger"

"I think you make yourself stronger, I might have just been the push to get you there."

"I am still heartbroken but I know what I have to do?"

"I will do anything to help you start; I am going to get the nurse. You are going to take something for that head ache, down some water then I am going to stay here with you well you get a good night's sleep okay?"

"Okay" I said and watched as he squeezed my hand got out of my bed and left the room. He came back in followed by a nurse who was happy to see me awake. I took some water and an aspirin to get rid of my headache. I was happy when I propped myself up on the pillow a little. Bryan sat beside me wrapping his one arm around my shoulders as I leant my head against him. It brought back memories and smiled.

"This brings back memories" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah which ones"

"Well I believe you were in the hospital for a concussion and I had a sprained ankle and we shared your bed. We met in a hospital room and here we are again as brother and sister." I said and watched as his smile grew.

"That was the night I gained a sister I always wanted"

"A brother for me" I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"As much as I love memory lane I think we both need some sleep and hopefully you will be heading home tomorrow" He said and I smiled.

"Okay and I love you bro" I said closing my eyes letting my head still rest upon his shoulder.

"I love you too sis" He said and I smiled again.

"Amy is lucky to have you" I said

"You will find your prince Mitchie, I promise" He said and I fully believed his words.

"I know" I whisper as for the first time in 48 hours I let myself fall happily into a dreamless sleep.

It was finally 3:30 the next day and I just stepped out into the cold New York air with Bryan. I was able to go home and I had a note from the doctors saying that next Monday I can fully start to dance without limitations, which was good. The girls were in class until 5 today so I had to go to school to talk to my teacher then Bryan was going to take me to the apartment and wait for the girls there.

We were waiting for the cab we called when his phone lit up again that he kept ignoring. "Bryan can you please just pick up your phone so it stops bothering me, who is it?"

"No-one"

"Shane?" I asked and he nods.

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk to him."

"He is your brother, just talk to him so he stops calling every 5 seconds. The fight song as your ring tone is driving me crazy, if you talk to him he will stop calling."

"Okay, you don't mind" He asks and I shake my head.

"Just answer!" I say annoyed and he laughs

"Alright there's the sister I love" He said pressing talk and putting his phone to his ear.

"Hey man"

"I was at the hospital for an emergency and I am leaving in a couple days and will meet you back in LA. It doesn't matter. I know your my brother but she's my sister and shit!" He said looking at me and I rolled my eyes knowing Shane now knew I had been in the hospital that's when I heard him form the other line.

"WHAT"

"Shane calm down, I know how much you care but everything is fine and good. I am heading back to their penthouse right now. Remember what Mandy said, I will see you in LA." I heard some mumbling on the other side. "Good I will see you later bye" And he hangs up.

"He cares?" I asked surprised.

"Always and he is glad you are okay" He said and I smiled as the cab pulled up.

"Well I can put up one hell of a fight"

"I expected nothing else" He said smiling as we get into the cab and headed towards the main dance building for Julliard.

Bryan and me walk into the main building and make our way to the coordinators office and see the light on meaning she was in her office. I knock gently on the door and she opens in.

"Mitchie, hi I am glad to see you are doing better, come on in" She says and I walk in.

"Do you mind if…?" I start and she notices Bryan.

"Not at all" She says and we both walk in and sit down.

"You feeling better?" She asks

"Yes I have this note from my doctor saying I can start with no limitations on Monday" I said smiling handing it over.

"That is great news, I am glad to hear it. You gave us all quite a scare yesterday."

"Is there any assignments or anything that I have missed or need to know about?" I asked and she nodded pulling out a small folder.

"Wow" I say and she chuckled.

"It's just looks overwhelming at first. We have your new choreography assignment. You are to create a 1 minute dance to any song using any genre using the characteristic you were assigned. You were assigned sexy." She says and I start laughing.

"As long as its professional and not over exaggerated?" I asked and she nods.

"Indeed, then next week when it is performed you will be put into partners and then you two do a dance two weeks after and we decide which pairs are going to be doing the 3 or 4 duets we have in the showcase."

"Okay sounds good"

"We match with the level of talent so we make sure all partners are well matched. Don't stress too hard about the sexy dance you have to do. Just do what you can with your limitations this week. You are welcome to join the rest of the classes to keep learning your routines. Today since you missed your hip/hop class where you are doing the stage dance advanced a little. So it would be good if you could ask someone for help with that. There isn't much else we are glad you are feeling better and the teachers are excited to have you back so quickly."

"I'm glad to be back thank you and I will see you sometime later?" I asked and she nodded.

"My door is always open" She said and I smiled standing up shaking her hand.

"Thank you" I said and me and Bryan left heading back to the apartment. I was ready for the challenge of dance and fighting for Shane. Many people believed in me and I was so ready for it. Life bring it on.

It was now about 8:00 and I had seen all the girls and received many hugs between them and Alex. We had Chinese take out for dinner as none of us felt like cooking. Laura was staying here tonight but just retired as she was really tired, I guess she didn't get much sleep as all the girls said they couldn't last night. Bryan and Amy were in her room watching a movie and Alex and Kenzie were heading to watch a movie in their room then bed. Shawn had come over about 30 minutes ago and we were sitting in my room talking. I was still tired so I was laying in my bed propped up a little. He had brought me flowers with a get well card and it was so cute. They were gorgeous they were sitting on my desk and I thanked him for them countless times.

I did want to talk to him because it was so easy and he was glad I was okay but I was getting really tired and couldn't fight to keep back a yawn I let out. "Mitchie, you are tired I am going to let you get some sleep and I will see you in class tomorrow?" he asks

"Yeah, sorry but I'm still really tired from yesterday and everything. Thanks again for the flower"

"That's what friends are for and don't be sorry. Good night" He says giving my head a quick squeeze and I give a slight wave as he leaves my room turning off the light and closing the door quietly. I sigh happily having amazing friends and finally knowing I would be okay in some way as I let my eyes fall close happily letting sleep come over me.

It was almost 2 weeks later. Well it was 2 Mondays later, Wednesday it would be two weeks. It was the final week of October and Saturday was Halloween. We still didn't know what we were doing but we would be doing something. I did my characteristic dance to O.M.G by usher and I felt really good about it. I had found out I was paired up with Shawn that I had no problem with. Our coordinator had left out a detail though. We had to do two dances.

We got to choose each style we wanted to do and then we did one the next week, so tomorrow then the one the following week. After that we are considered for both those categories of Duets then some our chosen and other's don't get a duet. The next week we sign up for auditions for solos. Well I wasn't allowed to not audition as were other students but they weren't automatically chosen they still had to dance with the others who did sign up.

Shawn and I decided on hip-hop, his forte and lyrical which was mine. He said I could pull off hip-hop and I knew he could do lyrical. We were doing our hip-hop tomorrow so we did have a little more time for our lyrical.

Right now at this moment though I wasn't focusing on dance. I was more focused on trying to decide my first move to fight for Shane. I was lying down in my room listening to music like it would give me some hints but it wasn't really helping. I was listening trying to find an emotion he made me feel that I could use to show him. I missed him but I needed a little more to go on but it wasn't helping. I sighed just about to give up and turn off my music when the familiar chords of a song started to play and I listened intently.

Haunted by Taylor Swift came on and I couldn't think of anything better. Shane haunted me and he was all I wanted and we do walk a fragile lien ever since that night, we haven't really talked. It broke and I didn't want to see it but I did and this could show that I didn't want that that he really was all I wanted. I did think I knew him, this is PERFECT! I had a perfect idea forming in my head. I would need help but I thought it was perfect and I was going to do this, it was around Halloween so even better, I could not be more excited right now.

First I had to tell the girls, then make a few phone calls try to pull a couple of strings then do it, then make sure he saw just exactly what he needed to. I was going to make a video and he was going to see it, I would make sure Bryan made him.

This was going to be amazing and I happily asked all the girls and Alex to come to the living room and they all showed up curious to see me smiling.

"Alright so I want to fight for Shane and I know aren't all of you are happy with that but I want too and I know you will support me in it. I had an idea but I will need all of your help and it will have to happen fast."

"Okay, well what is it?" Kenzie asked

"I want to make a music video to the song Haunted. He haunts me but he is also what I want so I think it works"

"I'll film it I have no problem, you will be the only person in it though?" Amy asked and I nod

"Yeah I will be lip syncing it but I had an idea for the setting and I will need all of you to help utilize it to the fullest? I don't know if we can use it yet I still have to make that call but I was thinking if I used this as if it was a 'project' I might just be allowed to" I said and I know they were curious.

"Go on" Laura said.

"Well it is almost Halloween and haunting season so it's perfect. Well there is a haunted park a 20 minute drive away and they have a haunted house. They have this rope bridge that would be perfect for the fragile line part and I was going to call and see if they would mind us using it. We would pay for the hydro and everything and even say where we filmed and stuff as advertising or whatever but I could just imagine doing it with all the fog and everything and creepy flashing lights and I just think it would be amazing. We would have to do in the next two nights though and get it edited by Saturday when I am going to ask Bryan to play it for Shane, because he has to see it."

"That will be hard to do" Laura insisted

"But it's possible." Kenzie said

"I think it's amazing" Amy says and I smile

"You get us the house to shoot it we will" Alex said and I smiled.

"I will make that call tonight and we will hopefully be filming tomorrow night, thank you all so much" I said and they all said you're welcome. We all shared a quick hug as I went upstairs online to find the number. I was hoping this would work because this would be epic and I was fighting and I was hoping that would show in the film. I was more than ready to start this.

I found a number for the haunted park and dialed it on my phone. I was hoping someone would answer. They said the office was hoping until 9 on weekdays. It was 8:55 so I was hoping they wouldn't have closed early. It was almost 10 rings and I was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Haunted park of New York how may I help you?"

"Hi I was wondering if I could talk to a manager" I asked

"I am the main manager how may I help you miss?"

"Well I am a student of dance at Julliard. A group of my friends and I need to do a music video for an assignment. I know it is a lot to ask and we will pay a good price and definitely credit your park. We were wondering it was possible to either tomorrow or Wednesday to use your haunted house to film our video?"

"It's a school project and there are a lot of affects that we need a lot of people to create every time we use it unfortunately. I don't know if we can do that"

"We really just want creepy lights and fog. We will have other lights and are own cameras and everything. We won't be ruining anything? We will pay for the hydro if need be we just need a few of the hall ways and the use of the rope bridge."

"I guess we could try it, the only thing is every night we replace the rope bridge so if you could pitch in 50 bucks to replace it after you use it that would be good. I think 100 dollars, 50 for the rope and 50 for the rental would be fair" He said and I smiled, I could swing that.

"That sounds fair. Would you mind if we cut the one rope since you will be replacing it anyway. I just had this idea for one part that would be perfect" I said and he chuckled.

"If that's what you want I guess. You need to understand we will not be liable if anyone gets hurt as we are doing a favor but you can use it if you want. Bring what you need and we can only really let you use it tomorrow night. How long will you need it?"

"A few hours, maybe 5 or so" I said

"We can stay open latest till 10 so if you can arrive by 5 we will give you a quick lesson how to put on the fog and such then you can have the rest of the time, but that's all the time we can allow, and we do get credited?"

"Yes thank you so much. That works we will bring everything we need and set it all up and make sure it is all done by 10. Yes you will be credited in the video for sure. So we have a deal?"

"Yeah 100$, just ask for Dan at the front office tomorrow. Unfortunately I have a strong support of education."

"We will leave it in tip top condition I promise."

"Can I get your name?"

"Mitchie Torres"

"Alright I will see you tomorrow night Miss. Torres"

"Thank you so much, again, bye" I said hanging up.

"We got it girls, tomorrow we need to be there for 5" I call and I got okay chorused back. I knew exactly what I was going to wear and I would need a gym mat to soften a landing and strong cutters to cut the rope at the end, this would be perfect. I wrote down a quick list to remember everything then went to shower and get ready to bed. Tomorrow I was starting to fight for Shane; I was showing him he haunted me because he was all that I wanted.

It was about 4:00 and we are just getting back to the penthouse after school to get stuff ready for tonight. Shawn liked the idea and was helping. I think he knew it was for me to fight for Shane but if he was disappointed he didn't show it at all, which I was very thankful for.

I had really enjoyed our hip hop dance we did for the class today. We did BOOM BOOM POW by the black eyed peas and the first thing the teacher said to me was that she didn't know I could actually pop it like a true hip hop dancer. I surprise myself a lot at what I can do with my body in the form of dance. Shawn totally owned it but I was just more excited for our lyrical next week but still it was a lot of fun.

We borrowed a gym mat and had already placed it in Kenzie's car. It was for when they cut the rope and I would fall from it. It would work perfectly but I just wanted the mat in case I didn't land in the safest way. I run upstairs and pack my make-up and outfit for the video. I was really excited for this we had planned most of it out and the story of using the house. I would be trying to escape but I couldn't so I had to go back but I couldn't and yeah just it will make more sense when we film it and cut it to get that affect. I grab a spray bottle filled with water and stuff it into my bag. I slip my phone and 100$ into my pants pocket and go back down stairs where the others were waiting with Amy's equipment, I was so very ready, I was bouncing, this would be one of the coolest videos we ever do. I could never thank the girls enough for helping me with this.

"Shawn you can come with me in my car, you 3 with Kenzie?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Sounds good, let's not waste the time we have" Amy said as we made our way to the parking garage, put everything we needed in Kenzie's trunk then we all climbed into the two cars and pulled out making our way to the Haunted Park of New York.

We arrived and asked for Dan who was a tall lanky guy with long blonde hair. He had gorgeous green eyes that would make any girl swoon. He was slightly older but oh well I just liked his eyes. I helped Amy bring everything from the truck in as the others learned how to use the fog and the lights.

Me and Amy made are way to the pit where the rope bridge was the only way to cross. We climbed down the ladder and set up the map perfectly so it would be where I would land. Amy was going to sit on another ladder to film the part where I would be on the rope bridge. I was happy I had good balance though, but the ropes were strong. That was going to be the last shots we were going to take though. Dan gave us two big rope cutters that we would use to cut the ends for when I would fall. This was crazy.

Dan left and we were almost ready to start so I quickly made my way to the main building and the others got the last minute stuff ready as I got changed. I was wearing black skinny jeans with black sneakers. I then had on a white top. It ended at my hips and the sleeves hung off my shoulders. It flowed until my hips so it was perfect for running as I would be in the video as I was being haunted. My hair was brushed out a little frantic. I had on black eye liner and mascara on thickly with brown eye shadow. My eyes really stood out. I put just a little lip stick on my lips and just a little powder on my face. The only thing we really wanted to stand out was the terror and seriousness that would be in my eyes. My lips needed to somewhat stand out as I was lip syncing but it would be good.

I grabbed my bag and headed back. When we were doing the second half of the video I was going to spray my hair with water to make it look damp as if I was sweating due to being scared. We had to film part of the rope bridge before I damped my hair. So we had lots of work. It was closing in on 5:30 when we were finally ready to start and I could not be more excited.

The music started and the fog was thick as I made my way to the rope bridge and started to cross. It was intense but I was having fun as was everyone else watching it. Amy was being amazing with the camera. She had different once which would work for different angles and Alex was helping when we needed two points of views for the same thing so we didn't have to do multiple takes. We only had limited time for this.

Finally we took a quick break it was around 8:30 my hair was damp and we didn't have to much left to do. So far it had felt amazing. Amy had this brilliant idea there was this glass wall that would work for something so amazing. We got hot water and sprayed it onto it making it steam. I dragged my hand along it without me in the background as I was kneeling down. She was going to edit it in computer that the word haunted would appear as my hand dragged along it and I thought it would be perfect.

Kenzie and Laura went upstairs to stop the fog and clean up as we finished the last few takes that we had to downstairs. I was ready for this. I was glad we had ladders to get across the pit since we would have to get up after it was cut. I was ready for this scene.

Finally we finished and just started taking everything out when Dan showed up and said we would have to get going. I was glad we were leaving. I did a quick walk through with him making sure everything was still okay and he approved.

I thanked him and he said that it was no problem and kind of cool that someone wanted to use the haunted house for something else then getting scared. We shook hands and then I helped finish loading up the car. We then left. I was dropping Shawn of first and then meeting the girls back home.

I pulled up in front of Shawn's apartment just before 11. "Do you want to come up for a bit?" he asked

"Thanks for the offer but I really should get home and get some rest, the video was a lot of work. Thank you so much for your help it meant a lot."

"Well it was pretty amazing watching you do that. I understand so are we still on for free period tomorrow to work on our lyrical?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah of course, I will see you after conditioning then. Goodnight Shawn" I said giving him a quick hug he returned.

"Okay see you then goodnight" He said and I nodded as he stepped out of the car and made his way inside the building. I re started my car and pulled into the street heading home so I could get some rest. I was really excited for the next three nights when we would be editing the video to post by Saturday morning, Halloween.

It was Friday morning around 11:30 and we are finished school for the day. The girls were headed back to the apartment but I was headed to a practice studio to practice my lyrical with Shawn which we had to do next Tuesday for the class. I wanted to do really well, I didn't care if we got a duet but it would still be amazing, I was glad I was paired with him. I believe we matched each other well on skill and well I realized I really enjoy dancing with him. We have chemistry there was no doubt about that.

I walk into the studio to see Shawn stretching. I was already changed from my last class and put my bag down grabbing my iPhone.

"Hey you" I said walking over to the stereo "Want music to stretch to?" I asked and he smiled seeing me.

"Sure go for it"

I put on my work out mix and go over beside him as we both stretch loosening our muscles. I had conditioning just before this but no matter what I always preferred to stretch. Lyrical was really hard on the body and we were doing some lifts so we wanted to make sure we stretched to not hurt or pull anything, we didn't need that, neither of us.

We finally started our dance. We had easily choreographed in the last few days so now it was to perfect it and tweak things if anything needed to be done. I smiled as I went over and searched for the song setting it on repeat. Soon the familiar tone of Turning Tables by Adele came on and I smiled as we started our dance. I loved this song and it was amazing.

We had come up with a story of two people trying to keep a marriage together that is failing as the man had an affair and wants to leave yet the woman wants it to work without getting hurt. We end facing each other and as it ends and my forehead leans against his our eyes close as we had planned. Except on the very last note my head lifts up and our lips meet in a soft kiss. It was just a peck but it almost added emotion to the song.

"Well that wasn't choreographed" Shawn said and I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

"It's not the first time a dance has ended with a kiss for me, I think two people with chemistry that can portray such a powerful story, emotions take over and sometimes things happen. Not that I regret it" I said teasingly and I rolled his eyes.

"We can add it if you want, but I thought you were fighting for Shane?" he said and that struck a chord.

"I am, and no if it happens on stage it does. Sorry this is a sore subject can we move on?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah of course sorry" he said and I nodded.

"It's fine, do you want to run it again? I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah sure we still need to get that one lift right" he said and I nodded.

"Okay let's do it."

It was 3:00 when we finally finished and walked out into the brisk New York Air. It looked like it was going to rain and the wind was quite cold. Tonight Shawn was coming over and we were all going to watch the final product of the video. Amy said that she wanted to do all the cuts and that I couldn't help so I would be seeing it for the first time and was excited. We were posting it tomorrow morning and Bryan was going to make sure Shane watched it and I was definitely ready for that.

I made my way home and washed up and did some homework before we were to order pizza and watch the video. I wanted to see the final product and how well the haunted house worked, Amy said it had been the perfect setting.

It was 7:30 when we all sat upon the couches with pizza and Amy hooked up her laptop pressing play as my video played on the TV.

It was 10:30 Saturday morning. I was excited for tonight as we were all going to a Halloween party. A girl from dance was holding it at her house she shared with her friends so the house party would be awesome as we are all dressing in costumes.

Right now though I was bouncing in my seat as I was just uploading haunted onto my you tube channel. I was completely happy with the final product it took my breath away. I truly looked haunted and the song made it its full affect and I could not be happier.

Shawn had even said last night that he would not want to make me haunted. He said I had looked almost murderous and terrified at the same time and that made me beam because honestly that's exactly what I was going for.

I uploaded it and sent Bryan s text saying it was now up and the tag it was under and that it was the newest one on my channel. He sent back and said that Shane was out for the day but would be back around 4 and that he would get him to watch it. I thanked him sending a virtual hug then closed my lap top and changed as me and the girls were going for a run in central park as it was sunny. Cold but sunny and we wanted to enjoy it before the colder winter weather started to show up as it was the last day of October, crazy how fast these past 2 months have went by, soon enough the first semester of school would be over.

**A/N: This next part is once again Shane's POV and I will be describing the video, I am just very excited about it, the lyrics come than what happened and it's Shane explaining it as he watched it, hope you enjoy it.**

It was 3:30 and I was just heading back to the apartment. I went shopping today for snacks and such as we were hosting a Halloween party tonight and we had nothing at our apartment, well not enough for everyone that was coming. I walk into the apartment and put everything on the counter then head into the common room to see Bryan's laptop hooked up to the TV.

"What you guys streaming?" I asked seeing Josh and this guy Jackson who we became good friends with.

"I am actually just about to watch a video Amy said she did." Bryan said as I see You Tube come onto the screen.

"Cool is it a music video?" Knowing the girls and her always liked doing that. How about I don't start thinking about why I know that, or even cared.

"I believe so" He said and I saw the screen come up and he put it as large size pausing it while it fully loaded. It would look pretty sick on our big TV. I didn't know why but for some reason I was excited to see this, maybe her. GOD DAMN IT SHANE STOP!

It was loaded and he pressed play. The first thing you see is a very creepy looking frosted window then you see a hand slide across it as the hand its replaced with orange letters that look like they bleed onto the screen spelling HAUNTED. Definitely digitalized but very cool all the same and I instantly know the song they were using, well at least the artist, one of her songs meant a lot to me just a short couple months ago.

Soon the music started and the picture showed a haunted house then the inside with the fog going. Soon there was a figure dancing along in the fog. It was undeniable who it was, the way she moved was just intoxicating like the first time I saw her dance. I wanted to leave I didn't want to watch this then you could see her face and her eyes captivating me they looked so, for lack of a better word, haunting.

She stepped onto what look liked a rope bridge walking across half of it then tuned where she was clearly facing the camera. That's when the words and she started lip sync'ing and also the fact that this was about me. That hit me hard but still I couldn't tear my eyes from her.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

She mouthed these words on the rope bridge then continued walking towards the end. She then stepped off the rope bridge as the rope seemed to fray and she started into the rest of the house.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

She was heading deeper into the house dragging her hand against the wooden walls staring into the camera singing. Her eyes looking around as if someone was about to jump out at her which really wouldn't surprise me but I knew they were using this song as a metaphor.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold  
><em>

She had made her way to another fogged filled hallway that she kept walking through lights flashing once and a while that made her flinch I think that was whole plan. She stopped in front of a creaky old stair case as the camera did a close up of her eyes on the last line, then the chorus started.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<em>

Here she was dancing singing in front of the stairs. It was so powerful and I knew it was directly pointed at the way she looked murderous but terrified was intense and I took a deep breathe. She then took a step on the stairs.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

Here she had started up the stairs and leans against the railing singing. When it said can't turn back her head when to the bottom and soon she was running up the stairs and scrambling at the top as it said haunted. She finally stood.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
><em>From everything we had<em>  
><em>But I still mean every word I say to you<em>

She was walking slowly into a darkened foggy hallway barely looked like she could see 5 feet in front of her as her voice spoke the very powerful words of this song. Her eyes looked almost heartbroken now and I wanted to cry. I produced that, no words came, but the video was breath taking.

_He will try to take away my pain_  
><em>And he just might make me smile<em>  
><em>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<em>

The words chilled me to the bone but I couldn't let it bother me. The way she leans against the walls walking slowly was once again intense. I don't know how she could capture so many emotions in so many words but then again she had done it before.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
><em>Won't see you again<em>  
><em>Something keeps me holding on to nothing<em>

Here her whole stride was powerful. She was murderous and angry. There was a rail along a steep part. She had a hold onto it as she said something keeps me holding on to nothing it collapsed from her hands and her eyes snapped up as lights start flushing in front of her.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>You're all I wanted<em>

Here she started walking back words almost fast like she had to get away. She stumbled when it said something's gone terribly wrong as light surrounded her. Her hands went into her hair and she bent down a little as she mouths you're all I wanted. During the music now you see her running through the hallway trying to go back to get out of there.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

She was walking faster now saying the words but still briskly walking her hands running through her hair, her eyes darting everywhere as a snap was heard almost over the music and she stepped quickly onto the stairs.

_I know, I know_  
><em>I just know<em>  
><em>You're not gone<em>  
><em>You can't be gone, no<em>

She started slowly walking down the stairs afraid of what was to come at the bottom. On the last I know she leaned her back against the railing almost sinking to the ground mouthing it. God this was powerful and intensely terrifying, which I keep repeating.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>Won't finish what you started<em>

She stepped off the stairs but turned facing the stairs her eyes going wide as she kept walking like she saw a ghost of me or something. She was walking backwards as she tripped her hands holding up as she crawled back before standing up and turning around running around a corner.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

She was walking fast carrying herself the lights flashing behind her like something was coming to get her. She got back to the rope bridge again and got on it. She looked both sides when it said can't go back, I'm haunted.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<em>

She was back on the bridge in the middle facing the camera. Her head clearly damp like she was sweating. The fog kept getting thicker as she mouthed the words. There was a long shot and you could see the rope fray when you heard never ever thought I'd see it break. It went to a close up of her terrified eyes the back out on the words break and she fell down as the screen kept black the fog completely over taking the screen until it faded to complete darkness the song ending.

It ended and Bryan closed the big screen the colours coming up on TV instead of a blank screen. I didn't know what I was feeling but I knew I had to get out of here, just needed to get to my room so I could scream or cry or hell I don't even know what exactly I was feeling. She wanted me but that was wrong, right?

I then realised all the guys were staring at me and I just turned to look at Bryan. "Fuck you" I say in a very venomous and thick voice as I push up off the couch and make my way to the my room throwing the door closed behind me with a loud bang, slamming it as hard as I could.

I walked over and just sat on my bad running my hands through my hair. I went into the bottom drawer on my desk and brought out my scrap book leaning against the head board laying it on my lap as I opened it seeing our pictures. I don't know why I still looked at it but I did, I almost took comfort in it.

I instantly flipped to a page where we were both laughing and smiling and a tear slipped from my now wet eyes. Was I actually crying? She wanted me and I haunted her but it just was too late. I was with Emily now and I was doing this for Mitchie, forgetting her for her benefit. Like Mandy said for her dream I just had to, walk away. I flipped to the last page and ran my fingers along the words she had wrote. The look in her eyes stuck in my brain and I just close my eyes closing the book on my lap. I sunk lower into my bed just wanting to disappear for a few hours before people started coming. I place the book beside me and curling into my blankets. The last thing I think before slipping into an almost restless sleep was she wasn't the only one, HAUNTED!

**A/N: Stupid Shane thinking he can help by explaining this when nothing would've quite fixed it. I love her and Bryan's relationship it is very amazing and special. The way he talks her into fighting and that one paragraph had my heart stopping, it was so very touching, no words can describe. I am happy Mandy convinced Shane to walk away but I still think it was a bad idea. Now he thinks he Is doing this, dating Emily for Mitchie, how messed up is that? So Shawn and Mitchie sadly now known as SHWITCHIE kissed again and are still coming closer. I know I didn't do a great job on explaining the video but I hope it was okay. It was hard to get the images I could picture out into writing. It really struck a chord with Shane which it was meant to do. He still cares and misses her but he has Emily and doesn't deserve the satisfaction of making her beg, she can fight though. Anyway I know it wasn't the best but it was her first attempt at fighting, won't be her last, some exciting things coming up in the next chapters. Let me hear your thoughts and thank you for the reviews on the last chapter no-one was super happy, which I expected. Any ideas of what could happen? Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	7. You Belong With Me, Lightweight

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 7: You Belong With Me, Lightweight**

It has been almost 2 weeks since Halloween. It was now Friday November 13th and I was excited as today we were auditioning for solos. We haven't found out the couples solos yet but we would on Monday when we get these results. It had taken me a while to decide what I would dance to but reliving memories with Shane and such, watching videos on you tube I finally had an idea.

I heard he saw the haunted video but that he was a mix of emotions afterwards. Bryan got him to watch it but said that it wouldn't be that easy to do it again. I didn't ask Bryan to describe the emotions because I just didn't know if I could handle it. I have been constantly checking twitter and my phone to see if he said anything about it, or hinted about it in some way, but he hadn't. Oh yeah Shane had twitter and I proudly follow him. He following me did not go unnoticed either.

I have decided that I will be fighting for him with music again. Amy was filming my solo audition that would go on our you tube account and I was also going to be doing another in your face type of music video this coming weekend. I knew it wasn't the best way to fight. Trust me I would love to beat Emily or at least pull her hair but there was no way I would get to do that, especially without Shane coming to her rescue. That made me mad as he had come to mine a few time, oh whatever I was doing what I could.

I let the anger fall away from my body as I am just entering the auditorium ready for my audition. There were many people in there waiting including my friends. Laura and Kenzie were just watching but the others were auditioning. There was 4 girl solos, one for lyrical, jazz, hip hop and tap. I was doing lyrical of course and Amy was doing jazz which I hope she would be getting. There were 4 for guys. They had a spot for tap but mostly it was filled with a second hip hop routine as that's what a lot of the guys here excel in.

I say hi to my friends and make my way on stage stretching with the rest of the other dancers who were getting ready, faint music playing in the background. There were a fair amount of people in the auditorium to watch. It almost got me excited, I loved being on stage watched by people. The people made me do my best, adrenaline was no joke and when even just one person cheers it helps. A smile plays on my face as the teachers come in sitting in their regular sits. We were going to be called up one at a time to do our solo, I was hoping I would be close to the beginning I was ready.

All us dancers made our way to the front rows and sat down. I was sitting beside Shawn, who had his arm casually draped around my shoulders. It wasn't affectionate; it was friendly and has been happening more frequently, especially since that kiss we shared when we did our solo for choreography class. I might have not mentioned that. I don't know how to explain it but my lips tingled at that moment. It never was that I didn't want to kiss him it was just that I knew he wasn't who I wanted to be with in my heart, and as much as that hurt, not being able to return them, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I was also afraid of kissing him during dances but he kept saying it was professional. He didn't always convince me of that but I wasn't going to push him about it. What we had, friendship, if that's what we both fully see it has, is good but I know dating can ruin it, and I know you can't do something your heart isn't in. These past months definitely taught me that.

"Mitchie Torres" My name being called took me out of my thoughts. I guess I had missed some performances as a person was descending the stage as I stood up and went up getting into my starting position. This song was about many feelings I felt about Shane but how I have slightly been torn down but still love him and that he did that to me. I took a deep breath as I heard the starting beats of Lightweight by Demi Lovato. I honestly had no idea why her songs were so useful to me, but they really were, in almost every situation I have been going through these past months.

I saw Amy standing up her camera in her hand and a soft smile flashed her way before I started to dance, thinking about Shane, thinking about the song and once again as I usually did lost myself in the best form of expression, the way my emotions spoke loudest.

I finished my dance and got off of the stage to some applause and walked up to Amy. "So?" I asked and she smiled.

"Amazing as usual, always the raw emotion you show. I also wanted to talk to you about maybe loading fix a heart on you tube?" She asked and I sighed.

"Thanks and how about we talk about that later, we will though, talk about it, I promise just don't want to here, that is a very vulnerable piece of dance." I said and she nodded.

"Definitely and are we doing you belong with me this weekend?" She asks and I nod.

"Definitely, I'm excited to do a 'in your face; video and also twitter might be a good way to get him to watch it, oh and Amy?"

"Yeah?" she asks

"I can never thank you enough"

"You don't need you, and you helped with Bryan, we don't owe each other, we are even." She says smiling holding out her camera.

"Alright and your turn" I said holding her camera.

"Yup, wish me luck" She said turning towards the stage.

"You don't need it" I said smiling and she just threw her head back laughing a little as I walked back over to my friends and sat down ready to watch my friend and the others audition.

I just woke up Saturday morning. I picked up my phone seeing it was 10:30 and was happy to have slept in. I haven't been much with the dancing rehearsals and such. I have been doing lots of rehearsals and practice on the weekends along with the house work that came with our apartment, and homework. I always now got up early most weekends so it was definitely nice to have not woken up early. I was happy I 'forgot' to set my alarm last night.

I smile sitting up in my bed. I stretch then get up putting my glasses on walking over to the curtains pulling them open blinking as my eyes adjust to the gorgeous sunlight pouring through my window. I am truly happy again, and fighting brought out my strength again and I just couldn't be happier right now.

I have a quick shower then get dressed doing my hair and applying a bit of make-up. We weren't really doing anything today but I felt like being pretty. I had no idea why but I was just in an overall good mood. Today I was going to start filming you belong with me with Amy and also look over lightweight and fix a heart. I really didn't know if I wanted that to be updated online. However last night I did find out that it was already on the school website. They film all performances and choose a few to go on the website a week. I knew not many people would see it on there as they would on you tube. I didn't know if I wanted the world to have access and I would have to that if I would let Amy post it.

I smile opening my door and making my way downstairs to see the girls all lounging out on the couch. "Hey ladies" I said smiling joining them. "How are you?" I asked and they all smiled.

"Good" I got chorused back and smiled.

"Are we doing anything today?" I asked and they shrugged.

"I want to do you belong with me. I want to see you with all that attitude" Kenzie said winking and I smiled.

"Well then we can definitely do that, Alex with the guys already?" I asked and she nodded.

"Guys day in or whatever they are doing" She said rolling her eyes and I laughed.

"Alright well how about we start the video now then maybe we can go catch a movie or something later. We haven't hung out, just us girls in a while" Laura said and I smiled agreeing.

"Alright well how about we get ready for the video and start it then Laura we will definitely go to a movie" Amy said and after we all agreed we decided to do the video. The scene was going to be me sitting on the couch with my phone, iPod and scrap book of mine and Shane. We had pictures that we would make flash on the screen. We turned the couch so all you would see would be me on the couch, the city in the background. We wouldn't need many takes as it was just me sitting on the couch singing and mostly using my body language to show my attitude, it wasn't anything amazing just a video getting in his face, theoretically speaking.

I get changed into a pair of light washed skinnies with a simple yellow t-shirt on and a white pair of sneakers. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail. I didn't worry about special make-up or anything it was basically me having an attitude being sassy and telling him he was too be with me and not that, gr… cheerleader. This song was perfect.

I got everything and went out to where the girls had Amy's single camera. We didn't need anything big. Kenzie and Laura were sitting in front of Amy's mac as the camera was hooked up so they would see it on a bigger screen. I smiled getting everything ready then when Amy called action and the music started I got into the mood and started the video.

About only an hour later we were done. It wasn't really hard to do, just mouthing the words and getting the attitude right, rolling my eyes and such. Amy took a few minutes to cut a few places to put in pictures. A couple of the pictures were of me cheering on the bleachers and the one of us in Disney land with tears in our eyes, clearly visible was in it as well.

I had fun filming it. I used my phone for the first line or so then tossed it onto the couch rolling my eyes. I had one ear of my headphones in for the Tuesday night part. The rest really was just me sitting there singing rolling my eyes and pointing towards the camera, very simple with a strong message. I finally got it onto you tube then before getting ready to go out with the girls I signed onto twitter. I was linking it to him in a discreet way and just hoped he would watch it. Maybe it would actually get me a response this time. I was also going to send him to lightweight as well. I was just hoping he would watch one, I was fighting and until I could somehow see him this was the best I could do.

I quickly typed a tweet attaching lightweight then sent it before typing another one, attaching you belong with me and sending it. They both mentioned Shane. I just wanted a response, he would have something to say, I hope.

I smiled reading my tweets that were on my screen.

_Make me weak shanegray_

_Too true! shanegray_

**A/N: I don't know how to describe links, pretend they are there.**

I was just happy he would have to at least see the tweets. I knew Shane and if he was still his curious self he would have to click on those links and see what I was talking about. Happy with that I signed out and decided to grab my stuff to go with the girls.

45 minutes later we were all in the movie theater waiting for 21 Jump Street to start. We all wanted to laugh and nothing cured that better than Jonah hill and Channing Tatum, plus he was good eye candy what girl doesn't like that. We got popcorn covered in movie theater butter and I grabbed another handful definitely enjoying it as the theater went dark and the movie started.

After the movie we made our way to the mall and decided to shop for a bit. We haven't done that for a while and I had wanted a new leather jacket for the fall. I found a dark, maroon sort of coloured one that went to my hips and looked really good on me.

We made our way to dinner then at a pizzeria downtown NYC then back home, where we just arrived. I had an amazing day with the girls and we would definitely have to do this again. Tomorrow I planned on staying in my pyjama's all day, watching movies, playing video games, having a completely lazy day and any one of my friends were gladly allowed to join me.

I sit down and watch TV with the girls passing some time. We weren't really into the night life of NYC, since we weren't legal yet, but I knew one day we would enjoy it. I am now walking upstairs going to my room. I started a new book on my spare time. I got changed and curled into my bed turning on my bedside lamp and opening my book. It was called wicked lovely, about fairies and I was really enjoying it so I escaped into the world of fairies for the night.

Finally! It is now Monday and I am in lyrical class and at the end they were posting the solo results outside the co-ordinators office. I don't know about others but I was really excited and knew all who auditioned would be in a mad rush to see if they got the one they wanted.

If you got a solo you got the chance to choreograph the dance to your own song with teachers help if you wished. The thing with the duets was the teachers picked the song and did most of the choreography with your inputs of course. I didn't mind that I was just excited that I had three places I could see my name, I just wanted it to be there once.

We finished stretching for class then we started on our dance. We were almost finished. There were only 3 weeks. 2 from this Friday was thanksgiving then the following Friday was the recital. It was exciting and the dancers were mostly all finished. It was just practicing and perfecting them. It was a lot of work but they all looked amazing and this was what we were here to do.

We are all sitting down as the teacher talks to us. "Alright now we all know you are excited to find out the solo and duet results. They will now be posted outside the office on the main dance bulletin board so you can all go find that out. The teachers and I took a lot of time for this decision. There are now 5 duets for freshman. We needed room for two hip hops because we couldn't decide on just one. Alright you may go" She said and we stood up.

"Mitchie, Shawn could you hang back for a minute" She asked and I looked at Shawn as he shrugged and we walked back over to her.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I just wanted to let you both know to not be surprised when you see yourself under hip hop and lyrical for duets, it is not a mistake."

I was slightly surprised. "We got both?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's amazing" Shawn said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"You both very much deserve it, but I am not telling you anymore, so go check if you got solos and congratulations. Oh and I look forward to getting you two into that lyrical duet." She said smiling and I smiled thanking her heading to the change rooms. I was very excited that she was the choreographer for our lyrical but I quickly got changed wanting to see if I got my solo.

Soon Shawn and I arrived at the bulletin board and there was barely a crowd as other classes would now be starting. We both walked up and were both happy to see our names on 3 times each. I got my lyrical solo as well as the duet with Shawn for hip hop and lyrical. He had got one of the two guys hip hop solos. We both shared a hug really happy for each other.

I quickly said bye making my way to my English class as he had computers as his elective. I had chosen music as a language for that. I got into English sitting beside the girls who congratulated me and I thanked them pulling out my book as the teacher started the lesson.

It was now Wednesday and I was walking down the street in the chilly weather sipping my caramel macchiato from Starbucks. I went shopping and was on my way home. There was some cute stores just a few blocks from the penthouse so I had decided to just walk. I enjoyed the walk. I was comfy in my skinny jeans, a t-shirt with my leather jacket, ankle boots and scarf. I was quite warm and was enjoying my drink.

I quickly reached for my phone pulling it out not recognizing the number. I pressed talk and held it to my ear really not wanting a telemarketer, they could be really annoying. "Hello?"

"Mitchie Torres?" I hear an older sounding woman ask.

"Yes this is she" I said still walking closer to home.

"This is Mrs. Matthews, Dean of Julliard as you are aware of?" she said in a questioning tone, why was she calling me though?

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"Your teachers and I would like to have a meeting with you tomorrow around 3:30 if you don't mind?" She asked. My hand was a little shaky. What was going on an why did they want to have a meeting with me. That scared me a little. It wasn't like I could say no though.

"Sure I can definitely be there" I said trying to sound happy.

"Okay see you there tomorrow at my office Mitchie, have a good night" She said and I hung up as she did. I took a deep breath. I had no idea what happened or if I did something wrong but I knew I wouldn't be able to relax until I found out. These months kept getting interesting. I was still mad that Shane hasn't responded in anyway and now I was worried. I almost wanted this week to end and move on so I could go spend thanksgiving in Anaheim with Amy as my parents were once again going to be out of town, although I don't think it bothered me that much.

"Girls" I called when I walked into the penthouse. I knew immediately someone was cooking because it smelled amazing.

"In the kitchen" I heard Amy call and I placed my bags on the couch walking over to her after dropping my coffee cup into the trash. "Have fun?" She asked and I nodded.

"Lots until I got a phone call" I said leaning against the counter sighing and she gave me a look. "It wasn't Shane, I don't know, it might be worse."

"Who was it?" She asked

"I'll wait until you are all here so I don't have to say it multiple times as I'm sure you will already make me repeat in in shock" I said and she looked at me worried.

"Okay, well dinner is almost ready and they will all migrate to the kitchen" She said smiling.

"What you cooking" I said motioning to the stove.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, my speciality and there is garlic bread in the oven" She said and I smiled.

"Well it smells amazing" I said smiling and then getting out the dishes. Soon all 5 of us were sitting at the table all finished and I knew I would have to tell them.

"Alright so I need to tell all of you something. I am kind of freaking out and I just need you all to know" I said and their full attention landed on me.

"Well I got a phone call today. It was Mrs. Matthews, the Dean" I said and they all went wide eyed. "I don't know what she wanted but I have a meeting with her tomorrow afternoon and some of our teachers."

"Did something happen?" Kenzie asked and I shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea, I am so confused"

"Well we can be there waiting outside of her office for you?" Amy asked and I shook my head.

"Thank you but no. I don't know what it is but I rather just be there by myself then come back and talk to you 4 about it. I think it is better if I can digest it by myself before I face people." I said hoping they would understand.

"Okay but we will all be waiting here for you, I hope you know that?" Kenzie said and I nodded.

"Of course, I am just nervous because I have no idea what it could be to be completely honest."

"Mitch I am sure it is nothing bad" Alex said and I smiled happily at him.

"Thanks Alex, I hope so" I said taking a sip of my water. I was really hoping he was right because if I did something to jeopardize this for me, I don't know if that was something I could handle on top of everything else going on.

After doing the dishes with Kenzie and doing some laundry I crawl into bed. I lay down in the dark with my phone in my hand. I check twitter to no avail as he still hasn't responded in anyway. I quickly type a tweet and send it.

_Some people are just so frustrating… life could give me a break…_

I just wanted something to go my way this week. It hasn't for so many things. I wanted to be 100% happy. I deserved that and someway I had to find a way to feel that. I just didn't know how much work and effort that would take. I sigh putting my phone on silent on my bedside table and closed my eyes letting myself fall asleep.

It is now 3:25 and I am heading towards the dean's office. I was beyond nervous slightly shaking. I was hoping it wasn't obvious. I get to the door and knock. The door opens to reveal the dean and my 4 dance teachers. What was going on? I wanted this to be over.

"Mitchie, please come in have a seat" Mrs. Matthews said and I nod walking in and sitting down as she closes the door taking her seat. "Do you have any idea why you are here?" She asked and I shake my head.

"No did I do something wrong to affect being here?" I say softly.

"Your teachers feel that you shouldn't be at Julliard anymore."

I could feel tears starting to build in my eyes. "Why?" I say almost choking on a building sob.

"It's not that you don't deserve it Mitchie. Let us explain it is rather a good thing. You have passed many expectations of not only freshmen but dancers of are school. You are so advanced we feel you should be out building a career from your dance then attending school. We feel we can't help you advance anymore."

"You can't?" I asked confused looking at her and my teachers.

"I have never seen lyrical dances such as yours. I don't know if the emotions are what you are feeling or you just bring them up but you have made me cry with dances and not many dancers can do so." My lyrical teacher said.

"You choreograph like you had been since you were 10 years old. I have never graded someone 100% on their dances until you. You excel in every assignment." My choreography teacher says as others nod.

"We all talked and we feel that we can't help you anymore. Some seniors aren't quite at your level yet, they still have a semester. You blew us all away with fix a heart. That was why it was on our website. It is one of the most touching performances we have seen from a student."

"So I am not allowed to continue, and do showcase or anything?" I asked still upset.

"No you are definitely finishing this semester, we would never take that away from you, and we just feel it should be your last as a student, even here. I don't understand how you are this good, having not gotten into CSPA until grade 11. Dancers are said to be made but I think you were born to do this. We feel honored that you want to study here but we think you would benefit working as a dancer."

"I am confused. You keep saying that but it can be beyond hard to get a dance job at any time in your life, so I have no idea how I will do that." I said exasperated. I was happy they thought so much of my talent and everything but it was truly hard to find a job how was I going to not even graduating from a dance school.

My lyrical teacher then spoke to me. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. I have a friend in the music business who is the manager of Demi Lovato. I told him to look at your dance just to see it. He loves it and actually showed Demi herself. I didn't know that I would get this phone call on Monday."

"What phone call?" I asked kind of shaky. Was she mad I danced to her song, did she like it, what is going on.

"He called me up and told me that Demi is going on tour in February. This Sunday in LA they are having auditions as they need 1 male and 1 female dancer to join their dance team for tour."

"Are you saying?"

"Yeah Mitchie they were wondering if you would mind auditioning for them. Therefore you would be going on tour with them next year as a working dancer, building the career, the best thing for you right now."

"This Sunday, but it is so close to the recital and everything and we leave school next Wednesday for thanksgiving and there is like no time to fly and fly back with the time differences and everything" I said.

"The marks for choreographing will be given in full for auditioning as well as what you have done is previous classes that weren't for marks." My teacher said.

"You will be excused from all classes next week. They are paying for you to fly out and stay in LA until you can get home for thanksgiving. Anaheim is home for you I believe." The dean now said

"Yeah Anaheim but what about the duet's I don't want to let Shawn down because of this."

"You will have rehearsals tonight and tomorrow after school before you fly out."

"I have to fly out tomorrow?" I say shocked.

"It will be tomorrow night around 11:00pm and then you will have a day to adjust and get ready for the auditions on Sunday. You use a piece of your own and then a group dance with them. We think this would be amazing for you Mitchie. It is a once in a life time opportunity." The dean says and I take a breath. I feel like I should do this but I would be leaving the girls and fighting for Shane and I really needed to talk to someone, I needed advice, but I felt I would end up going to just audition if I got it or not, and then if I had to, chose to take it if they wanted me.

"Okay, say I do audition and don't get it. Can I still come back and attend school with my friends; I got the scholarship and utilize it to the fullest?" I asked the dean.

"Of course we aren't going to take that away from you, we do hope if you do get it, you will choose it though."

"That's a lot to sacrifice and think about but I would think about it really hard because I know it could be a very worthwhile sacrifice. Either way I get to be in the semester showcase and do all the solo and duets?" I asked

"Of course Mitchie, you are still a student in this semester, if you chose to do this we will then remove you from our lists, we just wanted to let you know, but ultimately this is your choice" Mrs. Matthews spoke and I took a deep breath.

"Do you mind if I just take a few minutes to think about this?" I asked and she nods.

I stand up and leave the office. I slide against the wall in the hall taking a deep breath. I was so stumped. I wanted to stay here with the girls and learn more. I also wanted nothing more than to audition and go on tour, which is my dream that I came to live. There was so many things I would leave but if I did this I would be a paid dancer, I would be able to start my career, it was a once in a life time opportunity to audition to go on tour with one of my now favourite singers whose songs mean so much to me this time in my life. I should audition, even if I don't get it I come back but if I get it I go on tour. I start to live my dream. I knew the answer I had to give, for so many reasons. I had to do this, for not just me, but everyone else around me.

I slowly walk back in and sit down. "I have made my decision. I will audition, and will accept if I am asked to join however, I will come back for the showcase and everything. If I end up not being asked to join I will be glad to return back to the school for the next semester" I said and she nodded.

"That is completely acceptable and we will work around that for you Mitchie. We are very happy this opportunity as came forward for you. We support you in your decision and career. We wish you the best of luck for your opportunities. That is all we needed." She said and I nodded.

"Okay thank you" I said standing up and shaking her hand which she extended.

"Mitchie, would you mind meeting me in studio A around 6:30, I will let Shawn know and we can start on lyrical. I have the choreography it is just for you two to learn and also tomorrow around 4:30 for another hour or 2?" My lyrical teacher asked.

"Yeah I can do that, I can let Shawn know if you want" I said.

"Alright, I have some things to do but I will see you and him there then" She said smiling and left.

"For your hip hop we will meet tomorrow at 2:00 pm to teach you the routine. That gives you over 2 hours to learn it before doing lyrical again" My hip hop choreography teacher said.

"Okay sounds good." I say then make my way out of the office taking a deep breath walking towards the penthouse. I needed to talk to the girls and Alex about that. This would be hard but it needed to be done tonight. I quickly send Shawn a text then cross the road and make my way into the building and head towards the penthouse.

I walk in at about 4:30 and see my four best friends all sitting on the couch their heads all turning towards me with curious looks. "Hi" I say quietly making my way over to one couch and sit between Amy and Laura. "I need to talk to you guys."

"Anything" Amy said gently squeezing my arm telling me it was okay.

"Okay well it wasn't anything bad. Mrs. Danes is friends with the manager of Demi Lovato and she told him to watch my fix a heart video which he did then showed Demi who watched it as well."

"Wow that is amazing, what did they say about it?" Kenzie asked smiling.

"They are having auditions for her dance team for her tour that starts in February on Sunday and they want me to audition for it"

"Oh my god Mitchie that is incredible" Laura said

"You are doing it right?" Alex asked.

"Wait what about school" Amy asked.

"Well either way I am allowed to stay here until Christmas. I will be doing the showcase and everything here. If I do the audition and don't get it then I am allowed to continue my scholarship for next semester as originally planned. If I audition and get it I feel like I should really take it."

"You would have to take it" Amy said.

"We wouldn't let you say no" Kenzie said and I smiled as Laura and Alex nodded.

"I just don't want to let you 4 down with the rent and everything. Our dream was live here and attend our 4 years together and I feel if I leave it ruins that" I say sadly.

"Nothing would ever ruin this experience on New York and Julliard Mitchie. We will miss you like crazy, we can take care of the rent, and also nothing will upset this friendship" Amy said and I smiled giving her a hug.

"Not doing this would make us feel like we are holding you back" Laura said.

"You aren't though I just don't want to upset you guys."

"Mitchie listen we all agree we will miss you but we will be so happy for you. If any one of us deserves this, it is you. We are all good dancers but you are amazing and should live your dream." Alex said and I got up walking over and getting on the couch beside him and Kenzie giving him a hug.

"I told them I would audition, I leave tomorrow night and come back with your guys after thanksgiving" I said and they nodded.

"I am glad you chose that. We will miss you of course but we would not be prouder of you Mitchie." Kenzie said and I know hugged her.

"There is a lot to sacrifice, but it might be worth it" I said and the nodded.

"Audition and see where that gets you then you think about what it means" Laura said and I said going and hugging her. God my friends were amazing.

"Okay thank you 4 so much for understanding and we will make the best of the time we have left if I am in fact leaving on tour."

"Since you leave tomorrow when are you doing your duet choreography?" Amy asked.

"Tonight and tomorrow me and Shawn are learning the routines then we'll have to practice all we can over the break alone and then when we can together. It will be a lot of work but worth it."

"I am just so proud of you!" Kenzie said running and jumping on me. Soon they were all hugging me on the couch. I noticed the girls, as well as I had tears in our eyes. I was happy they were proud of me and wanted this for me. Now I just had to learn 2 dance routines, pack and talk to one very important person before I audition. So many things to do, so little time, but it will be worth it in the long run.

It's finally Friday around 8:00 and I was just finishing packing for the week I would be gone. I still had some summer clothes back at the house in Anaheim so I didn't need to bring tons of clothes home. I didn't have many summer clothes here to be honest. Dance had been so much fun with Shawn. I loved the songs the teacher chose and the choreography. It was technical but wouldn't be too bad to perfect. I was thinking a lot more clearly and positive about these auditions. The real final piece I need was that talk when I got home.

I close my suitcase zipping it up and placing it onto the floor. I make sure I place everything I need in my carry on and purse and then I was ready. I had also thought about my solo. I had a song idea that lets me show I made it through a lot which I was. I had thought about everything a lot and this audition. I was 95% sure I would be taking it if I was asked. I decided that maybe that's what I needed. A change of pace or just a change in general is might be what's best for me, and maybe that's what I was to do. I want to say I am 100% positive but without that talk I was still uncertain.

I walk out into the leaving room where the girls and Alex were waiting to take me to the airport. Nervous and ready I smiled nodding and they all stood up. We made our way to the car and headed towards the airport where I would be boarding my flight to LA for a week.

We made our way into the airport and sat around for an hour talking and being excited before we engulfed each other in huge hugs before I had to make my way through security. I gave all my friends hug. I had said goodbye to Shawn earlier tonight after dance with a soft kiss on the cheek. I knew with this all we could ever be was friends and I would eventually have to talk to him about that.

I smiled carrying my purse and carry on with me as I made my way through security. I looked back when I was through and waved bye to my friend's then walked further into the terminal heading towards my gate taking a seat waiting for my flight to board.

"Passengers we are now beginning our descent towards LAX. Current weather is 75 degrees and time is 2:09 am. We will be landing around 2:30. We now ask that you turn of all electronic devices and thank you for traveling with U.S. Airlines." I woke up to that happy that I had got some sleep on the plane as I had an hour drive ahead of me. This time difference would be weird.

I got off the plane when we landed and headed to the line for car rentals. I took a seat and waited as they didn't open until 5:30. I would at least be in Anaheim by 7:00 latest. I would then be headed back to LA tonight or tomorrow morning.

Finally I was able to rent a car and said I would be returning it to the downtown location tomorrow morning at the latest. I got the keys and made my way to the Audi that was waiting for me. Wow the company giving me money to stay and audition did nothing to show they weren't wealthy. I smiled loading my suitcase then climbing in starting the car and headed to the familiar highway I had once traveled with Shane, heading to Anaheim.

I got into Anaheim and headed towards the house that I would like to call my home, but it really wasn't. There was no sign of life and I knew my parents had already left for wherever they were going for thanksgiving instead of spending it with their family, well their daughter. I got out of the Audi and made my way up to my acclaimed room. I got in and changed into a pair of pyjamas that were still in my closet. I was too tired to do anything right away. I got my phone setting my alarm for 10:30 then crawled into my bed letting the curtains block out the sunlight as I closed my eyes and in the familiar, yet unfamiliar comfort of my bed I drifted into the state of sleep.

My alarm went off and I sat up really awake. It would be 1:30 in New York so I should really be up anyway. I crawl out of bed and make my way to the bathroom grabbing a quick shower before I headed to where I knew I had to be this afternoon. I had someone important to see.

I showered and got dried off and went to do my make-up. I quickly finished and stared in the mirror running my fingers through my hair. I wanted a change and I loved my black hair but right now I wanted that to be different. I was changing one thing of my life might as well have a new look to accompany it.

I got dressed into a pair of jeans shorts and a pink plaid shirt. I ran my brown belt with the big sunshine belt buckle through my belt loops fastening it. I liked the country look. I slipped on a comfy pair of pink flip flops then grabbed my purse making sure everything was in it. I made my way down to the Audi climbing in. I stuck on my Pink Gucci sunglasses Shane had got me and pulled out heading towards the mall.

I made my way into the mall and too the salon that I used to go to all the time and got a walk-in appointment with my favorite stylist. She was happy to see me again and we talked for a bit before I decided on what colour I wanted. I smiled sitting on her chair flipping through a magazine as she got to work.

Finally it was 1:30 and I was leaving the mall loving my new hair. I had got it cut and styled with layers and bangs to the side. My hair was now a light brown colour. It was lighter than my original brunette colour but I loved it. I got into my car with a smile on my face and made my way back to the development and parked my car on the street in front of a very familiar house, the one I DID call home.

I got out sticking my keys in my pocket and placing my sunglasses on top of my head, my brown hair tied in loose ponytail. I walked up the familiar steps my hands slightly shaky as I was nervous. I didn't know how they would react to seeing me here. I knocked on the door and took a deep breath putting my hands to my sides. I heard the door unlock and looked up as the door opened revealing a shocked yet happy look upon a very familiar face. My worries instantly vanished.

"Mitchie"

**A/N: Sorry I have to end it here. I know some of you are finding it boring and for that I am sorry but because what is coming things need to be clearly explained. I hope you all continue to read and that it gets more interesting with her auditions and the tour and stuff. Now for that, I usually never put who acts the character in the story but I made an exception for this story. That is because a lot of Demi's songs work for Mitchie's emotions and such for this story. Demi is amazing and she is the artist so all the song credit goes to their rightful owner. She will have the characteristics I develop for her character and will have red hair, because I loved her red hair and different to the Mitchie I have as my character. Mitchie's hair is a little lighter brown than in the first camp rock. I am excited for the rest of this story now. I'm guessing you all know where she is? Who she is going talk to? Next chapter we have a SMTICHIE moment, and I am sure you will all enjoy that. Again thanks for reading and I hope you can wait it out as I am doing my best to make it more interesting. Let me hear your thoughts, what you think of this chapter and her opportunity? Also any idea's on what's next, or the SMITCHIE moment/interaction? Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	8. Stormy Night

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 8: Stormy Night**

"Hi Anna" I say softly and her smile just grew bigger if possible. I couldn't help but put a smile on my lips, it felt so good to finally see her again.

"Oh my god what are you doing here" She said wrapping me in a hug which I gladly returned.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well of course, come in come in" She says and I just let out a small laugh stepping into the familiar house loving the feeling of comfort it gives me. She closes the door and faces me.

"School seems to have done you no harm, you look amazing. You changed your hair recently?" She asked and I nodded.

"This morning, just needed a change, closer to my original colour, just a bit lighter."

"Well it looks amazing. I was just about to have some lunch are you hungry?"

"Yeah starving" I said smiling and we made our way to the kitchen and I sat upon the stools.

"Alright well how about I make us some sandwiches, then we can talk?"

"Sounds good, I need some advice and I couldn't really think of anyone else to talk to."

"Well I am glad I can help, and will try to give you good advice."

"That's all I'm asking" I said smiling as we kept chatting as she made sandwiches. This is what mother-daughter talks should've always been but of course with my mother I was lucky to talk to her for 5 minutes without her packing or getting ready to walk out the door. I was so happy that being with Shane had brought me this relationship although the advice I needed for my decision would ultimately help decide if I might actually have a future with or without Shane.

After a quick lunch and some more casual chatting we made our way to the couch and sat down. Their living room was gorgeous and nothing made it better than the big bay window letting the sunshine stream through in brilliant rays. I had to say I did not mind being back in Anaheim right now. I loved New York but I could've used this California heat, I think that was the problem with growing up here, anywhere with snow was not where I belong permanently

"So Mitchie what brings you all the way here, I was sure you wouldn't be back until Thanksgiving?"

"I wasn't supposed to, but I got a surprise this week and I have made a few decisions but before I continue I just really needed to talk because it is something really big and I just can't decide alone."

"Alright, well the suspense is killing me what is it?" She asked almost excited and I had to laugh. I seriously loved her not only like a mother but like another one of my best friends.

"Well Wednesday night I got a call from the dean of the school. Her and a few of my teachers wanted to talk to me and it originally freaked me out because I really had no idea why but I couldn't say no, I mean it was the dean I was just hoping I didn't do anything to jeopardize my place at school. Anyway I went and it wasn't what I was expecting. They said I had outdone all the expectations that were expected of me that I surpassed what had to be achieved through the year. I know it was the pain and heartache that helped my dances but it couldn't have been just that." I said

"Okay well then why did you need to talk to them if you were the top of your class?"

"Well it wasn't just top of my class. They said some of the seniors weren't quite at my level but they still have another semester to get them there. They don't think that I can advance much further in dance with their help that I have surpassed what is taught in the four years but I have no idea how I did that. Anyways they wanted me to start my career as a dancer however that is incredibly hard and I had no idea where I would find a job so quickly."

"Well did you find one?" She asked

"I might have. I don't know if you saw it or heard that I did, but I did a dance to fix a heart by Demi Lovato when I found out Shane had a girlfriend." I said taking a deep breath and she nodded with an apologetic smile. "Anyway my lyrical teacher who was brought to tears is friends with Demi's manager. Anyway she told him to watch my dance on the internet and he did and ended up showing Demi." I said calming myself. I was still a little overwhelmed but the excitement was getting to me as well. "She is heading on tour in February and tomorrow in La they have auditions as they need one new male and female dancer to join her dance team for tour, and they personally called my teacher asking if I would audition for them." I said as a smile came to my lips.

"Mitchie that is amazing" She said hugging me. "But" She said

"There is a lot to sacrifice to do that. I mean it is my dream and I should have no doubts but part of me still feels them, no matter how bad I want this I keep remembering the things I am giving up, one of the main things being..." I trailed off I didn't want to finish that sentence but I knew I didn't have to, she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"What other ones are there?" She asked

"Leaving the penthouse with just my friends and not paying rent for them. Leaving Julliard my dream school and just it's a lot. I had always said I would go through school with my girls and Alex and we are doing that and I made an amazing friend who I love dancing with and I just don't know if I can leave all that behind. Parts of me want to say there is no way I would even audition than my performer logical part of me says that this is my dream, this is what I have to do."

"I think your logical part is mostly right." She said and I sighed.

"If I'm asked to join after the audition and therefore start travelling I would have to stop fighting." I said

"Fighting for him?" She said and I nodded a little surprised.

"You know about that?"

"I know about it, I haven't seen the videos but someone might have mentioned one or two of them." She said and instantly I knew Shane had told her.

"He told you about them?" I asked surprised a little.

"Yeah, you sound surprised."

"I just didn't know if he had seen them or even cared. I never got acknowledged or a response saying he saw them. He is not a big fan of mine right now, the videos probably didn't help but there was really only so much I could do being thousands of miles away."

"I don't think he knew how to respond to them, to you fighting for his attention he's never really had girls do that before."

"You didn't see him at school. Girls would literally through themselves at him and he shrugged all of them off left right and center." I said trying not to laugh.

"I knew they did that but he didn't care about any of them. He didn't want their attention."

"I don't think he really wants mine either" I said sighing.

"I believe he does but I think a part of him know it's wrong to want it, therefore he is trying his best to not."

"Is it wrong?" I asked feeling bad I brought this up. She shouldn't have to be in between us but he was the biggest part in this decision and I needed to discuss this, the only person to help me would be her.

"Not at all, just there are reasons he would feel that way and if he was fighting for yours, well you might feel that way too. Although with how you are feeling I doubt you would."

"I want his attention clearly fighting for it, I still love him and that's why it would be hard to walk away from it."

"Could you explain to me what you feel are the options?" She asks now needing to know my point of view and why I was thinking of not taking the opportunity.

"Well if I don't get it I can go back to school. Although if I get chosen I feel I have to take it and that I shouldn't say no. I feel that either I can stay and fight for a chance or even just the closure with Shane or I go and live my dream of tour."

"Mitchie I want to tell you that the best thing is to stay and fight for Shane but that is me being selfish also not wanting you to leave. I also know that the reason you two broke up was so each of you could live your dreams. You probably didn't see it the way you can now because looking at the reason alone I think the answer is telling you what you should already know."

"To go on tour and live my dream, because if not this pain and heartache would be for nothing." I said and she nodded.

"I believe so, I wish for you it isn't heart ache but I am telling you it still isn't all butterflies and rainbows for him either" She said and I had to laugh with a smile on my face. This was a sore subject but hearing that just made me laugh. It was amazing how she made this situation better and I was very thankful for that.

"I guess I didn't want to give up hope"

"Mitchie you never have to give up hope, that is something to always have but instead of focusing on him I think it is time to focus on you, do what is best for you and that is to go on tour, because I know you will be their choice."

"I had been thinking a change of pace could be good for me."

"The most amazing opportunity you could ever have"

"Thanks Anna that helps a lot I just needed to talk that part of the decision with you, because you can see it from both ways." I said smiling giving her a hug which she returns.

"I do what I can without telling either of your secrets" She says smiling and I hold back a sigh. We haven't talked and I don't know if we will but I am guessing our secrets to each other are better left unsaid at the moment.

"Now that that is figured out, you have the auditions tomorrow then are you just coming back here to stay for thanksgiving."

"Yeah I am staying in Anaheim at my friend Amy's house. My parents are gone somewhere again so her family asked me to join them."

"Yeah Bryan's Amy right"

"Yeah" I smile huge "My big brother and my little sister, even though that sounds totally weird." I said and we both laughed.

"Anyways I rather you come stay here for thanksgiving. I understand that you like being with your friends but you are to be with your family for thanksgiving and I don't know how you feel about it, but to me and I know Paul you are part of our family." She said and my heart swell as a smile came to my lips.

"That means the world to me, but Anna I just don't think that would be the best idea right now." I said.

"We were serious when we said you are always welcome here no matter what happened between you and Shane. He is bringing his friend, and you belong here just as much as he does. We have your room still ready for you and it is always here. You can think about it but I would love for you to stay here and celebrate with us before you head back to New York for the last couple of weeks before Christmas and tour." She said it as if I got the spot already and honestly I really liked the sound of it

"Alright since you convinced me I will stay. I am not promising conversation though." I said and she nodded.

"That wasn't the deal, you're staying I am happy with that. So when do you have to leave for the auditions?"

"I was thinking tomorrow morning, so I don't need a hotel then I can come back if it isn't too late or just stay at a hotel tomorrow. They flew me out and gave me money to rent a car and hotel rooms so I should be good."

"Sounds like a plan, so you will be back Monday at the latest, and you will let me know what you decide."

"Yeah but it's so weird doing that, I haven't done that with my parents since I was like 14." I said and a small sad smile came to her face.

"Well now you can. I do have a favor to ask?" She said

"I will let you know of course and anything?"

"Would you mind showing me the videos you did?" She asked and I cracked a smile.

"You want to see them?" I asked and she nodded.

"I need to see just how fighting for him worked because I heard they were pretty impressive and I have seen the sparks fly one."

"These aren't so happy" I said and she nodded.

"I expected nothing else"

"Alright, well I can show you on the computer?" I asked.

"In Paul's office we have a computer hooked up to a bigger screen, we could watch it there, we use the screen as a monitor." She said and I smiled.

"Sounds good" I said and she led the way as we walked in and she turned it on. I hadn't seen someone use the TV as a computer monitor before it was pretty cool. The computer its self was attached so I could use the mouse controlling it on the TV without a lap top attached to it.

I sign onto my very colourful you tube page. The first video on the list was the diving contest we had made of the summer then love slayer that Shane danced to and I really needed to change that if I was leaving. They reminded me of good times and as much as I loved those videos it would be hard if I kept watching them.

"Now which one do you want first, there is a heavy one, a dance and then a lighter in your face video?" I asked.

"Well I had talked to him after the last one, so just play them in the way you uploaded them?" She said and I nodded. It probably was best to get Haunted out of the way it was a pretty heavy video in the sense that it had a lot of heavy emotions to take in, the one he probably had the most mixed emotions about that Bryan had told me.

I clicked Haunted and definitely enjoyed watching it again. It was slightly scary how I looked murderous and terrified and the same time but it absolutely fitted the song perfectly, I don't think it could've been much better. Anna said a small wow when it finished as it went to lightweight and let her watch my dance to that song. That song had meant a lot to me when I danced it. I don't know why but I always felt weird watching my dances over again. I always seemed to judge myself and see what I could do better. Most of the time now I just shrug it off, I am human and making mistakes is what happens, also, no matter how much you perfect something there is always something that might not be perfect that night.

"That was very touching, Mitchie. I definitely understand where you got that emotion. Very well done, there is one more?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah one more" I said smiling and clicked on you belong with me. I had only re-watched it once and I enjoyed seeing it in full again. I had totally got into the attitude that I was not letting him know he should be with me but saying HE BELONGS WITH ME. It was strong and very moody, I loved watching it.

"Wow Mitchie that was pretty amazing" She said smiling. "I don't know if I'm so happy you were rude to my son, but on your side of course it was amazing." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well thank you" I said then we just continued talking for most of the afternoon. When Paul came home I talked to him for bit then we all sat down and had dinner, like a family, it felt actually amazing and I was very happy I was back here.

Here I am in LA at the scheduled studio for the auditions. I was waiting to do my solo. There was about 20 girls and 20 guys here as well. I was getting nervous still waiting. All the guys have gone and so far 10 girls have gone, so I would be going soon. I was going to do fix a heart to show that the video wasn't in any way altered. I just had to bring up the emotions but I don't think that would be a problem.

I was in my lucky dance pants that I bought at a privately owned dance boutique in Anaheim. Their clothes were somewhat expensive but I loved their dance clothes so I had a few pairs of their pants, one which were my lucky ones. I took a deep breath as the door opened.

"Mitchie Torres" The guy called and I stood up walking in. Sitting at a table was Demi, herself looking amazing. I always liked her style; there was a guy I was guessing was her manager. There were two other people, a guy and a girl and they looked like dancers. Well either two of her dancers or the choreographers.

"Mitchie Torres, very happy to meet you, what will you be dancing to for us and what genre." The manager looking guy said.

"I am going to be dancing contemporary and to fix a heart." I said and I saw him and Demi share a smile.

"Very risky" The female dancer said and I nodded. I took a deep breath tapping into the emotions, imaging seeing Shane kissing Emily. Tears didn't come to my eyes but I felt the sting. I got into my position and waited as the music started. I smiled a quick smile before putting the emotion on my face and danced the dance that had started this all and I pushed for my best.

I finished sliding into my final position on the floor. The last note stopped and I stayed for 5 seconds then stood up. "Very well done thank you" Demi said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and left the room. I felt really good about it and I was hoping they thought I did as well.

Soon they cut it down to 10 males and females and I was happy that I was one of those 10 girls. We were to learn her official dance to give your heart a break one of my favorite songs off her new album. We danced both alone and with a partner.

They separated us into two rooms. One had all 10 girls and the 10 boys in another room. We were learning our parts then they would be pairing us up and we would dance the dance. Finally after an hour the guys came into this room. All four of them were still there judging us.

We all got partnered up and were told to do our dances. We danced once then they changed a bit of the partnerships. I think it was good thing that mine wasn't changed. Soon they started cutting people and 4 more went home. There were 6 of us left and I was very glad that I was here.

They asked all of us couples to dance to the song alone and we did. They then split us all into different rooms. I was partnered with a guy named Evan. He was really nice and also pretty good looking, he was also good with his moves.

"Mitchie right?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yup, nice to meet you and you are Evan right?" I asked

"That would be me." He said smiling. "So you were pretty good and very calm, have you auditioned before?"

"Nope, first time but I dance on stage as much as possible."

"Well you are very good at it."

"Thanks, have you auditioned before?"

"Yeah I was on tour last year with Justin Bieber, I don't like the music but the dancing was good and I loved touring." He said smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow sounds awesome. I would've guessed you were about my age, but I am guessing not?" I asked

"I'm 22 I thought you would be about that too?" he asked questioning.

"I am 19 actually."

"Wow well amazing talent for a 19 year old. That is pretty shocking you can do that after an hour. Are you not in college or anything?" He asked. I really liked his voice and it was easy to talk to someone with a passion like mine.

"I am currently attending Julliard. A dance I did that was recorded was what got me this audition. I danced to Fix a Heart and it got on the website. Apparently one of my teachers is friends with her manager and he watched and she did and then they wanted me to audition."

"That is incredible. I am honored to be able to be your partner. I think we got a good chance at this. I am almost jealous" He said winking and I laughed.

"Yeah maybe we do. Please don't treat me like a goddess of dance or anything. Everybody is saying how amazing I am and it drives me crazy, I don't deserve that."

"You are very modest then and okay I won't as long as you won't brag about being able to dance with me, to all the other girls." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't but you can't brag about me to the guys."

"Oh don't you worry I won't need to brag they'll no I'm lucky" He said and I almost blushed knowing he thought I was attractive well I returned it.

"I think me and you will be good friends." I said smiling.

"No doubt about that." He smiled and I pulled out my phone seeing I had twitter mentions. They were all from the girls saying good luck. I smiled and sent back.

"Talking to your boyfriend?"

"Nope, that's complicated. Don't ask and I was sending my friends a tweet."

"You have twitter?"

"Yeah you"

"Yeah it's EvanDancerD, initial capitals." He said and I followed him.

"Here take a picture" I said leaning closer to him and we both smiled as I snapped a picture. I typed a tweet saying Audition day with EvanDancerD then the link to the picture and tweeted it. I just put my phone away when the door opened and I saw Demi and her manager step in.

"Hi" She said smiling sitting down on the chair across form of us as her manger stood his back against the door that they closed again.

"Hi" I said smiling and Evan said Hey.

"Alright well you two are both amazing as solo artists and we could see chemistry forming so fast as you two danced together. There had been other amazing pairs but my eyes kept drifting to you Mitchie. You video was breathtaking but I stopped breathing today when you did it. Evan you are also amazing and without saying more I think it comes without saying. If you two will accept I would gladly have you two join me as a pair, so you would be partners, on tour with me? She asked and I smiled.

"Yes" Evan said without hesitating looking at me as I was a little stunned. I actually did it and I was doing this, I needed this change and I fully knew and understood that.

"Of course that would be amazing" I said smiling standing up with Evan as we both shared a quick hug.

"Good now I can hug you" She said laughing giving us both a quick hug. "We start in January with rehearsals and such. We can trade numbers so I can keep you informed." She said

"Alright, sounds good."

We all trade numbers and such and I make my way back to my car. It was 7:30 so I decided that I would head back to Anaheim to sleep in a familiar bed that I had missed so much. I enjoyed it last night and it would feel just as amazing tonight. I was happy I got the space on tour and I was sure Anna would be happy for me. I was also happy I made a new friend and with just the slight personality I saw of Demi I was sure and hoping we would become good friends too, even though it would be work and hard work, you had to have fun to enjoy it.

I got home where Anna and Paul hugged me when I told them I had got it. I was very excited and I also asked them to come to my recital in New York and they said that if they could, they would definitely be there. I had a quick bite to eat then made my way upstairs having a shower and crawling into bed. I was wiped and with a smile on my face, knowing that I was doing what was best for me, I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

It was now Wednesday afternoon and I had just arrived back with Anna from the store. We went to the store to get everything for our thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night. I was looking forward to a huge thanksgiving dinner. I didn't have one last year. My parents had just gotten home that morning so they ordered Chinese for it. I was rather looking forward to turkey and all the fixings.

We put all the groceries away accept the vegetables. There was a lot to chop up and wash and everything. We decided we would start doing so therefore we got out cutting boards and knifes. I washed my hands and starting peeling the 5 pound bag of carrots we picked up. She wanted them all peeled then cut up. She wanted some in strips for snacks and then some chopped up to cook with the main course.

I hadn't cut up vegetables in a while. I didn't do all that much cooking at the penthouse. Amy and Alex ended up doing that the most. They were really good at it. I could easily keep my own but they preferred doing so. They had more of a variety then I could cook. I was happy listening to music kind of dancing around chopping carrots as Anna worked on other vegetables both of us signing words we knew. I was nervous as I knew soon Shane would be coming home, I don't think he knows I was here, or that I was coming. The only thing was I knew Emily was coming and I really knew it would take all my will power not to be rude to her. I had to be polite for Anna and Paul's sake. Although so far I was guessing they weren't too fond of her, although they had only met for 15 minutes, Anna said she needed to know her better and Paul said it didn't matter if he saw her again. I had to say that made me smile when he said that.

It was 20 minutes later when I was finally chopping up the carrots. I was pretty good at chopping and good at doing it fast and proper. I heard the door open, knowing it was probably Shane so I just kept my head down singing quietly as I focused very hard on chopping.

"Mom, we're here" I heard his honey voice. It still made me weak. I hadn't heard it in the flesh for so long. I took a shaky breath as I felt her eyes glance at me.

"We're in the kitchen" She called and I wished he wouldn't come in here but I heard footsteps getting closer. I just kept chopping, chop, chop, chop, that's the only think I wanted to focus on, would this be awkward, hell yeah.

I heard hears clicking, was she for real wearing heels in the house. Honestly barefoot was better and I knew Shane would have his shoes off. Unless she had some weird foot thing, god I wish she was weird.

"Hi mom…" I heard him say and trail off. I just kept chopping. "Mitchie?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Hi Anna" I squeaky high pitched voice said and I rolled my eyes. I was tired of her voice already. I put on the best fake smile I could and lifted my head.

"Hi" I said trying to sound happy. I tried to avert my eyes but they drank him in. He was casual with his normal jeans and a classic V-neck shirt slightly loose on his body. His hair was the natural messy look and he looked so good. I couldn't help but smile seeing he was in barefoot, that were one thing we both love. We both hated socks and only wore shoes when it was necessary.

"What is your friend doing here" Emily said turning to him and I wanted to scowl. It was then I noticed his arm firmly around her waist. His hand resting on her hip and I wanted to be sick as his thumb was running along her bare skin under her tank top.

"She is a guest of mine for the weekend" Anna said firmly and both Emily and Shane, letting him know not to start anything.

"Does she not have her own family?" Emily asked.

"They are away and she is like a daughter to me, so she will be a guest of mine, as you are of Shane's." Anna said more firmly and I saw Shane quickly squeeze Emily's hip to keep her quiet, good idea. I was just mad.

There was no doubt I was jealous too. He should be behind me wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck as I kept chopping vegetables. This was so wrong and awkward but now I really wanted him to be with me, more than ever. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. I looked down and kept chopping quite madly making it visible. I looked up at Shane Emily wrapped in his arms giggling into his chest her whispering into his ear. I kept chopping when his eyes caught mine. My hands kept going, my eyes still on his and soon I ran out of carrot as I felt the knife slice my skin.

"OW OH FUCK" I said grabbing my finger in my other one feeling warm liquid leak into my other hand. I was definitely bleeding. Tears were instantly in my hand.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Anna said putting her knife down and coming over as I shook my head.

"I need a bandage." I said and Anna nodded.

"Come on let's go get that cleaned up. We will back in a few." She said leading me away from the kitchen.

"I will just show Emily our room" He said and felt her stop.

"Okay, there are fresh blankets and sheets in the linen closet for the couch, for you Shane, it if very nice of you to let Emily take your bed." I heard Anna said and that put a huge smile on my face. She then kept walking behind me.

"Mom…"

"Our house, our rules" She called as I started up the stairs as she followed. I let out a little giggle and looked at her as she gave me a quick wink and I smiled making our way to the guest bathroom were I sat on the closed toilet lid and put my hand over the sink wincing taking my one hand off my finger. I turned away seeing all the blood.

After lots of water, some peroxide and bandages my finger was no longer bleeding. Apparently it was a pretty deep cut. She didn't ask what happened because I was pretty sure she knew what happened. I was jealous and was lost in those gorgeous brown eyes. I didn't want it to bother me that much but it did, and I knew that.

"Anna?" I asked before she left the bathroom.

"Yeah" She asked

"Thank you, I am sorry for everything and about me going on tour…" I trailed off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mitchie. I know this wasn't your choice. You are very welcome and it's not for me to tell." She smiled and I nodded.

"Thank you"

"Again you are welcome, how about you go and rest for a bit, or do something else, I will happily finish the vegetables, rest your hand okay?" She asked.

"Okay, maybe I will go for a run. It's gorgeous to be back in the sun." She said smiling.

"Sounds good" She smiles giving me a quick hug then leaves the bathroom.

I wash my hands avoiding the bandage and then make my way back to my room. I get changed into yoga pants and look for my cross training sports bra realizing it was dirty. It was the best one to run in. I could run in my other ones but I preferred that one with the breathable mesh on the back. I then remembered that I had a few in Shane's closet. This could be fun. I smiled to myself and walked over to his room.

I strutted over almost laughing to myself and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling not wanting to know what I would find in that room but was going to do it no matter what. "Come in" I heard Shane call and I opened the door his eyes going wide. He was laying on his bed shirtless with blankets on his bottom half. Emily was pretending to sleep the blankets tight around her.

"Pretending to sleep, really?" I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you want Mitchie?" He asked annoyed, I was happy I interrupted.

"Just needed my bras" I said and strutted right in going into his walk in closet grabbing my cross training sport bras, some of my jeans and the other bra I had left there.

"What the hell does she have clothes in here for?" I heard his slu… girlfriend say.

"She ran out of closet room when she stayed here for a few weeks in the summer, I just never took them out" He said and I walked in just as they were about to kiss.

"Thanks babe" I said winking and walked out. Why the hell did I just do that? Oh right because I was jealous, he was probably mad but I didn't care. I burst out laughing when I reach my room and put on my bra tying up my long hair and slipping on a pair of my runners. I strap on my iPod and leave the house happily as I turn out of the laneway and let my feet pound the pavement enjoying the jolt in my muscles.

I got home from my run and walked in covered in sweat. It was gross but I felt so good and refreshed. I ran for a good hour and the burning in all my muscles was my favorite part. It helped that I danced almost every day, that's why it was pleasant.

I smiled taking off my runners and making my way upstairs. I looked down for a minute then ran into something, well someone.

"Ouch sorry" I said looking up to see Emily who was looking at her outfit.

"EWE WHAT ARE YOU COVERED IN" She shrieks to me, you have got to be kidding me. She needed to ask me that?

"Sweat, what does it look like?" I asked rolling my eyes, I mean wasn't it obvious?

"That is so gross, oh my god, watch where are you going."

I don't know what got into me but I snapped. "You are a fucking cheerleader, you should be used to sweat from that and fucking all your boyfriends" I half-shouted

"Being covered in my sweat and my boyfriends, is different, I don't like being covered in sweat form other girls, ewe." She said and I rolled my eyes pissed off.

"You are a pathetic little tramp, and why I had clothes in Shane's closet I'm his Ex-girlfriend, we've been covered each other's sweat" I whispered in an even hiss. "Have a good night" I said and pushed past her my shoulder brushing hers hard as I walked into the bathroom and started the hot water for a shower.

It was about midnight now and I was tossing and turning in my room not able to sleep. The rest of the night had been pretty awkward. I had to sit across from Shane and he and Emily kept giving me evil looks. He obviously knew what I had said to her but honestly I spoke the truth. She was so not the type of girl Shane should be with, or at least I had thought that when we had been together.

After dinner I helped Anna clean up and do the dishes. I then came up here and played on my computer listening to the music for my routines. I hated that I was jealous of Emily, but she had Shane and even though I was leaving he was still who I wanted.

An hour ago I heard footsteps and a door opening. I knew it was Shane's. He clearly snuck up here to be with her and I wanted to be sick. I should be the one in his arms and getting showered in kisses. I sighed listening to the rain that started falling onto the roof.

I gave up on sleeping as after my thoughts it is now 12:30. I get up slipping on my sweater zipping it up. I was in my plaid pyjama pants and was really comfy. I opened my door and closed it quietly and made my way downstairs. I curled up on the arm of a couch that was against the window.

I put my hood up and lean my head against the cold window. I watch the rain fall onto the ground and take comfort in the pitter-patter sound of the rain hitting the window. I also found comfort in the rain and right now was hoping somehow it would calm me down because I was anxious and just not in the mood to be all happy right now.

Soon I heard footsteps and the couch shift. I could feel his presence and as much as it bothered me. It's not like she could say go away and he would actually listen to me. I just sighed and continued staring out the window. If something was going to be said he would have to break the silence.

"You know you didn't have to say that to her." He spoke, so he was defending her, that was what I was afraid of but she was pissing me off.

"You didn't have to lie." I shot back

"You could at least try to be nice…" he said trialing off.

"Look I don't want to fight, so if you want to talk about my attitude you can stop because I am no mood to try to defend myself right now, to someone who doesn't really deserve it, what are you doing down here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend" I said quietly not wanting to say the word.

"She is asleep and I couldn't sleep, what about you, why are you down here?"

"I couldn't sleep either and the rain calms me down, this had the best view of it. I used to love rainstorms."

"I remember, but used to?" He said a little confused and I sighed taking my glance off the glass and turning my head to look at him.

"They don't quite hold the special meaning they used to, to me anymore." I said and I caught his eyes, he knew I was talking about our moments in the rain.

"Come with me?" He said standing up holding out his hand.

"Shane…" I said but before I could say anything he took my hand and pulled me up off the couch and I was stumbling after him into the kitchen and the sliding glass doors, why was my body following him?

"You need to remember, just how much you love the rain." He said opening the door and the rain caused a powerful noise as it hit the ground. Were we actually going out in that, not that we haven't been before. I saw him pull out his phone and press a button then pulled me out into the rain following him.

The familiar noise starting quietly coming through the sound of the rain, and I pushed my hood off. I leant back letting my hair fall down the back, looking up at the sky as the rain fell upon us soaking us. I loved the feeling of the rain falling over my face.

"Remember" I heard him whisper and I didn't noticed until both his hands were holding mine that we were closely swaying together back and forth, dancing to sparks fly in the rain like we had so long ago. I couldn't help but thank the rain for not showing the few tears that left my eyes.

"I remember" I whispered as we quietly keep dancing.

It was the last chorus when he pulled me closer our bodies almost pressed against each other. I fully remembered why I loved the rain, this song and him and now the tears falling steadily down my cheeks, hidden by the rain. The song was almost ending and that's when it started happening.

He was leaning closer not hesitating and I would not meet him in the middle. He was so close, but he shouldn't be. I felt his breath touch my lips his eyes flutter closed. He was going to kiss him and I was going to let him. I felt his nose brush mine about to go to the side so our lips could collide. I was about to close my eyes as I saw a light flash on and I turned my head looking to the light on. It was Shane's room but thankfully no-one was in the window, she didn't see, wait why did I care? Probably because I knew if he did kiss me it was still wrong, he had a girlfriend. That's when I felt his lips touch my cheek then he pulled back sighing.

"Mitchie…" he started but I stopped him letting go of his hands and stepping away my head still looking towards the house.

"You should be with your girlfriend" I say trying not to choke on a sob and then run to the house wiping my tears. I get into the house closing the glass door and taking a deep breath. I walked to the stairs and I heard the glass door slide open again. I took all my strength and ran quickly up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door sliding down against it letting myself sitting on the floor bringing my knees to my chest. My head fell against the door as I let out a sob tears cascading down my face.

"Shane" I heard the familiar voice of his dad say.

"Sorry I was out for a walk" He said lamely

"I know exactly what you were doing outside, we need to have a talk, come downstairs." His dad said sounding serious, did his dad see what almost happened?

"Can I change out of my wet clothes" Shane said sounding defeated.

"Quickly" I heard his dad say and foot steps down the stairs. It was 5 minutes later when I heard a door close and more footsteps heading downstairs, Shane's.

I lost it then, I let out a few more sobs. I leant my head to my knees that I was hugging to my chest. I let my body heave as I let out sobs, tears cascading in a steady stream down my face, trying to breathe calmly failing. I was curled up in a ball still crying sobbing wondering one thing. Would Shane ever be able to be in my life, and not cause me to break down? If not, could he ever be in my life again? That thought made it worse as I just stayed against my door trying to figure out how love and life had gotten so carried away, to this breaking point.

**A/N: Well that was heart breaking to say the least. I honestly have tears, they were getting cute and then the light went on and ruined the whole entire thing! I wonder what Shane's dad saw and what they are going to talk about. Mitchie broke again and maybe it's time for her to walk away, but can she let herself do that. Next chapter will be Thanksgiving Day and that weekend, some jealousy from Shane in the next one. I hope this is getting more exciting, or will but thanks to those who continue reading and reviewing, I am glad you are enjoying it. Let me hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed the two seconds of Smitchie, let me know what you think, what might happen? Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	9. Small Scary World

**Fighting For him**

**Chapter 9: Small Scary World**

I got changed into dry pyjama pants and a wife beater then after giving Emily a kiss who was sitting up in my bed reading a book, so she was the cause of the light, I left my room and made my way downstairs. My dad was sitting on the couch that was occupied by Mitchie a short 15 minutes ago, well that was a disappointing, it would've been better with her sitting there. I flopped onto the other couch wrapping one of the blankets I was to use to sleep with around my still cold body and looked at my dad. He had a serious expression on his face and I didn't know if I wanted to have this talk at all.

"Shane we need to talk."

"About?" I said not really knowing what he wanted to talk about, the fact that I had been soaking wet, or that I had possibly been in my room with Emily before I came downstairs.

"Don't be stupid, what you are doing? I knew you didn't go for a walk Shane. You somehow got Mitchie outside in the pouring rain getting into her head that you still love her enough to kiss her. You can't do that, I thought you were with Emily."

"You were spying."

"And if I was? I am actually more worried about what you are doing because I unfortunately am responsible for your actions, and you are being foolish with them."

"First I am allowed privacy. Second I will always care for Mitchie and was never going to actually kiss her and third I am WITH Emily."

"The way you sighed when she turned away would've fooled me. You wouldn't be trying to kiss her if you cared for her"

"Why the hell not"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE DATING THE GIRL UPSTAIRS IN YOUR ROOM" My dad yelled and I looked at him in shock and slight horror.

"She isn't a slut dad." I know what he was suggesting and people really needed to stop assuming that about her, my friends did it too and it was annoying

"I don't care what you see her as, but you are hurting both of them. You show Mitchie you still love her, because we all know how she feels. You are playing her feelings well you have a girlfriend upstairs. That is not okay, kissing Mitchie would mean you cheated on Emily."

"I wasn't going to kiss her, we just got lost in the moment."

"The moment you created."

"She needed to remember why she loved the rain, because of me, the song, the dancing, she needed to remember"

"You wanted to remember the time you two were together, the love you shared with that song and with the rain, but she doesn't need to remember."

"She does, we said we would never forget."

"You did forget Shane. Maybe not the memories but her, if you don't want to, end it with Emily so you can have that chance, to have not forgotten, that's what you need."

"I need to walk away."

"You don't have too."

"For her dream I have to. I have to walk away and let her live it, and then I can live mine."

"Doing this is not a way of walking away Shane. With the feelings you showed you just keep pulling her back in. If you are walking away and if you are with Emily you need to stop finding a way to show your feelings for Mitchie and focus on Emily, as much as a mistake I think you are making."

"You don't understand"

"I probably don't but I do know that you have to stop showing yours feelings about her to walk away. If walking away is what you want."

"It's not what I want dad, I never want that, but I need, to then maybe after our dreams, there could be a second chance." I said defeated. I wanted to curl up and sleep because sadly I never noticed it but my dad definitely just laid out everything I was going through in front of me and it was terrifying.

"You understand walking away means goodbye."

"Yeah goodbye, but it could be only a few years."

"Shane goodbye is not always a temporary thing. If you walk away you are walking away from Mitchie, leaving her without you and there is a strong chance you won't get her back, not even into your life, only as a name that your friends could say. You walk away from her, as a person, as a friend."

"That's not true, goodbye isn't forever dad, I wouldn't forever lose her as a friend, and it's not like that."

"You can hope for that but it's not how it works all the time. You need to say goodbye for her to live her dream and for you to live yours."

"We just need the time to live our dream, than we don't need to have the goodbye anymore."

"Shane your dreams are going to be your careers for many years. I am not arguing with you, but you need to remember that sometimes Goodbye is the second chance." He said standing up and starting to leave.

"Dad…"

"Shane before you finalize walking away, you have to understand just what consequences you may have to accept for you to do so. Get some sleep, your cousin, aunt and uncle are coming up in the morning" He said and I watched him walk upstairs the signed laying down on the couch, the rain still falling against the house.

Closing my eyes I sighed putting my arms behind my head thinking about everything he said. I did have to walk away right, it was the only thing I could do. The only thing kept repeating in my head was what scared me the most, what I didn't' want to know was true, you can't honestly take goodbye back, and sometimes goodbye was the second chance. It was too late though, I needed a second chance, and again scaring me the most was mine just might be goodbye. I did everything I could to wrestle that from my mind as I slipped into the darkness of sleep.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was 11:00 Thursday morning, Thanksgiving Day and I truthfully felt like staying in bed all day not wanting to get out at all. I heard lots of chatter downstairs and knew the guests I had briefly heard were coming had arrived and I didn't feel like facing Shane, his dad or Emily, let alone people I didn't know. Anna was letting me stay here though so I knew eventually I would have to.

I am still in my bed just playing on my phone on twitter and texting Amy who calmed me down this morning at 1:30 when I called her bawling my eyes out. She finally calmed me down and we were just texting talking about anything that wouldn't upset me and I was so thankful for her.

I sat up stretching my arms grabbing an elastic and tying my messy hair up into a loose ponytail. I sighed leaning against the headboard. Maybe I would just stay in here until I was asked to leave because honestly my bed was just way to comforting and a lot less scary then what I would be facing outside of my room.

Just as I finished that thought there was knock on my door. I didn't answer hoping they would just go away, but I wasn't the lucky.

"Mitchie you awake?" I heard Anna's voice and the door creak open.

"Yeah I am, come in" I said stretching again letting a yawn out.

"Good you are awake. Shane's cousin and my brother and sister-in-law have arrived. I was hoping you could come down and meet them than maybe help me and my sister prepare lunch, it's just a simple lunch since we are having a big dinner but I could use your help?" She said smiling and I nodded.

"Okay just let me have a quick shower, I will be down in half an hour?" I asked hoping it was okay and she nodded.

"Alright Mitchie, see you soon" She said closing the door and I groaned quietly throwing my head against the pillow. I couldn't say no because I loved Anna and she was so kind to me. I sigh, stand up and grab my clothes making my way to the bathroom to get showered and dressed.

I stayed in the shower for almost 20 minutes calming my nerves and letting the hot water run down my body. I still hadn't got all the cold out of my body from the rain last night so it felt really good. I stepped out and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a simple t-shirt. I brushed out my hair and tied it back up in a lose ponytail still damp.

I took a deep breath and left the bathroom and made my way downstairs and headed to the living room. I walked in my head down a little. "Who is this?" I heard a woman say and I looked up and I was about to say something.

"Mitchie?" I heard a male voice say as a question. I turned around and a smile came on my face, seeing someone I never thought I would see here.

"Evan oh my god what are you doing here" I said practically running over to him giving him a hug.

"I think I can ask you the same question." He said laughing hugging me back.

"Mitchie how do you know my cousin Evan?" A cold recognizable voice asked and I turned to see Shane.

"We met in LA last weekend" I said trying to hide my smile, but I was just so excited a friendly face was going to be here.

"You did?" he asked looking at Evan.

"Yeah we did, actually Mitchie I have missed you since that night. It was so much fun." Evan said beaming.

"That it was" I said smiling.

"I'm going for a walk" Shane announced and I watched as he walked out of the room. I saw pain flash in his eyes, great I get to run after him again, why did this always happen.

"I'll explain later" I said to Evan "Excuse me" I said to everyone else and ran out of the room and out of the door.

"SHANE WAIT!" I called running down the lane way to catch up to him. He didn't stop but didn't speed up just kept walking.

I caught up. "Shane stop" I said touching his arms and he turned around as I stopped dead in my tracks. He had tears in his eyes along with pain but honestly I had no idea what brought this on.

"Fuck off." He snarled.

"I didn't do anything."

"You knew how important it was to me to us .How could you do that?" He said and I was lost.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you go to LA, and I know you didn't know he was my cousin, but just fuck somebody. LA was so important to us, how could you just do that?"

"Whoa I never slept with Evan, with no-one, especially in LA."

"Than what happened THAT night?"

"That is nothing that concerns you" I said not wanting to tell him about tour in this way.

"So you did sleep with him."

"No I didn't."

"Well you won't tell me what you did so I obviously assume the worst, and you don't seem to be denying it."

"Fine I was doing what you always wanted me to do. I was living my dream. I got a chance to audition to go on tour with Demi Lovato as a dancer. I took the chance and you obviously know Evan is a dancer since he is your cousin. We got paired together and we got the part, so I am going on tour and that is what happened the night." I said and he stayed silent. "I thought you knew me better than that but if not, fine, I slept with Evan happy, you really need to stop thinking everything is about you and think about someone else for a change, I didn't want this Shane, this was all you, so there you know but think whatever you want, this is all said and done." I said and turned on my heel starting back towards the house. God he made my blood boil. He was not the man I used to love, because the man I used to love knew me a lot better than someone to just sleep with someone I met, he knew who I was and what I believed in and the man I just saw was in no way that man.

I made my way back to the house alone seeing he had continued walking. I sighed blinking my tears away I did not want to cry, especially in front of people I didn't really know. I walked in and back into the living room all eyes coming to me. Anna's was filled with worry.

"Anna I am sorry but could I be excused for a little bit?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course Mitchie and Shane" She asked

"He should be back soon, I will be down later" I said biting back a sob and I quickly left the room and went upstairs. I got into my room and crawled into my bed, my sadness and anger final boil over in a flood of tears.

It was only a few minutes later when there was a knock on my door. "Sorry Anna but I am really not in the mood to talk."

"It's a good thing I am not Anna then?" The voice said.

"Evan?"

"The one and only"

"Sorry I just don't want to see anyone right now."

"Is it because you are crying, because I am going to be practically living with you starting February and I am pretty sure sometime I will end up seeing it, might as well get it over with" He said and I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"I hope I won't be crying on the tour, but fine come in" I said and sat up on my bed wiping away my tears. I felt the bed shift as Evan walked in closing the door and sat down

"So what was that all about?" He asked.

"It's a long story and kind of awkward and I mean he is your cousin."

"But you are my tour partner and my friend, and he is MIA so I want to help you" He said and I had to smile, he was being so nice and barely knew me.

"Well Shane and I used to date. We separated when I went off to Julliard and he went to UCLA for Baseball. It was heartbreaking and then he came for a game, and I wanted to get back together but he had a girlfriend, the one downstairs and long story short he inspired fix a heart."

"Wow, I did not see that coming? Wait but what are you doing here and not with your family?"

"That is not something I really want to talk about. I am not good with my parents and I was going to stay at my friends but Anna and Paul are like my second parents and insisted I stay. They made a point of saying no matter what happened between us I was always welcome here so yeah. It's been a little awkward but I am doing my best for Anna."

"Well that is very nice and considerate of you. Now if you don't mind me asking what was with that, what just happened?"

"Well Shane thought we slept together in LA "that night" so he got mad because LA is kind of important to the two of us. He thinks everything concerns him when it had nothing to do with him. I just don't understand him anymore and I am done trying to make him happy, I need to do what's good for me, and that is the tour, just have to get through this next month." I said and smiled thanking that Evan, a friendly face, was here as he made it easy to talk about, and I needed to talk it out.

"Well you have dance at school then Christmas which will be fun then you have LA and me so I think we can get you through this." He said and I smiled hugging him.

"That might just work, just get through dinner then tomorrow my friend from school is coming up, we have to practice our duets for showcase, and I think you would like him, he is clearly a dancer"

"Well I will still be here since my mom is going shopping with Anna, crazy people going on black Friday but we can maybe hang out and I will meet your friend." He says and I smile.

"Sounds good, but shouldn't you be with your cousin?" I say and he laughs.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore" He says which makes me laugh.

"Well we will see what happens tomorrow. I guess we should go back downstairs but thank you."

"Just one thing, you and Shane are both from here, so why is LA special for you two, and why would he think we slept together?" Evan asked. I did not want to make this awkward; I didn't know how I would not do that though.

"I don't know why he thought that, he knows me much better than that and because Shane and I went to LA and it was the first time we uh…"I start then stop and he holds up his hands.

"Okay got it" He said stopping me and I silently thank him for that.

"Let's go back downstairs maybe your cousin decided to make an appearance and I am getting hungry" I said as my stomach growled.

"Let's go then" He said standing up. I stood up after him and we made our way downstairs. We just walked by the door when it flung open and I watched as Shane came in glaring at me and trudged back upstairs. Well apparently he was going to make an appearance. He needed to get over himself, because he made it clear that I was no concern to him, and he shouldn't be to me.

I walked into the living room and straight to the kitchen. "Hi Anna I am sorry for earlier." I said and she looked up at me as she was slicing cheese and her sister was there as well.

"That is fine Mitchie, lunch is almost ready. I heard you and Evan are dancing together for tour that is exciting. Also he needs a place to sleep and you are both friends, would you object to him sleeping on an air mattress on your floor?" She asked and I was confused.

"Not at all but I don't think that would fly to well with someone else" I said quietly.

"It doesn't matter, I trust you and Evan not to do anything, as you two aren't a couple therefore it matters what me and Paul think not what another person does. He may not be happy but it is ultimately his choice, and it has to be okay with Evan as well. I was just warning you it might happen because we are running out of space."

"Okay I am okay with that, need help for lunch?" I asked and she smiled.

"Sure thank you" She said and I started helping in the kitchen, I was happy I told Shane off though, and that Evan was here and I was okay with Anna it made this just a little better.

It was now 10:30 and I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Evan was going to be sleeping in my room so I decided to change in here just in case he ended up coming in when I was changing, that would not be good.

Dinner had been really awkward. There was pleasant chatter but there was no way I didn't notice the looks and glares I was receiving from Shane. There was still pain in my eyes but I tried to hide it with my smile. I knew somehow he was sorry but I didn't expect an apology and knew that I would just have to get over it. It was him who had to deal with what he was dealing with, and I had to ignore it and focus on what I had to. The part of me that loved him wanted to help but I knew there was no way I could, in any way it was too deep inside him for that.

I finish brushing my teeth then wash my face and I am ready for bed. I was in my plaid pyjama pants and a tank top. I tied up my hair in a bun on top of my head and got out of the bathroom. I was walking down the hall when I saw Shane come out of his room to head downstairs.

"Mitchie…" He says

"Goodnight" I said and started to walk away.

"Wait… I'm sorry and I'm happy you got the tour." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you. I'm tired and going to bed I will see you tomorrow" I say and walk into my room closing my door. It was surprising but the way he spoke seemed genuine and defeated. I sat on my bed and saw Evan already on his air mattress. The big light was off and the only light was my bedside lamp.

"You good if I turn off the light" I asked really tired and ready to sleep.

"Yeah I'm good. Goodnight Mitchie." He said and I smiled.

"Goodnight Evan" I say turning of the light and closing my eyes. I was happy his presence didn't bother me as I easily fell fast asleep in the darkness of my room and comfort of my bed.

It was the next morning and I woke up realizing the sun wasn't poking through the curtains. I figured it must be really early. I grabbed my phone turning it on seeing it was 5:45. My body was wide awake. Apparently sleeping in yesterday gave me enough sleep, which I had needed. I sat up stretching remembering Evan was still asleep on the floor. I quietly got up not to wake him and made my way out of the room closing the door quietly. I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep if I wanted to so I quietly made my way downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen to the smell of coffee and see Anna and her sister-in-law sitting at the table eating breakfast and sipping coffee. "Mitchie you are up early, I was sure you would still be sleeping" Anna said and I smiled.

"My body woke me up I couldn't get back to sleep, you two leaving soon?" I asked remembering the lines that developed on black Friday. The girls and I had tackled it last year and even with amazing deals it was just a bit too crazy, and I love shopping.

"Yeah, you can come if you want" She asked smiling and I shook my head grabbing a mug of coffee.

"Thank you but I think I will just stay here. My friend from school was actually going to come down form LA. Our showcase is next week and we still have to practice our duets, since we didn't get much time since I came down almost a week early. I hope that is okay?" I asked

"That is fine, are you two staying here?"

"Yeah it's supposed to be a nice day so I thought we could just dance outside in the backyard. He also has a hotel room booked for tonight. I was going to stay here then tomorrow I'm actually going back to LA with him and flying out with him Sunday morning back to school."

"That works and tonight he is welcome to stay for dinner. It's sad that you are leaving so soon."

"We will see each other soon Anna, remember you have the tickets"

"I haven't forgotten"

"Alright well I am going to go watch TV, have fun shopping" I said and she smiled going back to her breakfast.

I go to the living room and sit on the one couch about to turn the TV on remembering Shane is on the other couch and I put down the remote and turn to look at him. He had always looked peaceful sleeping and it was no different. I startled when he spoke.

"You can stop watching me sleep and turn on the TV I am already awake."

"Sorry" I mumble and quickly grab the remote now turning on the TV and avoid looking at him anymore.

"It's fine, what are you doing up so early?" He asked and I shrugged.

"My body woke me up and I could ask the same thing."

"Lot's on my mind, you decided to pass on shopping?"

"Yeah I have other things to do today like watch TV." I said surfing the channels then letting it stop on a channel playing the movie transformers.

"Good choice" He said and I nodded lying down on the couch placing my coffee on the table and let myself focus on the movie and of course Shia, nothing could make that man unattractive. It was weird how awkward those few sentences seemed.

It was 9:00 when Evan came down and he was holding my phone. "Your phone kept going off" he said and I looked at him up from the second transformers movie that came on after the first.

"Thank you it's probably Shawn" I said taking the phone and looking at it as I sat up and Evan plopped down beside me and looked at the screen. I felt Shane's eyes on mine for a minute. He probably thought I slept with Shawn too. God Shane was annoying now-a-days. He never used to automatically assume the worst in people, in me.

I read a text Shawn sent saying that he would be leaving around 9:00 which was now so he would be here around 10 and we could start dancing. I texted him the address saying I would be ready and that I was excited to work on our dances. I loved the songs we were assigned and the dances. The lyrical was very loving and moving well the hip hop was very sexy in a way.

"I should get ready, he will be here in about an hour" I said standing up.

"He's coming here?" Evan asked

"Yeah, he is the friends I mentioned yesterday and yes Shane your mom said it was fine" I said feeling Shane's eyes again on me and then I turned and made my way upstairs.

I had a quick shower waking myself up more. It was really sunny outside now and the weather said it was about 25 degrees, it was a gorgeous day. I got changed into a pair of shorts and a one of my cross-training sports bras that would be easy to dance in without a shirt also sticking to my body. I tied my hair up, grabbed my iPod and headed downstairs as it was almost 10. Evan was the only one left in the living room when I arrived.

"Disappeared again?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Went upstairs"

"Okay enough information, no more images needed" I said and Evan snorted a laugh.

"Agreed" He said and I sat down for about 5 minutes before the doorbell rang and I jumped up smiling and walking to the door. I opened it to reveal Shawn. He was in surf shorts and a simple t-shirt. I took in the sight of him which I always did, he was attractive and he knew I knew it.

"Shawn!" I said happily giving him a quick hug as he hugged back.

"Mitchie, I missed you two" He said laughing then we pulled back. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I died it, needed a change do you like it?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes it suits you; I see you are ready to dance?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I am ready too, I missed it the past view days. I am happy that I got the tour though." I said and he smiled.

"I am very happy for you, so this is where you grew up?" He asked as I let him in and closed the door.

"No this is Shane's house. His mom is like my mom since you know about that and she insisted I stay here as they had a room for me so yeah. He is upstairs sleeping or whatever, but today is about us and dance so we can have fun." I said and lead him into the living room where Evan was.

"Evan this is Shawn my duet partner for school and Shawn this Evan, Shane's cousin, and coincidentally my partner for tour." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you I guess we are both lucky men" Evan said shaking Shawn's hand.

"We are indeed' said Shawn shooting me a smile and I couldn't help but blush a little. Okay so they were both attractive and found me attractive, I got it they don't need to keep repeating it making me blush.

"Can we just start dancing?" I said really anxious practically bouncing.

"Mind if I watch?" Evan said and I shook my head.

"Not at all, we are going to dance in the backyard it's the only place big enough without vacating furniture or breaking something."

"Sound good, it's gorgeous outside." Shawn spoke and I smiled. "I love being back in Cali."

"Alright lets go I want to dance" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. I grabbed the portable iPod dock and opened the sliding doors walking outside Shawn and Evan close behind me.

Evan walked over to the shade of a big tree and placed himself under it placing the dock beside him as he could control the music for it. Shawn and I made our way to the big patch of grass that was in the brilliant light of the sun. It was definitely hot outside but I was excited.

"You are full of energy so hip hop first?" Shawn asked and I nodded.

"After we stretch" I said happily and Evan turned on music that I sang along too as I stretched my body so it was lose and ready to move in the way the dances needed me too.

It was an hour later and we had stretched and danced a lot, little by little working on the parts we still hadn't fully got especially one lift we had to do. I was sweating and so was Shawn we were dancing and the sun was really hot. I don't think that heat of our bodies was helping either. There were a few quick kisses in the dance as well as times when I would have my legs wrapped around his waist.

The song involved a lot of touching each other's hips and sides, it was sexual but we did it professionally. Well I certainly enjoyed it in many ways but I wasn't about to fully admit in front of Shawn, Evan and well the place were Shane was, that would be awkward.

"Well you are indeed a lucky man" Evan said out loud and I gave him a look.

"You will get your turn on tour and I thought we made a deal you couldn't brag" I told him.

"I wasn't, just stating a fact and he agrees with me, don't you?" He said and I turned to look at Shawn.

"He isn't wrong" he said shrugging at me and I groaned.

"Fine you two win and let's try this jump again so we can finally move on to the ending which I can't get." I said groaning as we got in position to try the jump. The jump was slightly difficult and there were a lot of limbs to get organized.

I had to jump onto him wrapping my legs around his waist. He has to grab my hips. Lift me up and turn me around were my legs would have to once again wrapping my legs around him my arms too my back facing him then slide down to the floor like I was a rind sliding down a pipe. We had 10 second before he would step out grab my hand help me up and hold my hips as we had to dance against each other for a few second before we got more into the dance. It was the second chorus and this could be interesting.

I sighed when trying it again for the 5th time he tripped over me and we couldn't finish again. We were both making mistakes. "I don't know what is wrong but either one of us messed up and I don't know why." I say untying my hair shaking it out then tying it back up.

"Maybe we need to cool off for a minute then we can try again."

"I'll get us some water" I said making my way to the kitchen grabbing a few bottles making my way back outside and sitting under the tree with Evan and Shawn handing them both a bottle.

We sat there for about 15 minutes catching our breath when Shawn and I decided to try again. We finally got it, it was a little shaky but we had a week we would just have to practice a lot and get it glued down. I knew we could.

We then decided to work on the ending. The very last line I once again jumped on him my legs wrapping around his waist. Then at the end he would let go of my legs raising his hands and I would fall down backwards my hands catching me on the floor keeping me steady my legs still around his waist. It would happen within three seconds on the last word and would be a powerful ending but I could never time it right, so again we had to work on it again, countless times before I finally did it.

Finally after doing it successfully a few times we decided that we should run the whole song a few times hoping that it would work. We have been dancing for a good two hours. I was getting hungry and it was hot and I just wanted to relax in the air conditioning for a little while.

"You two ready?" Evan asked.

"Yup" I said smiling.

"Go for it" Shawn said as we took our starting positions.

"Take 1" Evan called then pressed play as we started the dance. It was rather fun and we got through the jump perfectly. I was having lots of fun and I quite enjoyed touching Shawn some time's I mean I was a teenage girl and physical moments had some meaning to them. I mean I took it all as professional but I knew sometimes when he touched me he enjoyed it more than on that level.

We got the ending perfect as well, well almost a slipped a little and then fell but the song had ended just a moment before that, so almost. We decided to keep running it a bit. We were about to start and I turned my head toward the house. I saw Shane over the sink taking a drink of water. I caught his eyes and he was staring at me with a look I have never seen. I watched his hand tighten on the glass until I saw it shatter and him jump back. I almost smiled. He had seen our dance and saw Shawn touching me and me touching him, Shane was jealous and that gave me a little satisfaction. As the music started I smiled and danced full out this time meaning to be sexy as Shawn kept up and I felt eyes piercing me through the glass of the window.

We finished successfully doing the lift/ jump and the ending.

"Celebratory dance" Evan said switching the song and I smiled as good girl form Carried Underwood came on.

"LOVE THIS SONG" I said as I started just moving along to it and singing along as Evan turned up the song and stood up. The three of us started dancing around to the song and I turned to see Shane no longer at the sink but that he was walking out the glass doors towards us, this could be bad.

Evan noticed and walked over turning down the music and I stood my ground beside Shawn and Shane made his way over looking slightly mad. Evan came over and was standing near us too.

"Hi Shane" I said sweetly and watched him roll his eyes and it made me slightly mad.

"You must be Shane, I'm Shawn nice to meet you, heard a lot about you" Shawn spoke sticking out his hand.

"Nothing but bad I assume. Whatever I just rather you both not fuck each other in my back yard. There are bedrooms for a reason." He said ignoring Shawn's hand and that pissed me off.

"If you weren't a horny teenager you would know we were dancing professionally. It's a sexy dance and you very well know that they can be professional, when the dancers are mature to understand that open unwanted audiences are too." I knew he got I was meaning him.

"I don't care but you can "dance" somewhere else" He said using air quotes and I was pissed. He was being an ass; he never used to be like this. I liked that he was jealous though, it made me not look so bad for being jealous on Wednesday.

"Dude" Evan said but Shane glared shutting him up.

"No whatever it's fine. Come on Shawn we can head to my parents place, there is more room there and a basement with good hardwood floors that would be to dance on.

"Alright sounds good, but can we relax in the air conditioning first I am boiling."

"I have a better idea" I said and he looked at me curious.

"We can swim in my pool first, that will cool us off." I said and he smiled.

"Even better, so in"

"Evan you can join if you want" I asked

"Thanks but I am actually supposed to be hanging out with a friend from LA. He is originally from here so thanks but not today."

"He can come too it's more fun with more people and you know you want to cool off." I said in a teasing tone and he sighed playfully. I was obviously right.

"Alright I will call him up and ask him and meet you there?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah here" I said grabbing his phone and typing in my address on his GPS, only a mile or so from here" I said handing it back and he nodded.

"I will see you soon" He said and disappeared into the house.

"Come on Shawn let's go, our dancing clearly isn't welcomed here "I said grabbing my iPod and heading towards the house. Shawn was ahead of me and I stopped beside Shane.

"One thing" I whispered to him "Jealousy isn't flattering on you" I said patting his shoulder hearing a growl escape his throat as I put a smile on my face and met up with Shawn walking into the house leaving Shane outside, that was entertaining and very satisfying.

We got to my house and made our way inside. We made sandwiched and had a quick lunch. We made our way upstairs and I grabbed a pair of my dad's swim trunks and passed them to Shawn. I was sure it would be fine. I walked into my room and searched my bikinis that I left here deciding which one I wanted to wear. I saw my familiar red bikini that I really liked but decided against it remembering wearing it with Shane. I went over to my bag I left here seeing the ones I brought home from New York as I wouldn't need them there for Christmas and that was leaving. I groaned seeing my favorite yellow one and tossed it into a corner. I couldn't swim in it ever again with anyone but Shane. I was his hot bumble bee. Damn you Shane, you've ruined some of my clothes I loved to wear!

I finally decide on one of my bright pinks ones that had white Hawaiian flowers decorating it. I tied it around my body grabbing two towels for me and Shawn. I looked in the mirror knowing this wasn't one of my skimpier bikinis and covered everything fully, it was probably safer with the comments they made early. I ran my hand along my hip on my tattoo and smiled remembering the saying and then I walked out seeing Shawn waiting.

"They okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yup, let's go" He said and I rolled my eyes playfully as we made my way downstairs. I grabbed some water from the kitchen then we went into the back. I loved that my parents hired someone to keep the pool clean so it looked amazing as ever. I placed the water and towels on the table.

I laughed as it was 2 seconds later when I heard a splash and turned just to see Shawn be swallowed up by the water. "No fair" I said pouting and ran diving in enjoying the feeling of the cold water surrounding me. It was definitely refreshing and I smiled.

"This feels amazing" Shawn said treading water.

"You have no idea" I said smiling remembering swimming so many times in this pool, a lot with Shane but shook that from my mind enjoying the water.

We swam around splashing each other every once in a while having fun and joking around. I heard a horn honk then got out of the water and onto patio as Shawn just stayed in the water and I heard a voice.

"Mitchie, we're here" I heard Evan.

"We are in the back just come around the gate is open." I called.

"Alright" He said and I heard the gate open. I smiled seeing Evan walk through but then froze. I saw his friend walks in behind him and stop beside him.

"OH FUCK NO" was all the escaped my lips. This weekend could not get worse, the saying was true. It's a small world. A small scary world!

**A/N: So I am sure some of you are going to be mad that I stopped here. I do have this week off so I am planning on getting more written hopefully another chapter up. Sorry for the long wait that last few weeks have been super busy but I am happy to be updating now. So Shane is finally Jealous and Evan showed up which I like. I really like Evan and Shawn of course. Emily, well I still HATE HER. I liked the talk with Shane and his dad but don't like that his second chance could be goodbye. Thanks for all you who still review and are excited about this story. Hope you are still enjoying it. Next chapter is, well you find out who Mitchie is NOT HAPPY about seeing, clearly and it will also be the showcase at Julliard Mitchie gets a good surprise. What do you all think and any ideas on who this mystery person is? Let me know and I hopefully will be updating very soon.**

**~Kim**


	10. Showcase

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 10: Showcase**

I didn't know what to do as the world just stopped and went quiet. I was in shock staring at Evan's friend who was staring at me as well. This was not happening, the day was going so well and now this, it's just… why? I could not believe Adam was standing in front of me.

"Sorry I didn't know that Evan meant…"

"I don't care what you though he meant, you know my house so that is bull shit" I said my voice like dripping venom. We both starting to shout out different sentences defending ourselves, well him defending himself and me just losing it, I was not dealing with him or his shit.

"STOP" I heard and both our heads turned to Evan. "Can both of you stop fighting so my head can stop spinning, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm lost too" Shawn said now at the side of the pool.

"You know how I had to choose between Shane and the douche of a boyfriend, meet the douche" I said to Shawn and Adam flipped.

"You have no right to call me that you cheating bitch" Adam said, his voice now dripping venom.

"Okay again stop, explain what the hell is going on" Evan spoke up.

"We used to date no big deal" Adam said shrugging it off and my blood boiled, he was not shrugging this off, he was not allowed to after all the shit he pulled.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? It was a FUCKING BIG DEAL! I fell for someone else and you knew and you pull out promise rings to make me feel guilty. Okay I kissed him and it was wrong but I admitted that. I didn't put one of your best friends, in the hospital. He's like my brother and you gave him a concussion. Then you almost slap me then you say I'm weak because I'm a girl so yes it is a big deal."

"She was the Ex?" Evan said turning to Adam.

"Yeah a complete psycho"

"Hardly" Evan said back to him.

"Sorry Mitchie I didn't know you knew him or that you even dated him."

"You don't need to apologize you did nothing wrong." I said to him.

"Just becoming friends with her" Adam said

"Stop okay you guys are both my friends, and don't worry you will never be in the same space again." Evan said trying to keep the peace but I was done.

"Evan you need to leave because if he isn't the fuck out of my face in 10 seconds he is going to wish he was never born" I said hissing and I knew my eyes flashed anger and my voice was more venomously then I have ever let it be before.

I felt arms wrap around me trying to keep me calm, Shawn, but it was helping very little.

"Well I don't want to be here" Adam said sharply and turned around walking away. He was lucky he gave up because it would've not been pretty. I wouldn't have hesitated beating him to a pulp, after all he deserved it.

"Again I am sorry Mitchie I really didn't know and he didn't mention anything about the house. I should really go but I will you see you later tonight, for dinner at Anna's?" Evan asked and I let out a breath.

"Yeah sorry you saw me like that"

"It's okay, bye" Evan said and I watched as he left around the side of the house and I soon heard the sounds of a vehicle leaving the laneway. I took a deep breath and turned around in Shawn's arms hugging him back tightly.

"You okay?" He asked quietly and I nodded.

"I will be thank you for being here." I said and he smiled.

"That's what friends are for. Do you want to swim a bit then we can work on our lyrical, we should try to, if you are up to it."

"I am not really into swimming right now, but we can dance. I just need a couple of minutes." I said and he nodded.

"Let's go inside" He said and I thanked him wrapping a towel around my body. We grabbed the water and made our way back inside.

"Go ahead and change I will meet you back down here in a few minutes" I said and he nodded heading up to the bathroom on the second floor. I made my way to my room and closed the door taking a few deep breaths. I changed into yoga pants and a tank top. It wouldn't be as hot in here so a tank top would be fine.

I haven't been here for a while so I walked over to my bed and sat down looking around at the almost empty room. The only form of existence was the bag of clothes I brought, not that it was many and some pictures that was still onto the walls and such that I didn't bring to school. It was so weird being here.

I took another deep breath calming down about the anxiety I had about my confrontation with Adam. I was just hoping Evan didn't tell Shane because Shane would go insane. He hated Adam, maybe more than I did and I don't think Evan being friends with him would be a good thing for Shane to know.

I got up and decided I was calm enough to do what I had to do. I had to practice lyrical with Shawn as in a week we would be performing in a matter of hours and that thought lifted my excitement. I walked downstairs to see Shawn relaxing on the couch.

"Hey you ready?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I am nice and cool now so I should be good for a bit. You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah just needed a minute so thank you for the space I needed. I'm excited about this song though, the dance she gave us is beautiful and I have listened to the song a few times. So let's go?" I asked and he smiled.

"Lead the way" He said and I walked through my house heading to the basement as he followed. I turned on the light to the finished basement and walked to the room I used to dance in. My parents got hardwood floor laid and mirrors on one wall that I could use as my own studio. They had also got an amazing stereo with a fair amount of speakers.

"Wow you have your own studio." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah well I loved dancing and I practiced all the time so I could get into CSPA. I haven't used it a lot since then but sometimes and it would be perfect for practice. Anna invited you for dinner, so it would be a bad idea to pass that, so we have to go back for dinner. We have a few hours though."

"Okay we can do that" He said smiling "Do you want to count it out or try dancing it then decided what we need to work on?" He asked.

"We can try it first but I don't know what I actually know so this could be interesting." I said attaching my iPod to the stereo grabbing the remote and walking over. "Shall we?" I asked and he sat down on the floor in our starting positions and then I pressed play and we started the dance.

It was 2 hours later and we were working on almost all the parts of the dance but it was getting better. It was amazing and I was enjoying it. This dance was touching and very moving. The story we were told for the emotion was so amazing.

We finally decided around 5:30 that we should head back to Anna's for dinner than Shawn could head to his hotel and pick me up tomorrow before we headed back to LA. We needed to practice so that was the only reason I was flying back to New York with him so we could get there at the same time.

Before we left my house I left two tickets to the showcase on my dad's desk with a note. I didn't know if they would be home before Friday, or even be able to come but if they would it would mean a lot. I might not be on good terms with them, but it would still be amazing for them to see that trusting me, with what they could, and letting me dance was the right decision.

We left making sure the door was closed and got back to Anna's. I walked inside and decided to go upstairs getting changed into clothes that I hadn't sweated in. I needed a shower. Shawn probably did too but he would wait until the hotel. I decided to wait until tonight and just got changed. I was about to get out of my room when I heard two familiar voices talking.

"Are you insane, you brought him to her house?"

"I didn't know, no one told me, I understand now, but how was I supposed to know?" Evan spoke.

"I don't know but she probably freaked out after he left. He was horrible to her so I just, god she is still probably freaking out" Shane said sounding a little distressed.

"Shawn was there Shane, she will be fine. I don't know this situation but I think it's time to focus on you and Emily and trust Mitchie is okay."

"He doesn't know the whole thing either I should go talk to her."

"That's probably not a good idea."

"I know but she chases after me, just to make sure she is okay" He said and I didn't know where this was coming from. Probably the person who made me go out in the rain and for our sake none of us needed him to return while I was here, that would suck for me and him and his girlfriend. I needed to step in.

"Honestly I'm fine" I said opening the door. "Evan it was not your fault so stop worrying. Thanks Shane but neither of us should be chasing each other anymore. I'm going down to dinner" I said and made my way down the stairs and sat on the couch with Shawn watching TV after introducing him to the others who were back and sitting in the room.

Soon a very quiet Evan and Shane joined us. I hope what I was trying to say got across to Shane and I think it did because he avoided glancing at me and talking about much. He got quiet when he knew he wasn't wanted to be heard, and he wasn't by me, not right now anyway. He always glanced so it was weird he wasn't but also relaxing in a good way tonight.

After dinner and dessert I insisted I help clean up and Anna agreed as Shawn got up to help me as well. I said he didn't have to but that was the kind of guy he was so I let him help. We finished the dishes then Shawn politely said good bye as I walked him out giving him a quick hug before he left.

I went back inside and said goodnight to everyone heading upstairs for a shower and get to bed early. I was really tired even though it was only 8:30. I got into the shower loving the hot shower relaxing my muscles from the day. I loved the burning of my muscles but it was nice when they would relax as well.

I then got changed into my sweats and a tank wrapping a sweater around my body and tying my hair up heading back into my room. I left the door open a crack as Evan would have to come in. It was about 9:00 and I was just sitting in bed texting Amy about to turn off my light when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said and expected Evan but it was raven haired boy who appeared timidly at the threshold.

"Shane?"

"Could we talk for a minute?"

"Shane I'm sorry but I'm not ready to talk just yet. I promise we will but it is going to be after we are done our first term. I need to really focus on dancing. I want to talk but I can't focus on what we need to talk about right now. Sorry I hope you understand and we will talk about everything." I said sounding true and meaning it, yet if it would truly happen, well the talk about everything I wasn't sure.

"Okay, sorry to bother you." He said

"You didn't."

"Okay just know I am sorry about everything."

"You are forgiven Shane, have a goodnight." I said

"Goodnight" He said and I nodded as he left. I let out a soft sigh turning of the light and laying my head against the pillow. I text Amy saying I was going to sleep then turned my phone off placing it on the bedside table. I let everything today roll of my shoulders except for Shane at my door that night, how he looked somewhat defeated, it reminded me of the man I fell in love with as I let myself drift into the unconsciousness of sleep.

It is finally Thursday night, one night before the showcase and my body is seriously in actual physical pain. I haven't stopped dancing all week. That was all we had to do as we had finished our academic classes 2 weeks ago to prepare for the showcase. We had conditioning every day so I was practically dying. I've had 2 hot showers every day. One in the morning to loosen my muscles up then up from the night before and one at night before bed so they wouldn't be totally stiff in the morning.

I was enjoying it and I was just getting ready for my third dance at the dress rehearsal. It was my solo and closed the first half of the show. I was using water for it so I had to dance on a tarp and I had practiced on a tarp so I was used to the texture as it was much different. I was excited when I saw the line-up though. The seniors always closed it and it was the same but the second last dance was mine and Shawn's lyrical.

Everyone said it was the perfect duet closer and I had to agree. We worked our asses off to perfect that dance and apparently it paid off. I was very happy to hear that Bryan would be making an appearance tomorrow as well as his parents who were supporting Amy and I got a call this morning saying that Anna and Paul were indeed coming as well. I had asked Bryan about Shane but apparently that was a no-go. Bryan said something about personal reasons but I was still hoping in some part of me that he would end up coming, I don't know why I cared but my heart wouldn't let me not, stupid feelings, sometimes I wish I could turn them off.

I started my dance and just hoped when we were finished this dress rehearsal we wouldn't have to stay. Shawn and I had to stay every day extra for our lyrical. The start was hard to get down because we sat on the stairs and we didn't have to take as much time to get up from the floor so another move was added and we had to get the timing right, I just really hoped we got it this time because I was exhausted and my whole body just needed rest.

Finally I was in my dress for the lyrical and sat down on the side of the stage waiting. I just needed to sit for a minute. We had got all our costumes on Monday and they were amazing I have never seen so many beautiful and interesting costumes and I was very excited to wear them all for our audiences. I had a skimpy and very sexy black number I wore for our hip hop dance so Shawn ended up touching my body a lot and even though it somewhat burned where he touched me I would shake it off. There was chemistry there and the burning just proved it more. Yesterday we were practicing after rehearsal and we practically made out back stage but we were lost in the emotion that just could not happen tomorrow, not that I had minded yesterday. We had a lot of attraction tension and the kiss, or well make-out session calmed it, hopefully until I leave and then I wouldn't be stringing him along anymore. I didn't mean to but I just couldn't help it sometimes, sue me.

"You ready" Shawn asked as I felt him approach me and reach out his hand and I took it standing up in my dress.

"Hopefully the first time will be enough, I need sleep and the hip-hop was perfect earlier we nailed it. No more practice tonight okay just rehearsal then I need a much deserved rest" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah not that practice bothered me last night" He said and I sighed.

"Shawn you know how sorry I am, I can't keep doing that but sometimes…"

"It's okay Mitchie I know how you feel about Shane but I enjoyed it well it lasted."

"Okay just don't want you to feel like I played your feelings" I said and he laughed.

"You fed them and they are very satisfied so don't worry" He said and I rolled my eyes groaning. He always said stuff like this and it almost made me not want to love Shane but that wouldn't change for a long time.

"Okay" I said laughing and soon we were called onto stage and took our starting positions on the stairs for our lyrical.

Finally we finished and after thanking god that we didn't have to stay again we all got changed into our regular clothes and started to leave. Yesterday would be slightly relaxing, until night time anyway. All classes were canceled and we only have to practice if we wanted to. Shawn and I decided that we just needed to relax since we have been up since 11 together all week. Well I have been up later for my solo. We had it and with the adrenaline I would get tomorrow I was almost positive we wouldn't be making a mistake and if we did, we were human, it was allowed.

I walked into the house with the girls and I just walked over to the one couch and flopped down. "I am not moving!" I exclaimed as Amy laughed falling onto the other couch.

"I have never done so many conditioning in my life!" She claimed and I agreed.

"Same, as much as I am hungry I don't think I can move for hours." I said as my stomach growled and looked over to see Alex and Shawn coming through the door. I guess he was coming over to hang with Alex? That wasn't what made me happy though it's what they were carrying, pizza.

"Pizza" I said and ignoring my body's screaming pain I made my way to the counter where they placed it and I grabbed a slice instantly eating it.

"Thanks guys" Amy said and we both laughed as we claimed we wouldn't move.

"Right thanks, this tastes amazing" I said claiming a stool as the others took seats as well.

"Last time we all eat pizza in the penthouse" Amy said and I sighed not wanting to think about that at the moment.

"Definitely not, I will come visit many times promise and we will eat all the pizza we can until we are sick okay" I said looking at her and she smiled.

"Okay. I am so proud of you though." She said hugging me and I smiled.

"Thank you and don't forget we are staying the weekend well Saturday, Sunday we head on our road trip heading back home. We will stop in LA do some Christmas shopping, we will have lots of time before Christmas break is over, promise." I said and all the girls nodded and agreed. It would be hard to not come back after Christmas, but I believe it was exactly what I needed.

After we ate pizza and hung out for an hour we all made our way upstairs except for Alex and Shawn. I had a long hot shower then got dressed and crawled into my warm bed letting my body relax and wind down. Tomorrow would be a night I would always remember, a night that marked the end of a chapter and the begging of a new one. With a smile on my face my body fell happily into a deep sleep.

It was the next afternoon well evening, to be exact it was 5:00 and I was just about to leave. I had a nap that afternoon and slept a little late. I had to be in school in about 30 minutes at the latest as the show started at 7 and we had a lot of things to get ready and such. I folded my last costume into my duffle bag and tossed my phone and make-up into it zipping it up. I tossed it over my shoulder and grabbed my keys. I walked out into the hall way and turned doing the lock up. I turned around and stopped dead staring into the amazing chocolate brown eyes of Shane. I lost my breath for a minute before I finally spoke.

"Shane what are you doing here?" I asked. I heard he wasn't coming and to just show up at my door before one of my biggest dance recitals. I couldn't let this shake me.

"I just need to know something" He said and I sighed.

"Look Shane I don't have to time to talk or deal with this right now." I said going to move around him but he stopped me.

"You don't need to talk." He said and before I could respond my back was against the door his lips placed on mine as his hands were cupping my cheeks. My body quickly responded and started kissing him back my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer.

I don't know how long it was but I finally realised what I was doing and how it can't be happening and turned my head letting my lips fall from his. As on instinct his lips went to my neck and the sweet spot he knew too well. This was wrong. My arms slipped form his neck and I put my hands on his shoulder.

"Shane." I said "Shane you need to stop" I said pushing him away and his eyes locked on mine. As much as tears wanted to come to my eyes they couldn't. I couldn't let this shake me, not now.

"Sorry I just…"

"I can't deal with this now." I said and walked to the elevator pressing the button as he came and stood beside me. It was awkward just waiting for the elevator. "I am not doing the elevator silence, I have to go" I said and took off running down the hall and getting into the stair-well running down the stairs needing to get to school. My body was on fire, and as much as I didn't want it to be it was because of the kiss and I wanted to hate it.

I finally got to the lobby and see him getting into a cab outside. I made my way out hailing a cab and got in heading towards the auditorium of Julliard. There were many people outside waiting for the doors to open at 6. I didn't see Shane but I didn't know if he was actually coming or not.

I was walking to the front door were they would know to let me in. I was just about there when I noticed someone very familiar in the lines. My smile went huge and I ran over.

"DADDY" I called and he turned to just in time to wrap his arms around me as I threw myself into his embrace.

"Hey sweetie" He said smiling.

"I am so happy you came, did mom?" I asked quietly and he shook his head.

"No sweetie I am sorry she didn't" He said and I nodded.

"It's okay I am just very happy you came. Are you both still going to Aspen for Christmas?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes but as always if you still want to come, I won't oppose." He said and I smiled.

"I am staying with friends but thank you daddy. I really have to go but I will find you in the lobby after the show.

"Definitely darling, I am excited to see it" He said hugging me tight and I hugged back.

"Thank you" I said and quickly made my way to the front of the door and showed my ID to the guy watching the door and he let me in as I made my way backstage. My body was still slightly shaky but I got into the room and walked over and placed my bag down where all my girls were and removed my make-up bag.

"Mitchie you are here, where were you." Amy asked and I looked at her and she saw I was shaking. "God, are you okay?"

"I will be just, Shane is here" I said and she let out a small gasp.

"He is? Wow Bryan didn't say he was coming."

"I don't know if he is here. He is in New York. He caught up with me at the apartment. He kissed me Amy and I can't let it shake me but it did, I just AH." I said frustrated pulling at my hair. This was when Laura and Kenzie's eyes locked to me.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed and I sighed.

"Don't make me say it again, I just need to calm down and get through this. My dad is here though so I am happy about that." I said and took a big sip of water calming down.

"Okay let's get ready for our first dance" Kenzie said and we put our make-up on. Our first dance was Jazz and we were doing it to on the floor by Jennifer Lopez.

I finished my make-up and get into our costumes. We were all wearing different colours crop tops. They were like corsets but only went to just above our belly buttons and had thick straps so they wouldn't fall off. We all had on nude coloured compression shorts under our skirts. They were belly dancer skirts with all the jewels and made a lot of noise when you moved your hips. I loved the outfit and slipped on my nude jazz shoes as the show was just about to start and we were fourth on being freshman.

The guys were in black jeans that made them look very fashionable and it was very classy for men to wear them when dancing Latin style, it just worked because of the song it was. They then all had the loose button up dress shirts, white and dark blue unbuttoned and left undone. There were a lot of chests being shown and I had to say I didn't mind, actually most girls probably didn't mind.

"Welcome to the Julliard Fall semester showcase." The dean spoke and we knew she was on the stage. "We have many wonderful performances lined-up for all of you tonight. Each and every student deserves the dances they are doing and the spot they have in this school. They have worked so hard and this is one of the best, hardest working group of students in all years at this school. Half-way through after what I am sure will be a powerful lyrical number there will be a 15 minute intermission where you may use the restroom or purchase a beverage in the lobby. We are going to start off with a stage dance from the seniors so everyone enjoy" She called and the stage went dark and the seniors took their spots as the curtains came open and the show started. They were doing a dance from Chicago and it was amazing. We had all seen it in rehearsals.

It was finally our time and we went on taking our positions and started the dance. I look into the center of the auditorium about 6 rows up and saw faces I was happy to see. Anna, Paul, Bryan, his mom and dad, my dad and Shane. I took a sharp breath and continued dancing. He was here and as much as I thought it would shake me it made me want to push harder and I smiled and kept dancing through the song.

After it was done we all went back stage and made our way to the room. There were clothes and bodies going everywhere getting ready for the next dance. I was doing two more this section. I was doing our stage dance which was to footloose. We were doing the scene in the bar of the new movie to the song FAKE ID by Big and Rich. My positioning was to be Ariel and surprise, surprise Shawn was in the position for Ren and then Kenzie was for the position for rusty.

I got dressed into a pair of Jeans with a big belt buckle. I was wearing a corset this time which was strapless but definitely tight enough that wouldn't fall down if I wanted to. I slipped a famous pair of red boots that were in the movies. I smiled quickly doing my hair and fixing up my make-up getting ready walking out with the girls. Except for Amy she was just finishing her solo to Jazz and she passed us running to get ready for this dance, she had two numbers. I was sure she did amazing in her solo though.

She got back and we waited a minute and then we took our spot as the dean introduces us doing footloose. This was one of my favorite dances and I was very excited. I turned to Shawn and smiled as he winked at me. I shot him a wink back as the lights went on and the music started as we started the dance. We were half way through and it was getting amazing. It was the main part when all of us where dancing together and we could hear the thud of the boots on the floor through the music. There was a part when a girls voice moans and I acted out that motion throwing my head back as I was beside Shawn for that part. It was incredibly fun and there was a lot of the audience clapping and singing along it was absolutely exhilarating I loved it.

We finished to applause and we all ran back to get changed or get ready. I had to get ready for my lyrical which I was really excited about. I got changed into my white compression shorts and the white dress that was loos and fell to my knees. It had two layers of fabric so the water wouldn't soak through it. I brushed out my hair letting it fall naturally. I had on very little make-up for this piece. It started slow and serious and turned into a very powerful piece.

Soon it was time and they were laying out the tarp as I was behind the back curtain and I would walk out from there.

"Alright so after this piece of dance we will have our intermission. First this is going to be a powerful lyrical by a freshman who blew all of us away this year. Her speciality is lyrical and we hope you all agree after this piece of music. Dancing to the song Invincible by Hedley here is Miss. Mitchie Torres. I heard her announce and there was applause as the lights went dark.

The music started and I walked out of the curtain in a single spotlight slowly as the music started and on the word stormy skies the water started to fall like rain. This song was so powerful and I let all the emotions take over as I lost myself to the dance. It was showing that I was strong that I can make it through much which I have and it was the perfect song for me at this moment.

It was the part when it says I am not the only one to crash in to the sun when I run towards the other half of the stage and stop almost midair my one foot just on the ground as the light goes bright yellow then the rain stops and the whole stage lights up and gets brighter as if we have survived the storm. This was a powerful part of the song with lots of turns and jumps and I was perfecting them, my whole heart into this dance. It ended as I slide to the floor on the final note and the stage went black. The curtains started closing as I heard the applause and I got up running to the back. I was greeted in hugs by my friends. I went to the room and quickly went to the mirror getting the hair dryer to dry my hair.

I dried off and tied my hair up into a tight ponytail for my next dance the hip-hop with Shawn. I got changed into the tight black leather shorts that ended at the end of thighs. I then had a very tight black halter top that stuck to my body and ended right under my chest. It only covered really what was necessary. I did my make-up which was very dark and my lips where a deep blood red. The second half started and I finished getting ready putting on the hooker boots that I wore over my fishnets. There were interesting to dance in especially in the lift but it worked and in rehearsals it went very well.

"Alright next we have 2 freshmen to do our second hip-hop duet of their year. He is in his genre but she keeps up at an unbelievable pace. It is a sexual yet very professional dance. They are the two we choose for this dance on their maturity and capability so dancing to My First Kiss by 3OH!3 here are Mitchie and Shawn." The dean called and we took our spots on the big stage. No matter what we would be putting our all into this dance and I was hoping Shane would be jealous. I don't know why but it would be somewhat satisfying.

There was a lot of shouts as the lights went on and the outfits where revealed. He was in black leather pants as well and no shirt on. We were doing this dance justice and as we got into it there was no stopping us and my body ignited. It was time for the lift and we did it. He stepped out and helped me up and it was perfect. I turned my head to face him giving him a smile and we continued dancing. We were keeping the pace and I wasn't missing a step. There was a few kisses within the dance just quick pecks then a lot of touching but I didn't care it was amazing.

We ended and applause exploded. I was glad they all enjoyed it and there was wolf whistles from the audience that made me smile as we got off and went to get ready as we had our group lyrical after. We were doing it to set fire to the rain and I loved our costumes. The girls had compression shorts that were coloured, yellow, orange and red matching our dresses. Our dresses fit to our bodies down to our hips then the skirt of our dress was ripped in shreds that swung when we would turn looking like fire. The guys all had black pants and dark blue shirts, they were the rain. All the girls had red, orange and yellow make up around our eyes, clearly we were the fire. We put some of the make-up on our hand making then wet as we touched the guys face during the song and the make-up would go on their face as we set fire to the rain it was an amazing dance.

Soon we were announced and got on starting the dance. It was incredible and I am sure the way we looked to the audience was pretty intense. I was losing myself again as I did in every song and I couldn't explain how amazing this feeling was being on stage for all these people.

We finished and I got ready for my lyrical with Shawn fixing my hair and make-up and getting into the black dress. I smiled making my way to the back giving him a quick hug as we were up soon. We were the second last dance of the showcase and I was excited for this.

We went out when we were announced and took our spot. I gave him a smile quickly as permanent by David cook came on for the dance. I was his wife and he was going off to war as a soldier and the story was so powerful we both got lost again in the music and did it as good as we had all week.

Tears actually came to my eyes thinking about the families that actually go through this, through the last night before their loved ones go to war and I saw tears come to Shawn's eyes too. When it was just about over we made it back to the stairs and I was sitting on his lap my legs falling over his our foreheads leading against each other. We both had tears still and as the last word was sang, not choreographed, our lips met in a sweet kiss as the music faded as well as the lights. We broke apart and quickly ran off the stage and we shared a really tight hug until Amy and Kenzie came running up to me.

"Mitchie you need to change for your next dance" They said and I looked at them confused

"What are you talking about the seniors are finishing it right now"

"Not anymore" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see Demi standing there.

"Demi, what are you doing here?"

"Performing give your heart a break, and you are going to dance with us?"

"What and us?" I asked confused.

"My manager and I wanted to do it, so they are going to set up the instruments and announce us. The seniors agreed they would let us do it so they are fine with it and…"She started.

"It's a partner dance" I heard and saw Evan step out from behind her.

"Oh my god Evan" I said running over hugging them.

"Go get dressed your friends put the costume at your bag." Evan said and I rushed to my room. I was nervous having not rehearsed this dance but I was also very excited, a lot of important people in my life and many others would be seeing this, and I was hoping it would prove that on stage on tour was where I belonged. This was a huge surprise for me and many others.

I got on stage just as the senior were coming off and the crew was setting up instruments behind the closed curtains as I heard the dean start talking.

"So usually we would let the seniors close the show but we have a very special surprise this semester for the end, after the seniors agreed of course. There is a freshmen here tonight that you have seen own this stage and lose herself in every dance she does. She did a lyrical this season that got her an audition to go on tour this spring and she got the spot. We are sad to lose her but so proud of the dancer she is and that she is so advanced to start her career as a dancer already. The artist wanted to show all of you why she is a part of her dance team so tonight she is going perform her song, the one our student knows and they will share the stage for the first time here tonight. It's not perfected but we know it will be on tour. So Mitchie Torres will be dancing on stage with the rest of the dancers and the band to Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato. So let's give it up for Mitchie and hep her enjoy this opportunity" The dean called and I took a deep breath and walked onto stage with Demi and everyone. She gave me an encouraging look as did the rest of the dancers as the curtain came open and Demi started singing.

I saw all my friends now standing at the back of the auditorium and they started singing along and dancing as I let go and showed everyone this was where I belonged, on stage. I also loved this song and did all the moves just like I remembered them along with Evan. It was surreal for the first time with Demi on stage but I knew this tour would be perfect after this.

We finished and Demi walked over taking my hand and pulling me to the front of the stage. There was applause and screaming everywhere, it was insane I could just imagine what a stadium would feel like.

"Thank you all for enjoying this and letting me come onto this stage to introduce my new dancer. She is going to be an amazing asset to our dance team on tour so everyone give up one more time for the amazing Miss. Mitchie Torres" Demi called into her microphone and the applause was breathtaking. I saw everyone I knew standing up and I caught Shane's eyes for a minute, he unmistakably had a huge smile on his face and clapping, knowing that he was happy for me, I think he was anyway, made everything better.

We went back stage and I changed grabbing my duffel bag. "Hey Mitchie, do you mind if I meet some of your friends. I was thinking them maybe a whole bunch of us could go celebrate this night and you." I heard Demi say and I turned to smile.

"That would be amazing, but you don't have too." I said as we started towards the lobby.

"I want to, we have to get to know each other eventually" She said smiling wrapping an arm around my shadow and I laughed smiling.

"Alright sounds good then" I said and I had a feeling that me and her might just become really good friends.

I walked into the lobby with her by my side. I saw a group of people and started making my way towards them. Amy, Kenzie, Laura, James, Alex, Shawn, their parents, my dad, Bryan, his parents, Anna, Paul and of course Shane where all together and I had to make my way over to them. I took a deep breath knowing this could be interesting, I didn't know what was going to happen when I joined them but there was only one way to find out as I made my way towards them with Demi beside me. I started my new chapter with that first performance and this was the best way I could ever think of to do it

**A/N: Well there it is and I am happy to get it up sooner than my other updates have been. Next chapter might take a little longer. It is Christmas time and a huge part in this story, it makes a lot of things happen and shape the story. What did you think of Adam showing up with Evan and did Mitchie overreact. She had a little meltdown which is understandable also Shane cared. Her remembering how he looks defeated in the doorway was so cute and adorable. The kiss was interesting and his intentions will be revealed in the next chapter. Were you happy that her dad showed up to support her as well as Anna and Paul, and well Shane. I didn't do the dances in great detail because that would've taken forever but I hope it still had a good effect. Did you like the surprise of Demi showing up and does anyone have an idea of what could happen next as there are many ways for this to go. Let me hear your comments and thoughts, hope you enjoyed this chapter as it is the end of one thing and the beginning of much more. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	11. Christmas BREAK

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 11: Christmas BREAK**

"Sweetie you were amazing" My dad said wrapping his arms around me tight. "Don't approve of it all but it was still amazing" He said and I giggled.

"Thank you daddy" I smile kissing his cheek.

"Always" He said letting me go and I smiled.

"That was excellent Mitchie, I am very glad we made the trip" Anna said and I smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us Mitchie" Paul said

"Always, you have done so much for me."

"Well that is our pleasure and it was a pleasure to see you dance" He said happily which made me smile bigger. It was hard being so close to Shane's parents but it helped that they cared about me too.

"Thank you"

"You were so good" I heard Kenzie call then her, Amy and Laura all had me in a tight hug.

"Thanks girls, you are one of the main reasons I was so into doing this, the tour so thank you girls so much" I said smiling.

"Want to celebrate" Laura asked smiling. All our parents, Alex's and Shawn's were all around us.

"Actually I was wondering the same thing." I heard a voice and we all turned to look at Demi. "A few of my dancers and I wanted to take Mitchie out and celebrate her joining our tour. You are all welcome to come to celebrate Mitchie as well, she is amazing and we are all happy she accepted to join our team of dancers." She said and I couldn't help but smile at her comments. Also I would have to get to know her and the dancers sometimes, might as well start early.

"I think that sounds fantastic." My dad said wrapping his arms around my shoulder securely, always protective, maybe not always there, but always protective.

"We would love to but we actually have the red eye flight back to Anaheim tonight. I have to work tomorrow otherwise we would love to stay" Paul said and I nodded.

"It's okay I understand, thank you both for coming though" I said hugging them quickly. "Are you leaving" I turn to Shane asking him, we needed to talk, so if he was staying maybe that would happen.

"Tomorrow morning I am going to let those two have their lover's night" he said motioning to Amy and Bryan who were talking to Amy's parents smiling.

"Their cute so do you want to come celebrate"

"I guess so"

"Alright, then maybe we can…"

"Ready to go" Amy said as her and Bryan made their way over and I nodded.

"Yeah are your parents joining us?" I asked and she smiled.

"They had plans with the others already so it's just us and your dad I guess" Amy said and I smiled.

"Sounds good"

Soon enough Shane, Amy, Bryan, Laura, Kenzie, James, Alex, Shawn, My dad and I were all headed to this restaurant downtown I have never been too before. Demi said it was one of her favorite places and we were meeting her and some of her dancers there. Evan was coming along with the girl and the guy I figured out were her dancers tonight. They had also been in the audition.

We arrived and saw Demi sitting at a table big enough for all of us with about 8 other people. There were a lot of us and that would be why the rest of the restaurant was practically empty, not that it really bothered us. I recognized them as her band and dancers. I guess I was meeting them tonight. Well not all of them I only recognized 2 as dancers, and well Evan so I guessed I was going to meet the rest at rehearsal.

"Hi" I said smiling walking up and Demi turned smiled.

"Hi sit down, all of you, and I would like to introduce you to my band and a couple of dancers" Demi said smiling and I sat down beside her as she smiled.

"Alright so this is the band" She said introducing me to all the guys you played in her band. Then this is Jared and Kylie, your fellow dancers and well Evan. Then this is Jenna she is Jared's girlfriend" She said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you"

"You are going to be quite an asset to our team" Jared said and I smiled.

"Thanks that means a lot. Demi and guys these are my friends and my dad" I said pointing to everyone and they all said hi and such.

Dinner went by fast with lots of chatter about the tour and just regular chit chat. It was nice to see everyone getting along. Surprisingly even Shane was talking with everyone and such. I was almost jealous because I saw Kylie eyeing him and clearly trying to flirt but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

We finished and we all went outside. Demi and her friends said good bye and after sharing a hug with Evan they all left and headed to where ever they were to be. I should be heading back to the penthouse as I would soon have to pack before we leave Sunday.

"Well darling I should be heading back to the hotel. I will see you when you arrive at home next week?" My dad asked and I smiled.

"Sure dad thanks for coming" I said giving him a quick hug.

"Bye darling" He said and got a cab heading towards his hotel. I was hoping Shane was coming by the penthouse because I wanted to talk to him.

"We all should be getting back, it is pretty late and we have a busy weekend" Kenzie said yawning. "Are you guys joining us?"

"We are I am tired" Amy said as she was holding onto Bryan's arms. They weren't tired they just wanted to be in her room all alone.

"We are heading back to my place but I will see you girls in the morning" Laura said as her and James headed down into the subway to get back to his place near NYU.

"Shane what are you doing?" Bryan asked

"Just going to crash in a hotel, I will meet you at the airport tomorrow?"

"You sure" Bryan asked and Shane nodded.

"You can stay at our place. We don't mind we have lots of room?" I said as in a question, I don't know if he would be comfortable with that, but we really needed to talk.

"Better if I didn't, I will see you all I am sure over Christmas, congratulations Mitchie" He said and before I could say anything he was in the subway tunnel too. What the fuck is this. He kisses me then won't even give me a chance to talk.

"Alright well I guess I will be heading home, so Shawn I will talk to you later?" I asked knowing Shawn would have to be going back to his place soon.

"Actually I was hoping I would be able to steal you away for an hour then I can drop you back off home?" He asked and I smiled looking at Kenzie and Amy who nodded.

"Alright sounds good, I will see you girls later" I said smiling and started walking down the road with Shawn. It was just a few seconds before he took my hand and I smiled at him as we got to the corner and called a cab to head to his house. I don't know why I held his hand, we weren't a couple but it felt comforting.

We arrived at Shawn's place after about 15 minutes and made our way up to his apartment and walked in. It was really quiet and none of his friends were over. I think I almost wanted to run because he likes me but I felt comfortable with him, was that wrong?

"Come on to my room I have something for you" He said and I smiled.

"Really you didn't have to get me anything."

"Just come on" he said pulling me softly by my hand and I followed him. We got into his room and I sat down on his bed noticing a wrapped box on his desk. I was slightly confused why he would get me something, but then Christmas came to my mind and now I knew I had one more person on my list. Shawn had been a really good friend to me these last 3.5 months.

"So here you go" he said handing me the box then sitting beside me leaning against his wall like we had the last time.

"You didn't have to get me anything Shawn" I said slightly sternly.

"Consider it as a Christmas and going away gift" He said smiling "and no you don't need to give me a Christmas gift." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What comes around goes around, you will be getting one."

"Your decision but just open your gift" He said gently elbowing me and I smiled then opened my gift.

"Okay I will" I said un-wrapping it to see a white box. After finally getting the tape undone I open the box. I smile on top seeing a picture frame that says friends at the top and the meaning of the word surrounding the rest of the frame. In the frame was a picture of the both of us at rehearsals the past week. We were both in our normal dance clothes doing a funny gangster pose. We had all been fooling around that night between dances. I smiled looking at the picture than at Shawn.

"Thank you, I love this picture, I will for sure have this on tour with me, my gangster friend" I said giggling and he laughed.

"That was the plan but there's more" He said and I took the frame out and move the tissue paper out of the way. I pulled out a zip-up hoody. It was black but decorated with purple and red lines dancing all across it in insane patterns. Then there was pair of sweats pants that said dancer in graffiti purple letters.

"These are amazing where did you get them?" I asked smiling. These would be perfect for tour, he really didn't have to get me anything but it was truly amazing.

"Well the sweater you borrowed from me came from this little shop in LA I go to. It's called Sweater reality, and it sounds really weird but they are amazing. They carry some clothes but most are custom made so I ordered those and picked them up when I was there at thanksgiving. I was sure you would like them and for tour it would be handy and very comfortable."

"Well I love them, thank you so much" I said giving him a hug and he hugged me back.

"You're welcome I am so glad you like them" he said and I pulled my head back from his shoulder and leant my forehead against his. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"I really want to kiss you right now" I whispered very softly.

"Yeah, me too"

"I don't want to play your feelings, I hate when that happens to me I would never want to." I said and he knew that because I keep telling him that over and over and over again.

"A goodbye kiss" He whispers his breath fully on my lips, knowing he was slowly inching closer to me.

"Goodbye for now" I whispered because I hated saying goodbye.

"I accept that" He said softly and I nodded.

"If I didn't have feelings…" I said and stopped

"I'm going to kiss you now" he said softly and his lips pressed against mine and I kissed him back. His kisses, our kisses that we shared were never fiery like the ones I had with Shane but there soft, sweet, slow and just amazing. I pulled back smiling.

"Goodbye for now" I whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah and Mitchie I understand things are hard with Shane and everything but you will get through it. Start with your tour, your dream then everything will fall in place as it should, and if being friends is my place then I will forever be there." He whispered and I smiled.

"I like that and will definitely start with that. Thank you so much Shawn you have been amazing friend. I should get going back though and get some sleep before packing, we will talk and see each other before Christmas break is over though" I said and he smiled.

"Can't wait and yeah you probably should. I have one more thing for you though. It's a usual tradition for dancers to get these when they are amazing and you Mitchie Torres are amazing so…" he said then left the room to come back in seconds later with a bouquet of roses. "These are for you" He said and I stood up taking them. I almost had honest tears in my eyes.

"Where were you 8 months ago?" I asked hugging him and he chuckled.

"In the wrong place at the wrong time" He said and I smiled liking that answer.

"I guess it was planned that way, thank you for the flowers. I really should be going now though."

"Yeah come on I will drive you" he said and I gathered up my stuff. We made our way to his rover and I climbed in as he got in and headed towards the penthouse. I don't know why we kissed but it felt right even though I knew it would probably be the last time. I loved the clothes and picture he gave me and the roses were amazing, he was amazing.

We pulled up to the curb and I unbuckled my belt looking at him. "Thank you again so much Shawn and I will see you later, keep in touch."

"Always" He said smiling.

"Bye" I said giving him a quick hug as he hugged back.

"Bye" He said as I opened the door and gathered my stuff.

"Text you later" I said closing the door and heading into the apartment building. I turned back to see him raise a hand in a wave as did I as he pulled away from the curb heading back to his place.

I got into the apartment which was almost eerily quiet. I went into the kitchen getting a vase filling it with water and placing my roses within it. I smile and walk upstairs with it. I walked into my room placing the roses on my desk and then my clothes and pictures frame in the suitcase that I had started to pack. I went into my bathroom and washed up getting ready for bed. I sat down in my bed when I heard giggles coming from the rooms beside me. I sighed knowing both my friend were being loved in a sacred way I once used to share with Shane. I got my iPod plugging my ear phones in, my iPod hating me but as is, I fell asleep listening to the playlist that reminded me of all the good moments with Shane, that have sadly already started to fade away.

It was finally the 20th of December and I was in my bedroom at my "house" in Anaheim. I had been organizing things deciding what I was bringing on LA and what I would bring on tour, mostly clothes as well as a few things for comfort when I would be away from home. I had stayed here the last week after we got home. We took the long way home from New York, stopping at a few places for the night as to do some Christmas shopping. I was now done and the next thing was to wrap them which would be on my list for tomorrow.

I have talked to Anna and she convinced me to stay with them for Christmas. I would finally get a chance to talk to Shane and I was hoping he somehow changed his mind and maybe realised I still loved him and we were right, even if we would be away from each other, but I could only hope, hope was all I seemed to have left when it came to him.

I was heading there on the 22nd and then I would leave the 27th when I was heading to Amy's for a night with the girls before heading to LA for the month of January. I was going the 29th visiting Shawn and then going to a New Year's Eve party with Evan, and staying at the hotel that would be my home for that month. Anna was just happy that I would be there for at least Christmas.

I finished organizing some more of my clothes and paled some in my dance bag that I would take to Shane's with me. I wouldn't need that much just enough for the few days I would be there. I was getting tired as I had been cleaning up my room and getting up early and going for run's every morning. I needed to keep in shape and I was used to my muscles burning and loved the feeling.

I head to my bathroom and grab a quick shower as it was about 8:30 and it would do no harm to get to bed early. I dried off, changed and brushed out my damp hair. I tied it up into a messy bun on top of my head and made my way to my bed after turning off the big lights. I turn on my bedside lamp and grab my book and leaning against the headboard reading a few chapters before it was getting hard to keep my eyes open. At the point I put my book away and turned off the light curling up in my blankets, placing my head on the pillow and dream land soon consumed me.

It is now the 22nd of December and even though I was nervous about staying at Shane's I was excited because Christmas, my favorite holiday, was only 3 days away. I had finished wrapping all my gifts early this morning and had made sure I had put the ones I needed at Shane's in my car and the rest I had left at home for now.

I had been in my pyjamas all day and they were super comfy. I finally decided I should get ready and head to Shane's since it was nearing 4:30 and Anna expected me there for dinner. I showered and blew dry my hair leaving it in natural waves. I loved that light brown colour it was it seemed more natural than my black hair, to me anyway.

It was slightly chilly outside, which made sense since it was December so I slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans and I simple pink t-shirt that ended just below where my jeans started. I slipped on my Aeropostale sweater that I bought while shopping for others last week, it was so comfy. I slipped on my converse slinging my dance bag over my shoulder and heading downstairs after making sure I had everything. I lock up and get into my Ferrari which I had driven back from New York and headed to Shane's. Here goes nothing.

I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to a very happy Anna. "Mitchie I am so glad you are here" She said wrapping me in her arms and I smile hugging back.

"I am glad to be here." I said smiling.

"Come on in" She said and I walked in smiling seeing the house decorated beautifully. It was truly Christmas and I got even more excited.

"It looks amazing and I smell pine, so a real tree?" I asked and she nodded.

"Only a fresh tree will do, we are actually just about to start decorating so come on in and help." She said and I smiled putting my bag by the stairs and taking off my shoes and then headed into the living room where Shane and his dad were sorting ornaments.

"Hi Mitchie how are you?" His dad asked I smiled.

"Hi Paul I am good thank you how are you"

"Fantastic, it is Christmas" he said smiling and I nodded.

"That it is, hi Shane." I said smiling at him, trying to be civil and was hoping we could talk tonight and it could have a good outcome.

"Hey Mitch" He said with a quick smile then went back to what he was doing.

I soon joined and together almost as a real family we were decorating the Christmas tree. It was so surreal because it had never been so family oriented at my house and I loved it. There was a little tension between me and Shane but so little that it didn't affect the feeling of Christmas.

It was 2 hours later when we sat down to dinner. Anna had made spaghetti with homemade pasta sauce and it smelled amazing and she served it. We all ate and had friendly conversations during dinner and it was nice.

After dinner I went upstairs and got changed into comfier clothes as Anna and Paul said they were going to do the dishes. I went downstairs and sat on the couch turning on the TV seeing How the Grinch stole Christmas on and smiled watching it, enjoying the silly Christmas movies. It was only a few minutes later when Shane came down and joined me sitting on the other couch. I knew we would have to talk soon and it would only happen if I brought it up. I was just about to when Anna and Paul walked in the living room.

"We are just heading out for a few last minute things, we don't know how long we will be but if you aren't up we will see the two of you in the morning?" Anna said as Shane and I looked at them.

"We will try to not be too long" Paul said and I nodded.

"That's fine, have fun" I said smiling then turned back to the TV.

"We are good here" Shane said smiling and his parents nodded.

"Alright see you two, if not tonight, tomorrow" I heard Anna say then listened as the two of them made their way out of the door. I heard the car head down the laneway and decided now was better than later, I had to finally bring it up.

"Shane we need to talk." I said turning to face him and he turned toward me his eyes finding mine then looking away.

"There is nothing to talk about." He said and I inwardly groaned he was kidding, he had to face it, it wasn't a month ago he wanted to talk about everything, this was ridiculous.

"Yes there is, you kissed me."

"So"

"So... you kissed me!"

"Yeah and?"

"Well you know how I feel" I said putting my heart on the line; I didn't know what would happen next.

"The kiss meant nothing okay, drop it."

"It didn't?"

"No, now Mitchie you need to stop."

"But…"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE OKAY!" He shouts interrupting me and I try to hide the hurt from coming to my face as I fell my heart shatter, yet again because of him, into another million little pieces.

"Then why did you kiss me."

"It doesn't matter" He said quietly.

"Just tell me Shane" I said hoping my voice didn't show the hurt.

"When we kissed when we were together are feelings always poured into it and that's how I knew the feelings were real. I kissed you to know what a real kiss felt like, to know that what Emily and I Emily had wasn't real, so it was right to end things with her." He said avoiding my eyes and I wanted to scream and cry and hit him so hard right now. Did that mean he had feelings for me, well he said he didn't and he looked dead serious, I hated him but loved him so much, I needed out of here soon.

"So you flew all the way to New York to kiss me to decide if it was okay to end things with your girlfriend, a little twisted don't you think?" I said trying to disguise my pain with attitude.

"And to see the dance show, now I am done talking about it, it's over." He said looking me in the eyes and it was my time to look away.

"You're right it is done" I said standing up and before he can say anything I am running up the stairs after grabbing my bag to the familiar room and bed. I walk into the room tossing my bag on to the floor. I shouldn't cry but the guy I loved with everything just said he didn't love me back and broke my heart, again.

I grabbed my iPod and made my way to the bed. I was too lazy to do anything so I crawled into bed in what I was already wearing letting my tears bring my make-up down my face not caring. I hugged a pillow to my chest burying my other face into a pillow hiding my sobs. Would he always break me? I turned on my iPod putting one ear bud in my ear. I put on Christmas music. I would have to let this go and get in the holiday spirit, sure he didn't love me but after tonight I couldn't let it ruin Christmas.

It was the next morning around 7:30 when I woke up my eyes really dry. I got up grabbing a towel and made my way to the bathroom wanting a shower and to wash my face knowing I probably looked like a zombie. I had a shower and rinsed my face feeling much better as I wrapped a towel around my body.

I went back to my room got dressed, tying my hair up then making my way downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Anna in there and who just sitting down to breakfast. "Hi Anna" I said smiling and she smiled.

"Hi Mitchie, there are some hashbrown's and bacon in the oven keeping warm if you want some" She said and I smiled.

"I'll love some thanks" I said getting myself a plate. I got a glass of juice than sat at the table eating. "Paul still in bed" I asked and she smiled.

"No he had to work today so he could get the first day off before and two days off after Christmas, but I don't mind. I was actually going to start making some fresh sugar cookies, would you like to help? Shane will probably be asleep until noon, up all night playing video games, boys" She said and I couldn't help but giggle, she always made the day fun and I was not letting him ruin it, although I still felt a bit off about last night.

"Sounds about right and yeah I'd love to help" I said smiling.

"Alright well we can finish up eating then we can start. I love the smell of fresh baked cookies around Christmas time." She said smiling.

"I wouldn't know but I think I would like it too" I said smiling a little sad and she smiled bigger.

"You will love it, I promise" She said and I smiled finishing my breakfast. Anna truly was like a real mother and it made family holidays like Christmas and thanksgiving finally feel real to me.

It was 3 hours later and I sat down on a stool at the island starting to decorate the first batch of cookies. I had been pretty quiet and I could tell Anna was wondering if something was wrong. I knew she would ask but I wouldn't offer it up unless she asked because I didn't want to bring it up but I knew it was coming as she put down the rolling pin and looked at me.

"Mitchie is something wrong, because I tried to ignore it but last night there was tension between you and Shane and you aren't your happy normal self?"

"I'm happy…" I started and she gave a look.

"Not completely, you can talk to me" She said

"I've just been a bit off after the kiss in New York." I said quietly.

"You two kissed? So does that mean?" She said stopping and I shook my head.

"No we aren't and won't be. He kissed me for the wrong reasons, played my feelings and he doesn't love me anymore, it's over" I said trying to hide my sadness to of course no avail.

"Mitchie I doubt he meant it."

"No he did, I could tell. I just wish he didn't kiss me, I had played his feelings before we fell in love and fell horrible, I should've known he would do back, just didn't think he would not love me anymore, but I don't think I know anything about love anymore." I said and she sighed.

"No-on ever does but I think…" She started then stopped looking behind me and I knew Shane was here.

"Morning Shane" She said smiling and the way she did I knew he didn't hear anything we were talking about, luckily.

"Morning mom" He said getting a glass of juice then sitting down grabbing a cookie.

"He's the best cookie tester" His mom said and I smiled.

"I have no doubt" I said and kept decorating. 20 minutes later Anna spoke again.

"Mitchie do you mind if I have some alone time with Shane" She said and I shook my head.

"Course not I am going to get ready and go for a run" I said and go change into a sports bra, loose t-shirt and yoga pants. I tie up my hair. Attach my iPod to my arm band then leave the run would help clear my head, I could use that for sure.

I was gone for at least an hour and got back to the house. I walked back upstairs and walked into my room to see Shane sitting on my bed like he owned the place. I wanted to scream as I saw he was flipping through our scrapbook, the one I took everywhere and he shouldn't be looking through my things, I knew it had been at the bottom of my bag.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked as he stood up placing the book on the bed and staring me down.

"It's the house I live in. I can be in any room I wish." He said and I was mad as he was being a smart ass.

"Just leave the room Shane, no need to bitch at me for no reason."

"I just needed to tell you something. You need to back off and stop telling all your issues to my parents. Especially about us that has nothing to do with them. You always make the, take your side as the victim and they are my parents and to be there for me. You need to give me back my parents and get your own got it" He said and I was mad and tears instantly came to my eyes. He could bring up anything but no he brings up the sorest subject possible, was it his new life goal to break me, because I let him go because I had loved him too much to not.

"Of all people, you are the last I thought would mention them. You knew everything that went on, so just leave."

"Well maybe you will finally get the hint" He snapped back getting into my face then stepped around me leaving. I walked over and slammed the door locking it. I sit on my bed letting the tear falls. My parents were something I hated talking about but he knew everything about it, except for the New York part and it killed me that he used something so sensitive against me. He clearly didn't want me here and honestly I didn't want to be either. I would feel bad but I hoped Anna would understand.

I grabbed my dance bag tossing it onto the bed and started putting my stuff in it; I was not staying here for Christmas. I grabbed my phone and dialed a familiar number I could find refuge in.

"Hey Mitch, how are you?" I heard her familiar voice.

"Amy…" I breathed out "Does that offer of staying at your place still stand?" I asked letting out a sob against my will.

"Yeah of course, can you drive or do you want me to come get you?" She asked worried and as much as I was shaking I wanted to leave as soon as possible so I would drive.

"I can make it there, I should be there soon."

"Explain when you get here?" She asked

"Yeah, thank you so much I need out of here, away from him, love you girl, see you soon" I said

"Love you too Mitch" She said and we both hung up.

I finished throwing my stuff together and zipped up my bag. I looked onto the bed where my picture book laid and as much as I hated it at the moment I grabbed it and stuck it into my bag. I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs. I would call Anna later and explain as she went Grocery shopping. I had placed all their gifts under the tree earlier so they had all their gifts. I was heading to the door when I felt a presence. I turned to see Shane leaning against a doorframe from the living room to the foyer.

"Doing what you do best I see? Running" He said almost like he was evil and I was so over it right now.

"I'm not running, I am leaving where I am clearly not wanted and what the fuck do you mean what I do best I never ran from anything." I said sternly because I honestly haven't.

"You ran away from us" He said and oh for the love of god, here we go.

"I did no such thing, and you know that. I love or loved you but our dreams where different worlds Shane. Yours was here mine was there, it wasn't working together so we had to end it."

"You ended it, I went there to talk but I was hoping you would talk me out of it" He said and I didn't care, it had to be over, I had to let him go.

"I didn't break up with you I was letting you go because I loved you and that's what love does. You sometimes love someone so much you let them go and I did so you could live your dream, attend your dream school and eventually go pro."

"Stop okay, you gave up on us and knew when you saw me you were ending it, so you gave up, I didn't okay I still loved you." He said and I scoffed.

"I didn't give up at all. You are the one who went and got a girlfriend. I didn't look for another boy because I was stupid and actually thought you cared still hurting from letting you go, but you seemed to not even care at all."

"You know that isn't true, I cared for you." He said softly and I shook my head.

"You got a girlfriend, that isn't caring, that is moving on, I understand we had to eventually but a month Shane, a fucking month?" I said in a question and he ran his hand through his hair, something I found so sexy, I still find sexy.

"It still didn't mean I didn't care about you."

"Well if you did it was very little. I don't want to fight but that night; at the game I asked to talk would you have talked with me?"

"I wasn't ready, nor will I ever be."

"Wow okay you really don't care at all. I was going to tell you I made a mistake, my biggest mistake, letting you go. I wanted you back. I was in pain being away but together, knowing that I would again be in your arms at some point. I was dying knowing that I couldn't even come home to that. You wouldn't have listened to me? You had completely forgotten, never forget, really? Remember that's what you told me" I said begging the stinging tears that were spilling from my eyes to stop.

"It was too late to take it back Mitchie. I didn't forget I just let go of the love. You are unforgettable." He said and he was pained I could tell but for me I had to say goodbye. He wasn't the man I fell in love with, he was someone that I knew I couldn't love.

"That's the problem. I am still her, the girl you fell in love with what feels like forever ago but you aren't the man I fell in love with. He is the one I miss all the time. The man who helped me when I was hurting even though we barely knew each other and the one who begged me for a chance because he saw something special in me. The guy who supported me when I asked for space, who made me who I am tonight, showing me so much I didn't know and bringing me one of the greatest families I could ever ask for. The man who showed me why the rain was so magical and every moment counts and how he would let his guard down in front of me and told me he loved me in the most meaningful way it every could have been. I miss him the one who wore Minnie ears in Disneyland on the full final week we were together. I promised I would never forget him and I won't." I said blinking back tears and saw some streaking down his face as well. This was it. "I have to live my dream, for him, and you go live yours. I will never forget him but I have to forget you." I reach into my bag pulling something out letting it rest in my hand running my fingers along it and walked up to him. "If you see him, give him this" I said placing it in his hand. He looked down and saw that I had placed the broken chain that held the word dancer in diamonds he had given me the night before I left. "I may still be a dancer but that's for him to remember because he doesn't seem to. He was right, love isn't everlasting, memories will be and remembering Smitchie is something I will always do, but I have to forget you, it's the only way." I said and sighed as I watched his hand close over the necklace.

"Mitch…" he started but couldn't finish.

"Goodbye Shane" I said and pressed a quick kiss upon his lips. I pulled back and turned away walking towards the door. I opened the door taking a step outside of it and looked back to see the destroyed man standing behind me. He looked up at me and slowly waved a hand in a wave. I raised one too then turned towards the laneway pulling the door closed behind me.

I walked to my car letting the tears fall and the sobs escape. I started the car and slowly, doing everything to concentrate, made my way to Amy's. I got there where there was Christmas lights up and on and the house lit up. I turned off the car and stepped out of the car. I heard the door open and I took a step before my legs gave in and I fell to my knees. I wrapped my arms around myself losing it. My whole body was heaving and it was when I felt two strong arms wrap around my shaking body that my eyes closed as I broke and the world disappeared.

**(A/N: A few minutes before with Shane after Mitchie closed the door.)**

I stood there as the door clicked shut. I finally opened my mouth as a sob escaped. I headed towards the stairs and looked back at the door. "Goodbye" I whispered sitting on the stairs. I hung my head, my hands on my forehead. The broken chain was still in my palm. I just sat there letting the tears fall down my cheek and onto the carpeted stairs.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there but just stayed there when I heard the door open then close. "Shane" I heard my dad's voice and looked up knowing tears where still falling. "Shane" He repeated walking over to the stairs.

"Dad" I whispered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him giving him a hug. I felt so helpless and I was never close with my dad but being in his embrace was the most comforting thing I could think of at the moment.

"Its okay" He said rubbing my back, I was a little boy all over again.

"I… I told her I didn't love her, she needed to know to live her dream."

"I know Shane, I know" He said comforting.

"Goodbye, this is my second chance. This goodbye is forever" I said shakily knowing he had been right but he stayed silent not wanting to be right at this moment. "I lied"

"Shane"

"Dad… I love her" I said gripping onto him tighter. "I will never not... love… her" I said and leaned against my dad more as my eyes fell closed and the world just faded away.

**A/N: I don't know about any of you but there are tears running down my face. Sorry it has taken awhile, I didn't want to write this chapter because it was the hardest to right. It had to happen and I am sorry for that as you are all probably upset that I tore them apart. I believe in Happily Ever After's just always takes a while… the next chapter will probably be a bit of both point of views, an explanation why he told her he didn't love her and why he did that for her. Then we will move on to the tour and such, mostly all Mitchie but Shane will be mentioned of course. Let me know what you all think, this chapter set a lot up, mostly for Mitchie on the tour. I would like to hear your comments, thoughts and ideas on what just might happen next?**

**I have started co-writing a story with the ever amazing NverSayNver. Check out her stories, they are very well written. We will be posting it in a month or so and are very excited for that, so watch out for it and I will let you all know when it is up. I will also be writing a new one-shot soon called Bruised love which is something I have never quite done before. So watch for those. **

**Please read and review, Enjoy!**


	12. Christmas

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 12: Christmas **

I woke up my head pounding, my eyes dry and sore and in an unfamiliar room than what I had been used too. I let out a soft groan closing my eyes. I didn't really remember what all happened but I did remember fighting with Shane then driving to Amy's, so that's where I was, I was guessing.

I turn around and see Amy lying beside me. "Amy" I whisper quietly and her eyes slowly open.

"Mitch, you're awake" She says smiling giving me a big hug.

"Yeah I am." I say giving her a small hug after wincing a little, my body ached.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, my head really hurts, do you have any Advil?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure" She said crawling out of her bed and heading to her bathroom. She came back with a small glass of water and an Advil. I sat up slowly and took it. I was hoping it would kick in soon.

"Amy, I remember fighting with Shane and driving here but I don't remember anything else. What happened?" I asked and she lets out a sigh sitting back beside me on her bed. Her room was familiar and thankfully I felt comfortable within it.

"You collapsed to your knees and Bryan ran out wrapping his arms around you and you just fell limp. You were unconscious for about 5 minutes but then came back around. We kept you up for about an hour before we let you go back to sleep, after we calmed you down."

"I went unconscious?" I asked a little scared.

"Yeah you did, but we just set a washcloth around your face and you were still breathing, we just think you had a panic attack but you seemed better. You probably don't remember being awake, but you seem better." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you; sorry for worrying you and just coming but I couldn't stay there." I said sighing still upset about the fight.

"It's okay you are my sister and are always welcome, my parents are happy you are joining us for the holidays." She said and I smiled weakly.

"Thank you, what time is it? Did Bryan go home?" I asked leaning against the headboard the Advil slowly starting to kick in.

"Its 6am, you have been asleep for a while we decided you needed it. Bryan is in the guest room and the girls said they would come by around 10 for a few minutes just too see you."

"You guys don't need to revolve around me, its Christmas be with your families and such." I said feeling slightly bad.

"You are a part of our family. Bryan is staying anyway, but he and I are going to his house for Christmas dinner, you are welcome to join if you want and the girls just want to make sure you are, for a lack of better words, okay." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you and everything but I will probably just stay here."

"We can decide later okay?"

"Okay, but Amy you should get some more sleep and I can just lay around or something." I said and she smiled.

"I've been sleeping almost as long as you I am fine, is there anything you want to do today, have a shower anything?" She asked and I sigh.

"I should have a shower and get dressed, I however would love to watch chick flicks and eat ice cream but I am sure Bryan would rather not." I said and she giggled.

"He will suck it up, tomorrow is about family some of today is about you, we are good and don't feel bad about it. "She said sternly. "There are towels and stuff in my bathroom, you can go ahead and have a shower"

"Okay I will be back soon and Amy I love you" I said smiling weakly.

"I love you too, now go freshen up" She said grabbing a book and started reading. I was happy I had friends like them as they would get me through the next couple of days. I really needed them as much as possible and I was so thankful for Amy letting me be here for Christmas.

It was now about 9:00 and we were sitting in the basement on the couches. I had showered and got dressed in sweats not feeling like wearing anything else. Amy got showered as well and we met Bryan down here about 20 minutes ago. He gave me a big bear hug and I was very thankful for that.

We were just talking, well Amy and Bryan where trying to include me but I didn't talk much. I wasn't myself right now and they knew that I just wanted to be alone but that was never going to happen so I took it as comfortable as I could. I knew I could cry in front of my friends and it helped to know that.

It was 10 when the other girls finally arrive with pints of ice cream and said they were ready for a few hours of girl therapy. As much as I knew he didn't want to Bryan said he would stay for a while unless he felt way to masculine to be watching them. He made me chuckle a little but it wasn't a full-hearted laugh.

We put on the movies, Bryan between me and Amy. Amy was cuddled into his side his one arm tightly wrapped around her. His other arm was casually draped across my shoulder as my head was leaning against his shoulder, he was my brother and I was happy Amy was okay with that.

It was half-way through our second movie around noon when his phone started ringing and it was like a fire-alarm it made me jump and he apologized. "Sorry this is important." He said and Amy nodded as he left the room and we continued watching the proposal which I was crying at. It was a happy and sad movie, it made you cry from laughing and from sadness and I didn't know but I was constantly crying and the girls let me, I didn't know how I still had tears, but I did and I needed them out.

"Hey ladies, I am sorry but I am going to have to go but I will be back tonight okay?" he said walking over as Amy gave him a hug. I watched them exchange knowing looks as he nodded. I knew instantly it was Shane. I shook a little hugging my knees to my chest.

"We'll be okay here, call me and let me know" I heard Amy and he nodded.

"Will do and Mitch I will be back" He said kissing my forehead as I let myself cry nodding as I heard him head up the stairs.

I was worried about Shane now, my whole world revolved at him and I knew someday, somehow, soon I would have to figure out how to fix that problem, because it wouldn't be helping me.

**(A/N: so this part is going to be a little back and forth between Shane and Mitchie. I am going to go to Shane and Christmas then back to Mitchie and her Christmas. We need to see Shane's part as it explains how he sees him doing this for Mitchie.)**

**SHANE'S Point of View**

It had to be morning now as I watched the sun go and come back. I haven't left my bed since my dad helped me get there sometime yesterday as I broke down on the stairs. I don't remember coming up here but I was awake so nothing bad probably happened. I hadn't slept much just laying on my bed staring at the ceiling and out the window at random points.

My whole body hurts and I just didn't fell like doing anything. My eyes are so sore but no matter what tears don't stop falling down my face. I don't understand how it went that far, but I knew I had my reasons for it and as much as I love her loves let go and as much as I told her I blamed her I knew it wasn't just her. It was never her to begin with, I did get a girlfriend but to heal the pain just to cause her more, nothing I did seemed right to anyone else but me.

I had spent almost all night in my dad's arms and it helped. My mom took some shifts too but I just needed to cry and as childish as it was to be in my parents arms it's all that made me feel safe, the way Mitchie did once and here comes more waterworks. Would this ever end?

I heard the doorbell ring and groaned burying my head in my pillows. It was Christmas Eve one of the happiest days of the year and I was here crying because of so many things that went wrong, because of me, I was hoping I didn't ruin Christmas for my mom. That would make me feel worse. Who was here though, please no-one come see me.

My throat being dry I turned over and grabbed the bottle of water on my bedside table my eye catching her broken necklace. The one she tore of her neck. I took a deep breath taking a sip of water before a sob escaped my lips. "Please Mitchie just understand… somehow" I say to the ceiling. She didn't need to understand why I had a girlfriend but for her live her dream, for the man she fell in love with, who is still here, that I hid from her, she needed to think I didn't love her.

"He's upstairs and thank you. I didn't know anyone else that would get him to talk" I heard my mom say and I sighed and continued laying still.

It was maybe a minute later when the door opened. I didn't turn to look I just took a shaky breath. "Hey man, it's me and Bryan can we come in?" I heard Josh say and I just shrugged. My best friends meant a lot to me maybe if I could get it out they could understand why I did what I did.

"Hey" Bryan said and I soon felt the bed shift as they both sat down beside me.

"Hi…" I whispered running my hand along my cheeks. I hated showing vulnerability; Mitchie was the only person I had ever really shown. Now my best friends and my parents were seeing me at my worst, I almost felt embarrassed.

"Shane it's okay, we are your best friends, and you would be there for us if we were crying on our beds, we just want to do whatever we can to help, you can tell us what happened, if that will help, we are just worried." Bryan said comforting and I sighed. The best brothers I could ask for.

"We have all day for you man, we will do our best"

"It had to happen, but the realisation of never being in her life again hit me… and just I lost her, she's gone, forever" I say letting the tears fall. I was sure Bryan knew what happened as I knew he was staying at Amy's and I was positive Mitchie was there.

"Man I know you love her, you still do so why did you tell her otherwise" Bryan said softly.

"Shane you shouldn't have told her that, you know she still loves you, can't you try your best to work it out maybe forgiveness can happen?" Josh asked and I shook my head.

"She is going on tour and I would never stop her because I want her to go more than I should. She deserves to live her dream and I don't want to hold her back."

"You wouldn't be holding her back."

"The whole time in New York she was hurting because of us, because of me and how much she loved me. So I hid what I felt trying to let her be the dancer she is and she was amazing but I could see it was still hard. So I won't let her see the man she fell in love." I said trying not to choke. "She said she missed him and that I wasn't him. I needed her to see that."

"I don't understand why you wanted her to see that"

"To not hold her back well she is on tour. To have fun and be Mitchie Torres the amazing woman I fell in love with because she is still her. She never hides and I knew she wouldn't. She needs to think I don't care so she won't want to miss me, because I'm not the man she loves, and it's hurting her I understand, and you both see how I am but in the long run for her its better. Me, I will do what I can, I will never forget but for her, I will do my best to live my dream, because who I am hiding promised her that, just it's the hardest thing I have done and to see the look on her face, I died inside." I said tears falling down and I covered my face with my hands as sobs started escaping me.

By the silence I knew they understood where I was coming from. I was doing what I could to help her live her dream without having me there, in the back of her mind. She didn't deserve that, nothing should hold her back or always be there, especially me, I wasn't worthy of her missing me anyway, not after what I did, I knew it was wrong but for her it was so much better, I knew that, full heartily.

"Shane we are here to help however we can, with your dream and baseball and if ever you need to talk about this, about her don't be afraid to show us okay, we are your best friends and we are here if you ever need us." Josh spoke and I nodded.

"Thanks" I said nodding finally removing my hands from my face. It was okay having them here but I needed to try to get some sleep for tomorrow it was Christmas and they had to be with their families. I wanted to be alone for a few hours, I just needed the space. I was happy they came, though. "I am thankful you guys came and thanks for letting me explain and I hope in some way you can understand why I did what I did. If you both don't mind though I want to get some sleep, you both go and be with your families for Christmas and I will text you I promise, I just need a little while."

"Okay if you need anything don't think twice about calling either of us." Bryan said and Josh agreed.

"I could use one thing, the peace of mind… Bryan?" I asked and he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"She is there and she will be okay we will make sure of it, just as you will be okay" He said and I nodded.

"Thank you for looking after her, and me" I said and Bryan nodded.

"Always Shane, get some rest okay?"

"Yeah you need some sleep" Josh said and I nodded.

"I will do my best, thanks guys, I will talk to you later" I said and they both nodded. I watched as they left my room and closed the door.

Tears were still pouring from my eyes and I would be crying myself to sleep but I didn't know if I could sleep. It pained me to know what I would need to do to help me try to fall asleep. I got out my iPod and placed it on my dock. I turned it on, the volume quiet, and pressed play on our playlist.

Sparks Fly, Worldwide and the newest song I added, all your life, showing just how much of an idiot I was, how she once thought of me and I couldn't let her anymore, ran through my ears before I felt my body slip into a restless sleep.

I woke up and looked at my bedside clock seeing it was 5:30am. It was Christmas. I heard rain falling on the roof and it was the closest we got to snow around this time of year. If you couldn't have a white Christmas, wet was the second best, in California anyway.

My head hurt and I knew I was finally running out of sugar in my body. I took my time standing up and walking to my bathroom. I wanted to cheer up and put on a front for my parents today and I would do my best. I turned on the hot water and stripped off my two-day old clothes and stepped into the water letting it run down my body.

I showered got dressed and just sat on my bed watching the rain fall having a little meltdown remembering how much the rain had once met to me but calmed down. I just came downstairs and it was 7:00.

I smelt the coffee and knew my parents were up. We always had a cup of coffee or whatever else we wanted to drink in the morning of Christmas, opened are gifts and then we had a big breakfast and I did the dishes as my mom started diner, and that would be no different today, I would not let Christmas be different because of what I was going through.

I got a mug of coffee hoping it would help saying good morning to my parents as they smiled whishing me a merry Christmas and I smile saying it back. We made our way to the couches and my mom turned on the Christmas tree lights. Soon we started opening the stockings then we would start of the presents.

I had thought we had been all done when my dad pulled out one more box from the tree. There were others but they were for Mitchie. It hurt looking at them but my dad passed me the box. I looked at the tag and it was from Mitchie. I took a deep breath and started unwrapping it. My dad and my mom had got amazing gifts from Mitchie and I was hoping she didn't give me a lot, I got her a nice gift but I didn't deserve one.

I opened it to see a thick somewhat flat white box. I undid the tape and opened it putting the lid aside a gasp escaping my lips. At first glance it was a Yankee jersey with signatures then paper caught my eyes. I picked it up and read it. It was certificates of authenticity. It was a game worn Jersey of my favorite player from last season. It had a visible grass stain on the sleeve but was guaranteed it had been cleaned, but the stain wouldn't come out, it made it even better thought. It was hand signed by the whole team and my heart swelled with even more love for her as tears came to my eyes. It was the most incredible gift I have probably ever received and I didn't deserve it, not one bit and that's what hurt the most.

My parents started picking up the wrapping paper tossing it into the garbage bag giving me a minute. I put the box aside then helped clean up. We were just heading to the kitchen when I saw my mom look at the tree. A small pile of presents there that belongs to Mitchie, she should've been here, my parents wanted her and I felt bad for being the reason why she left, I should've at least waited until after Christmas and maybe have found a better way to do so.

"Mom" I said quietly "I am sorry she's not here" I said walking over to my mom and we shared a hug.

"Shane it's okay. I have my family here it's all the matters. I know why what happened, happened and its okay I will make sure she gets them but let's have a good rest of Christmas okay, us three as our family." She said putting a smile on her face and I nodded.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" I said putting a somewhat genuine smile on my face and us with my dad made our way to the kitchen to continue our Christmas breakfast then the rest of the day.

It was soon night time and I had just sat down with my parents for dinner. We said grace as we always did for Christmas and Easter as well. We had friendly Christmas chatter well we enjoyed the amazing turkey dinner my mom had prepared for us.

It was absolutely delicious then we had homemade cherry cheesecake and fruit cake for dessert which was also fully delicious and I ate lots of it. I was so full by the end of it, full and completely worn out from the day. I was ready to crawl into bed and get some sleep that I knew my body was asking for.

I collected my gifts and brought them up into my room. I placed my box with the Jersey carefully in my closet on a shelf. I would need to do something with it soon, maybe display it in my room. It would look amazing on my wall. I wouldn't take it to school it was too priceless for that, and showed how much Mitchie knew me.

I changed into plaid pyjama pants then made my way downstairs. I got a glass of water and went to the living room where my parents were cuddling on the couch and watching Christmas specials, which they usually did Christmas night.

"Mom, dad I am tired and going to head to bed but I will see you both in the morning" I said and they nodded.

"Merry Christmas sweetie, goodnight" My mom said and I smiled.

"Good night mom, Merry Christmas.

"Get some sleep Shane, merry Christmas" My dad said and I nodded.

"I will merry Christmas dad" I said smiling then made my way back upstairs and into my bed.

A few short months ago, if it was Christmas it would've been my first with Mitchie and yet that never happened. I was happy we still had the chance to exchange presents well sort of she would get hers, my mom would make sure of it. I let the tears start to fall as I closed my eyes and let myself once again think of her and trying to convince myself I did the best I could for her as my body drifted into a sleep, I was hoping would let me feel rested.

It was the next day and I just finished making something on my computer. I made a CD video I had started on Christmas Eve after a phone call and finally finished it. I looked horrible but I didn't care. I quickly burnt it and popped it into the CD case.

I ran downstairs just to see my mom placing all of Mitchie's presents into a box, perfect timing.

"Hi mom" I said and she smiled.

"Hi Shane, do you mind if I just bring these gifts to Mitchie, I will be back in an hour I just believe she still deserves these" She said and I nodded.

"I don't mind at all mom, I actually have one more thing for her" I said holding up the CD case and a card I had typed up and signed.

"Okay" She said smiling and I walked over placing them inside of the big gift bag I had placed her gift inside.

"There, thank you mom" I said and she nodded.

"Anytime dear" She said and I smile kissing her cheek as she gave me a quick hug then left the house carrying the box with Mitchie's gifts. I hope she would watch the video, she needed to see it, and it was the final thing I needed to say.

**(A/N) Back to Mitchie and Christmas Eve now)**

It was just after six when I was gently shaken awake Amy. I had fallen asleep on the couch watching movies. She told me dinner was ready and I joined her, Bryan and her parents for dinner. They were having a Christmas dinner as Amy and Bryan wouldn't be there tomorrow night. Bryan had invited me but I think I was just going to stay here and maybe call my parents or just have time to myself. I had lots of time to cry with my friends today and will be with them for most of the day tomorrow, I needed the time to let it out alone and even though I shouldn't on Christmas I knew either way it would happen by the end of tomorrow.

The dinner was amazing, Turkey with all the fixings and it tasted absolutely incredible. I hadn't had a dinner like this, well since thanksgiving, but at Christmas time, in probably 2 years. Thanksgiving just made me think of Shane and Anna and Paul and I didn't want to revisit those thoughts right now.

After dinner Amy, Bryan and I did the dishes since her parents had made the dinner, it was just fair. After we all made our way back downstairs and put on How the Grinch stole Christmas and watched it. It was the one with Jim Carrey and I was actually happy and laughing at the hilarity which was the movie.

When it was over we all made our way upstairs and got ready for bed. I went into the guest room as I knew Amy and Bryan wanted to be together and I didn't want to take up Amy's bed when Bryan was the other option. She thanked me and I nodded happily. I crawled into the bed laying my head against the pillow.

I was excited for tomorrow and I had brought all the presents for my friends here and all but Bryan and Amy had taken them home earlier. I had bought things for her parents as well so I was happy about that. I turn off the bed side lamp and stare at the ceiling. I finally closed my eyes and willed myself to think of happy Christmas thoughts as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to Christmas music coming from my phone. I had set it up as an alarm on Christmas day for 7:30. It wasn't too early or too late. I was hoping Amy and Bryan had a good night last night sharing her bed, I was glad they didn't mind me being here.

I stayed in my pyjama pants but slipped on a bra under my tank to make me more presentable. I felt more comfortable around others with a bra on, I think that makes sense. I brushed out my messy hair then tied it up. I washed my face then made my way downstairs into the living room where there tree was gorgeous with a pile of presents.

Amy's parents were curled up together on a couch the tree lit up and it was an amazing Christmas outside. The window showed the pattern of rain that splashed across it falling from the sky. The closest to a white Christmas we got, I would take it, plus no matter what, I did truly love the rain.

Soon Bryan came down in plaid pyjama pants and a white wife beater. He smiled and sat beside me giving me a hug. "Hey sis" He said smiling and I smiled.

"Merry Christmas bro, will Amy be joining us?" I said questionably and he laughed.

"Yeah, she wanted a quick shower she should be down soon then we can let the Christmas festivities begin!" He said in a loud little kid voice and I laughed.

"You are such a little kid on Christmas I love it" I said and he smiled

"Joan do you have any coffee ready or I can make a pot maybe?" he asked Amy's mom and she smiled. Bryan was perfect for this family and I was so glad he got with Amy. I could see them having a happily ever after.

"I haven't made one but that would be great, if you don't mind Bryan." She said smiling.

"Not at all, everyone want one?" He asked.

"Definitely" I said smiling and he nodded as her mom and dad agreed as he made his way to the kitchen to put on the coffee.

It was 10 minutes later Amy and Bryan had joined me back on the second couch and we all had a mug of coffee we were sipping, quickly waking us up as we start handing out and opening presents, one of the best parts of Christmas, other than being with your loved ones.

I had got Amy's parents gift certificates to go for dinner and it wasn't a lot but they thanked me for it anyway and I was happy they would enjoy a nice dinner out at the two restaurants I chose. I had got Bryan and Amy a gift card for the movies and dinner. I then got Bryan some American eagle boxers and a sweater that Amy said he needed badly which made me laugh at her but he did like them and gave me a big hug for it. For Amy I got her a pair of the dance pants I got from my favorite dance store here in Anaheim, she had always wanted one but had never bought one herself, so now she had one. I made her a photo album of photos from New York and the summer as I had for all the girls. I then bought her two cross trainer sport bras in her favorite colours from Under Armour, I always believed in very useful gifts, and hoped they understood the thought. She smiled giving me a hug and smiled looking through the book.

I was surprised to have five gifts under the tree. I didn't expect that at all. The first gift was from the parents and it was my favorite perfume that I knew they got the name of from Amy. It was Wonderstruck by Taylor Swift and perfect timing because I needed a new bottle so I could have it for tour. I then opened a gift from Josh and Mandy who went away with Mandy's parents for the holidays so we wouldn't get to see them. I was happy it was here for sure. They had got me iTunes gift cards which were always helpful as I could never have too much music it was an addiction, for sure, being a dancer and all. I then opened up a small box and I saw a gorgeous pair of earrings that had a pair of dance shoes hanging from them and they were gorgeous, I would definitely be wearing them, they were perfect.

I then opened up a gift from Bryan and it was gift card to Jimmy Cho shoes that would definitely be used. He then put together a small basket full of my favorite chocolates and candy and stuff, a care package for Los Angeles and it was amazing, it was just what I needed and I gave him a huge hug thanking him. The next gift was a small one from Amy which opened that held a charm bracelet. It had 4 charms on it. There was three letters, A, L and K for my girls and then a music note.

"We all have one with corresponding letters, well they will when the open them and I want you to get charms from the different places you travel too whenever you can" She said and I smiled promising her giving her a huge hug.

"I promise for sure" She said smiling then Bryan handed me one more slightly heavier box.

"What is this?" I said curious.

"This if from me, the girls, and Alex" Amy said and I nodded opening gasping a little. It was a high up model portable camcorder.

"Guys really, you didn't have to." I said in awe.

"Don't be silly, we want you to capture your experience, and weekly video uploads and pictures, promise that and it is all yours, well I would let you keep it anyway" She said and I laughed giving her another quick hug.

"It is perfect and I promise I will keep in touch, thank you so much" I said happily, this was insane my friends were definitely way too good to me.

We then had an amazing breakfast and Amy and Bryan soon headed to his house for their Christmas and I was happy to stay here and have a bit of alone time to myself, I needed it. I left around 4:30 and drove downtown Anaheim finding a pizza place open and picking one up to have. I felt ridiculous but it's what I was craving. Lame Christmas dinner but I had an amazing one yesterday.

It is 8:00 and I am in bed watching movies on my iPhone letting my tears fall. The pizza was amazing and so was the ice cream that I indulged in after the fact. I called my parents and had a really good talk with my dad. Surprisingly I even had a civil conversation with my mom. I was happy I got to talk to them on Christmas.

I lay here watching a Cinderella story letting all the cute and sad moments touch me as I let myself be surrounded by the darkness of the room letting myself cry, have my time alone, I could do nothing else and right now it was the best I could do to let it out and even though I probably seemed like a wreck I felt better as my tears fell down my cheeks.

It is 9:00 and I just got downstairs at Amy's place. Her and Bryan weren't coming back until later so I was just going to hang around today. It was the day after Christmas. I was feeling okay, I was not going to be 100% for a while but it was better and I was really enjoying what I could of the holidays.

I just sat down on the couch with a glass of orange juice when the doorbell rang. I believe Amy's parents are still asleep so I get up and walk over to the door answering it. I am immediately in awe and have tears coming to my eyes with a huge smile.

"Anna oh my god" I said immediately inviting her in. She sets down this huge box and I give her a huge hug. "I am so glad you stopped by" I said and she smiled.

"I had to drop off your gifts and I missed you last night I am sorry you weren't there" She said and I nodded.

"Me too, I really wanted to but it was just better I wasn't. I am really sorry but I hope you can understand. It's too hard and just it's better this way." I said and she nodded.

"I understand Mitchie you don't have to explain it's okay. I just wanted to drop off your gifts and tell you that me and Paul will be waiting for those tickets in the mail" She said smiling teasingly and I smile laughing.

"For sure you will get them don't you worry. Thank you for the gifts." She said smiling.

"Come on how about I come in and we can see what you got" She said and I smiled. I was sure Amy's parents wouldn't mind.

"Of course come on in, I'd love to" I said and I helped her with the box and the other parcel she grabbed quickly and walked into the living room. What did they get me that was so big? I didn't care it was always the thought but it looked amazing. "I don't know which one first" I said giggling.

"Open this one" She said pointing to the separate parcel and I nodded opening it revealing a brand new big suitcase which would be perfect for tour. It was really big and would hold a lot. It was perfect and it meant a lot coming from someone who was like my mother. "I was going to get you a classic black one but a figured this would be more fun and easy to tell apart if you fly anyway or such" She said and I smiled.

It was covered in coloured bubbles and it looked so cool. I was in love with it. It was funny how excited I could get over luggage, but still the thought was amazing and it being covered in bubble fit my usual bubbly personality. I was hoping it would be back eventually.

"Thank you Anna this is incredible you really didn't have to." I said hugging her and she smiled.

"Don't be silly me and Paul know you deserve it. Now open the other few that aren't in the big bag." She said and I nodded.

I opened up the few packages. There were gift cards for Gucci and coach and then iTunes and some other clothing stores I could get new clothes at. There was a gorgeous pair of Versage sunglasses that I would treasure. She put me together a care package with some travel size beauty products, razor, and feminine products, those were always handy. I was taken away, they spoiled me and I was happy.

"Anna this is way too much. I am so grateful for everything you and Paul have done, I can't believe it. I cannot thank you enough." I said hugging her some tears in my eyes. She hugged me back.

"You never have to thank us for this. Mitchie you have been a daughter I've never had and I know it didn't work with you and Shane but that would never change how we feel about you, he knows that and you deserve all this. We are so proud of you as if you were our own so don't ever feel the need to thank us, just make us proud, as you already have and you will forever be with us." She said us both crying. She was amazing, I know she was Shane's mom and it was true when I told him he had brought me the best family I could ever think off, some of the best families, as proven aren't the blood related ones.

"Always" I said smiling as we hugged for a few more minutes. I wiped my face then reached for the huge bag that was sitting in the box. It was huge what was it? Anna's hand gently caught my wrist.

"Mitchie, I think you should open that in private when you are alone, just in case" She said and I nodded silently. I knew instantly it was Shane's. "Just open the card first" She said and I nodded.

"Okay I will and thank you again for coming, this made Christmas that much better." I said smiling.

"I should get going back but you are very welcome and everything will be okay and get better I promise" She said and I fully believed her.

"Yeah Amy and Bryan will be back soon, again thank you." I said as we walked to the door.

"You can stop saying thank you." She said laughing and I smiled again. "Have an amazing time congratulations Mitchie."

"I will thanks" I said and she smiled as we both let out a soft laugh hugging each other one more time. I watched as she got into car her and left. The day was still cloudy but it looked like the sun was starting to come out and in my life it felt like my good mood was pushing its way out as well.

It's 9:00 at night and I just locked myself into the bedroom. I was going to open Shane's present and I took Anna's advice and I would be alone. I was curious what he got me but I had a feeling I was going to cry. I curled up in bed the present beside me and took out the card opening it.

_Mitch,_

_This is for you and I hope you open and enjoy the contents. There is a video on a cd in there and please watch it, but please do so last. I am so proud of you always; you don't need it but good luck and congratulations on the tour._

_Love the man you fell in love with AND _

_Shane Gray_

I closed the card lying in on the bed tears already in my eyes from everything he said and the familiarity of his sloppy adorable hand writing, it made me smile sadly. I took a deep breath and removed the tissue paper pulling out my gift. It was a duffle bag that I could use for dance clothes and such. I needed a new one. It had the word _DANCER_ in graffiti letter all over it in red and it was positively gorgeous. It was obvious there was stuff in it and I unzipped it slowly not knowing what to expect.

I pulled out a package of the only hair elastics I would use, he had remembered and I had needed more. He had typed up and laminated a copy of our valedictorian speech that we came up with together and tears streamed down my cheeks as I loved it. All these amazing memories and as sad as it was it's what I needed and I would hold them dearly. I pulled out a teddy bear with a Julliard sweater on it and it was adorable. There was one more thing and I pulled it out. It was a hat. It was the white ones with the flat front and the black mesh like my party rock one that I gave to Shane. It had _M_ on the one side and _T_ on the other with a star and heart as the other one but in purples, red, and blues. It was the word on the front that really got to me. It was _UNBROKEN _and I sat there holding it crying for a few minutes. God this was incredible and amazing and it would all be on tour with me but if possible it might have made me miss him more. I put everything to the side and remembered there was a CD. I looked in the bag and it was sitting at the bottom. I got it and placed the bag on the floor pulling my laptop onto the bed and opening it up.

I placed the cd in my disk drive and took a deep breath pushing it back in and pressing play. The first think came up and I wanted to cry. There sat Shane on his bed looking defeated and tortured it was so hard. I don't know what it was but he was the most gorgeous guy in the world and for some reason him looking destroyed, defeated and tortured made him that much more attractive and so hot, my heart melted.

I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at the screen with tears filling up my eyes watching the tortured gorgeous man as soon his honey voice filled the room.

"Hey Mitchie, I hope you will listen and watch this. I hope you like your gift as I know you can always use the bag and the elastics and I know you love teddy bears and will remind you of Julliard, your time there and all your friends still there, you will forever be cheering you on as well as the ones here." His voice sounded and it was sad and I could tell he was a little choked up. "Now the hat, I hope you like it. I know how much you loved your party rock one which I still have and is my favorite one I own and will be forever. You are the strongest person I know" He said and tears start down his cheeks. "I know you might feel broken but will fight and I know no matter what you will become unbroken and be the strongest person I knew and even more so. Also you are on the unbroken tour so I thought it would work. The speech was something I never would have thought of alone and I was so happy we wrote it together. It held a lot of memories and I have a copy so it can be the one thing we will always have together." He said pausing a moment as he took a shaky breath tears falling down his face. "Thank you so much for the jersey it was the most amazing gift I could ever think off receiving. Thank you for caring so much about me and my passion you have no idea how touched I was when I opened it. I know it's hard and one day I hope you understand why it came out this way. I have a message from the guy you fell in love with. The necklace, if you are ever ready and willing to wear it again, it will always be yours, yours will be the only neck it belongs on, forever." He said and I watch him as he lets out a sob completely destroyed, how I was feeling now. "We always said we lived for the moments, and we still do, and I want you to live your moments. The moments I am about to show you, and the many more you will have. We lived many together but now it's your turn to live them alone. Live for the moments Mitchie, for no-one else, just you. I am so proud to have known you and got to love you and how you are amazing at your craft and forever will be. Congratulations on your tour, you deserve it more than anyone and you will own it. I will never forget the time and Smitchie moments we shared but it times to go on our own ways now. Dance and baseball our worlds, you don't need it but good luck. We have said it before and it's not any easier, but this has to be the final time, so Mitchie for the final time, I love you and goodbye." He said and I broke into sobs as did he before the screen went black and the song moments came on for about 30 seconds as I tried to settle down before watching the rest.

I slowly took a deep breath and started watching. He put together a video of footage from my dances and music videos and I couldn't believe how much work he had put into this, all the shinning and breath taking moments playing on the screen in front of me. He said good bye, he doesn't love me anymore, and he also confuses me and told me to live for my moments.

I watch all the moments play through the video taking my breath away. I sigh rewinding it and playing it all over again. Countless times as I cried hugging my knees tightly to my chest my laptop still on my bed tears falling in steady streams but I couldn't stop watching. I knew he was right. He didn't want me to miss him so I can't I shouldn't and now I won't. I was going to live each moment, in each day, to the fullest. I was leaving all this behind and starting tomorrow there was no Shane with me, it is for me, for my moments, and the life I was meant to have. I spent my time crying and I will tonight and then tomorrow it all starts over. He will always have a place in my heart, but now it's time to lock it up, throw away the key and not miss him and I will do it, because that's what he wants and I will grant his last wish of me. I look at the screen as it still plays, for you Shane I am moving on. I whisper curling into a ball pulling my laptop within my sight and watch it letting the final tears shed for what, beginning tomorrow, will be forgotten. It will never truly be gone, but forgotten and locked away, just how I knew it now had to be.

**A/N: So as heartbreaking as it was that is the end of Christmas. Is Mitchie making a good decision letting Shane have his goodbye? It is what he truly wants, because I think he his hiding something. The tour is coming up soon, a lot of twitter fun and jealousy from Shane, but he wanted her to move on. The presents were amazing and this was the saddest Christmas ever, but it had to happen and I write everything for a reason. **

**THE INDIE CAMP ROCK AWARDS ARE BACK. Every summer readers and writers nominate their favorites for awards, to recognize their writing. I fully support it as I have been nominated it is amazing and I nominate my favorites as well. I won last year for JASON/OC for alone at 18 and HONORARY BEST ALL TIME AUTHOR. It is an amazing feeling so make sure to follow them on twitter or visit their fan fiction, both indiecrawards. Nominate your favorites and keep updated on voting. Nominations go until June 8****th****. Support and nominate for your favorites!**

**I happy to announce that on Friday I will be posting a new story I have been co-writing with the ever amazing NverSayNver and so far I am really enjoying it. It is something we both never really have done before. It is rated TEEN and you know what you are comfortable reading so you have been warned. If you have read my stories and it's not much different to that, but ratings are there for a reason. So without more rambling here is the summary for the story coming on Friday that will be updated every Friday, here is AGELESS LOVE.**

_Mitchie a 18 year old, not-so-innocent farmer's daughter is wanting more than the farm for the summer gets a live-in nanny job. Shane, a 27 year old single dad and owner of a high tech firm hires Mitchie. Their attraction to each other is immediate but the age difference is unacceptable in their community and highly frowned upon. With a boyfriend she loves does she choose that or give into the lust for Shane, hoping that it can turn into more? _

**There it is and I hope you will read it, enjoy it, and please review. Let me know what you think about this chapter of fighting for him. Any ideas on what's coming up on tour for Mitchie and Shane, what happens with him? Thanks again for the support and I hope you can show the new story much love. Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	13. Moving On

**Fighting For him**

**Chapter 13: Moving On**

It was 7:30 now the 27th of December and I was in a really good mood. After bawling my eyes out all night I think I got over it, which was good. The door was open and soft music was flowing throughout my room and I was dancing around getting ready for the day, a true genuine smile spread across my face. It was weird being all smiley and happy but I genuinely was. It was time to live for the moments and locking up the past was the right thing to do. Weirdly enough, to get over Shane, I had to take Shane's advice. Today was the beginning of the new chapters of my life, the new, unbroken me.

That word has been playing through my mind constantly and I loved how he saw it. It's true sometimes I felt broken but I always got up and did everything to get better, to feel unbroken and it definitely fits me. I sit on my bed and grab my hat looking at the word. I was moving on today and I had an idea just how to start, unbroken.

I finished getting ready then left a note for Amy and Bryan saying I would be back before noon and not to worry, I will have my phone but might not answer depending. I had an idea for tonight hanging with our group of friends and I had texted Laura and Kenzie about it and just had to ask Amy and wait for all of their responses.

It was a short 20 minutes later when I made my way into the familiar tattoo parlour that I have got mine at before. I was going to get a new tattoo, the idea popped into my head and I thought it would be perfect. I spoke to Andrew, the tattoo artist that has done my other ones and explained my idea and sat with him as we sketched out some ideas.

We were looking through it when I stopped him. It's that one" I said pointing to the final sketch he was just finishing. "It's perfect" I said and he smiled.

"Sounds good Mitchie, you can browse around if you like and I'll start working on the stencil and then we can get doing this" He said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said sitting on a couch browsing through tattoo magazines waiting for Andrew to finish the stencil. I got a text from Amy asking if I was okay and I said I was great and would be back in a little while.

Soon I was sitting on the chair my wrist stretched out talking to Andrew as I watched him open all fresh ink pots and needles. This tattoo parlour was the only one Anaheim had and rightfully so, it met health standards higher than the health standards required so I was never nervous coming here.

Andrew and I chatted casually about random things as I saw him focusing on my tattoo never removing his eyes from my wrist. I was sure it would look amazing and I was getting anxious knowing it would soon be done. I remembered telling Shane when he had asked me about my tattoo, soul meets soul on lover lips, when he saw it if it was due to Adam and I told him I would never get something tattooed to me that connected me to someone.

That almost seemed like a hypocritical sentence at this moment but I knew it wasn't because of him I was doing this. Yes he put the word into my head but it's true that I felt unbroken. I have broken down so many times but I still remain here unbroken. He might be the reason I have broken down, more than once but the strength and myself is the reason I was unbroken, so this tattoo was for me, to remember just how strong I am and will forever remain unbroken, I would forever thank him though, for showing me that.

"Done" I heard Andrew bring me out of my thoughts and smiled watching him pull his gloves off. I looked down a huge smile on my face. It looked incredible. I haven't moved so no blood had risen to the surface yet. There were shards of glass that looked like a broken mirror or window darted along my wrist. He had used a light gray and blue to give it the look of actual glass. Intertwined around and on top of the glass in a slightly darker Shade of gray with almost a shadow of very light blue was UNBROKEN. It was perfect and I couldn't help but smile bigger, it was better than I even wanted.

"Andrew this is unbelievable and looks amazing. Before you bandage it up and before I move it, since you just wiped it down could you take a picture of it?" I asked and he nodded as I grabbed my phone with my other hand and handed it to him. He took a picture and I smiled retrieving my phone and smiling.

"There you go" He said taping on the bandage and lead his way to the register as we I paid for it. It was my most expensive tattoo but I didn't mind it was honestly my favorite. I smiled thanking him again then made my way to my car and got in heading to Amy's. I was excited to tell them, but I knew I would have to explain the reason. I was hoping my friends understood, but I assumed they would.

I plugged in my iPod turning on Unbroken by Demi; I just had to and sang along feeling the power as I neared Amy's. I parked my car and made my way to the front foyer taking off my shoes and taking off my sweater revealing my bare arm and the bandage securely fastened around my right wrist.

I was turning towards the living room when I heard a gasp and saw Amy standing there with her hand over her mouth. I didn't understand until it dawned on me and her voice squeaked out.

"Mitchie…"

"It's a tattoo Ames." I said and she let out a breath.

"Don't scare me like that, what is it of?" She asked and I smiled.

"I won't and it's going to take a bit of explaining, how about we make lunch then me, you and obviously Bryan will talk, also I have an idea for tonight I will explain that after the tattoo?" I asked and she smiled.

"Sounds good" She said.

"So hungry" I heard Bryan say and just laughed as me and Amy joined him making our way to the kitchen.

We just sat down after finishing lunch and they were both ready for the explanation about the tattoo. I knew I had to explain it to them and probably other people later on, I was just thankful I wouldn't have to explain it to Shane, he would know what it meant. That was the one person I wouldn't want to have to explain it to either.

"Okay first should we know what the tattoo is, or listen to the story first?" Amy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well it is still healing, so I don't want to take the bandage off but this is what it looks like" I said handing them my phone.

"That is gorgeous." Amy said

"That's wicked Ink sis" Bryan said and I smiled.

"Yeah I thought so, Andrew did an amazing job." I said

"Okay well the only unbroken thing I get, is that is the name of the tour you are going on with Demi but I do suppose there is a lot more to it?" Amy asked she knew me too well; I would only get something permanent if it meant something to me.

"Well as I told you yesterday, Anna stopped by before you guys got home and brought me gifts. Well I hadn't opened Shane's because she said it would be better if I was alone. So last night when I went into my room and locked my door I opened it. A lot of tears came fome it but important things did to. He gave me gifts and a hat like my party rock one with the M and T on the side but Unbroken on the front in pretty blue purple and red graffiti style letters. He made this video for me, which Amy you gave him the footage for." I said and she nodded in agreement. "He explained the unbroken word and how I have been broken but because of my strength I still remain unbroken and I truly feel that way. I will always be unbroken because of everything I have the strength to pull me through it all. He also told me to live for the moments, and showed me all my proudest dancing moments so that's what I am doing. I am done crying, and going to live for the moments, my new beginning. My tattoo reminds me of my strength and everything I can get through. It's amazing how after he said all he had to say, he had broken me but he was the one that let me get over it. It will take a bit but I am starting today. I honestly feel genuinely happy and I'm ready to begin my new chapter" I said with my natural smile on my face and Amy smiled.

"I was really mad at him but I am so happy now" She said hugging me and I giggled hugging back then giving Bryan a small one to, he had a small knowing smile on his face.

"Alright you said you had a plan for tonight?" Bryan asked and I smiled bigger.

"Yeah well I want more moments and I texted the girls I am waiting for their reply. I was thinking if we all wanted to, I called Benny and he said it can work. We would twitter blast a notice of an open night at the Machine and anyone can show up and just have an amazing night. No entrance after 10:30 or max capacity, whichever comes first then we and our guests will come just after that, they will make sure they aren't at capacity and have at least enough space for us. Shawn was thinking of coming down anyway to bring some of my stuff back with him as my Ferrari won't hold everything, so he would be my guest, then Bryan and James for Laura, Alex for Kenzie and Bryan you can invite Shane if you want. I mean he might not want to, but you never know."

"MITCHIE THAT IS SO WHAT WE ALL NEED" Amy squealed getting up doing a little party dance.

"You in" I said smiling and nodded.

"Yeah and no doubt the girls will be to. Bryan?" She asked

"Of course I would love to and I will ask him" He said and I smiled.

"Alright well let's get on the phone with the girls and see if they are in to." I said calling Kenzie and I watched Amy call Laura Bryan just laughing at us, but he was texting on his phone, I was guessing to Shane.

It was 30 minutes later and I was just writing my tweet along with Amy as the girls had agreed and we were ready to twitter blast the information. Bryan confirmed that Shane was coming, just for the hell of it, but it made me smile. We wouldn't be friends and I knew that but I knew we would have to be around each other, might as well try to get used to it. I smiled looking at the tweet making sure it was spelled correctly and such.

"Ready?" I asked Amy and she nodded as we both counted to three then sent out our tweets followed quickly by Laura and Kenzie's that I saw and re-tweeted as well, this would be a really fun night.

_Open Night at Machine, no membership needed, no entrance past 10:30! Get ready to PARTY! RT_

I smiled sending it then creating another new tweet I had a few things I wanted to tweet, one thing was going to be to Shane. I needed to thank him.

_I have been broken plenty, broken down. But no matter what with the strength I find I remain UNBROKEN._

_Forever unbroken, UNBROKEN INK (picture link) Thank you [a]shanegray _

I attach my picture and send it hoping he will read it. It is because of him I am so unbroken and the reason I am moving on and for that I thank him, because yesterday I just didn't know if I would be able to and he proved to me I can and I started today.

It was around 7:00 and I was in my bathrobe getting ready for tonight. I had my lights on and my iPod playing fun music as I sing and dance around. This was me and I was back to my bubbly self. I was so happy. Mitchie Torres is! I looked at my bandaged wrist smiling than went to the attached bathroom with my make-up and nail polish.

It was now 7:45 and I walked out of the bathroom ready to get dressed. My nails, both fingers and toes, were a deep bright pink color. My hair was dried and I left it down in its natural waves. I had it touched up last week as my roots had started growing it but it was all the light brown color again, it was really my favorite color for my hair now. My make-up was done simply. I had dark brown eye shadow really bringing out my eyes out lined with black eye liner. My eye lashes curled and painted with black mascara. I had light blush on my face. I painted my lips with a natural color, which didn't look out of place. I didn't like wearing bright lipstick that made my lips stand out, unless I was on stage and it was necessary.

I walk over to my bed where I laid out what I was wearing. I slipped on my panties and my favorite black pair of skinny leg jeans, which hugged my legs perfectly. I did up my strapless bra and then slipped on my pink corset. It zipped up in the back and had a halter strap I tied to keep from falling down. It was a bright pink that matched my nails. It hugged my curves of my breasts and waist ending just above my hips where my jeans started. I looked in the mirror and loved the outfit, I knew it fit me well and I felt sexy in it. I grabbed my pink flats and slipped my feet into them. They were again a deep dark pink and matched my top. I really wanted to dance tonight so I figured heels wouldn't be the best choice.

I grabbed my phone quickly to check twitter again and I saw that many people have re-tweeted my tweet and that was exciting. Tonight was going to be fun and that's all we needed, and I wanted this chance with my girls before they went back to New York. My phone vibrated and I went to home on twitter to see a new tweet and my face lit up. It wasn't by Shane but Evan.

_Just got in line at the machine, we will see you there [a]mitchietorres (picture link) _

I clicked on the picture link and saw a picture of him and Demi in fact in line. It was insane that they drove to Anaheim to party with me, that was amazing and I could not be happier. I remembered something and sent him a tweet, well him and Demi

_Thanks so much to [a]EvanDancerD and {a}DDlovato for coming tonight, can't wait to see both of you :) _

I grabbed my phone, slipping my debit card and membership card in its case. I slipped it in the pocket of my jeans, just fitting. I looked at the mirror once until the bell rang and I knew it was Shawn. I was happy he was coming but I had to say I was happy Evan was here. I was honestly very attracted to Evan, not that I had admitted it to anyone else, but I was, even more so than Shawn, which honestly wasn't a bad thing.

"Hey Shawn" I said smiling opening the door to him and he eyed me before stepping in and giving me a hug.

"I get a dance right?" Was the first thing that came through his lips, well my outfit was doing the trick.

"Nice to see you too, and we will see, maybe if you stop staring at me?" I said teasingly and he chuckled.

"You do it to tease me" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it's not for you" I said and he faked being hurt and I laughed.

"We are leaving in a few, we are grabbing a bite to eat first if AMY AND BRYAN STOP MAKING OUT" I said really loud.

"We are coming calm down" Bryan said

"TMI"I shouted back and I heard them let out a groan. That was way too much fun.

Amy and Bryan came down holding hands. Bryan looked clean in dark jeans and a green button up shirt. Amy was in a pair of light green skinnies and a black top with black heels. Her hair was tied up, I was not going to lie, we all looked good, I was going to be breaking some hearts tonight, well maybe. We were just about to leave when I looked down, forgetting I had the bandage on my wrist.

"One second" I said and ran upstairs taking it off and rubbing the cream on it, hoping it wouldn't bleed Andrew said it should be fine tonight, so let's hope it is. "Just had to take the bandage off my wrist, want to see?" I asked Amy and walked over holding my wrist out.

"Wow it's more beautiful than the picture."

"Awesome ink" Bryan said and I smiled.

"Tattoo" Shawn asked and I nodded walking over showing him.

"I'm unbroken" I said and he smiled.

"Looks good, so are we going to go, I want that dance" Shawn said and I laughed walking out the door. Not before I heard Bryan mumble that he would be fighting lots of others for a dance with me. I was glad I was not the only one that thought so.

We met up with James, Laura, Alex and Kenzie at a restaurant just before 9 and we all talked and chatted about tonight and how this was an amazing idea. I had to once again explain about the unbroken but I didn't say it was because Shane had said it, because Shawn was here and I didn't want the sad looks from everyone. I was better and I wanted to let them know that I was okay and that I would remain that way, all it took was Shane and the forever powerful word, UNBROKEN. I have thought that word way too many times.

It was 10:20 when we got out and back into our cars heading towards the machine. 10:35 we parked and all got out walking around the corner to see there was still a bit of a line, no admission left though. Lots of people must've wanted in.

We walked to the door to see Drew there. "Hey ladies, he smiles. We are glad all four of you wanted this, there is a lot of people in there. We are 10 away from max so you 8 can go on in." He said smiling.

"Awesome and nice to see you again, you can let 2 more in, but the rest need to go home, send them away please" I said and he nodded as we were all let in and two others behind us and walked straight into where the music was pounding, we were making an entrance. Alex and Bryan went in with Shawn and James as just us four girls were walking in together arms linked.

We heard the music stop and the DJ's voice float through the speakers. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is the first open night our girls have wanted and I have to say it's amazing, you seem to all be enjoying it. Now our girls are about to walk in straight to the center of the dance floor for an opening dance, you may join around but we are letting them have a few minutes in the spotlight. We are in fact full no more people can fit under the restrictions, so we are in for a good night. So without more let's welcome machine royalty, AMY, KENZIE, LAURA and MITCHIE!" He shouts and we walk through the curtain all our arms linked and together we walked through the crowd to the center of the floor that was slightly clear and we start dancing around to CRANK IT UP by Ashley Tisdale and it was really fun. It was definitely hot in here and it was amazing feeling all the eyes this way. I danced scanning the crowd finding a few people I knew and was happy that they were there. We finished and the music kept playing and there was now dancing sweaty bodies all over the floor. There was so much body heat.

We danced for a fair bit. I had a few dances with Shawn holding my hips and I was dancing with him. It was fun and I had a few dances with my girls and Demi. Her and I even had a dance with Evan and Shawn sandwiching them, knowing they enjoyed it so much. I was currently dancing with Evan. Attraction was immediate as I could firmly feel his hands on my waist his one finger on my bare skin that was between my hips and where my shirt ended. We were dancing and I was running my hands through my hair when I felt his head near my shoulder his breath hot on my neck. I couldn't help but shiver as his heated lips brush against my neck, and I enjoyed it, a lot. I would need a lot of dances with Evan tonight. I think it was safe to say we liked each other.

"Alright so time to form a circle around the dance floor and we are going to play a little game. I am going to name a song and the first person to step into the circle has the spotlight to dance to that song. So everyone get ready to have fun and bring it on!" The DJ shouted and I smiled as we all formed a circle as I made sure I stayed in the front for full view, Evan beside me and Demi near us as well.

It was a few songs in when the DJ announced for your entertainment by Adam Lambert and I practically bound into the circle to cheers and whistles. None of the other girls had chosen to do a dance. I started dancing as the song played sexily and fun. I walked over to Evan at one point and pulled him out with me. We danced together sexily and just around each other making moves that worked together it was so much fun. I knew a lot of guys were watching and jealous but I wanted Evan to be there with me as we dance, we were amazing then joined the circle when we were done where Demi smiled hugging us both.

"Alright final song, see no more everyone" The DJ said and the brief seconds went in slow motion. I saw someone on the far side make his way through the crowd and break through getting to the center of the floor. My heart stopped as Shane stood there. I knew this song, and it would almost be like a response to my videos a month or so ago. His eyes instantly locked on mine and the music started as surprisingly he started doing a pretty impressive dance.

It was almost halfway through the song when he was almost in front of me the challenge all over his face. "You want to dance it out?" I mouthed and he just nodded still dancing.

"What I do best" I said and looked at Evan just before I started walking toward the centre of the floor where Shane was heading. This could be interesting. We started dancing and I made my moves compliment his and I could feel all our feelings being left out on that floor.

It was when the bridge of the song came on that the emotions were let out as we were now dancing with each other and he was holding onto me as I was him. Our eyes locked on each other's never leaving.

_I used to be afraid of letting go_

_The fragile part of me_

_I'm here right now_

_I need you to set me free_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You won't blame it on me this time_

_No never_

_You'll want me back_

_But I won't look back, no_

He held me in his arms like he was singing the words then let his arms fly out on the "I need you to set me free" line. He ran one hand across my cheek at I can see it in your eyes. He starts backing away when it says you'll want me back then turns on the last line and He starts dancing again as my eyes follow him for a bit before I continue dancing. It struck me but he wasn't the only one not looking back, I wasn't either.

I started spinning towards him my head down as if I didn't want to see. I could feel him behind me. I turned on the last See no more as our eyes locked, the song ended, and our chests against each other's breathing heavily. Other bodies started surrounding us as the music started to play. I motioned to the side tables and he nodded as we made our way out to the crowd and sat down. I ordered us two sparkling waters, raspberry our favorite.

"Hi" he said and I couldn't help but smile at his smile.

"Hi, thanks for the dance, it was intense."

"That it was" He said and I was happy we could be civil.

"I want to thank you, for the gifts and everything, it meant a lot to me and has let me get over it, I am going to be moving on, and I think for both of us that is what we need. I didn't feel like that, but the video and just everything you said, thank you" I said and he nodded as the drinks got set down.

"I felt it needed to be said, did you get a new tattoo?" He asked as I had lifted up my glass then set it down.

"Oh yeah, forever unbroken" I said showing him my wrist and I definitely noticed the gleam in his eyes and the smile that grew on his face.

"Well that's what you are and I am glad you understand that. You are really strong Mitchie and I know you will forever be unbroken, never forget."

"It's permanent, I won't forget, again thanks."

"Always, thanks for the water and the dance but I should really get going" He said standing up and I followed suit.

"Okay I hope you had fun, thanks for the dance" I said and he smiled.

"It was fun and no thank you for the dance and Mitchie I am glad you are moving on" He said smiling and I nodded.

"Me too"

"Bye" he said giving me a quick hug I couldn't help but return then sat in the booth and watched him walk away. I took a deep breath and kept sipping my water unti; a familiar tone caught my attention.

I was up out of my seat and searching the crowd as who's that boy by Demi feat. Dev was playing. We had to dance together for it. I instantly found Demi and Evan and grabbed their hands and got closer to the center of the floor dancing together. I was on the one side of Evan as Demi was on the other all three of us dancing together singing along. Soon Demi broke away and danced beside us with some guy all the sweaty bodies radiating heat. I was dancing up against Evan like earlier but we were both facing each other and my hands were running along his shirt.

It was near the end of song on the last chorus. When he leant down and my lips were met with his and I kissed back as we practically made out dancing. It was very hot, very attractive and yeah I liked Evan. I might be in LA and on Tour with someone other than just a friend. I knew it could turn into more but he was Shane's cousin which could be weird. My heart didn't give me a choice really I should learn to follow it more than my head.

E.T. came on and we kept dancing. I didn't want to stop dancing or kissing Evan he was literally becoming my drug of choice for the night. I quickly glanced and saw Shawn looking extremely jealous but pushed it to the back of my mind as he started dancing with someone else, I didn't like Shawn like that and I couldn't feel bad about it. New beginning was what this was all about.

After another hour I met the girls, Demi, Evan, Shawn, Alex and James all outside. Laura, Alex, James and Kenzie headed to their car after I said bye and that I would keep in touch. Demi and Evan mentioned a hotel but I offered my house as my parents wouldn't be home. Shawn was going to stay to. I said goodbye to Amy and Bryan and said I would stop by tomorrow to pick up all my things as I made my way with Shawn, Demi and Evan to their car as they would drive to my place. My hands were locked with Evan and we smiled walking towards the car then got in as he took the driver's seat and he drove to my house.

We got to my house and they both grabbed a small overnight back as we made our way upstairs. I showed Demi and Shawn a guest room first and said goodnight to them giving Demi a quick hug who thanked me for a fun night.

"Where's my room?" Evan whispered into my ear after we were away from the others and I headed upstairs bringing him with me.

"You can share mine" I said and he let out a heavy breath squeezing my hand as I lead him into my room. "You can change in here and I will be right out" I said grabbing a pair of pyjamas and going into my bathroom.

I wash up my face clear of make-up and brush out my hair tying it up in a messy bun as I always slept in it so it didn't tangle as bad as it would without it. I changed into a comfy pair or pyjamas pants and a tank top. I came out to see just the bedside lamp on casting an amazing shadow across the room of Evan. He was just under the blankets. I could see he was just in pyjama pants no shirt on, yeah I didn't mind.

"Hey" I said crawling into my side then I leant over and gave him a kiss. He cupped my cheek and kissed me. We starting making out again, rolling around on the bed a little taking turns lying on top of each other. My hands were running along his chest his hands warm on the bare flesh of my hips.

Soon we stopped breathing a little heavy when we both lay on our sides facing each other and I yawned. "I'm sleepy too, and you are adorable when you yawn" he said and I blush.

"Thanks, and yeah I'm sleepy." I said and leant up giving him a soft good night kiss.

I turned around and snuggled up against him my head resting on his chest is one arm instantly wrapping around me. I closed my eyes and could hear his heartbeat. "Mitch?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said softly.

"I like you… a lot" He said and I couldn't help but a smile come onto my lips.

"I like you too Evan… a lot" I said and I smiled as he kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through a lose strand of my hair. Together in the silence we both let our heartbeats and breath fall even, as still with the beside lamp on ,we fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning seeing it was about 10am. I carefully turn around letting Evans arm stay around me and smile seeing his eyes open. "You are gorgeous when you sleep, morning." He said smiling.

"Morning" I said smiling and we share a quick kiss.

"I might just like were this is going to go, in the next months or so." He said and I smiled.

"I think I'll like it" I said smiling. We just stared into each other's eyes smiling until I gave him a hug as he pulled me close my head resting on his chest in his embrace.

It was a new begging and I knew that it was going to be amazing. I was truly moving on, in, as of now, more ways than I had originally thought, Evan being one of those, maybe it was meant to be, only time would tell, but I knew one thing I would enjoy that time.

**A/N: Alright so I like this chapter. I like that she got a tattoo and that word is kind of their thing now, something is always their thing. I liked the machine scene and how they danced to see no more. It was pretty intense but a good Smitchie moment as well as them talking. Well now she is attracted to Evan, likes him, he likes her, should she get with him, and even if she shouldn't does she or would that be too weird for her? They would be cute, and I like squeezing Demi in there as she will be in lots of chapters from now on. There will be twitter updates and such keeping Mitchie connected to her friends. Shawn isn't too happy but he is going back to New York soon. I hope you like it and excited for the tour as much as I am. LA starts next chapter. Let me know what you think. Also check out my new story ageless love co-written with NverSayNver.**

**Also Indie camp rock awards are back and they extended the nominations till the 15****th**** so go to their page or follow them on twitter and nominate your favorite author and stories.**

**You can also follow me on twitter (mussofan04). **

**Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	14. LA

**Fighting For him**

**Chapter 14: LA**

It is finally the 3rd weekend of January. The 3rd Saturday I have been in LA and we have done 2 weeks of rehearsals so far and they have been amazing. There was lots of stuff to do in LA and lots of us have become fast friends. I am actually unpacking right now. I had been living in a hotel but earlier this week Demi asked if I wanted to stay with her, in her house, which is gorgeous, until we leave for tour. We had become fast friends and have hung out a lot when we aren't in rehearsals and such. We have so much fun joking around and laughing together. We both have a very sarcastic attitude and it fits so well.

She was letting me stay with her at her house and I am unpacking in the room she had leant me. I had brought my stuff over earlier this morning from the hotel. She kept saying she liked the look of my Ferrari in her lane-way and I just rolled my eyes. She had a gorgeous Mercedes so they looked good together. I was just so happy we became fast friends and that it wouldn't just end up being a dancer-artist relationship. She also loved my tattoo said it was gorgeous and even though I hadn't explained it she knew that it meant more than just her tour, I was just not ready to share the whole Shane thing with her, yet.

On the other hand I have spent so much time with Evan as well. We were getting really close, we aren't a couple but he has taken me out on a date and I definitely liked him, there was no doubt about that at all. I talked to Demi about it because my friends were back in New York, I told them but it was also dangerous territory since he was after all Shane's cousin, troubled water for sure. Shane was out of my life, Evan was amazing and romantic, he treated me with so much respect and we were taking things slow which was what I needed right now.

After I saw Shawn and got my stuff from his trunk a few weeks ago we really didn't talk. I didn't think we could be friends. I had told him I couldn't be with someone than I was with Evan but I couldn't explain it to Shawn and also he was in New York I was here and leaving, so it wouldn't have worked anyway.

I was honestly enjoying everything LA had to offer, the amazing friends I made and that I got to see Bryan, Josh and Mandy a few times, it was great being able to actually talk to them face-to-face. Mandy was just over 4 months pregnant and her baby bump was starting to show, she looked amazing and I knew she couldn't wait and Josh seemed very excited too, I was so happy for them.

I sit down on the bed after finishing putting away most of my clothes. They had all been folded into my suitcases so I just had to put them in the drawers or hang them up; thankfully it wasn't going to take me too long. I loved the room Demi was letting me stay in, it was breathtaking.

I looked out the big bay window that had a window seat and it looked over the backyard. The backyard had a beautiful infinity pool but just beyond was the ocean and that made it so much better, I would never get over this view, I was sure the sunset on that window seat would soon become a habit. It was just reaching noon so the sun was beaming down on a gorgeous LA Saturday.

I have been taking pictures and videos of my trip sending them to the girls who were all happy for me, and couldn't wait till April when the concert would be in New York for 2 days, so I would get to visit them for a bit, which would be amazing.

I smile thinking about my friends and pull my duffle back to the bed and took out the two photo albums I hadn't put away. The first one was one I didn't look at anymore, mine and Shane's but the second one was the one I made for me and the girls, we all had one to remember our times, and first semester in New York.

"Knock knock" I heard Demi's voice and turned to see her knocking on the open door.

"Hey Dems come on in" I said smiling and she smiled walking over and sitting down.

"You settling in"

"Yeah, I love this room and the view, it is perfect" I said smiling and she nodded.

"I though you would like it, I remembered you mentioned a window seat at your house so I figured you would like one in the room you were staying in, lucky I had one." She said teasing.

"Any room would've been fine but thanks I feel so special"

"You should" She said nudging me and I laughed.

"Thanks, doing anything today?"

"Funny you should ask I was about to ask you the same thing. I was thinking about going for lunch and some shopping, if you wanted to come, are you doing anything tonight with Evan though?" She asked, she knew we were getting closer and I was happy I could talk to her about it.

"I believe I am actually going to see Mandy tonight, Evan said he was hanging with his buddies" I said and she nodded.

"Well guy time is definitely needed, well apparently anyway" She said laughing "Has he mentioned anything about being an official couple?"

"No, and I don't even know if I could do that, it would be a little weird."

"Weird? For who?"

Weird for me, remember in New York at the showcase well after we went for dinner. You met Shane?"

"Yeah the tall raven haired one, with amazing brown eyes" She asked and I couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh.

"That would be the one, well he is my ex-boyfriend."

"Okay, what does that have to do Evan."

"On thanksgiving I found out that Evan and Shane are cousins, so it might be weird. I mean I really like Evan and our date was amazing. I just don't want to upset their relationship because I understand how important family is.

"Yeah that it a tough situation but you like Evan and he likes you. Do you still like Shane though?" She asked.

"Well I will always have feelings, he is my first love but the feelings our locked away. I am happy being with Evan and I think I could be really happy as a couple with him, and Shane doesn't love me he made that very clear, and actually he inspired Fix a Heart." I said and she smiled.

"Ahh well I definitely think you moving on would be amazing, and you and Evan are really cute together, you shouldn't be afraid of that."

"Yeah but I still put up some guards. We went on our first date and it was so much fun and we took this adorable picture and he said we should post it on twitter saying first date. I immediately said no because I don't want to cause something between them. Evan said he didn't care but I don't know." I said sighing, she was becoming an amazing friend and I was very happy about that, I knew after the first week we could easily become best friends.

"I do understand but you shouldn't be afraid to be happy. You are living this dream of dancing and doing what you wish. Also I think you should post it with first date. Honestly Shane didn't want you, he doesn't love you, he has no say in who you see, and they can work it out, it's no stupid unwritten rule, those don't really exist." She said and I started laughing.

"I have heard that before and I am beginning to believe it" I smile huge "and you are right Dems I should post it and they can work it out, Evan said it doesn't matter so it will be up to Shane and I know family is important to him, so you know what you are right thank you so much" I said smiling hugging her as she hugged back.

"You are very welcome, now lunch and shopping?" She asks and I smile.

"Sounds good, just one tweet to send out first" I said removing my phone and signing onto twitter. I write out a tweet attach the photo and send it off.

_First Date (picture link) _

I loved the picture of me and Evan. We went bowling for our first date and it was so much fun. We just bowled on a lane the two of us, and even though I was horrible at it, it was very fun. The picture was with his arm around me and we were both standing by the lane holding a ball, with huge smiles on our face. We had asked someone to take our picture and they did. Demi was right we did look cute together. I smiled remembering the night and quickly typed one more quick tweet.

_Heading off to lunch in LA with [a}ddlovato ,loving LA._

"Let's go" I said standing up as me and Demi get into her car and head into town for a good lunch and some shopping. I had to admit shopping in LA was much better than Anaheim and being so into fashion as I am, same with Demi, shopping and fashion was definitely something we could enjoy together.

It was 6:30 and I just sat down at a table in a café I have become familiar with. It was a 5 minute walk from UCLA and I was meeting Mandy here. We have met here once for the last two weeks and I have also seen Josh and Bryan here, I loved hanging out with them again on a semi-regular basis. I ordered water for now and started playing on my phone waiting for many to arrive.

I smiled scrolling through my twitter seeing some of my friends have mentioned me.

_Hey {a}mitchietorres, you two looking cozy details hunny?_

_Hey {a}mitchietorres, we all miss you loads, how's LA?_

_FIRST DATE! RT "{a}Mitchietorres First Date (picture link)" _

The first two were from Kenzie and Amy which made me laugh and the last one from Evan I was sure he was happy I finally posted it, and I was too, thankfully Demi talked me into it. She was right, Shane didn't want me, therefore, he had no say in who I saw and if who I wanted to see was his cousin then that was my choice.

_{a}EvanDancerD you know it, see you Monday DANCE PARTY!_

I quickly typed sending Evan and I would get back to the girls later. I put my phone into my pocket just as Mandy, with her baby bump sat down across from smiling.

"Hey you" I said smiling.

"Hey Mitchie, I am so hungry!" She said and I giggled

"We should order then" I said smiling and as if on quo the waiter came over. We placed our order and then he walked away.

"So Mitchie, I hear there is a new boy in the picture, I also see that you two are adorable?" She asked and I blush.

"Twitter, and yeah" I say smiling.

"Well dish on it, how do you know him, where did you meet him, who is he?"

"Well I met him at the auditions for the tour. We were partnered up and selected together so he is my dancing partner for the tour. We our dating currently as you know. His name is Evan Daring." I said smiling and she looked at me funny. "What?"

"I know that name, how do I know that name?" She asked

"Don't judge, the attraction was immediate, it didn't happen though until after I knew, he is Shane's cousin" I said and her eyes went a little wide.

"Wow a little bit of troubled water there" She said and I nodded.

"I know but I really like him and he didn't want me so it was my choice. I don't know how far it will go, but I am really giving him a chance because I am so happy and he helps with that." I said smiling.

"Nothing wrong with that Mitchie and I can tell you are happy and if he is part of that so be it. I would never judge anyone for feeling happy with someone else, but there will be some backlash, from a certain someone."

"I know, and you can say the name Shane it isn't poison. We will be civil with each other as need be, so anyways, how are you and the little one?" I asked now done on the subject and our chatter continued throughout out dinner which was again really good and satisfying.

We were just sipping tea after our meal when her phone rang. I recognized love you like a love song immediately and knew it was Josh. "Hey baby" she said smiling

"I say hi" I say and she smiled.

"Mitchie says Hi… yeah I know… well that's not really a decision that involves him.. yes I know Babe but honestly it was not going to stop anything, he really isn't a part of the situation anymore, he walked away remember… and well you know, we all know, we have for 3 weeks now" She said and I sadly knew that it was about Shane, he was mad, and I knew he knew, well he had no say in anything, she was right he walked away, from me and my love.

"Yes I am on my way babe, I will be back soon Love you" She said and hang up.

"Shane is mad?" I asked and she nods.

"Mad, upset I am not really sure, he's been pouring himself into his game since he went back so little outbursts come from time to time. Don't worry about that silly, you seem to be doing amazing and I am so happy, he is adorable with you so keep that up alright, maybe I will meet him sometime." She smiled.

"Definitely my friends need to approve, and Demi does so that helps, I will see you later and say hi to Bryan for me, I will talk to him later" I said standing up as did she and I gave her a quick hug.

"Love you Mitch" She said smiling.

"You too" I said smiling and we both made our way outside of the café and both got into our cars heading towards our separate destinations.

It is now 10:00 and I was just finishing getting ready for bed. I tied my hair up, washed my face and am just brushing my teeth. I got home after dinner and me and Demi watched clueless, a chick flick classic, well we did our nails. We both had quite the polish collections so we put all of it together and had a girl's night.

I crawl into bed and turn off the light and look at my phone. I wanted to see what was happening on twitter, seeing if anything else was said, which I was sure there would be, that could be interesting, I also had to reply to the girls.

I go straight to a new tweet.

_{a}KenzieJulliardDancer and yes we are cozy and I will give you some when there is some to give, nosy as always miss you_

_{a}JazzyAmes Yeah I miss you bunches too, all of you, see you in April if not sooner, much love xo_

I then go to my news feed and see what is going on I go a few down and stop as the screen fills with 6 from Shane, oh this is going to be interesting.

_They always say you can't pick your family and eventually you are okay with that, but at some point_

_Things happen and that's when you can hardly consider them your family anymore, it's the principle of things_

_They matter and some things people don't get to be sorry about, walking away is a choice I made for the better_

_And for some family member to just take it anyways when it was yours first is not what family does that is _

_Untouchable territory…#rantingwasnecessary_

_First dates ARE something special, always, even if they involve a bumblebee (picture link)_

I read them in shock. I wasn't his and I was touchable. It didn't matter who and I was into Evan and Shane wouldn't change that I was just worried, hoping Evan was okay, like he assured me he would be. The only thing that scared me was the link Shane posted and first dates and bumble bees. My finger shook as I pressed the link on my phone and it opened. That was what I was afraid of.

There on the screen was a familiar picture. His arm was around me and our lips were connected. I had my natural brown hair in this photo, and you could tell we were on the beach. He had no right to post that, he wanted to fight with fire, FINE! It was what felt like years ago, and almost to my surprise it had little to no effect on me. He shouldn't have posted it, but if that was his choice, it didn't bother me truly, he was allowed his freedom of speech as was I.

I wasn't fighting him anymore but I was not going to let this go unsaid then I would leave it alone. This was his issue and he can deal with it, without me. No more fighting or chasing after him, new beginning changed its meaning every day and in a better way, which I was sure of.

_You didn't want me. You have no say in this #thingsthatneededtobesaid_

_{a}EvanDancerD sorry you are caught up in this, Night!_

_Night twitterverse_

I turned my phone onto silence after sending the tweets and putting it on my bedside table as I let my eyes close and drift off to sleep. That was nothing I didn't expect, or was prepared to handle.

It was now Friday and Shane things have calmed down. Evan and I had been on two dates this past week after I made him assure me countless times he wasn't mad about me posting it and that Shane went off. He said it was our choice and he was okay with it. I was just so glad he didn't say I was worth it, I hate when people say that.

This week at rehearsals was insane yet so much fun. We had one week left so we were starting fully on the stage with Demi next week for the whole week. I couldn't believe that in just over a week we would be leaving until the end of May it was indescribable then we were officially going to do a Europe leg of the tour over the summer. That was the talk through the whole crew this last week as well.

The whole thing with Shane has blown over, on twitter anyway. I was over it, everything that needed to be said was said and it wasn't ruining anything between me and Mandy, Josh or Bryan. I felt bad that they were in the middle of things, but that's how it felt, Shane left so now he had to let it all go, I did, I let him go, which he wanted.

I just finish applying lip-gloss to my lips. Tonight I, Demi, Evan, her band and the rest of the dancers were all going out for a fun night. We were going to Disney Land before we headed out on tour. Apparently it was a Demi Lovato tradition. I remembered the last time at Disney Land and now it was time to make new memories with new friends, it would be very fun.

"Ready to go bestie?" I heard Demi ask and I turned smiling.

"Always let's go bestie" I said laughing as we locked arms and headed downstairs. I felt like a teenage giddy girl and I had to say I quite enjoy it. Me and Demi called each other bestie now because we are almost attached at the hip. She had actually surprised me on Wednesday.

They were getting the busses ready and she asked if I wanted to share her bus. Instead of staying with the other 5 girls on a dancer bus, as she said it would get crowed for us. Also she said we get along so well and the long bus rides could get boring when she was by herself and she would love to have her bestie with her. We had our own best friends as well but on tour we were each other's best friend and I had no issue with that. I took the offer so we would be sharing a bus and we were both excited for that.

We get into her car and we pick up, Kylie, Jared and Evan heading into Anaheim where we were meeting the rest of the group at the gates.

I was so bubbly holding Evan's hand as we all walked through the gates smiling, Sleeping Beauty's castle rising up in front of me, and all the gorgeous lights of the night shining through the park. It wasn't that busy, but then again it was January but there was a few people scattered about enjoying it.

We headed towards all the main rides getting in line waiting no more than 20 minutes to get onto them. We all took turns riding together in different groups. We were having so much fun and there was a smile on all of our faces. I definitely loved this tradition. We had not stopped riding rides for hours, it was unbelievable, the best night since I had been to LA, well other than Thursday, my third date with Evan, but with more than just him today was the best.

I loved being in familiar territory, Anaheim so before we left I had offered my house to the group if they wanted to maybe hang out here for the night or the weekend. There were only 3 people who were heading back to LA this weekend. The rest of us were staying at my house. I was excited about that and figured I should check up on things, since my dad said they were heading to Australia for a few months. That was the last time I heard from him, last week and I didn't know when I would again, but that was still an ugly situation.

We were making our way back towards the entrance when Demi lead us away from the castle going towards a kids section in the Magic Kingdom. We got there and there was a small stage set up and I smiled, was she singing for us, for kids?

"Alright so I am so excited to go on tour with all of you amazing people, new ones and returning friends. I am going to put on a little show for you all singing 6 of my favorite songs we all do together how does that sound" She asked and we all cheered and started chanting Demi as she laughed and her and her band went up. All us dancers piled around the front of the stage and started dancing and singing along as she sang her songs.

She sang Believe in Me, Hold up, Skyscraper, Catch me, Who's that boy, and then Give Your Heart a Break. I happily sang along to everyone and danced with Evan to catch me and who's that boy. I loved the dance we did on stage to who's that boy and I was excited to do it almost every night.

We then all got on stage singing really bad karaoke to random songs that all of us definitely ruined but it was fun all the same. Lots of us took pictures and videos of us having fun and it was an amazing night. It was almost 10:30 when we reached our cars and all piled in. We pulled out first as others followed heading back to my place, the weekend just began and I was going to enjoy it as it would be the last in Anaheim for a long time, and the second last of full freedom for a while as well.

Finally the weekend has come and I could not be more excited. It was Saturday night and I was cutting off tags and washing new clothes with Demi, for tour as we did a power shop today. We were at the mall all day it was insane. Some of the other dancers joined us. I had tweeted a picture of all of us holding bags, it was crazy we had so many bags, our hands full, and I loved all my new clothes.

We were starting to pack as Monday we were playing at the staples center kicking it off in LA then getting on the bus that night and heading on the road. I was excited as there were many of my friends coming, well the ones in the area, the girls had front row tickets, courtesy of Demi for our New York stop in April.

It was unbelievable that Monday was so close and the rehearsals were over and it was becoming so real so fast and I was speechless. Last night was an amazing conclusion as Evan took me out to celebrate and that's when I became his girlfriend and it was another amazing feeling. Everything was coming into place for me and I just, no words describe this.

I started folding some of my freshly dried clothes Demi brought from the laundry room after putting more in. We have been doing this for the last 4 hours and finally the last load was in the washer. We had bought a fair amount of the same things, having similar taste. She was also really happy for Evan and me.

We listened to music and danced around packing and I soon finally decided it was time for bed and I would finish tomorrow. I am just curling up in my blankets my phone on silence ready for a good night's sleep. My body was anxious already and as I slip into unconsciousness dreams of being on stage with some of my new best friends and boyfriend fill my mind.

It is now 5am on Monday morning and Demi and I are up. We couldn't sleep at all last night so we just stayed up watching movies and making sure we had everything. I was ready for tonight. Bryan, Josh, Paul, and Anna were coming for the show. Bryan was working on Shane and Mandy couldn't be at a loud concert because it could affect the baby's ears, so just to be cautious. She said she would come to the last concert, closing this tour, again in LA so I was happy about that. She was due on the 5th of May and the concert was the 30th so she was hoping she would be there, as was I.

After showering and getting dressed and eating we grabbed our suitcases and left her house, our house, and got into the car waiting for us to take us to the staples center and the bus. I was also meeting All-Star Weekend and Big Time Rush who were opening for Mitchie on tour. I loved many of their songs and excited to meet them.

I was all smiles as we met everyone at the staples center where the busses and trucks were at the loading docks. I took a look around the bus placing my suitcases on the bus with Demi's. After heading backstage I met the boys who were amazing. I knew I would be friends with them and I made sure big time rush were singing worldwide. It still held a lot of meaning to me, even if Shane didn't. It was still a beautiful song they assured me they were.

I loved listening to sound check and seeing all the fans that paid money to meet Mitchie early. She was amazing with her fans and she deserved all of them, all of her lovatics.

My heart is beating out of my chest as the boys of All-star weekend were just heading onto stage. I was all dressed as we all were, cheering on the boys and then head on. We were all standing chatting and learning pre tour rituals I was happy to be a part of. I was also excited to see it all together as all of us helped make videos for the background and stuff.

It wasn't our turn and I would be stunned but when I heard the crowd go as loud as it did for All-star weekend my heart skipped a beat. It was like a roar of thunder and now I was more excited and adrenaline was pumping through my veins. LA BRING IT ON, this would be my first concert, something I would never forget, as the drums started, the earthquake of cheers began, an hour and a half before we went on and I could not wait.

UNBROKEN TOUR 2012 HAD BEGUN!

**A/N: FINALLY TOUR! I am so excited to get going on the tour chapters. So some harsh tweets by Shane and an amazing blossoming best friendship between Demi and Mitchie which I am excited to keep going with. Evan and Mitchie are now a couple, don't be mad they are cute. Mitchie is moving on and loving life. But how is Shane holding up, Mandy mentioned outbursts? Will he show up to the concert? I guess we will have to see. CONGRATS TO ALL THE INDIECRAWARD NOMINESS, you all deserve it. Can't wait to see your comments, and hope this story is getting exciting again. Be sure to check out Ageless love my new co-written story with NverSayNver, I have a new one shot, the begging of our romance, check it out and let me know what you think. I look forward to your comments and thoughts on this chapter. Please read and review, ENJOY!**

**~Kim**


	15. The Beginning

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 15: Beginning**

All-star weekend and big time rush are now done their sets and we were getting ready to go. Songs were playing through the speakers and we were on the last song before we had to get ready. My heart was beating out of my chest and I felt nauseous. I loved being on stage but I have never been in front of 20,000 people and it was terrifying. Usually they wouldn't hold that many for a concert but since it's a center 360 degree stage it had full capacity. Also there were many people on the floor in the front row and such. The stage was amazing and I have never been on a more amazing one but still, terrifying was becoming a understatement as I just stood there as everyone else was jamming along to the song, a pre-show ritual.

"Mitch come here" Demi said taking my hand and leading me over to the side as I took a deep breath trying to stay calm and not go completely insane. "You okay"

"Honestly, I am terrified and how are all of you so calm" I said exasperated and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"We have all done it before, all on a big stage, trust us, the first time is tough. However those fans are going to be cheering all of us on. You know the feeling on stage when you are dancing, even for not a lot the feeling of adrenaline pushing you to do your best?" She asked and I nod.

"All too well"

"Well you are about to get an overdose. You will not think about anything other than dancing your ass off for all of them. Leave everything behind you, don't think just do. You know what you are doing so do it and have the time of your life. Alright we can do this I promise."

"3 MINUTES GET IN POSITIONS" We heard stage hands and I look at her.

"Let's do this" I say and we walk over to the crowd and we all say LOVATO in a big cheer then disperse. I am with Evan at the one side. We all have to exit the side of the stage on the lower level and climb up the stairs and take our positions in the pitch black not being able to be seen. There is a huge 360 screen above the stage and we know there is a video playing as we get the signal and get up onto the stage.

The video was of a piece of notebook paper a hand, Demi's hand drawing names. The first was of her band and after every name a picture of them then the next name. I loved how we all filmed them. I also knew mine was right before hers. She had drawn a heart with an arrow through it and the letters BFF and also besties written in the corner. Then my name in her big cursive writing placed in the center.

I saw a light in the corner the flashlight showing the band there way on. It was starting and cheers were echoing everywhere. My heart was pounding but in starting position with Evan's hands on my waist I felt safer. Soon the band was in position and a light in the center starting flashing where demi was coming on. Screams got louder and I smile placed on my face.

Soon the music started and dry ice causing smoke around the centre starting spreading across the stage the stage now lit up. Soon I see demi stand up and she starts singing Give Your Heart a Break, and everything disappeared as I lost myself in the dance, and she was right the adrenaline was intense.

"LA HOW ARE WE DOING TONIGHT" Demi yelled and the air exploded with cheers and I love yous everywhere.

"Well that's amazing I am so happy to be opening my unbroken tour here. So let's get this started because we are going to be going ALL NIGHT LONG" She says and screams start as we start dancing again.

It is on our 4th song, the last song before we get off to change, well us dancers, Demi already switched before this one as we all did a quick solo, then I find my friends in the audience on the floor. I smile seeing Bryan, Josh, Anna and Paul are there as well. I was hoping Shane could be there and it was when I was turning my head that I saw him on the opposite side sitting beside a girl, someone I didn't recognize but I kept dancing after noticing their hands locked.

Evan and I make our way to that side since we had to be there now. A huge smile was playing on my face because I was having an amazing time my body was fuming as my eyes found his again. I hadn't notice from far but the girl was wearing a hat, my party rock hat, and that was not okay with me. I noticed there were on an aisle and I wonder if Demi would mind a little bit of improve dancing. We were dancing close and we were right near stairs that could lead to the aisles.

"Trust me?" I mouthed and Evan nods.

"Dance down the Aisle doing the moves, I have something I need to do" I mouth slowly and he nods.

"Let's do it" He said winking and soon we are doing the moves down the stairs and people crowd the aisle were the guards give us a look and one follows with us as the other blocks the stairs. I quickly glance at Demi and she smile looking at me and keeps singing.

We get to wear Shane is and we dance. I turn right beside the girl and take the hat off her head placing on mine as she smile huge clapping and screaming as if it was the most amazing thing. Whatever BITCH this hat is mine, and if Shane placed it on her bleach blonde head he doesn't deserve it.

We do the moves back onto the stage and to the middle beside Demi who quickly squeezed my arm as we all stand beside her as she finished her last note and then the lights go black.

"Mitchie what was that?" She whispered as the dancers are all leaving.

"A hat I gave Shane he let this girl wear, it's mine I'm sorry" I said upset.

"I loved it girl power, now get ready" She said as I nodded smiling and ran off. I throw my hat off in the room and started getting changed.

"Ballsy you are" Kylie said

"Long story, but it was perfect, Demi didn't mind" I said smiling.

"It was awesome, let's go, we have a lot more to do" She said and we continued to get change and we were all smile and ready the third song after we left as we once again returned onto the stage and started dancing again with Demi signing.

This was insane and I was having so much, this was unbelievable because I had never thought dancing could be so intense. I would never change this, and I am glad I will be experiencing this almost every night, and I was also very happy that I knew I easily pissed off Shane.

"HOW ARE WE ALL DOING?" Demi asks as she finishes her next song. I was excited for this next song as it was one of my favorites from her second cd.

"Good I'm glad you are all enjoying it. I am just so happy to be touring again with my amazing band and dancers, so let's give it up all up to them" She called and she clapped as did the audience. "This next song I need a favor. I need everyone to be quiet as I start there will be a visible signal when I want noise to surround the air okay. We can make this place shake and that is our goal. So is everyone up to that." She asked and I swear it already started to shake, yeah they were ready. "Alright so let's get to it, and sing along if you know it after you are allowed to make noise, remember it's to be quiet in here." She said and the lights dimmed and we took our spots, the girls on one side the guys on the other.

The song was quiet and I loved how she started it as I was dancing along to it. Her voice kept getting slightly louder.

"IT'S MUCH TOO QUIET IN HERE" She sang and the stadium erupted, yeah it was shaking and I could feel the base run through my body. Everyone was singing along or screaming as we continues dancing as she walked around the stage on different platforms reaching out for fans hands who were going crazy.

"THAT WAS AMAZING" She called out as she finished the song, the dancers and I were now back stage getting ready for later and changing. I was watching her from backstage though for a few minutes. "Alright so we are going to slow it down for a few minutes, singing a few songs for you guys, maybe you can all help me." She said and walked over to where a piano was sitting as she said down. This was cool she was going to play and sing skyscraper and the platform with the piano would rise as well. I was going to watch her sing this song then get changed, it wouldn't take me long.

I was in awe as she sang skyscraper and it was amazing. I have felt down before and risen up before it and it was incredible how her songs meant so much to me, showed so much of my life as well of hers, it was almost scary, but I think having felt some of the same things had been what made us so close as friends.

I quickly go off and get changed into one of my favorite outfits. It was a black and white striped dress and the guys were black and white striped pants and a black shirt we the words free on it in white splattered letters.

The next dance for us was unbroken and there were bars on a top level of the stage that stairs let up to and it was like we were locked up until she says break out and we all get out. It was one of my favorite dances just because of the song and the words and just everything. I proudly wear that word on my wrist.

The guitarist played a solo as Demi ran back after singing fix a heart and she changed into her black dress with white polka dots. She had to be a bit different then her dancers. We all took our spots behind the metal bars as the guys were on the other side of the bars not locked up.

Soon the music started she started singing and we started the dance and I would never get tired of this feeling of dancing in front of about 20,000 people.

"Alright LA so I have had so much fun this night as been the most amazing start to a tour yet, thank you all so much for spending your money to come see me and dance along, we all enjoyed this. This is my last song for the night, I LOVE YOU!" She called out and cheers exploded as we started dancing and her singing to who's that boy. She wanted to end with a bang out song, well her regular set and we had all voted for it to be this one.

I was in my normal spot with Evan with was near where Shane was and doing this dance was really amazing. I could tell he was jealous and we had barely started. Jealousy really wasn't flattering on him. We did our dance and a smile constantly on my face. It was the first time I did this dance with Evan as my boyfriend and I had to say we were both really enjoying it, our hips against each other's and hands running along our bodies, it was quite innocent though, but I could still tell Shane was jealous.

We all stopped and we took a bow and got off as did Demi and the band. We were all at the back quickly changing for the encore we were doing. I loved this costume as all us girls where in black dresses that hugged our torso to our hips then flowed out a little to our knees. We then had on red converse. The guys wore black pants and red tops. Mitchie changed into black skinny jeans a black fitted t-shirt and the red gloves she used in her get back video as that was the last song we do.

After a good 3 minutes as the crowd kept chanting Demi we made our way back out and dance to Here we go again at the beginning, with was a perfect beginning for an encore. Our second song was La La land, the dress and converse completely working. I actually would never be caught in that in public but I liked the song and I did personally like the costume, worked with the song.

I was now excited for the next song, but before she was introducing us, her dancers. She did the band during the concert. I don't know why we got the encore but it was her decision, so we went with it. I was excited for it though, I have never been introduced as a dancer to a place of this many people and it was nerve racking but exhilarating, knowing it was going to happen.

"Alright so I am about to do our final song of the evening with my first single off my first album but first, you met my band and it is now time to meet these gorgeous and very handsome dancers that join me on the stage. So first help me welcome, one of my dancers since the beginning MISS. KYLIE DAVIS" She called and cheers echoed through the stadium as Kylie did a twirl and waved to the crowd and Demi kept calling out the names until it was just me and Evan left.

"Alright so the next dancer to join me on stage, had been on tour before, like last year with the ever amazing Justin Bieber and I am so very happy that he is on my tour this year, give up every one for EVAN" She called and the applause was loud as I clapped and cheered along as well.

"Now the last member of my team is a very special person to me. It is her first time ever on tour as she is a freshman at Julliard which she has left for tour with high praise from her teachers. She had been the only person I have ever personally asked to audition for me. She moved me to tears with a performance to fix a heart, some of you might have seen on the internet. She has recently become one of my best friends, so everyone help me give her a big first tour welcome, the ever talented amazing MISS. MITCHIE TORRES" She called and I did a quick twirl before she grabbed my hand and lifted my arm up as I couldn't help but laugh and she gave me a quick hug as the stadium erupted.

So now back to the last song of the night, thank you again so much for all coming and lets just get back to the begging" She called and that's when the audience knew the next and final song was get back and I was very excited for this dance and the words, Shane being in the audience.

The boys and us, girls were on different parts of the stage and we were practically dancing to them. On the one catwalk, which was conveniently near where Shane was we would skip up behind Demi and dance around her like we were telling the audience we wanted to get back with them. Shane being there could not be better he was trying to fight back, how the roles were reversed.

I remember how Shane had love me flipping my hair so it would cover half of my face when we were together and my hair was let down straight tonight and that what we did and oh this was going to be so much fun, I liked making him jealous, he didn't want me and I didn't want him anymore, but it was still fun to make him know just what he lost out on.

I smiled as we started the song dancing and finally the girls and I skipped up behind Demi doing our dance at the front. I loved this feeling as Demi joined in the dance with us while singing and my eyes were focused on Shane and he very well knew it too by the sour look that crossed his lips, another point for me.

At the bridge we had made our way back to the stage and I was with Evan dancing and it felt amazing doing this dance. He smiled knowing why I was so much fun. It was at the end when we all met Demi at the beginning of the catwalk and all danced singing along with her just for the hell of it.

At the final OW all us girl dancers jump into our partners arm and she strikes a pose with her arm up leaning against conveniently Evan, who definitely enjoys that. Surrounded by two women, such a womanizer he was, I always call him that teasingly and it's kind of a thing now.

She leant against his back on the pose I was just so happy as we started dancing off the stage as she thanked everyone running to all the sides of the stage waving goodnight. We were backstage just dancing around goofing off so full of energy. I was very excited though that in a few minutes there was a meet and great and I would see Josh and Bryan and it was very exciting, my big brothers.

"You were amazing" I heard Demi's voice ring before I was engulfed in the arms of my best friend.

"Thanks, you were too obviously" I said rolling my eyes laughing as we shared the hug.

"Well I guess I should get ready for the meet n' great, you coming?" She asks me and I nod.

"My brothers are coming to meet you, but I am so hogging their time" I said and she laughed,

"Let's go" She said taking my arm and pulling me along as we all started making our way further backstage as the crew started taking it down.

We were in the room where tons of fans were coming in with backstage passes to meet Demi. I was just sitting off to the side, but some did say hi to me and said they liked my dancing and Demi just kept smiling at me.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" I heard and turned to see Bryan and Josh making their way towards me. I was up and running towards them immediately. I jumped onto Bryan in a hug as he spun around once us both laughing.

"Bryan I missed you!" I said as he put me down. "You two Joshua" I said in a mock tone and gave him a quick hug too.

"You saw me last week Mitch" Bryan said and I shrugged.

"What can I say? I admit I love my brothers." I said smiling "How's Mandy Josh?" I ask smiling at him. I was glad I was with my brothers once again.

"She's good, she wished she could be here, but we will fly to Europe if we have to this summer, she promised she would see you, so she will" he said and I smiled. I loved my family of friends, even if they came to me by someone who was no longer in my life, well the way he used to be.

"Oh and Bryan, a warning that he was going to be here, would've been nice, you said he wasn't coming?" I asked smiling remembering I did get my hat back though, that had been amazing, seeing his face.

"I would've but we didn't know he was either. He said he wouldn't be so I honestly don't know why he was here other than pleasing that girl or trying to make you jealous" Bryan said and I tried not laugh. Make me jealous? If anyone made someone jealous it was me make him jealous.

"Why would he want to make me jealous, he made it clear he didn't want me so what would the point be?" I asked serious, like he didn't love me so I moved on like he had.

"Cause he is jealous, but more so cause you are with his cousin" Josh said and I nodded, yeah I figured that much.

"Well I'm not leaving Evan to please him. It's funny how fast the roles can be reversed" I said and they nodded agreeing. "Did you guys like the show?" I asked moving on to a happier subject.

"It was amazing, she is an awesome singer" Bryan said and I glared at him as he laughed. "I have to say you were pretty good too, for someone in the background" He said and I hit him playfully.

"Well I love you too" I said sarcastically and he hugged me.

"I was kidding sis, you were amazing, I am very proud"

"Thank you" I said smiling and Josh smiled.

"It was pretty sick, you definitely owned the stage where you were, I think this was a perfect fit for you, and I am very happy you are getting along with everyone" Josh said smiling and I thanks him when I froze hearing a voice, no, no, no this was not happening! NO! Bryan saw me freeze and wrapped an arm around me turning towards where I was staring.

"Shane, come on and meet Demi, you said you would be my date and it involved this, she's gorgeous every guy wants to meet her" I heard a squeaky voice, his name than I heard him.

"She is, but I can just wait outside, I don't think it is such an amazing idea" he said and I knew why, but usually no dancer would be with Demi, I was but because my brothers were here and apparently my ex as well, this would be awkward.

"Come on" I heard the voice and soon with their hands locked they walked into the room and I was still frozen and his eyes caught mine and before I knew what was happening, the girl beside him was in front of me.

"You are the dancer that took my hat" She said smiling.

"Yeah I am, it was pretty awesome, do you mind if I keep it?" I said and her smile got sickly bigger.

"No go ahead, that would be awesome." She said smiling.

"Thanks, we will have to leave soon though, so you should probably go meet Demi, with your friend before she has to leave" Mitchie said wanting her out of her face and turned to look at Bryan, who was securely holding her.

"You okay" he asked and I shook my head.

"Not really, this is so awkward, I don't care whatever but Evan will be here any second and this is going to get pretty bad." I said and Bryan nodded.

"We can get going" Bryan offered and I nodded.

"Yeah we will talk to you later" Josh said "Then you can leave the room" He said smiling hugging them both.

"Definitely thank you both so much." And as if on cue Evan arrived.

"Hey babe" He said wrapping his arms from behind me kissing my cheek as Bryan was now in front of me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey I was just saying bye and heading back." I said and he looked at me smiling.

"You don't like meeting all these amazing people" He asked and I shook my head.

"It's not that it's just…"

"I'm Shane, nice to meet you, fan of some of your songs" I heard and knew Evan heard Shane introduce himself to Demi, oh god.

"You to, I'm glad you came" she said and I stared horrified as Evan made his way over.

"Hey man how have you been?" Evan said shaking Shane's hand with a scowl on his face.

"Fine" Shane said and Demi looked at me as if asking if that was the Shane and I nodded.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you but we have to get going so we aren't late. Let's go Evan "Demi said and pulled him away from Shane.

"Bye" I said quickly hugging Bryan and Josh again quickly as Evan went to the back and Demi reached me.

"Ready Mitch, we should leave" she said and I know she was helping me.

"Yeah quickly this is Josh and Bryan my brothers."

"Nice to meet you both" She said smiling shaking their hands and they smiled.

"Can we get a picture?" they asked and I smiled as she nodded.

Bryan and I handed our phone to a stage hand. We got one of all of us, one with Bryan with Demi and Josh with Demi then one with me and Bryan and Josh.

"Thank you guys and it was nice to meet you but now we really have to go" She said and I looked over to see Shane on his way over, yeah I had to leave.

"Bye" I said and Demi taking my arm we quickly walked out of the room so I avoided Shane completely, that was a disaster waiting to happen.

"You okay" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I will be, I just didn't know he would be there, shook me a little" I said and she nodded.

"Alright well let's get to the bus and relax, my adrenaline is still pumping, I won't be sleeping for a while"

"Same here, let's go" I said smiling and we made our way out back and I said goodnight to Evan as we all got on our designated busses, heading to the second city of our tour.

I got changed into a pair of sweatpants curling up on the couch beside Demi who was playing on her phone. I opened up my laptop to go onto twitter and I was thinking about maybe going on Skype with the girls, I missed them and they had wanted to know how the first show, she was also still shaken with Shane being so close, and especially when Evan was what her, that was an awkward position and situation she was in no way ready to face.

I signed onto twitter and viewed my current timeline. I followed Demi and she was re-tweeting some of the fan's tweets about the concert and was really happy about that, she was so good to her fans. I attached the picture of me, Demi, Bryan and Josh to a tweet and typed sending it.

_With ddlovato and my brothers from other mothers back stage, love you boys 3 Muah!_

I kept scrolling than seeing a post from Shane, and not being able to help myself I read it.

_Amazing, how people claim to feel one thing and show another. This was about 3 months ago, no longer. (video link)_

I didn't know what I was doing but I clicked on it and my eyes went a little wide when you belong with me started playing and the video I made was on my screen. I was almost shaking with anger and a bit of hated towards him, how dare he through that in my face? I was fighting, he didn't want t. I now moved on and he wants too, that is not okay, he is too late.

"I love that song" Demi says smiling.

"It's the video" I said sighing.

"Really I love that too" She said leaning towards me.

"It's not Taylor's, I made it fighting for Shane" I said and now she looked at me.

"Why are you watching it and can I watch" She asked and I nodded starting it over turning my computer so she could fully see it.

"He linked it in a tweet clearly directed at me." I said and waited as she watched it. She then turned to me. I had so many things running through my head. This was when I was fighting for him, maybe 3 months ago, but that was a long 3 months and so many things happened and changed during those months, he changed, and he can't take it back, neither of us can take back what happened. I finally stopped fighting, and now he is. He in so infuriating I just don't understand what he wants, or his expecting, his words were few blows to many, and I just had to be done, seeing him tonight really hurt and I would in no way be ready anytime soon.

"So you did this fighting for him? What is he trying to say linking this to you" She asked and I shook my head.

"I would really like to know the answer to that question as well. He didn't tag me in this tweet but there was no-one else who would understand. I gave up on him, I had to because I was getting nowhere. Focusing on me starting my dancing career, meeting amazing people, and getting with Evan it's what I had to do. If he was trying to say he is now fighting, he is way to late, and I need to be done with this. He just makes me so angry and then showing up tonight I just don't know."

"I think you should let him know you feel that way. Clearly not to his face or tagging him but twitter is an amazing place to vent." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks Demi, so heading to Vegas next?" I asked kind of excited.

"Yeah we will be there in about 3 hours, I was thinking I night on the strip." She said winking and I laughed.

"HELL YEAH VEGAS BABY!" I said and we both let out an excited squeal before bursting out laughing. She was so much fun to be with and we were both just as crazy and tour just began, this was going to be a moment, and stretch of my life never to be forgotten.

We were just chatting sitting on the bus as we traveled towards Vegas and I was in no way tired. I needed to vent though and Demi was right twitter would be great do it on. He would for sure read it and even if he didn't I needed it out there. I pull out my phone and start venting while chatting with Demi. I was leaving all my thoughts on the screen, for anyone to read, and for him to read.

_Amazing how fast rolls change, 3 months is a long time, many things, unforgiveable things can and have happened._

_It's amazing how you can be fighting and when you give up as its best it is now fighting for you. This is all you have to say…_

_I'm done, I am moving on having the time of my life. Fighting only gets you so far. You taught me that, xo_

I knew that would really piss him off but I didn't care signing off twitter and smiled cheering along with Demi as the bus made its way to Vegas. I thought the night was coming to an end but oh was I wrong, our night was just beginning.

**A/N: Hey to whoever is still reading this. I am so sorry that I have been MIA from this story but the inspiration as just not been there, but I did want to get this up. I am getting excited and I just love this in detail I am going to do probably month by month now, but excited none the less hoping you are all still enjoying it, and I will try to kept chapters up sooner, but lots happening the fall coming up but I will do my best. Let me know what you thing? Shane was pretty dirty being there, with the hat and also linking that video. This is going to get interesting, let me know your thoughts. You can follow on twitter as well at Mussofan04. If you want check out the new story Ageless Love on my account I co-write with the ever amazing NverSayNver. Thanks again and I am back!**

**~Kim**


	16. Good Time and Valentines

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 16: Good Time and Valentine's**

I stayed playing on my phone and chatting with Demi as we started getting closer to Las Vegas, than we would be heading to our hotel. We had no thoughts about staying there. We wanted to enjoy the strip and this would be the only time to do so. I was looking at my phone and saw a tweet about this song I really liked. I thought about it and a smile came to my lips with an amazing idea.

"Demi you know how we are doing Freemont Street, the strip?"

"Of course, very pumped"

"Well I have my video camera and I was thinking we could film some of it, we should all go and have fun. The song good time would be perfect to put video bits together, or we can do some mouthing to the song and certain parts, like the whole group of us, it could be like a kick off to the tour outside of LA?" I asked just really into the song, and now really wanting to make a video with all of us having an amazing time, where better than the Vegas strip. I couldn't help but smile as Demi's smile grew bigger.

"I think that is a fantastic idea, we will get to our hotel figure out some shots we will do, won't be too hard, we do have to do candid one's though" She said smiling.

"Of course, Las Vegas better watch out" I said shooting her a wink and we both started laughing again as the bus passed the welcome to Las Vegas sign and we both screamed happily as we started heading through Vegas the lights shining through the windows, never knew I could be so energetic at 3:30 in the morning but I was very happy about that at the current moment, another tour moment to not forget.

We arrive at our hotel and all get our rooms. Demi and I decided to share tonight, not that we will really be sleeping at all, it was Vegas, no rest for the wicked anyway. We just got along so well and we shared the bus so a room wouldn't kill us, just the neighbours might, we laughed non-stop but it was the best friendship I could ask for on a tour for the first time.

"Alright so I texted the band, they are good as well as the dancers, so let the fun begin" She said opening up her bags looking for clothes as I searched for something to wear.

"Sounds good" I said before tossing clothes onto the bed and started to get change. I didn't really care changing in front of her, I was a dancer and I already had panties and a bra on so whatever.

I slipped on a pair of black skinnies and slipped on a pair of my red heels. I then pulled on a white T that hung off my shoulders and had the England flag splashed across it, my fire red bra straps showing but I didn't really care. I tied my hair up into a high pony tail and touched up my make-up a bit in the mirror as Demi continued to get ready. I was very excited for this as I slipped my ID and phone into my pocket, you never knew when you need it and slipped my video camera into my hand and sat on the bed waiting. I couldn't stop moving though, I probably looked ridiculous, but we were in Vegas could you really blame me?

Demi walked out in Black skinny jeans and a black shirt that went to her thighs a red belt around her hips and black ankle boots of silver chains hanging down around her neck. I loved her red hair and really stood out when she wore black. Her make-up was also touched up and I jumped off the bed.

"Let's go" I said smiling.

"Let's, I need you to calm down apparently." She said laughing as we talked about ideas as we got onto the elevator and headed downstairs to meet the band and dancers. Evan would be with me on the strip, this was unreal, yeah excited was definitely now an understatement.

We met everyone in the lobby and they were all in to do the video. We would all take turns filming our time on the strip and different parts of what we wanted to do. There were a few shots we wanted to do with all of us. We needed somebody to do that and that's when we saw two very good looking guys. I looked at Demi who nodded thinking what I was.

"We will be right back" She said and we linked arms walking over to them. "Hey boys" She said smiling and they both turned smiling at us.

"Hey ladies" One said, he was tall and had shaggy brown hair, the other beside him was a little shorty with buzzed blonde hair, they were both attractive though.

"We were wondering if you could maybe do us a favor?" I said batting my lashes a little, I knew how to flirt, it wasn't a natural personality trait for me but if I had to.

"Oh yeah, what exactly would that favour be, and what exactly do we get in return?" The shorter one asked, so they were into bargaining well me and Demi could easily come up with something.

"Me and my group of friends are here until later tonight and we want to experience the strip, but we want to make a video, we need a few shots of all of us, so I was thinking maybe you two could join us, have some fun on the strip with us and the rest of our friends."

"A kiss on a cheek from both of us is a well suited reward" I said flipping my hair. They didn't need to know I had a boyfriend.

They both looked back at each other than back at us. "What do we do first" They said and I smiled handing them my camera.

"We want a shot of all of us walking out of the hotel so you would be outside the doors one holding the doors open and just film us walking out. Than we will all stop and shout out whatever we have decided on and since the hotel is on the strip we will than start having a good time." I said smiling.

"Sounds good" They said and we headed towards our friends who were almost in stitches laughing, having watched us as the guys went outside with the camera. The lobby was pretty dead so we all started walking out as if we had a purpose. Demi and I lead the way are arms linked as our friends were all behind us. We arrived outside and all shouted out loud.

"LAS VEGAS STRIP, HELL YEAH" Demi then grabbed the camera and we all started taking turns filming up close and far away as we continued down the strip the guys joining us getting in some shots as well. I was going to have a lot of fun cutting this, and this is going up on you tube, my friends wanted a video, and this would be a very fun one to watch.

It was about 8:30 when we danced our way back into the hotel. I was still not tired, which was crazy but I did want to get a bit of down time, I was going to work on cutting the video takes well we got ready to head to the venue for sound check then the concert. We had done some parts that would incorporate the song and it would be prefect, those guys had been perfectly helpful. Everyone else headed into the elevators as we stayed back.

"Thank you boys so much, you will be in that video at least once" Demi said smiling.

"Sounds good" they both nodded.

"We do owe you boys one more thing" I said and we both leaned over giving them both a kiss on the cheek, as they smiled.

"We should really get going. We have a busy day ahead of us. Have fun boys" Demi said and we smiled back as we made our way to the hotel and stood in the elevator. We started laughing about how easy that was and we were also happy that we had so much fun, it was the first time outside of the bus on tour, as it was only the second day but still it would be one to remember.

Demi and I arrived at our room and I pulled out my laptop connecting the video camera. We would have to see all that we have and then start piecing it together. It wouldn't be done today but I could maybe get a bit done, although it will be a while putting it all together and the cuts so it doesn't look choppy, I was excited though. It was amazing that we could have so much fun on the first real day of tour, I could not wait until the rest of it, if it was always this fun, who would ever want to leave?

We were now on the road leaving all the lights and glamour of Vegas. The show had been absolutely amazing. The crowd was ridiculous and hearing everyone sing along with Demi and just have so much fun, made it all that much better. They still weren't as loud as LA but they were pretty close. Demi said to keep waiting until Dallas, as she has never heard anything quite like that, and that New York was pretty insane too, I knew New York would be one of my favorite shows, it was at the end of March, I would get to see my girls, Alex and maybe Shawn if he still cared at all, he was pretty mad about Evan.

It is now February 10th, 4 days before Valentine's Day and it was getting me down a little as everywhere out of the bus was now decorated with hearts and flowers were everywhere. I was happy I would be with Evan, I was sure it would be amazing, we were going to dinner with a group after the show but it would still be special for us. The only thing was once I had thought about how my first Valentine's Day would be with Shane. It's on a weekend so visiting would've happened and as much as I liked Evan it was just hard to ignore, that I had been so in love with Shane, and how it was weird we haven't even seen a Valentine's Day together.

Today we had the day off, we were mostly just traveling so I was laying on my bed on the tour bus on my laptop. Demi was in the living room, I was going to Skype with Bryan so I just wanted to be alone for a while. The girls would be in class but Bryan texted me and told me he was free, I wanted to talk to him, see how he was and see if well Shane was okay, I still cared, would always.

I signed onto Skype to see Bryan on and instantly sent a video call. I wanted to see him and just talk to my Brother, who I missed so much. I always wanted to know if he would be seeing Amy this weekend, they were so cute and I was just so happy that I was able to help that somewhat. Soon he accepted and he appeared on the screen both our faces turning into a smile.

"BRYAN!" I said in a shout and he chuckled.

"I missed you too Mitch" He said and I smiled. "How are you?"

"Good having an amazing time on tour. Missing my girls though, but I talk to them as well as you. I am working on putting up a video soon, we filmed it on the strip, and yeah so I am pretty amazing" I said jokingly though I really was. "How is my favorite brother?"

"Oh pretty good, missing my girls you know" He said shooting me a wink through the camera and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I bet you do."

"I will be seeing a certain one this weekend though, but it's a secret"

"She doesn't know you are going?"

"Nope, she thinks I have a mandatory baseball meeting and practice for a big game next week, but I actually will be arriving there Saturday around 6am."

"That is adorable I hope she isn't too upset. Although, I hardly doubt it will matter on Saturday."

"I hope so, any plans for you on the day of love" He said and I sighed.

"Well we have a concert and then we are all going out, I will be with Evan of course, just not a really big fan of that day right now."

"Sis what's up?"

"It's just hard, as I had once dreamed about spending Valentine 's Day with well Shane. It's hard to imagine how in love we had been but never got to spend the day dedicated to love together."

"Mitch, celebrate what you have. I know you miss him, and he obviously misses you too. But you are having an amazing time on tour, you are with an amazing guy and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah thanks Bryan, it will just take a bit of time."

"I understand."

"So how is Shane? He's okay?"

"Yeah, I think he finds it hard sometimes. He doesn't let himself have much time though. He has thrown himself into his sport, which his good he is dominating on the field but I know it still gets him every once in a while, as it does you."

"I'm glad he's doing good with baseball, his dream and everything" I said letting out a sad smile. "Is he with um…" I stopped.

"No he isn't"

"Okay… Bryan I need you to answer honestly. Why is he sending all these tweets, is he trying to fight now that I stopped?"

"Honestly Mitch, we don't talk much about that, he doesn't want to so we don't bring it up. I think he is just trying to deal with it being over and that's how's he doing it, getting your reaction, you saying it's over I think will help him realize that it is over, it's time to stop."

"Okay, I just don't want to hurt him. Just if he is fighting it hurts me, and it's just hard."

"I understand Mitch, but you seem to be doing good, he's getting better, it's all part of the healing process, you both are working through the closure, I promise it will be okay." He said then I heard a slam of the door on his end. I knew he was in the common room and my heart started to race a little.

"Stupid hearts everywhere, valentine's day is just a scam. It's gives the guys and excuse to buy a girl flowers, and then they expect it. Girls should get flowers because they deserve it on any occasion, not because they expect it. It's more romantic, I hate this day" I heard his voice and sucked in a breath and Bryan glanced at me worried and I just shook my head. Shane had always been romantic, and I really expected nothing else from him, but then again being single could've brought this on for him.

"Hey man" I heard Bryan say

"Hey, are you talking to Ames, Hey Ames."

Oh god this was not happening, he would expect a Hi and how was I to pull that off. He knew Bryan talked to me but he probably wasn't expecting it. I looked at Bryan who slightly nodded. I knew I had to say it.

"Hi Shane" I said in barely a whisper.

"Thanks for the warning" I heard his sharp tone than Bryan sighed as another door slammed. Well that was great.

"Sorry" He said but I shrugged it off.

"It's fine, I will get used to that. How is Mandy, she will be about 5 months now?" I said needing to change the subject.

"Yeah she is pretty big, but they are happier than I have ever seen them. They are excited for September. The wedding is set to be then."

"I should definitely be home by then" I said smiling, even with Shane being there I wouldn't miss that for anything, Josh and Mandy's special day.

"That's good. Listen Mitch I should get going, we have practice in an hour and I need to get in a call to my love, but I will txt you later, have fun okay and I miss you."

"I miss you too, thanks Bryan, and look after him alright."

"I always do, bye sis love you"

"Love you too" I said and ended the call logging off. That helped a little. I still missed Shane, always would but I was with Evan and it was time to celebrate that, after all I was leaving my dream and right now with all the people, I couldn't imagine it any better, with anyone else.

It was the night before Valentine 's Day around 11:30 and we are just leaving the concert we had now heading to Dallas, Demi's hometown for the concert on Valentine 's Day and we were all excited for this. Right now I was doing the final cuts on the good time video with Demi as we were almost done and we wanted to get it up tonight, or morning, whichever you really wanted to think of it as. I didn't know if I was completely ready for tomorrow but it would be okay.

It was 1:30 now and we were watching the final edit we did. We had started with the clip of us shouting Vegas than the music started as we walked out of the hotel. Most of the video was just shots of us enjoying the strip, all the colours, people on stilts it was just so much fun, some of the choruses was shots of all of us as we had mouthed words and I was able to time it so we did that. We were all standing on the rim on a fountain on one and it was fun. We were all dancing with coloured ribbons we bought on another, for a lack of a better word that night was a good time.

I than updated it on youtube and Demi instantly went on Twitter as I followed to tweet it out to our friends, this was going to be fun, all her fans would get it too.

_It's always a good time, with my band, the dancers and BFF [a]mitchietorres (video link)_

_You know it "[a]ddlovato it's always a good time with my band, the dancers and BFF [a]mitchietorres (video link)_

_Here is my first tour video, I hope you all enjoy, and I love you all my gals! (video link)_

Those were about the tweets we sent and I had tagged all my girls as well so they would see it, I knew they would enjoy and probably jealous. I was about to sign out when I got a message. It was from Evan.

[a]mitchietorres Happy Valentine's day you, I will see you in the morning xo

[a]EvanDancerD Thank you baby, Happy Valentine's day, xo

I went back to home and smiled at Demi's last tweet to all her fans, she was absolutely amazing to them and was proud to be an honorary LOVATIC myself.

_HAPPY VALETINES DAY MY #LOVATICS, XOX_

We both logged off twitter and made our way to the back room. I was now starting to crash and we would need sleep. We had a busy week ahead of us, with no days off and lots of travelling, so the sleep we could get, we needed. We curled up in our beds, turned off the lights and let the bus lull us to sleep as tonight we were spending it on the road.

It was now about 9:00 and we were arriving at the venue in Dallas. There was car's there if we wanted to hang out before we had to be back here. There were dressing room and showers that we could use, if we wanted to shower. Demi was going to see her family for a bit and I was going on a breakfast date with Evan for our valentine's day. I was excited for that, and that we would at least get a little bit of a date, of alone time.

We arrive at the venue and I tell Evan that I am just going to wash up than we can go. At 10:00 we get into a car and head towards a diner that isn't too far away for breakfast. Demi said they had amazing breakfast, so we trusted her opinion. I was all smiles and very happy as Evan had his arm around me as we made our way there.

Together hand in hand we made our way inside and got a table for two. They lead us over to a 4 person booth so we both sat on the same side our hands locked as we looked at the menu and decided on pancakes. It was the first time I enjoyed all the heats decorating the place, it was amazing.

I laughed as we got our pancakes, all shaped like hearts, it was adorable and I have never really seen a restaurant to the before. I gave Evan I quick kiss he returned. We were all smiles. We politely asked the waiter to take a picture of us. We held out the plate and the picture had both of us smiling and you could see the heart shapes pancakes. I would have to tweet that later.

After breakfast, which was delicious and I thanked Evan almost 100 times, it was special, it wasn't over-done and simply perfection to me. We got back in the car and he handed me a dozen short stem roses and they were gorgeous.

"Thanks baby" I said giving him a long kiss he returned as the car headed back towards the venue. It was about 12, but we could just hang out back stage and stuff before everything started.

I hoped back on the bus and put my roses in a vase then Evan joined me and we curled up on the couch just watching TV stealing a few kisses here and there. I was already having way to much today.

I went onto twitter and smile attaching the picture to a tweet.

_Valentines breakfast in Dallas with my amazing boyfriend [a]EvanDancerD :D _

Evan chuckles seeing it and just pulled me closer, as I accepted the closeness, he was just so comfy. It was the lunch time E!News. Just a guilty pleasure show of mine I loved watching for all the celeb gossip.

"Alright so we wish a very happy Valentine's day to all the celeb couples out there. Which we will be showing a few in a minute but last night a very interesting video featuring the beautiful Demi Lovato went up, she tweeted about it along with a dancer of hers, Mitchie Torres. The video shows the group having fun on the Vegas Strip where they performed the second night of tour. They seem to be having a great time, so everyone the link is on our website, but here is a clip." The announcer said and I gasped as they played a piece of our video on the strip and they showed the part where we were all on the fountain and it looked amazing on the big screen. It was very exciting, almost scary but exciting. The boys would definitely knew who we were, we hadn't told them she was Demi Lovato, but if they saw this they would for sure know, I would love to see their faces.

"There is it so check out the link and we are very happy to see they are all having amazing time. Tonight they are performing in Dallas, a sold out show, all who are attending be ready, we are sure it is going to be an amazing night, maybe a valentine's day surprise, now back to celeb sightings this fine morning."

"Mitchie that is incredible" Evan said

"They said my name!" I said practically freaking out and Evan Laughed.

"Well you deserved it. The video turned out amazing, I watched it when you posted it."

"And you were in the making" I said giggling. "I am also very surprised for this surprise for the fan's tonight, well three lucky ones it will be fun."

"Sure will" he said smiling as we stole another kiss ignoring the TV for the next while. It was when the bus door opened when we jumped apart and I turned to see Mitchie grinning.

"Sounds check lovers, we should get going."

"Coming," I said straightening out my make-out hair as Evan kissed me quick and left.

"Sorry to interrupt" Demi said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine, we were on E News by the way, with our video and they said my name." I said smiling.

"Amazing Mitch, now come on let's go" She said pulling my hand and we left out bus heading into the Venue. I headed to the side of the stage with most of the dancers as Demi did sound check for some of her fans. We usually always just listened.

I was checking twitter well I listened to her sound check and the last few tweets sent my heart racing, it was Shane and I was ready to start dying, why did he have to go and be so sweet on this day, when I had boyfriend, I didn't love him anymore, he didn't love me he needed to stop.

_Happy valentine's day to all those amazing couples out there, including my brothers and their amazing girls _

_This day is to celebrate the love, love I once had but I still celebrate what I once had, because it is to never be forgotten_

_Girls deserve flowers every day when they aren't expecting it, but to all the wonderful women have an amazing love filled day._

_It's the day you let the women you admire and care for know that you do, even if they don't feel the same._

The last tweet shook me a bit so I just logged off my phone and sat back beside Evan our hands lock and kept watching Mitchie taking deep breaths. I don't know what he was talking about but I knew the love once he had, why did he have this effect on me, it needed to stop.

It was after sound check and we were all getting ready for the night. I was in my first costume and All-Star weekend was just heading on when Mitchie walked out of her dressing room. "Mitch can I talk to you for a second" She asked.

"Sure" I said smiling and we walked into her dressing room and I noticed them right away. There was a huge bouquet of red and white roses. "Oh my god Demi, who sent those to you" I asked, hopefully it wasn't some stalker fan, although they were still gorgeous.

"They aren't for me" she said handing a card to me which had my name on the small envelope in cursive writing that I sadly recognized.

"No" I said as I flopped on the couch shaking a bit. "He wouldn't" I said and Demi was beside me running my back as tears started to my eyes, in sadness and ager, it had to be his writing. He always like me put hearts above the i's when he wrote my name.

"You should read it Mitchie, just see what it says." Demi said and I knew she was right. With Shaky hands I opened up the little envelope and pulled out the card. All in his writing as Demi sat there, and I knew she wasn't reading over my shoulder as my eyes read the card.

_It is so cliché to give flowers to the woman you love on valentine's day, they deserve flowers all the time. This was the only way I could this year, it is my excuse, Red for love, white for Friendship. Happy Valentine's day Mitch,_

_Xo Shane, the man you fell in love with._

Tears were falling down my cheeks along with the make-up that I had. I would have to re-do it but I was shaking. The man I fell in love wasn't there anymore, I saw that first hand, he can't do that to me anymore. If he cared and wanted me to live my dream he would stop doing this.

"Mitchie, it's okay, are you okay to dance tonight, because I understand…"

"No I will be, I just need to clean up and do my make-up, how much time do we have."

"About an hour" She said and I nodded.

"Okay, I will be fine" I said standing up, I would have to take a few deep breaths, fix up my make-out and go out on stage and live my dream another night.

"Come on let's go get you ready" She said and we left her room heading to the room I shared with the girls.

"Mitchie are you okay" Evan said once he saw me walking out with my tears stained face.

I just nodded as Demi Spoke. "She will be, we are just going to get her ready later okay" She said and I saw Evan nodded as me and demi made out way to the room and I washed up my face as I sat in the chair and with Demi's help we did up my make-up as I sipped some water and calmed down. I was so thankful for a friend like her on tour, it helped a lot.

We were now on stage dancing and I was feeling better. Demi had been right Dallas was insane. The whole stadium felt like it shook. We had a couple of songs left now before she did Who's that boy, but we had a surprise for three lucky guys tonight and me and Kylie were helping Demi for this and we were very excited. The dancers were all up on the level except for us and Demi who were in the center of the stage.

"So Dallas how are we doing" Demi asked as the stadium once again went absolutely insane. "I am glad to hear it. So as we all know today is valentine's day. Well sadly I am dateless, so we are going to find a lucky guy for me here tonight, you boys like that" She said and there were wolf whistles everywhere. "Great, now just one catch, you need to like me, my music and be willing to dance and sing up here with me, we need three volunteers." She called and there were hands all over the place. Kyle, I and Demi all went to different parts of the floor and we all picked a guy and brought them to center stage where we all met up.

"Well looks like there is going to be quite a challenge we got here tonight" She said and there was tons of cheers, from all of us, the audience and the guys as well, who were all very good looking. "Alright so since I want to know who's that boy, you will each take a turn singing some of the song with me, trying to get the lyrics right. After the audience and my girls will be the judge, so everyone are we ready to play who's that boy" She shouted and we all cheered, I was definitely ready to see how this work. She usually wouldn't randomly do this, but we convinced her, and there was security and everything when we would go out, plus the guys seemed pretty chill and it was dinner with a group of us.

It was fun as it started, Kylie and I would be close dancing to the boy who was singing as Demi sang along and it was just so much fun. The second guy, who demi picked, was working it dancing along with us and not afraid to use the stage as Demi Moved as well. It was just way too much fun.

It was now the third guys turn. The guy I chose, and I was wondering what he would do. The second guy was pretty amazing but that's what I got another surprise. He was just as good, I couldn't know if he was better but he was bringing it as well, they clearly both wanted this date with Demi. The first one obviously did as well but he had seemed a little more shy, I could not way to see how the audience would vote, but Demi seemed to be enjoying each and every time, she was giving one of her fans a chance of a lifetime, and she seemed happy to be doing so.

Finally it was done and we were all cheering all three of them on and Demi. She started naming the guys and we all cheered for who we thought should win. It was loud for all of them. The first one was a little less but I could tell between the other two.

"Alright so third place we have Andrew" She called and we all cheered. "Thank you so much" She said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was beaming as he made his way back to his seat. He was clearly happy with just the chance and the kiss.

"Alright now for the remaining guys up here, Alex and Hunter, the fans were a little too close to call. So I have a question, you guys good for a tie and you can both join me or we can go for a tie breaker."

"Definitely tie breaker" Hunter said.

"I agree" Alex said and the stadium was pretty loud as Demi smiled at me.

"So this is how it's going to work. You are going to choose any song of mine, I will sing for a bit but then it's all you as my band plays. Make up words if you don't know them but they counts to, than we will see the winner, so Hunter you first? What song of mine will you be singing for us?

"Here we go again" He said and we all cheered as the band started playing and he held a microphone as did Demi. She started and he joined in on the second line matching every word with her, she sand through with him until the end of the first chorus and he was definitely slaying it.

"Everyone Hunter" Demi called when he finished and he broke out into applause. It was amazing, Demi had definitely picked a good one, he was good looking too and we would have tons of fun with him, but I didn't know if I wanted him or Alex to win more. It was his turn now.

"So Alex what song of mine will you be singing?" She asked.

"Remember December"

"Alright lets' do it" She called and now he was with Demi and the band started playing. He joined in with demi after the first word and they sang until the end of the first chorus than he went alone. He knew the words, and even though he wasn't the best signer he was definitely holding his own.

"Alex everyone" She called and there was a huge round of applause, I was actually impressed of all of them and was wondering how they audience would decide, because I would be cheering for both because I honestly had no idea.

Soon Mitchie asked the audience to cheer for who they thought should win? It was clear though that Hunter was the winter. With a hug to Alex and a kiss on the cheek he got off and Hunter cheered on the stage giving Demi a hug.

After the concert Hunter was able to come back stage, soon all of us headed out for a late Valentine's day bite to eat. Hunter was hilarious and very fun to hang out with. He had went to the concert with a bunch of his guy friends, since they all thought Mitchie was gorgeous, well that was probably the censored of what they thought, and that they were all jealous.

It was about 2:30 when we all arrived back at the venue and got onto our bus. I said goodnight sharing a few kisses with Evan. The Shane thing away from my brain for now, it was coming back and would be a rough night but I would get through it, I have before.

I get onto the bus and the roses were on the table, the one's Shane got me, they would've been removed from her dressing room. They were gorgeous and it was thoughtful but it was hurting me and he needed to know that. I pulled out my phone about to do something that I really shouldn't but I had to.

"Mitchie, do you want to be alone for a bit?" She asked as she saw I was eyeing the roses.

"Do you mind?" I asked, I was sure she knew what I was doing.

"Not at all, I will be in the room if you need me" She said and I nodded.

"Thank you" I said and waited until I heard the sliding door closed. I opened my phone and dialed the number that I would not soon forgot, and took a deep breath pressing it to my ear as it started to ring, not believing that I was actually doing this.

"Hello" I heard his groggy voice sound, I felt bad for waking him but this needed to be said. I hated how much I liked hearing his voice though.

"Shane…"

"Mitchie?" She said in a question sounding more awake, almost not believing it. I would confirm it but then he had to listen.

"It's me…"

**A/N: So this is getting really long and the rest will have to be left for the next chapter, I have to keep all you interested. I know I was going to do a whole month in a chapter but this one, too much was just happening so I will split it and see what happened next, because this is a conversation you are not going to want to miss. What is Mitchie going to say, and what does Shane have to say. Any of you expect he would make such an appearance so early, in such a dramatic way, on valentine's day? I hope you all enjoyed it, and I am very happy that I am able to get this up. I have more motivation for this story now so please keeping reading an review. Let me know what you think and I will get up the next one soon. You can follow me on twitter as well at mussofan04. Please Read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	17. February

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 17: February**

"It's me…" I heard and my heart stopped. I had been so tired a few minutes ago but now I was wide awake, why was Mitchie calling me? I did not expect that all, I had to get up in 2 hours for conditioning but she would be calling for a reason, we haven't talked since that night in the Machine and her voice still made me melt. Yeah she moved on and I should to but I was now learning just how hard it was.

She was on my mind constantly, always probably would be but I was pouring my heart and soul into my game, trying to live my dream. What she wanted me to do, I was doing for her as much as she probably didn't want me to, it was all for her. She had made me jealous and it upset me, but she wasn't jealous and wouldn't be, as she had I was fighting a losing battle, but I didn't want to give up, not yet.

"Mitchie, it's nice to hear from you, I didn't expect you to call" I said trying to sound genuine, because it was true I was happy to hear her voice. It was going to make everything worse when we hung up though. It always would.

"Yeah, I didn't expect this huge bouquet of roses."

"Did you like them?" I asked quickly and she let out a sigh.

"Shane I need you to listen to me. I got them and yes they are beautiful but I don't want them. Don't get me wrong it is amazing and a few months ago I would've melted at the sight of them, from you but now I don't, I can't." she said and I sighed before she continued" Listen, we both agreed we have to move on, and I don't know what you are trying to do with the pictures, the videos, the roses but it can't happen, I fought, I lost and it has to stop Shane. The note says you are the guy I fell in love with but I haven't seen him since before thanksgiving and don't know if I ever will. I have fallen out of love with him. You are trying to be him and it is hurting me Shane. You want me to live my dream. He wanted me to and be happy doing so but this isn't making me happy. I am having fun and I know you are doing good in your sport so you have to keep doing that, and I have to keep doing this, but Shane please I need you stop." She said sadness in her voice and I knew I had made a mistake but I had to try once more, to show her I was trying to be me again, I was letting my walls down but I should've known she wouldn't be there for when I returned to the guy she fell in love with. Tears were filling my eyes, now I knew how she felt when she lost her fight, it sucked and I was an idiot who made her lose, who played along, I was such an asshole and now I fully understood. I had no right to fight in the first place.

"I understand" I said with a sigh "But maybe…" I was going to say we could try to be friends but I think we were passed that. It would probably never happen and I would have to accept that eventually, well baseball got a lot more important and my number one priority, the only thing that could keep me sane would probably be that.

"Shane I have to go… we have said it to many times, so I am not going to say it again but we need our space right now…" She stopped although I think I finished her sentence.

"Sorry" I said and I could almost imagine her nodding and chewing her lip trying to not cry in the most adorable way as I looked pathetic ready to curl up and cry over losing her one more time.

"Bye Shane"

"Mitchie wait…"

"We can't Shane goodnight" She said and I heard her hang up and I lay on my bed my phone closed beside me.

"I should've never told you I didn't love you anymore" I whispered into my room. I shouldn't of and I knew I made the biggest mistake when I did just that. Ever since I said goodbye that night in New York in September all I did involving Mitchie and that whole situation was mistakes, I learned from them but I had no chance to fix it, not with her, my second chance was goodbye and yet again that was hitting me. Why was love so complicated, they never said it was easy, but that never said it was what would break you the most. The thought that she was also living her dream, made me so proud, but that it was with my cousin, dating him and dancing with him on stage every night, made it worse I was happy for her but envied him in so many ways no words could explain it.

I went on twitter as I have an apology to say. To Mitchie and to Evan, he didn't do anything wrong, he did what I did. Fell for one of the most amazing girls any guy would be lucky to have, sadly if it wasn't me I was glad it was someone that knew how special she was and would treat her the right way and that, Evan would do.

_I should've learned from all the mistakes I made but I am still left here all alone as I deserve. Sometimes you should give up some of your pride._

_I am happy for the both of you and sorry for everything. Have an amazing time and experience with all that comes your way._

With that I turned off my phone placing it on the floor beside and fought with my bed to get comfortable as I let my body sleep into a restless state of unconsciousness.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

Why he had to have the most gorgeous sleepy voice in the world was beyond me but it was evil, and forever will be. I hang up not wanting or really needing to hear what he had to say I would not let it change or effect what had been going on. I was happy and was thankful for everything, especially the best friend I found in Demi. Evan was just a bonus but I was thankful for that.

I was still a little shaken as I hadn't talked to him since the night at machine where we had been civil. In LA he was getting a bit explosive when I was there having these moments but I hoped he was doing better. I knew they had this huge game coming up, I heard from Bryan and I was hoping I would hear how that went, just because we were barely acquaintances didn't mean I couldn't support his dream.

I turned off my phone wanting everything to fade away. Today had actually been amazing. I had a romantic breakfast and then we had this huge fun contest on stage it had just been amazing. This was over with me and Shane and as much as I felt like I was convincing myself I was believing it, I no longer had a choice and thankfully that phone call helped my solidify it.

I made my way towards the bedroom and walked in where Demi was sitting on her bed playing on her phone. "Hey thank you, just needed to well you probably know what I was doing" I said and she looked up nodding.

"I understand, had to be done, do you want to watch a movie before we get to the hotel?" She asked and I nodded getting onto my bed.

"Sounds good, but I need a dose of some hot men" I said and she laughed and smiled reaching for the stack of her DVD's.

"Avengers it is" She said and we curled up on our beds with our candy stashes and got lost in the world of the Marvel Avengers as everything else faded away, I huge smile on my face. Once again a moment in the tour that once again would make everything fun and easy.

It was now the last concert in February, the 27th and it was crazy that the first month was almost over and I had so much fun already. There had been insane times and we have been doing so much together, all of us it was like we were best friends. Currently me, Evan and Demi were just hanging out in her dressing room goofing around. The three of us were more like all best friends now and we always hung out. We have posted countless pictures of us in the last few days. My favourite one was the picture of me and Demi both kissing one of his cheeks and we put the tag tour besties. We had all re-tweeted it. We just all had so much fun together. After the call with Shane he is never there and it is all the better that way.

We soon had to get ready for this concert though. We then had a couple days off. We would just be traveling to the next city than hanging out there for two days before the concert. That was always fun touring a few of the cities and meeting fans of Demi's as we would go around town. I was excited as me and Evan planned a date and maybe sharing a room at the hotel. We haven't done anything sexual really and we might not yet but it would be nice to be alone and sleep in his arms. If they were anything like Sha… it would be amazing to spend a night in his arms, and I was excited about that, I had slept in the same bed before and had a nice make-out in my house those couple months ago, it will be good to do it again.

"Alright Evan out we need to get ready and I need to talk to your girlfriend" Demi said standing up dramatically pointing to the door and I laughed giving Evan a quick kiss before he stood up.

"Yes mam" he said saluting before leaving.

"You're a freak!" I said to Demi before we both laughed at each other. We had way too much fun. "What did you want to talk about" I asked as we squeezed together at the vanity doing make-up. We now just shared the room as we usually ended up doing so anyway.

"Alright well I was talking to my manager and we are releasing my next single the last week of March" She said and I smiled.

"That is awesome, what song are you doing?" I asked curious.

"That was what I needed to talk to you about. With every single comes a video and we were thinking Fix A Heart, but for the video I would want you in it with me, it would just be me and you, some shots of me singing, you dancing and both of us doing some of the moves."

"Really, that would be amazing, but either way that song is so powerful you should be releasing it anyway"

"I only wanted to if I could use the video with you, because that dance really shows the emotions and meaning of the song in a way, so if you would."

"Demi I would be honored to do that, it would be amazing" I said smiling.

"Well we will be filming at the end of March, begging on April because it will be premiering on GMA when we, together, do an interview, and your friends will be there" She said and I almost died.

"You are kidding!"

"No, you deserve it and the world needs to know why this song is out, how amazing of a dancer you are, just hope you won't get a better offer before the European leg" She said as a joke and I laughed.

"No better offer than with my best friend" I said hugging her "If I swung that way" I said with a laugh and she kissed my cheek.

"You know it" she responded with a wink and after a fit of laughter we once again started on our make-up. I was very excited though, I never even expected that. I was freaking out that I would be on GMA, it was amazing and the best party was it was in New York where currently my best friends in the world, other them Demi, Mandy, Josh and Bryan were.

The concert was amazing. I always loved getting on stage almost every night, I never knew I would love it so much but showing the fans what I loved doing, hearing them cheer on not only Demi but us and the band as well was amazing, it took my breath away almost every night. I never thought that I would be doing this before finishing school but either way it was amazing. In a funny way, I had Shane to thank for it. He was the one inspired fix a heart, the dance that helped me get here, where I am now, and I would always thank him for that. I was happy that ever since that phone call not only do I barely think about him but if I do it doesn't hurt he is now just someone I used to know. He apologized via twitter, so I think the phone call helped him as well. Bryan called the other night saying they were doing lots of conditioning and extra practices, next week they had a big game and eh said Shane was owning it and I was happy for all of them.

It is now about 3am and we are just pulling up the next town. I was starving and Demi and I decided we would go to our hotel room and order room service and just have a good night. Probably another one of our classic girl night, we had many of those and they were always fun and full of laughter. They usually consisted of junk food, chick flicks, magazines and we also did our nails more often than not.

"Are you tired?" I asked Demi and she turned looking at me with a smile.

"Actually, not at all, instead of room service did you want to go somewhere for breakfast?"

"Sounds good, I love big breakfasts out. Did you want to invite the group?" I asked. We all loved going out together. All of us were in a way equally crazy. As said before I couldn't imagine my first tour experience with any other group of people.

"Sure, most of them would probably come, but I don't know. I am just ready for this day off" She said and I smiled.

"Definitely, well the next two will be nice, I have to stray with Evan for a night though" I said not able to hide my smiled.

"Don't you worry I will let you, remind me not to interrupt" She said with a wink and I threw a pillow at her which then started a pillow fight as we continued making our way to the hotel. Laughs and feathers were everywhere when the bus finally pulled to a stop in front of our hotel.

Still laughing we emerged from the bus removing a couple of feathers from our hair. See why we have so much fun? I smiled seeing Evan walk over greeting us as other's followed and I gave him a big hug and a quick kiss. "Hey you"

"Hey, looks like we missed the fun" He said removing a feather from my hair and I smiled.

"Nah, all boys want to see girls having pillow fights, maybe one day you will be lucky" I said nudging him not able to resist and he just winked at me which made me laugh.

The whole group arrived and we asked if they all wanted to find a place and go out for some breakfast. We always usually ate after concerts, but it was usually junk food and breakfast food sounded amazing, Demi and I would be going either way. Not everyone agreed, some retreated to their rooms for the night. There were about 10 of us that decided to go. We all went to our rooms dropping off our bags, retrieving what we needed than started walking down the street looking for somewhere to get a good breakfast.

We finally arrived at a little diner that was open 24 hours and we all got in a pushed two tables together where all 10 of us sat down, trying not to be too loud or obnoxious as a waitress came over placing menus in front of us. We all ordered juice and coffee as we started browsing through the menus. It wasn't anything fancy, but maybe a classic greasy diner breakfast would taste amazing, actually it probably would.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh when I saw the word Breakfast Tacos splashes across the menu. They sounded good but due to my taco experiences it was not something I would probably eat again, or if so very rarely, there was only one person I could trust to make them just the way I like them and well let's not go there at this moment, I was having too much fun.

The diner was quiet but no longer as we started chatting about the tour so far, what we planned for in the next couple of days off and laughing uncontrollable at almost anything any of us said, yeah definitely the best meal of the tour so far, even with just 10 of us.

We ordered and eventually got all our food. It was really greasy but it still tasted amazing. It was nearing 5am but we didn't care we were having too much fun. I figured I would actually be up most of the day but eventually I would crash for a few hours of some well needed rest.

We hung around the dinner eating pie after our breakfast which was really weird but it all tasted so good. Our diets and total biological clock was so messed up on tour, which was to be expected so we all just went with the flow there was nothing else we could really do about it, we accepted this and there was no way I could've said no, happily I know what I would be missing and happy I wasn't.

It was about 7:30 when we finally decided we should head back to the hotel. I locked hands with Evan as we started heading back. "So babe?" He asked and I smiled leaning into him as walked through the streets the sun starting to rise.

"Yeah" I asked.

"You are mine for the next 24 hours okay?" He asked and I looked up smiling at him and placing a small kiss upon his lips.

"That sounds fantastic, I just need to grab some things from my bag then me and you can do whatever for that time, maybe even longer" I said happy to be spending some quality alone time with my ever amazing boyfriend, funny I used to say that about his cousin, that situation was still shady and awkward.

Demi, Evan and I then made our way to my room and they both flopped on a bed relaxing well I shoved overnight stuff into my dance bag. I didn't need much as it was just a bit down the hall but if I didn't have to come back here and hear all of Demi's teasing until tomorrow it was better. I got changed into fresh skinny jeans and a t-shirt giving Demi a goodbye hug than me and Evan made our way to his room, he paid extra for single room than the tour allowed but we were happy to do so, I just happy I would be able to sleep in his arms, as said before.

I sat down on his lap kissing him once he sat down on the bed. His hand cupping my waist as his others tangles in my hair as we start full on making-out. We hadn't for a while and it felt really good as he lay down and we made-out rolling around on the bed for a while.

We finally sat up against the headboard straightening out our hair and clothed and turned on the TV, my head against his shoulder. We were in phoenix and it was sunny and gorgeous outside and I had missed that, I really wanted to go outside today and that's when my face lit up like a little kid knowing what I wanted to do.

"Babe" I said in almost a too cheery of voice.

"Yes?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Can we go mini putting…please!" I said now on my knees bouncing a little with puppy dog eyes and a pout on my face. I loved when he laughed and pulled me back to him kissing me and I knew I won. "YAY" I said jumping off the bed.

"You owe me" He said jokingly

"You have me all night babe" I said with a wink before grabbing my tote bag making sure my wallet and phone was placed inside. He retrieved is wallet making sure he had the key cards. I slipped on a tank-top with a cardigan instead of my t-shirt and slipped on my converse. I then took his hand and we started out of the hotel. I was very excited I hadn't gone mini putting in so long, and I used to be really good at it.

We made it to this mini putt course and it was amazing. It looked difficult in some areas but I knew I was going to have fun. It was decorated like a jungle, with palm trees and everything. There was water falls with rocks and even a volcano with fake lava coming from it, this was going to be so much fun. I was bouncing as we walked in and looked at the prices. It was cheaper to just pay for the day, or up to 6 rounds so Evan paid for both of us and I told him he realised we were playing all 6 and he just nodded laughing as we grabbed our clubs. I picked a purple ball, my favorite colour and he got green, he would've had to fight Shane for that if he was here. That was when I let that though leave my head.

We walked outside and realized there were actually 2 18-hole mini put courses, so I told him that it was 3 each and he just agreed, he knew not to argue with me, plus I would be very kind to him tonight. I don't think we are really ready to have sex, I don't know if I would want to yet, but we would probably make-out and fool around for a little, I would make sure he enjoyed it.

We went to the courses that currently had no one on it and started our little mini-putt competition. We were clearly competing and I had every attention of winning, everyone new, Evan should know by now I did not like losing, and it would show if I started to, I made competitions very personal, not everyone liked it, but my trash-talking was all empty threats I just say as I joke, luckily the people that knew me, or most of them understood that.

3 hours later we were on the last hole for the last round. I was up 3 games to 2 on Evan. I was one shot lower than him and he just sunk it on 2 shots, so I even need to get in 1 to win, or 3 to tie him, it wasn't the easiest but it was possible I was just hoping, for a whole in one, because I really wanted to win.

Evan was at the far end of the hole where he had just finished. I took a deep breathe, I really wanted to win, it was in my nature, plus would give me a few bragging rights for a bit of the day about our day off, I would've had more fun. Well maybe not but I still wanted it. I took a minute and then swung my putting my ball and took off running along the path to see it. I get just by Evan when I see the ball fall into the hole, on my first putt. I start dancing around in a little happy dance before he picked me up spinning me around. He places me back on my feet and I give him a quick soft kiss.

"Congratulations babe" He says laughing at my childishness.

"Take a picture" I said hoping on a big rock on the course and striking a pose holding the putter along the back of my neck. "Thanks" I said after he took it and I hopped down.

We had taken a few pictures over the hours. The favorite was the one we got someone else to take. We were both standing on the place to put with our balls down. We were both bent down as if we were going to pout and we were facing the camera. It was adorable, I would definitely be tweeting this later, and my victory picture of course.

We returned our balls and putters then together we made our way back to the hotel where I was definitely ready for a nap now. We get to the hotel and make it to his room. I change into a pair of Sweat pants and a tank top and crawl into bed. Evan craws after stripping to his boxers and holds me in his arms. I was finally tired after being up for over 24 hours, not that I minded my biological clock was so fucked up due to tour. I would sleep all day and be up all night some times. I closed my eyes and listened to Evan's heartbeat, as my head rests on his chest as we both fall to sleep.

Eventually I started to stir and my eyes finally fluttered open to see Evans eyes watching me, his one hand stroking my hair. "Hey beautiful" he whispered in a melt worthy voice, he seemed to have just wake-up to. I love his sleepy voice.

"Hi, how long have you been up" I said running my one hand through his hair. "you look amazing with bed head"

"Not long" He said with a chuckled to my next comment, just wanted to watch you sleep for a little bit. I smile at that and locked his one hand that was resting on my side with mine.

"What time is it?"

"About 8:30, I was thinking we could order some room service and then just hang out here, we won't be able to sleep for while" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah I will soon be wide awake but I agree, food is a necessity " I stated and at the moment my stomach decided to growl and with that he reached over and retrieved the room service menu to see what we should order.

It was about midnight when we were done eating and I was dancing around to random music. We were having a total midnight dance party. I was having so much fun. My Sweat pants on my hips, my tank top letting a bit of my waist showing, not that I cared, I looked hot. Well that was what I had heard. Evan and I were dancing and taken pictures as we moved. A lot of them turned out blurry but we had gotten some really good ones to keep and probably some we would tweet. It was when We Are Never Every Get Back Together came on that I totally have fun singing along to the annoying yet really catchy song, I was having too much fun, I should not be allowed this much fun.

It wasn't much longer when Evan told me to sit down, so I did and he grabbed wine that he ordered from room service. He was technically allowed to being 22 and all that, I am only1 9 but what the hell? Although I didn't really know what it was for? Were we celebrating something, that's mostly when you drink wine, or champagne or whatever, I didn't really know.

"Are we celebrating something?" I asked when he brought over to classes and came over to the bed where I was sitting and handed me a class.

"Definitely, it is technically March 1st and you serviced your first month of tour" He said with a smile which made my smile, really big.

"Oh my god we survived" I said giving him a one arm hug, not to spill our wine.

"We document this" He said smiling "Cheers" He lifted up his class, and I noticed his iPhone in his other hand and I smiled letting my glass touch his.

"Cheers" I said and he snapped a picture both of us smiling. We both took a sip and then I kissed him the taste of the wine on both of our lips, he just made it taste that much better. We finished our wine and after a few more kisses we just laid down together and he put on his iPod on the deck on the bedside table the hotel provided. We put on his music playing softly and just stayed there.

We both went on twitter as he tweeted the picture.

_The first month of tour is over. [a]mitchietorres_

_WE SURVIVED! "[a]EvanDancerD: the first month of tour is over [a]micthietorres"_

I was scrolling a bit then checked for any new ones and I noticed Shane had just tweeted. It would've been just after 3 around his time, my curiosity was there as I read it a bit of my breath catching in my throat. Had I really forgotten?

_February was one long month… It is now March and wishing it will be as good as March was last year… unfortunately, nothing can trump that… midnight kisses, the rain… the moments._

I took a deep breath and closed twitter laying my phone on the table curling closer to Evan shivering a little as if I was cold. I just wanted him to hold me and I almost wanted to cry. He stopped but he was true, March started it all and as hard as it was to remember, I had to, my first love came just under a year ago and sadly it was over almost 6 months ago. February was long, hard and fun but March just got a whole lot more complicated.

**A/N: So I am kind of lazy and did a quick edit so it's not perfect but I really, really wanted to update today. I want to thank you all for waiting, life is insane and I hope it was somewhat worth it. I am thankful for all my amazing readers and the patience you guys have with the story. I feel so bad for Shane, finally he admits he made a mistake, it took him long enough. All the feels for him are sad, and I hope we see more of him soon, his last tweet, well that was a little heart wrenching. Next chapter I might be posting a playlist I have for this story. I lot of the songs are actually Demi and Taylor Swift as a lot of them fit the relationship. Alright so I hope you all enjoy it, and I would love to hear comments, I hope to get another update up in December, Thank you all again, please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	18. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 18: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**

It is the second week of March and so far it has been really good. The first day of March we all just hung out having fun around Phoenix, our second day off. We don't get many days off let alone 2 in a row so it was a very nice, very much needed rest period. We had a few days off in March but no 2 days in a row, making it through March would be a bigger feat then February. I was happy I saw the first month over with Evan, it was amazing, the whole night was. I let the tweet go and just had an amazing night. We didn't sleep together, well sexually, we weren't ready but maybe one day we would be, if not by the end of this tour maybe during or after the European leg, which I was already excited for even though we weren't have through this one yet.

I am currently in the girl's dressing room playing on my phone. Demi would be doing sound check soon but first we had decided to make another fun video. We would be doing just a single take with my camera, with no editing. They were more candid and more fun with that. Some of the crew said they would help with the camera and we were all doing it on stage, Demy, the dancers, her band and we even asked All-star Weekend and Big Time Rush to join us. I was pretty sure James would, he really did love his looks and would do anything to be on camera, me and him got along when we hung out, he was hilarious and apparently so was I, we always had fun. Making friends on tour was a lot easier than I had originally though it was going to be, thankfully.

We never got dressed in our costumes for sound check, us dancers sometimes just danced to warm up. We didn't have to with Demi but it was more fun that way. We were all in sweats and Demi was too for this sound check. We were doing it on stage before she sang so we would all look like we were just bunch of people, pretty much at a slumber party mouthing words, singing badly and dancing, to one of the most annoying songs ever. I have grown to like it, it is really catchy and that is never ever are we getting back together by Taylor Swift, who I really like and Demi does too, she is secretly a country fan, which works perfectly, another thing we have in common.

"Mitchie you ready?" I heard and looked up to see Demi standing at the door.

"Yeah coming" I said sticking my phone back in my bag and joining my best friend heading up to stage. I had just wanted a few moments alone. Barely any of us got that, mostly when I was in the shower or the bathroom at the hotel and still that was not enough, so I liked sneaking away for a few minutes, just to breath but I was excited now.

We all got on stage and one of the crew was playing the music on the speakers through the stadium, the whole stadium would be able to hear the song, not that I cared it was still fun and it was the easiest song to sing along to while being stupid. We were all on stage a crew member with my camera and when they music started we all started dancing and singing along, although we probably tortured the song, either way I was having too much fun with Evan and Demi and everyone else being completely retarded. There was a lot of close up shots of different people and some far away but it was fun. We had the 3 and some odd amount of seconds to do it. Then I was uploading it onto my laptop and you tube when I had the change, either before or after the concert. I knew the girls would enjoy watching it, we did a few of these in our time and they had been our best videos, the ones we had the most fun making, well maybe other than Sparks Fly, but there was a different reason for that.

We all finished and them Demi needed to do sound check. I didn't feel like dancing right now on sound check. I felt pretty good and loose and would maybe steal away for a couple more minutes. I gave Evan a quick kiss then asked Demi if I could hide in her dressing room for a few and she accepted. I loved her and she loved me, we were truly best friends and everyone knew it, there were always pictures of us going out for dinner some nights and shopping on days off, even pictures of us on stage when we were near each other, we were almost Celebrity best friends, yet I wasn't a celebrity but we didn't care, we were just having fun, people could say what they wanted, we never let it bother us or our friendship. The real people, who knew us, our friends and ourselves were what mattered, Next week we had a day off and we were in Florida were a dance studio was reserved and we were doing some of the fix a heart video, I was very excited about. They were black out the mirror so it would be a simple black room with a dim light and we would be in white doing the dance. Mitchie was doing some of the moves which would be taking in still frame. Some would be of just me and then some of just Demi signing it. We had a chance to make suggestion and ideas to the director and it was all approved so most of it was ready, we just had to start filming it now.

I went into Demi's dressing the room and laying down on the couch relaxing. The crew member gave me back my camera and I opened it up watching the film, the music loud and clear as well as some of our singing. I couldn't help but laugh at it. It was ridiculous, just what we wanted. I would have to transfer it onto my laptop and put it on youtube and tweet it so my friends would see it. I knew they would enjoy it. That was the worst part about tour I missed my friends like no words to describe. The girls were in love with Julliard and they said the courses got harder but it was pushing them to be better, to be like me, and that almost made me cry from happiness and I was so happy there were proud of me. They were happy I was on tour doing this, they missed me but they knew that it was good for me, it was also helping with some other issues I had dealt with, trying not to on tour, but he was always there some way or the other.

I took out my phone and went on twitter it was nearing 5:00 and it was so nice being back on the same time zone as them. I was scrolling my news feed when I saw tweets from the girls wishing Bryan Josh and even Shane good luck. The big game was tonight, I had totally forgot about that, they had been working harder for this for weeks. Apparently it had been hell form some tweets Bryan had posted the last few weeks. I quickly went to a new tweet and sent a tweet.

_Good luck UCLA and the former ANAHEIM ARMADILLO's! [a]BryantheBeast [a]JoshuaAndrew [a]Shanegray_

Just because we weren't exactly friends didn't mean I couldn't wish him could like, Josh wasn't as much of a brother to me as we had broken up but I always knew I could count on Bryan and well Mandy was like a sister so I would always cheer for Josh as well. I got of twitter but it never just felt the same. I knew the game didn't start until 7 or so, I opened my phone pressed the speed dial button, one I would love to press more and waiting as the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I heard the voice of my brother the biggest smile playing on my face.

"Hey brother, how you doing"

"Oh my god Mitchie, how are you?" He said and I let out a laugh.

"Good, thought I would call and make sure your nerves are in check, we need the beast on that field tonight."

"Twitter is a great communication tool" He said with a laugh "Don't worry he will be on that field, getting ready to head out soon, glad you called it's been a while, none of us have heard a lot from you other than twitter…" I though he was about to say something so I finished it for him.

"And Valentines' day"

"Valentine's Day?" He asked really confused and then that when I realised Shane liked his privacy, he probably didn't tell his friends cause they would tell him it was a bad idea, they would've tried to stop him and also Shane probably didn't need everyone knowing about our phone call, I knew it had been hard on him I heard it in his voice, it wasn't easy for me either.

I let out a sigh "He probably didn't say anything, or want you guys to know, so don't say you know. He sent me this big bouquet of roses, like he was fighting, which he had no right to do but yeah I called and we talked, we haven't talked since, we probably won't it was rough, but that was really the last contact I had over the phone with any of you. The time zones are hard with phone call, and it's hard talking to the girls when I just miss them so much."

"Wow, okay I will say nothing. Yeah I could see how that would be hard, oh Mitchie listen I want to do this really big surprise for Amy, but I don't have time to exactly explain right now, but do you think you could get me ticket for the New York show?" He asked and I was surprised.

"Yeah, but now you made me want to know what it is even more." I said and he laughed.

"I will need your help and maybe even Demi's if you can swing it. Can I call you tomorrow around 10 and let you know, you will freak out and I have to go soon, the guys are all back and I don't want everyone to know, but I knew I need to tell you and ask for help."

"I will do absolutely everything to help how I can and you can consider a ticket yours, I'll get it so it's with the girls, I won't tell them you're going, you can do that and such but can I have a hint."

"Just want to add another chapter to my love story with Amy that's all" He said and a smile came onto my face, that could mean a few things, but the best idea came to my mind.

"I will let my wander to love story thought" I said with a giggle.

"I probably said too much, I know exactly where your mind goes, and you probably aren't wrong. I have to go sis, but I will call you tomorrow" He said and I smiled.

"Definitely, and that is amazing so proud. Good luck Bryan bring the beast, can't wait to hear all about it."

"Love you sis"

"Love you bro" I said as we hung up my mind wandering as I kick my legs in excitement a little. It would be amazing if it was what I was thinking. April was already better, I would be seeing my brother, that I had not anticipated but it was amazing to know I would see him, another one of my best friends, a brother that he brought to me.

I was excited as clothes were being thrown everywhere, empty water bottles scattered across the floor as all us dancers changed into our dresses and converse for the encore. It was an amazing crowd and it had been so much fun. I think talking to Bryan made it better too I had really missed him, and I likes making him and the rest of my friends proud of me, I know no matter what they would be but talking to him pushed me a little further. I was really hoping their game was going well, I didn't know what exactly was so huge about it. I would have to ask him that in the morning.

We were all smiles as we started the encore. I was having so much fun, my signature smile playing on my lips moving my body to the music. I knew this is what I was born to do and couldn't imagine better people to be doing so with. I loved La La Land and I was just so in the mood tonight, I was pushing myself to do my best and I smiled sharing each move with Evan, I knew we matched each other well with our moves and the size of our bodies, we would fit so well together when we got there, that I knew.

We were finally done and we all got off stage as Demi said goodnight. I was just so full of happiness and adrenaline tonight was going to be a long one, but in a good way, there was no way I would be going to sleep relatively early at all.

"Babe you were on fire tonight" Evan said as we were walking towards the rooms as he hugged me and I hugged back "I had to try and match you"

"I was and you can keep up, you had no problem."

"True, but I haven't seen you that, wow"

"I will take that as a compliment" I said laughing, I knew he was trying to say it was probably my best night on stage, but I was so comfortable on it now, I probably would forever be. "I think talking to my brother helped today" I said smiling and he nodded hugging me kissing my cheek.

He knew I was friends with Bryan, that we were practically brother and sister and he had no problem with that. They had met each other and didn't mind each other but I knew Bryan would also prefer Shane, which I knew was a 100 percent fair I was just happy Bryant supported my choices as much as he could.

It's about 12:30 when Demi and I flop onto the couches in the front room on the bus relaxing. I had my laptop open and I was putting up the video as she had hers on as well. We would probably go on twitter for a while we always did after concerts, usually tweeting some back stage pictures we took and saying how the crowd was insane. Well Demi always did that and thanked the fans, which was amazing she always did that. Many artists did and I love how so many truly appreciate their fan. That is more and more every day and what all celebrities should do.

I logged onto you tube and uploaded the video as me and Demi watched it again, practically laughing our asses off. It was all improvised and totally only one take. We looked beyond ridiculous but you could tell we were having fun. After that I signed onto twitter and I was going to tweet it right away when my whole news feed was all tweets about Shane that Shane and Bryan and Josh were all re-tweeting.

My eyes scanned them and it was all types of congratulatory tweets, but Shane was mentioned in all most all of them, obviously he had a very good game, that I was happy for but I wanted to know what was so amazing. I looked down a bit and saw a tweet.

_So proud to have [a]Shanegray a part of our UCLA team congratulations on the big win, read the article (here) about the amazing game and a UCLA proud moment._

I couldn't help but click on the article. It popped up and the first was a picture of Bryan, Josh, Shane and another of the guys all jumped up into each other, then they probably fell on their asses laughing, but clearly celebrating.

**FRESHAMN TO LOOKOUT FOR**

_Tonight UCLA baseball had a huge game against Texas State. It was big as the top baseball prospect, is a senior on the TSU team. He is an amazing second base player but he is known for the countless home runs he hits. For that he is known as Thunder Tim. There isn't much you can do but strike him out and that is hard on his worst days. It was the end of the 8__th__ inning when Anaheim pulled and 2 point and they were the first up to pitch. We were all surprised when Freshman Shane Gray was put up on the mound, which we found out was after Senior Jordan Matthews pulled his shoulder the last pitch in the eighth and was unable to properly throw._

_Shane looked ready and he had played a few games before but never once this big and only twice in the ninth inning, we were all holding our breath. The bases were loaded and they only needed 2 more to win as Thunder Tim took the bat. If there was a way that only 1 could get home we would win and not have to play the rest. There were already two out, UCLA need one more and we were all anxious. It was when the first two pitches weren't hit that the crowd was on the edge of our seats. There was a brief silence swept over the crowd you could hear the players breathing and we know Shane was taking a deep one finding his place. It was when the ball left his hand and the bat swinging, but all was hit was air. As the empire called strike the crowd erupted, to a deafening level the team all around their pitcher celebrating his amazing feat as he is the MVP on the team no doubt tonight. We congratulate Shane and the UCLA team, but we know one thing, Shane is in his first year and he is a freshman we need to look out for, the other teams know just what we have to throw there way and all we can say is bring it on, CONGRATUALTIONS SHANE._

The smile on my face was probably huge. I was really proud and happy for him and everyone else. Everything had been worth this, he was living his dream, and doing damn good too, I knew he could do it and I was happy that he proved it to himself tonight, we didn't need each other we needed our dreams and jus the knowledge that we helped each other get there, sad and happy times had all led to this for each other.

I was scrolling up when a UCLA NEWS link was posted, interview with Shane Gray and I couldn't help but to watch it. I plugged in it and watched it as a news reported came on Shane in the camera, he looked amazing all sweaty in his uniform that huge smile on his face.

"We are with Shane Gray as the crowd is still going insane, this has to feel amazing Shane"

"Definitely, we were all ready for this game. It was honor to just be in the same stadium, on the same field as Tim but I never thought I would be pitching against him."

"How was that, was it nerve wracking, the first inning you played and it was him that could bring it home, before you all got back on to bat?"

"Yeah I was honestly terrified as he stepped up to the bat. My friend once told me that no matter what wining doesn't matter and they wanted me to live my dream and that's all I was thinking about. Did what I could and it paid off, it was a honour just to pitch though."

"Well we thank whoever that friend is because UCLA truly knows the treasure we have on our team now. We saw you and Tim shake hands after the game what was that exchange."

"Sportsman like, he congratulated me and said that we should look out for each other in the pros and I definitely look forward to that"

"Well thank you for your time but we sure you want to go celebrate, congratulations Shane and we look forward to watching you play more"

"Thank you" He said and then ran off.

"This was UCLA NEWS thank you" then the video ended. I loved how happy he was, and I knew I was somewhat that friend but I didn't let it shake me I was too happy for him and my brothers. It was not my turn to send out some tweets.

_Congratulations to [a]UCLA for the amazing game and win tonight._

_So proud of my brothers [a]Bryanthebeat and [a]JoshuaAndrew on a fantastic game_

_Congratulations to the pitcher that brought him, so proud of you and happy you are living your dream, celebrate like there is no tomorrow, we know you like your parties [a]shanegray… live in the moment, always the moments._

I took a minute before I sent that, but I was hoping he would be okay with me congratulating him and that I was proud he was living his dream. I lightened it up a bit with parties but then remembered the moments. I wanted him to live in this moment as we have lived in so many before, it was almost a thing now. I then tweeted again.

_We are never ever getting back together [a]EvanDancerD [a]demilovato(video link)_

It was only a minute after when I looked at Demi laughing as she had quoted it.

_LIKE EVER! RT "[a]mitchietorres: we are never ever getting back together [a]EvanDancerD [a]Demilovato (video link)_

After a few more minutes we decided to watch movies. We laid out movies, junk food and nail polish on the coffee table, another girl's night, I took a picture tweeting it saying a girls night with Demi Lovato, we then put on movies and watched it eating candy well we also did out nights as the bus travelled to the next city.

It was now the next week and I loved looking out the window, the sun shining as we are now in sunshine state of Florida. Our first show was tonight, in Miami but I was more excited for Tomorrow as we would soon start filming Fix a Heart. Demi and I had been practicing a bit on stage before sound check and stuff. There were certain parts she wanted as we did tricks to be still framed in the video. I taught her the dance, almost all of it and she was actually a really good dancer, which I knew, but she could keep up almost perfectly with the technicality and I was really impressed, when I said that she just made a mock bow before we both laughed.

The closer we got to March being over, the closer we got to being in NYC. April 25th it was a Saturday and we were performing at Madison Square Garden, which was insane. The Friday before we were doing GMA and the girls were missing class to come see me there, I still couldn't believe I was going to be doing the interview type thing with Mitchie. That night I was spending it with the girls in the penthouse, there was a still a bed in my own room so we were going to have a night with all of us and well Alex.

The best part though was that Saturday Bryan was coming to New York and was surprising Amy that night at the concert. I was beyond excited when he told me, I think I was screaming and squealing so loud Demi was concerned until I told her. I needed her help and I was so happy that she was able to help out with what he wanted to do. I was just so excited. Every day we got closer to being done this leg of tour, and as much as I was in love with travelling I was happy that in May I would be able to spend some time with my girls as they would be back in Anaheim or LA and see Mandy's baby before I set off for Europe. I was hoping to maybe see my parents but I didn't care, I haven't talked to them since Christmas, and so far it wasn't bothering me, I also knew that if I need to talk Anna was only a phone call away.

It was now about 6 am on our day of and Demi and I were just heading towards the studio to do fix a heart. They wanted most of the video shot today if possible. In a few days Demi was doing a radio video when it was getting released and it would be nice to have the video done, so it was definitely ready for GMA and wasn't in any sort of rush.

I was a little shaky today getting ready for this dance. It was hard to tap into the emotions I used when I first danced this song, which showed so powerful on camera, which I wanted to show. My body shook a little bit as I took a deep breath. It had been the most painful moment I've had and it hurt to remember them but I wanted it to come out in the dance, like before.

It had been a while and a lot of thing has happened since then and I am a lot better but that moment, that dance would always be a struggle to portray, I had ended up in the hospital and it was one of the scariest, hardest things I have done, the only reason I got through was my support system and I would never be able to thank them enough for that.

"You ready Mitch?" I heard Demi asked and I nodded my head as we got out of the car and headed into the studio. There were a few pap there to get pictures of Demi, I was almost used to it now as I went out with her a lot, we were best friends after all.

We walked in and the studio was blacked out and the hardwood was black it was giving it a black stage type look. It was neat to see one all blacked out actually. I was going to be dancing fully first to get that shot. I would probably have to do it a few times but that's what they wanted to start with.

I took a deep breath and my position as the spot light turned on. It was very dim to give it an eerie look to the whole thing but I was guessing that was the point. I was getting through it, keep my emotions in _check until they came crashing down. _

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down_

_You can fix what's been broken_

_Please don't get my hopes up_

_No, No_

_Baby tell me how could you be so cruel_

_It's like your pouring salt on my cuts._

I froze well the pause and I was about to spin out of it when I lost it my body was starting to heave the emotions flooding my system. This was Shane, this was why I was here and it was overwhelming. I could do nothing as I stood there.

"I need a minute" I said choking out and didn't even wait before I ran for the door stepping into the hall way cold air hitting me as I slid down the wall letting my hands cover my face. I had no felt that strong about that song in so long and it just struck me full force.

It was a few minutes later when I was more calm that I felt Demi's presence beside me as she said down. "Hey"

"Sorry" I said running my fingers under my eyes drying up the left over tears "Got a little much" I confirmed and she nodded.

"Nothing to be sorry Mitchie, I completely understand, that is the reason your performance of this song is so touching so, that's why it's so good, that raw emotion is not faked." She said wrapping her one arm around my shoulder in a one harmed hug and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks." I said taking a few breaths. I knew I could do this. I wanted to do this, not just for Demi but for myself.

"You up for it, we might need a few more tries?" She asked and I nodded.

"Let's do it" I said as I grabbed her hand as she helped me up and we made it back into the studio as I got into starting position again and the filming was back in progress as we started again.

It was about 6:00 pm when they called it a wraps. We had grabbed a quick lunch but we had been at it none-stop and I was thankful it was our day off. There was no way I would be able to do a concert after that day. There were a few shots when it worked when I had tears and we knew that this video would turn out flawless. We danced about 95% of the time. All that was left for Demi to do some of her singing shots but it would be easy enough to get a blacked-out space for that. All in all I was very excited to see what the end product was and most of all I was in a music video I made with my friend and we actually got paid to do so, it was almost surreal but I would love to do it again, it was definitely fun, hard at first but fun all the same.

It was the 29th of March when Demi did her radio show and the day I also got a huge surprise that I was very excited about. It wasn't happening until New York, but I had never even thought it would be possible, being a celebrity with a status such as Demi's and the connections definitely had some perk.

We were on our bus heading to the next city after her radio show. Tt was only a 2 hour drive so we had time. We were just hanging out and we were talking about the New York show and how I was all excited for Bryan's surprise it was romantic and amazing in the same, and I was so happy for him and for Amy, they both deserved it, more than any couple really that I had known. Especially being in between me and Shane they deserved the happiness that night would bring.

We were using the song Love Story, which was perfect and we all loves Taylor Swift, so it was fine, Demi was going to sing it and then at the main it would stop and Bryan would say what he had to say but what I didn't know was what Demi had planned.

She told me than that Taylor Swift would actually be in New York anyway and that she would gladly be a special guest on stage with Demi. Taylor swift would be singing love story for Bryan's surprise and I was beyond excited. I also really wanted to meet her, I used a lot of her songs lately with the whole thing, Demi and her albums pretty much summed up the whole Shane situation. They would do a few songs together and I would get to dance to some of them as well. It was amazing, I was beyond excited and I couldn't not wait until I told Bryan, he would absolutely freak, that night was in no way going to get better now. March was over in less than 24 hours, I survived the second month and everything was falling into place for Bryan and Amy, we have just over a month left and I was living my dream with an amazing group of people, one of my closest friends and my boyfriend nothing could get better than this.

**A/N: Well hello again, it has been so long! Well not really, I actually can't believe I am updating already. I was in such a fighting for him mood it was not even funny, I worked on it all the spare time I could. Oh an also this coudl get better if Shane was involved just sayin'.I am really excited for the April chapter, GMA, the concert, Bryan's surprise and there is another surprise in New York, haven't decide if it's good or bad, but a few people will not be expecting this. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a filler but I wanted to write it. The whole congratulations Shane was something I had been planning for a while, they are both working on their dreams, although I rather it be together but only time can tell. I like this chapter and it was fun to write. I am not done the playlist yet, I have started it, but I did not plan this to be done already. Anyways next chapter I should be posting it as well. Let me know what you think, any idea on the surprise? Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	19. GMA

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 19: GMA**

It was April 23rd and I have not sat still for the last week. In a few hours Demi was taking the stage in New Jersey and then we would be back on the bus making our way to New York, to where I was surprising my girls, even in the early hours of the morning by spending the night in our penthouse. They would probably be all asleep, and I could possibly scare the shit out of them but I still knew all the key codes and honestly to sleep in a bed that I had claimed mine would feel so nice. I loved sharing a bus with Demi and the beds were comfortable, but I would be able to sprawl out, which I couldn't on a twin bed. Most of all though I was just excited to see my girls. We were then all heading over to the studios of GMA where they would be in the live audience watching me do my interview with Demi live. I could still not believe I was doing that. The video with premiering on the show, which Demi and I watched last night and I was blown away it, had turned out amazing and we all hoped America would think so to. They definitely approved the song as it had been number 1 for a straight week on iTunes and I was really happy for Demi but just kept thanking me because I helped made it happen, I just kept denying it, I was thankful I helped with her choosing as a single though, and making the video. I didn't listen to the song much it just hurt too much but I did every once in a while. It reminded me of the hard times that I have pushed through and survived to make it and to be on GMA, the video, I was in with my choreography premiering. If you couldn't tell, I am excited and still just can't believe it. If anyone told me in September that I would be touring with my Demi Lovato who became my best friend and be going on GMA with her I would've laughed in your face, it was that unbelievable and I wouldn't change it for anything.

Soon the door to Demi's dressing home was opened and I smile seeing her come in from sound check sipping water and falling onto the couch beside me. "Hey" I said smiling playing on my phone mindlessly like I had been for the last hour or so.

"Hey, you look so enthralled" She said and I laughed

"Just thinking about everything really and excited to see my girls tonight, I have really missed them, it's the hardest part about being on tour, but I am glad one of my best friends is right her beside me" I said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah the first time I toured, I had friends with me with the other bands and such but I really missed my friends and my family. It's hard but every time you see them you truly treasure the moments. They are proud of you for what you do and they are always there, even if not in the physical form." She said and I nodded.

"Definitely and I am going to treasure my moments with them. I am truly really excited for the show though with Taylor and dancing to a few of her songs and then Bryan's surprise, I am so happy for that and cannot wait." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a question, I haven't mentioned it to Taylor yet, I wanted to talk to you first?" She said and I was curious.

"Sure what is it?"

"Alright well you know how I have seen a lot of your music videos. Well one of the songs we are singing is Sparks Fly and I was thinking that maybe if it was okay with you, and everyone else in the video that we would play it in the background, but I know it is a little hard because of Shane in it, that why I wanted to ask you first." She said and that brought a smile on my face, I remembered filming that, it had been amazing and I would never forget it, one of the best moments, with no only my friends but Shane, that song, the moments, the rain reminded me of who I was back those months ago and I liked it, it was good memories like that that didn't make me sad about a certain raven-haired boy. I would have to check but that would be amazing if it was played on the backdrop.

"That would be amazing. I will definitely have to ask though. I am sure the girls, Alex and Bryan will be fine with it but I will have to check with Shane, I don't know how he would feel. He might not care but just in case." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah I understand. We just have to know by Saturday morning" She said and I nodded happily.

"I will let you know, I doubt there will be a problem though."

"Alright, well we should start getting ready for tonight, and we are going to have a short one before GMA so let's get to work" She said and we stood up and I started doing my make-up with her before I had to head and get dressed before going on stage. I was even more excited, just because of everything and how amazing I felt. It was such a change from thanksgiving and Christmas time but I could never be more thankful for what I have now.

After we were done our make-up I made my way to the dressing room to get dressed as Demi had to finish getting dressed then hooked-up back stage as All-star weekend took the stage and we weren't on that much later. I walked back stage dressed before the others and sat down against the wall listening to the music tapping my foot along it. I really likes All-star weekend it was fun, I did enjoy Big Time Rush more though, and was usually backstage dancing along as they performed before we did the pre-show ritual well the stage was getting set up.

"Hey M" I heard and looked up to see James with his glasses framing his face and smiled.

"Hey J, what's up, showing off the lenses today?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, my contacts where bothering me, why you sitting here all by your lonesome?" He asked sitting down beside me. I loved James Maslow he was so nice and when all of us hung out I talked to him a lot. We had the same type of attitude and humor so it worked. We were both very sarcastic in ways.

"Just felt like it. The other girls are still getting ready and I just wanted to relax for a few minutes. I don't know how all of you do it so easily, no space to yourself, I am so used to it, it's hard being constantly with someone, although I love you guys but still" I said sighing and he wrapped his one arm around my shoulder and I leant my on his. I felt so comfortable with him and if I wasn't with Evan I could very much see James as someone I would've possibly liked.

"I think we just got used to it as we are together a lot of time when we film as well, it is not much different for us. The privacy almost feels weird for us, but I understand where it would be different when you are used to the privacy." He said smiling and I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, it might get easier as time goes on, still hard adjusting, lately change has been something that has been more than difficult for me" I said with a sad smile and he pulled me close in a one arm hug.

"You will get used to it Mitchie, it just takes time. Change is hard for everyone at one point or another" He said and now I smiled.

"Yeah thanks James"

"Now smile, you are going to do an amazing job as per usual since we are so avid about watching you dance, got to say Evan is a lucky man. Also you are going to be on GMA that is an amazing feeling." He said shooting me a wink and I hit him.

"I don't need anyone else hitting on me, thank you very much, although got to say that one move you do" I said teasing him with a wink in his direction. "And honestly as excited I am for New York and such I am terrified for GMA. I never do interviews, especially where millions of people can see it, I can dance that's fine but talking is a whole other thing."

"Honestly Mitch we always get nervous doing things like that for the first time. The best advice I ever got was just imagine you are talking to your best friends and in your case do that since they will be in the audience, tell them about the experience as such just with less detail and you will do fine." He said and I looked at him smiling.

"That might work thank you, now go get ready so I can watch you dance" I said as he laughed standing up and then helped me up.

"I will talk to you later good luck tonight" He said giving me a quick hug "Thought I should do that before I was all sweaty" He laughed then walked off towards where the rest of the guys were. I stayed leaning against the wall for a few minutes as BTR when on and I watched on the TV backstage for their first song before joining everyone as we started a pre-show ritual with Demi and her band.

I felt better after talking with James and knew that the advice might just actually work and I would thank him for that later. After the pre-show ritual we all made our way onto stage and the energy is Jersey was amazing and had so much fun putting, once again, all I had into it. I don't know why I was getting all the energy or the need to keep pushing myself, but no matter what there was always a way to feel better, and for me that is the way I did that, to just keep pushing harder, each and every night on stage.

After the concert it was about 1:00 when we were pulling into the hotel of New York although I was not staying there, tonight I was going to the penthouse and Evan was coming with me, my girls needed to meet him. I was excited as we left the bus and I gave Demi a hug Evan approaching me ready to go.

We walked two blocks down to this pizza place I really liked and we picked up two before hailing a cab and I gave them the address to the penthouse. We arrived and we quietly went upstairs and I let us in, I still had my key and the pass code was still the same. We put the pizza on the counter and I Evan telling him I would be a minute. I took off my shoes and quietly made way up the glass staircase not wanting to make noise.

I decided that I would go wake up Amy. She wouldn't have a guy in her bed but Kenzie of course would and knowing Laura, if she was here, James would be with her too, apparently things with that have been becoming quite serious and I was happy for her. I quietly opened the door to Amy's room, there was slight light shining into her room from street light outside I walked to the side of her bed.

"Hey you" I shouted jumping on her bed and she shot up with a loud yelp. "Sorry I scared you" I said and she looked at me rubbing her eyes.

"Bitch!" She said before flinging her arms around me.

"You know it" I said smiling hugging back

"Amy are you okay?" I heard before I turned and saw Kenzie and Alex come in.

"Hey guys" I said and soon Kenzie was hugging me too.

We all got off the bed and I greeted. Amy and Kenzie went to Laura's room when Alex asked me something. "Mitchie do you think we could get an extra ticket for tomorrow?" Of course I was going to say yes but I was curious.

"Yeah of course, you for?"

"Shawn was open you wouldn't mind if he came" He asked and I smiled, Shawn had been really nice and when we were really good friends we had gotten along.

"Yeah sure I will make sure it's there with your other tickets when you pick them up tomorrow" I said smiling when another set of arms wrapped around me. "Hey Lau" I said smiling and she smiled.

"Missed you" She said and I smiled.

"I missed you all too, now if James is here wake him up because I got pizza" I said and as she dashed into her room we all ran downstairs. "Oh guys!" I said as they stopped and I walked over to Evan. "This is Evan, Evan this is Kenzie, Amy, Alex and Laura and James will be down in a minute"

"Nice to meet you all, heard all about you" Evan said as they agreed and shook hands, but that was enough introduction as we all dug into pizza. I had not had New York Pizza in so long, I had forgot just how much I missed it, it was almost orgasmic good as I must've ate at least 3 or 4 pizza's before we all decide to go to bed. I had to be up at 6 to meet Demi and Leave the show didn't start until 8:30 so the girls had time but I had to be up earlier so we all went to bed. I had a brief flashback of Shane holding me in this bed when I got in with Evan but shook my head of it letting myself fall asleep, and into a decent sleep, for one of the only once since September when I first claimed this as my bed.

It was about 6:30 when I stepped out of the shower and dried off getting dressed into what I was wearing on the show. Evan was on his phone while lying on my bed. He had already changed, he had showered last night on the bus as he knew he would be busy, I was thankful for that. I finished my make –up let my hair down out of the towel leaving in damp, the dampness holding the waves in place. I slipped on my strapped blue dress that went to my knees, my black leather crop jacket and my black pumps, I was ready to leave 6:55 and I was really excited.

Evan and I made our way back to the hotel in a cab and then joined Demi and got into the SUV that was taken us there. Evan was coming with us and was going to see with my friends in the audience cheering me on. I was nervous but with my best friends and my boyfriend there I knew I would be okay. I got a text message wishing me luck from James and saying to talk just like I am talking to my best friends. I sent back thanks and told him to watch with a smiley face. I was happy other than GMA we had the day off. I would enjoy it with everyone while I could.

I was back stage with Demi and we both had mic's on. She was going out first and talking about the single for a bit and then I was coming out and they were premiering the video than some more questions. I was nervous when it started and I squeezed Demi's hand as she smiled at me and then made her way out to the couches with a smile hugging the host as there was cheers from the crowd.

"Hi and welcome Demi we are so happy to have you here with us today" the interview Michelle said.

"No thank you, I am so happy to be here and in New York and to do the concert." She said smiling.

"Yes and I am sure all of us who have tickets are beyond excited. The tour has been getting lots of news, saying one of the best of the season, and we all can't wait for you to light that stage on fire tomorrow."

"Honestly I can't wait either" Demi said with a laugh and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I'm sure you can't. Now we all know your single came out almost a month ago, a whole week on number one on iTunes and now you are here to release a single. Now we heard on the radio that this wasn't one you were going to originally release with a video, what changed."

"Well that is a bit of a long story. I got a new dancer on my team this year, which will be on stage with me tomorrow as she has every other night. She did this dance when she was in Julliard in October. She had actually left there to come on my tour. That dance was to fix a heart and it brought tears to my eyes, the emotion was shown throw not the song but her body the way she moved to it. She made this song more special to me."

"We heard that she is in the video as well as with you today?"

"She is, and she helped with the idea for the video and we both hope you will enjoy it and I hope the video will show just how special the dance is for the song, it's the reason it came to be"

"Alright, well before the video we will welcome your friend, everyone help me welcome Mitchie Torres" She spoke and I took a deep breath walking out giving a small wave to the crowd walking out shaking hands and sitting down beside Demi, I could do this.

"Welcome Mitchie"

"Thank you it is amazing, never thought I would be on GMA to be honest" I said with small nervous laugh as everyone laughed a little Michelle kept a smile on her face.

"Well we are happy to have you. We heard as well as first tour, as you were at school how was it doing your first video?"

"It was amazing, I am just so thankful for this opportunity. It is hard to believe that one sang led to all this but I wouldn't have wanted anything different. I am so thankful for Demi and everything."

"Alright well we are going to watch the video and then ask some questions so without more, here is the premiere, of Demi Lovato's Fix a Heart video." She said and the show went commercial as we all turned our heads to the big screen behind us as all of us heard the music and watched the music my breath catching a little squeezing Demi's arm for reassurance as she smiled at me. I had seen the video before but now, on a huge screen my breath was catching.

I couldn't help but wipe away a tear that slipped down my cheek. It was emotional and just remembering the emotions that brought that tour in me, the way my tears shone with tears in some shots how we looked doing moves together, I was speechless as it ended and there was applause. I turned to the audience and saw Bryan just shown the girls, OH MY GOD HE WAS HERE! If possible my smile got bigger, my brother was here.

"That was absolutely breathtaking" Michelle as it finished and she looked towards us. "Mitchie you should be really proud of that" She said and I nodded.

"Yeah I mean we saw the cuts but that was incredible, I didn't think it would be that powerful."

"I think the dance definitely helped, you choreographed it?"

"I did, I needed to do a dance about something really important that we choreographed at school at that was what I did."

"The emotions, like Demi said are showed not told and that is incredible. We saw you were a little emotional could you tell us why?"

"This dance was really a spur of the moment type thing. I had another one planned but something happened. I didn't feel that dance so I got to work on this. I used all that I was feeling, in within 12 hours to get that dance. It was hard but the work and emotions paid off."

"So it is a really emotional song for you, you were broken hearted, or just sad emotions."

"Honestly broken hearted probably sums it up. I was hurt but someone I loved dearly, but I will forever thank them for it brining me here."

"Well I think we all thank them as well, as hard as it was this is amazing and we are proud of Demi for taking you on tour and exposing your amazing art to all of us. One last thing about the video that part when it says it's like pouring salt on my cuts and just before the pause on the word cuts both you head turns and a tear slips down both of your cheeks, which is one of the most powerful moments of the song, it shows so much emotion. There are also sadness and tears shining in some other shots, are those real tears or were those created for the moment its self?"

"They were real, I had to actually check my emotions a bit so we could do it in a pretty way, not a hysterical crying moment" I said with a small laugh.

"Mine were as well I had to type into some hurtful memories but we got it."

"How were you able to get into the emotions Mitchie was it just hearing the song?"

"When I dance it is all based on an emotion, I tap into it and as I said I had to take a minute, But I tapped into what I had felt and controlled it enough. Once there is a certain emotion into the dance if I don't bring myself back to that place, even if it brings the tears or even screams sometimes, it just wouldn't be the same."

"Well it is definitely amazing, and we hope to see more of your dances on the screen. Now off stage and even on stage you two seem to be around each other a lot and have a lot of fun, so you two are friends."

"You could say that" I said trying not to laugh.

"Mitchie is ultimately insane. I am too though so we make the perfect pair. We are insane together and we are constantly laughing. Other people probably think we are utterly ridiculous but that is always fun. I always have had friends on tour but now I can honestly say I am touring with one of my best friends and I wouldn't change it.

"We have become great friends, and I know even after this tour and the Europe leg we will be friends for many years to come, I don't know how I would've got through this first few months, but I did and I thank Demi for that, it's hard being away from all my loved ones but I know they are proud of me and I will treasure every minute I get with them" I said smiling looking over at my friends my smile getting bigger when I see Bryan wave.

"Well that is fantastic. Now Mitchie we heard some of your friends are here, and it became more apparent when a good looking male just waved at you, your smile getting bigger, is there something we should know" Michelle asked and I had to control myself to not burst out laughing but instead almost giggled.

"Oh him? I love him but not in the romantic sense. He is practically my brother. I didn't think he would get here till tonight as he was in Los Angeles as off last night." I said smiling, I was happy Bryan was here early and at the show to support me, that meant a lot, he had been with me for a lot and we had known each other for just less than a year.

"Well that is very sweet of him. So you two seem to have a lot of fun together, there are a few videos that have been posted and multiple pictures posted daily?"

"Well tour is to be fun. We both like taking pictures and are almost camera hogs. Everyone else would post pictures with their friends stupid or not on twitter so we do it. Some are stupid and absolutely ridiculous but that is the best part. It shows my fans a fun part of me I find." Demi says

"Twitter is a great communication tool with my friends who aren't with me and all in different places so they can also share my experience on tour through the tweets and pictures" I said happily as if I was talking to a friend of mine, I would definitely have to thank James for that advice later.

"Alright well we are running out of time but Demi we know you have lots of tattoos and has you said you sometimes used to get them done with friends, when you bored have you two done that?"

"Actually no we haven't. It is hard as we are on the bus. However together it is rare we are ever bored, we always come up with something to do, and I think us being so similar helps with that"

"Well that is good, now Mitchie do you have any tattoos or would get any?"

"I actually currently have 4."

"What are they off if you don't mind sharing?" Michelle asked

"I have the saying soul meets soul on lover's lips. It's a saying I have always loved so that was the first one I got on my hip. The second I got was on my foot and it says dance like no one's watching, which is a motto for most dancers, it's about the passion. The second one is CSPA '11. It is the year me and actually my friends here graduating from the California School of Performing arts in Anaheim, we all have on our ankles. Then my final one which probably means that most to me is my recent one on my wrist. It is the word unbroken weaved through broken glass" I sad showing here and the camera got a shot of it."

"That one on your wrist is absolutely gorgeous, the broken glass yet the unbroken, isn't it a bit ironic?"

"It is, but no matter if you are broken, maybe you seem broken but in a way you can still remain unbroken and that is kind of symbolic to me"

"Any reason particular?" She asked and I knew it would end until it was said. Talk to a friend but with less details, James said… I could do that.

"Just important to myself and a very dear friend of mine that is all" I said smiling and Michelle nodded. I was not bringing up Shane and the whole reason, especially with Fix a Heart, I would let it slip that he inspired that because unbroken would just be even more ironic that it was originally, all though I was happy he brought that word to my attaching, because truly I did feel unbroken.

"Alright well that is all the time for today, we want to thank Demi Lovato and Mitchie Torres for joining us and we are going to leave you once again with the video fix a heart." She mentioned than it went to commercial and we shook hands and went to get off stage. I didn't though I headed straight for the audience jumping into Bryan's arms who laughed catching me. I must've hugged him for almost a minute before we pulled away from the embrace.

"Bryan, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" he said and I rolled my eyes laughing as all our friends, or who was here and Evan were gathered around us. "I would not miss my sister's first show, plus I was coming anyway though I would come early, spend some extra time with my favorite ladies." He said and I smiled.

"Well I am very happy you are here. Oh before I forget, Bryan this is Evan, Evan, this is Bryan" I said and they shook hands. I had been surprised they never before considering Bryan was like one of Shane's brothers but I didn't think anything of it. I knew either way they would try to get along for my sake, although I knew Bryan would always before Shane more, which was fair and well I could understand in ways, Evan was a bit different, and I knew that, but still liked him a lot and Shane was now out of the picture.

We all met back up with Demi and we all decided to spend the day out and about town and then I was heading back to the penthouse with the girls, Alex and Bryan and spending the night with them. Evan was going to hang out with some of the guys and let me spend time alone with my friend. I was really thank full for that, as I knew I would be treasuring the few hours I had with them today and tomorrow before heading to Madison Square Garden to get ready for the show.

**Shane's Point of View**

I didn't know what I was doing here. I didn't know why and I just had no idea why I actually got on that plane 5.5 hours ago. I definitely don't know why I had let Bryan talking into this. To come to a concert in New York, which my ex-girlfriend, who is now dating my cousin, who I am still hopelessly in love with, dances for? It was absolutely ridiculous but being the idiot and best friend of Bryan he talked me into it. Some part of me wished I could convince myself I just said yes so he would stop asking but I knew that wasn't the actual reason.

Part of me was hoping that this would be a good trip, that something, that I honestly want could come of it, that of course being Mitchie, it wasn't like I was fooling anyway back home, it was obvious. I stopped doing stuff that was romantic like she had asked, but I never stopped the romantic feelings that still consume me and actual push me in my sport. If nothing comes of my sport, like it came for her dancing, all this pain and suffering had been for nothing, and I could not let that happen. I was hoping for a miracle, maybe she wanted to be with me, maybe she asked Bryan to get him but he still didn't know, he was hopefully going to get answered he needed tonight.

It was 6:30 and was making my way to grab a taxi and head to Madison Square Garden. My plane was late arriving and the concert started in an hour, I was just happy that I would make there, at least before the real act started I could maybe get some answers from Bryan. He had texted me saying that a ticket was waiting for me at the box office with my name on it, so at least that was arranged, but I still didn't understand why I had to come see this concert at MSG in NY I had already seen it in LA and we all know how that turned out, not well, maybe it would be different, I was hoping so or I would not be the biggest fan of Bryan for a while.

It was 7:15 when the Taxi finally pulled up to MSG and I made my way to the office getting my ticket and heading inside. I found my section and made my way onto the floor getting my wrist bracelet so I could freely leave and come back, not that I really cared, I just wanted to know what was going on, and honestly a little part of me was excited, although wasn't sure if I should be.

I found the seats and said hi to the girls taking the seat on the other side of Bryan. Everyone but Alex and Bryan seemed surprised to see me? did they not thing I could come, he had been bugging me all week to agree before he left Thursday so he was here yesterday for her GMA interview, which I found on the internet and watched, realizing just how much I hurt her and loved her all in the same hour as I sat on my bed, I was an idiot, but I would have to live with the decisions I made, somehow.

Kenzie asked why I was here and before I could say anything the lights went down and I saw Bryan whispered to Amy as she whispered to the girls as the first band, All-star weekend came on. Again when they sang blame on September I would get chills, just how I did in LA, the song having started it all.

**A/N: Alright so here it is. I like this chapter for a few reasons but I am really excited for next chapter. I am too tired to edit it fully so I apologize for errors. I am sorry I didn't get the surprise in but I had other things I wanted in and well I figured you should know Shane is there before chapter, I think I few things might end up going down. She will come face-to-face with him, thought it was once again time for that. I wanted to do GMA and well I love James Maslow so I wanted him a bit in there and a friendship with him and Mitchie, maybe she had a little star crush on him ;) I like him better than Evan already but that's just me and oh have I missed Bryan. Anyway let me know what you think? Any idea on Bryan's surprise, what might happen with Shane and Mitchie? Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	20. It's A Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes

**Fighting For Him**

**Chapter 20: It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes**

I was beyond excited for the concert that was happening in a matter of moments as I was literally bouncing back stage with the rest of us. We had all gotten ready early and I don't know why but the energy was electric, more than usually and well there was no doubt why I was but it was just amazing. I met Taylor Swift when she had arrived earlier, she was still getting ready though, but I was excited that I would be dancing for some of her song including Sparks Fly and well Love Story and it was all about that, I was so happy they had agreed to do this for Bryan and well Amy would be shocked. Personally I would not be a huge fan of it but I know how she likes things huge and extravagant and Bryan knew that as well, this was going to be perfect.

Last night with the girls, Bryan and Alex was amazing. We all had so much fun it was amazing. The day was great as we all did some favorite things around New York and it was great they all got along with Demi as well as Evan, it was a lot easier that way. We were also happy no one was really following Demi or taking pictures. I had to admit it did get annoying when we just wanted to go shopping and such but as usual she had gotten used to it, and it was worth being best friends with her of course.

The night was just us and amazing. We ate pizza once again in the penthouse and watched movies and goofed around. I was the one talking a lot sharing my experiences and stories about tour on and off stage. The off stage ones were better and a lot of laughs always emerged from them. I loved tour but I have never been so happy to be around familiar faces in my life, the family I could always count on, it was the same as last year minus, Adam who I didn't care about. Many and Josh were expecting a baby any day so that was understandable, and the final, well that whole issue was complicated.

I had taken Bryan aside for a little brother/sister time but I had actually had to talk to him. I had talked to all the girls about it and they were fine with it but I had to make sure Bryan was and maybe if he could ask Shane. I wasn't going to offer up the sparks fly video without it being approved. Especially because of well obvious reasons, and the fact that it had been one of the best memories with Shane, and even though he wasn't going to be here I had to make sure it was okay. There was no way I would be able to ask him that though.

Bryan was instantly okay with it, which I was sure would happen but he said that he would call and ask. I didn't know what would come of it but I left for a minute so he could talk to Shane alone. I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to be there, it might upset me, although I really know it shouldn't.

It was about 10 minutes later when I walked back in and he was sitting on my bed and ran his hands through his hair. I was sure that conversation didn't too well so before asking right away I walked over and sat beside him squeezing his hand. That conversation had been a bit awakrd.

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah, it's just hard talking to him, he isn't always so reasonable with certain uh... subjects"_

"_Understandable" I said nodding slightly "So that is a no then?"_

"_No, it's fine Mitchie you can use the video."_

"_Really, he was fine with it" I asked and Bryan took a deep breath._

"_As only he could be"_

"_Alright thanks Bro" I said_

We had then joined the other and continued our night. Well after I told Demi it was a go and that she would contact who she had to so it would be ready for tonight. We were now all watching Big Time Rush do there sat. It was the last week of tour that started, 5 shows left in 7 days. On the song Time of Our Life that they sang every night they had created a video of pictures with everyone who was on tour and it was playing on the screen as they sang it. I couldn't help but laugh as I was in a few of them. My favorite was the one with only James and Me. We had been hanging out on their bus one night. We were having a video game war. This picture was us both in sweat pants are hair kind of messed up as we were tired. We both had out glasses on and we both and serious faces as we had XBOX remotes in our hands. It was hilarious but I have loved that night it was so much fun, I was the only girl that had agreed to go against them and when it was only 2 of us playing instead of four it was a lot more fun, just because of the friendship we had.

Finally it was time for us to go on stage after we did our ritual. The lights were dark and with one quick hug from Demi all us dancers slowly went up on stage and took our spot. I was very excited for this. My body was electric, music filling my should as it started and she started rising from the floor, scream echoing throughout the crowd and I was happy knowing my best friends, brother and apparently Shawn was there, a few voices in the thousands.

I was dancing and smiled when I caught my friends faces scanning across them and when my eyes landed on that so familiar face a fumbled a bit on my feet but quickly recovered. Shane was here, what the fuck was doing here? Why would he come all the way to New York? He wasn't going to do something stupid right? He promised he would stoop, panic was flooding my body but I kept as calm as I good and continued dancing focusing on my moves and not the brown orbs that I had once wished would be watching me constantly, and now that he was, I didn't think I liked it.

When we were all back stage getting changed my hand was typing on my phone as I was changing with one hand quite skillfully if I do say so.

_WTF? Shane?_

I sent to Amy but it was one a second later when it was Bryan who sent a text back.

_Sis, I am sorry I did this behind your back, Shawn didn't want to come but I need my brother here for what I am going to do. He doesn't know either, please forgive me?_

How could I be mad at Bryan? If I was him I would probably want my brother to be there too, after all it was a really big way.

_Its fine Bro I understand, see you later, good luck 3_

I tossed my phone in my bag just as everyone else left and ran out ready to continue on. I would be okay, I was with Evan I just needed to take a deep breath and know why he was here for Bryan. That only thing that shook me a bit was he didn't know? Why did he think he was here? I shook the thought out of my head and smiled as I got on stage and continued doing what I was met to do, pushing myself, as I had every night, nothing was running this night.

Demi was now stopping her set and Taylor as a surprise guest would be doing a few songs, the first one Sparks Fly, the last one Love Story, where Bryan would do his surprise. God I was just so excited for this to happen.

I was wearing my dress that me and the other dances that were dancing for sparks fly decided on. It was gold but not sparkly. It was spaghetti strapped and went to my knees. It was very simple and very cute, I was happy I would get to keep it, it's a dress you could wear on any normal day, it wasn't formal but wasn't totally casual either.

I smiled taking hands with Evan who would be dancing to the song to me, it was very surreal at this moment as we got up on stage and took our pose and Demi was in the center of the stage ready to introduce trailer.

"How are we all doing NYC?" Mitchie called and the crowd went insane.

"We are all so happy to be back here, we love New York and we want to thank you all coming out to party with us. Now I got in contact with a friend of mine who you possibly all know. She is with us to help me sing the next song, then we are going to get her to sing a few of her famous hits. So with an amazing video playing in the background made by one of my best friends and hers, help me welcome Taylor Swift as we sing Sparks Fly" I said and the music started and I knew the video started playing. I could see some of it form the corner of my eye. We started dancing the one we put together as Taylor came up on stage and started performing with Demi.

I was lost in the music loving the song, remembering all it brought and couldn't help but smile until my eyes landed where my friends were and Bryan was getting freaked out on Shane who did not look well. Oh god, what was going on? Bryan called him. I kept dancing but it was almost over when Shane was up and walking off the floor and heading towards the outer ring of the stadium, he was leaving, NO! Bryan needed him.

The song ended I ran to Demi saying I need to and she just nodded as I went to the front of the stage got down on the floor. The security opened the gates to let me out and I was running as fast as I could. No-one was in my way all backing out. I was up the stairs and just turned seeing Bryan.

"Bryan go back I got this" I said starting to pass him

"Mitchie"

"He will be there, go sit with her I promise okay" I said and he nodded as I started running again. I went passed the box offices and saw him just about to push the door open. "Shane stop!" I said and he froze. When he turned I was surprised to see a few tears slipping down his cheek but there was also anger in his eyes.

"You think this was okay. Getting Bryan to beg me to come here? Is this why to throw one of the happiest moments of my life, one of my happiest moments with you in my face as you dance to it with my cousin?" he asked glaring.

"Bryan called and asked you about it, he said you would be fine."

"Well you didn't and why didn't you fucking call me, of all people Mitchie, you know what that video meant to me, to us, you should've had the decency and guts to at least ask me yourself."

"Look this isn't about me or us, and I didn't ask Bryan to be you, he wanted you here and I didn't know until I saw you there."

"And why the fuck does that matter?" He asked and I paused remembering Bryan said he didn't know. "Look I'm leaving"

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"Bryan wanted this to be a surprise for not Amy but her other friends, I only know cause I helped. In a matter of minutes while Taylor Swift sings Love Story, Bryan, your brother is proposing to her alright and he wanted you there because you are his brother."

"Mitchie…" I hear and turned to see James there. "You only have one song"

"One second" I said and turned to Shane "So do what you want leave, but I hope you know you will be disappointing your brother. He has been there for both of us, and after chasing you for so many times, after knowing you, you know what is right. I am going so I can make this night special for him, like he wanted it. I said and before anything I left with James running back through the arena. I was glad James came and got me I did not need Evan seeing me in a confrontation with Shane, they were always uncomfortable.

"You okay?" He asked as we were running.

"Yes I'm fine, just got to get changed" I said running and jumping down the stairs and getting to the room throwing my dress off and slipping on the one that was like a mediaeval dress running towards the stage while doing it up slipping my shoe sup.

"I'll help" Kyle said and finished tying up the back of my dress as I start tying my hair up and we just finished and I was ready when the song ended. I took a deep breath.

"Thank god I made it, thank you" I said giving Kylie a quick hug as we get on stage ready for the surprise. I was so ready.

I got on stage and took my position. There were security guards on the floor lining the it as Taylor would be walking down to where the girls and Bryan and Alex were because for the surprise and she didn't want to be interrupted I was so happy and I smiled huge when I saw sitting beside Bryan on the side Taylor was entering from, none other than Shane.

"Alright so my next and final song had be a request. I heard Demi was going to sing it anyway for a special occasion. When she asked there was no way I was going to say no. This is a Love Story." Taylor said as she started singing.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
><em>See the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>See you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello, little did I know<em>

She had started walking and then sat down on the stairs that led to the floor as she continues the next verse and the chorus

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_She then stood up and started making her way through the aisle towards the row where all my friends, Bryan and Shane were sitting. I was getting more excited, this was going to be beautiful and perfect for Amy._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<p>

_She got to the aisle and started slowly walking down in towards where Shane was and stood beside him looking at him singing a few lines, it almost gave me chills. I was not letting him affect me or ruin this moment._

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_As the music played she moved slightly and she smiled at Bryan as he stood up in front of Amy, who had the biggest smile on her face. Taylor sat down in Bryans seat and continued singing looking at Amy, this was amazing, I was trying not to freak out on stage._

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said<em>

Taylor handed Bryan the mic as this was when Bryan got on one knee and heed out the box he had her ring in. Amy instantly covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes going a little wide. She now knew what was exactly happening, he was proposing.

"Amy I know it had only been under a year since I met you and since I have madly fallen in love with you. I know this is one of your favorite song sand a beginning to just another chapter in our love story. We have seen how it is to have a love so strong through our best friends, yet how hard it is when it can't succeed and I would not be able to get through it like they have, so will you do my the greatest honor and be mine forever, become my wife? Amy will you marry me?" He said through the mic and a few tears sprang too my eyes, happiness and sadness all the same. It was so cute though and I smiled when Amy uttered the three letter words.

"Yes" She said choked up into the microphone, the love story music still playing softly in teh background. Lots of us clapped and awed when he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and she stood up and they shared a sweet loving kiss. They were so cute.

The music one again picked up and Taylor give them each a quick one arm hug as they sat down holding hands and she continued back towards the stage finished the song.

_Marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh,_  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>Cause we were both young when I first saw you...<em>

She finished the last line on stage and everyone broke into applause. I finished dancing but there were some definite tears in my eyes. I had no idea he would mention the relationship I had had with Shane but when my eyes got his, he seemed a little shook by it too.

"Congratulations Bryan and Amy, Thank you New York" She said as the stage went black and we all got off stage as Demi took over singing fix a heart, which was practically killing me as I heard the music fill the hallways as I got dressed and ready for the rest of the concert.

The concert was over when all my friends came back stage and Amy was the first one I engulfed who started mumbling a thank you to me and I just laughed hugging her then Bryan. It was weird as I hugged everyone until Shane was left and the hugging was over like that. This was so very awkward but I could not deny him being here, Bryan needed him and I was glad that he was here for his brother.

Demi came over and met them all. We had decided that we would leave New York around 6 am for Buffalo so I could have one more night in the penthouse. I would probably be alone most of the night as I just wanted to spend some time there, where I could be alone. Evan was heading off early with the dancers and Bryan and Amy were spending the night at a hotel, which was nice, we wouldn't have to listen to them. The only thing that was a little nerve wracking was who was taking Amy's room for the night, Shane. Though I suppose he had just as much right as I did.

I said goodnight to Demi as she headed to the hotel and made my way back to the penthouse with Laura, James, Alex, Kenzie and Shane. It was almost like 3 couples, or 2 couples and a previous one, and I had to say it was slightly awkward.

We made our way into the penthouse and I said goodnight saying I should soon get ready for bed anyway. I really just wanted another night in my bed and a couple hours alone. Tonight shook me seeing Shane. Once again chasing after Shane, when I really shouldn't but that just showed me something, that I wanted so badly not to be there, was always going to be, my feelings.

I got changed into my pyjamas and curled up on my bed. The door was left partly open. I had only my one bedside lamp on the rain making a soft noise against my window. What was with us and rain I would never know. I put my iPod on the deck and put on the only song that seemd to fit this moment, bringing me back to the moment I would never forget.

I closed my eyes as sparks fly starting floating through the room. I couldn't help myself but start singing out a couple of words, softly. Chills ran up my spine, remembered how much this song meant to me, one of the last times hearing it before tonight was that raining night in thanksgiving.

I heard a soft knock on my door and stopped singing opening my eyes to see Shane standing at my door watching me, a small smile on his face. "Hi" She spoke softly

"Hi" I said with a small smile.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked and I shrugged

"Sure, if you want" I said as he nodded and slowly made his way to the foot of my bed and sat down, not close to me but not completely far either. It was almost awkward but I was hoping it wouldn't be once we started talking.

"Listen" He said running his hands through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous. It had always been and still was adorable "I just wanted to say I was sorry about what I said and assumed tonight, it was just the song and everything"

"Me too, I did ask Bryan to ask you if it would be okay, he said you would be" I said and he nodded.

"I know. He said he had a question about Sparks Fly and I said I didn't care and shut the subject down" He said and my heart stopped for a second, did he really not care.

"You don't care?" I asked hiding some tears that wanted to come.

"No I do, you saw that in my eyes tonight, I know you did. Look I am not good with my emotions. I know I had worried my friends a bit in the last couple months. I don't like remembering that moment, it just hurts too much."

"You've never had trouble with your emotions Shane"

"Not in front of you, you were the one person I felt safe sharing them with" He said and I nodded.

"Yeah I remember. I smile when I hear the song, I don't want to be sad because it's over but happy because it happened." I said

"That's a good way to look at it. When I knocked and saw you singing it reminded me of the first time I heard it, you were singing to it, dancing in you room" he said with a sad smile and I smiled too. I did remember that.

"Yeah I remember, I wouldn't forget." I say letting out a small yawn, I would have to go to sleep soon.

"I will let you get some sleep, but Mitchie I am sorry, about everything I said and did, just know that."

"Me too, it's hard to forget but Shane you are forgiven" I said and he nodded.

"Thank you and Mitchie..." He said taking my one hand, the fire still ignited my body as it did a year ago. "I am so proud of you and your dream, you deserve it all"

"Thank you, I am proud of you too. Congratulations on the big game I saw the article and in the interview" I said squeezing his hand gently and he took a shaky breath. Please Shane don't cry, I can't see this.

"I will let you get some sleep… goodnight Mitchie" he said and I just closed my eyes and he leant forward his lips pressing a soft kiss upon my cheek before he stood up and walked to my door looking back at me once before stepping out and softly closing it.

"Goodnight" I whispered a couple tears now slipping down my cheeks as I curled up into my bed turning off the light letting the darkness surround me. I close my eyes falling asleep, not dreaming of who I was with, but who I now knew I would never stop loving.

I woke up at 5:30 and grabbed a quick shower getting my bags and headed towards the door. I couldn't help but run my hand along Amy's door. The door to which Shane was sleeping behind, I took a deep breath and headed down the stairs making my way to the ground floor where the bus and Demi would be waiting for me.

My mind was running wild a little. Was it right to still be with Evan when I knew it possibly wouldn't go anywhere plus where we are now, because my heart still belongs to someone else. It is fair to be with him. I just didn't know anymore, it wasn't like I could ever be with Shane again, was it time for me to just settle. I still didn't decided and I climbed on the bus and crawled back into my bed, in the room where Demi was still asleep as the bus started again and started out of the city towards Buffalo. Once again, separating me and the boy I would always love, we never seemed to end saying goodbye, when would enough, be enough?

**Shane's Point of View**

I turned around once again, waking up still not being able to sleep more than 30 minutes at a time. It was just before 6 and I knew soon Mitchie would be leaving, or already left. I didn't know what our talk had really meant, or what really happened, or where it ended, what it meant for us now. Would we be able to stay friends, stop saying goodbye, that we did even without words.

I don't really know why I took her hand or even kissed on her cheek, for some reason it just felt like what had to be done. The talk had to be done, I needed her to know I was sorry about everything, I regret every day the things I had said to her, and shown up in NYC with a girlfriend, which I still hadn't forgiven myself for. She had forgiven me though. I had seen the video she made, but I still haven't been able to bring myself to see the original performance. In the music video I saw her hurt enough, I didn't want to see the initial hurt I caused, but a part of me, knew that I might just not understand until I watched it, but would I simply be able to.

I felt a strange feeling, like there was presence at my door. Was it Mitchie? It would make sense as she would be leaving around this time, could she simply not though? We have just said goodbye to many times, there had to be a time for it to stop, I just needed it to. It hurt more every time and I sure it wasn't just me it hurt. I knew she was happy with Evan, I would never change that, she deserved someone much better, but it's not like past would just be erased. Sure you could start off with a clean slate, but sometimes it sneaks in, wanted or not.

Soon I heard footsteps fading and heading down the stairs. It must've been her but she decided against coming in. She probably though I was asleep, I somewhat wish I was. I should've known better than talk to her before bed, everything I wanted to say that I just couldn't without crying, showing emotions, or hurting her was still on my brain. I don't even think just saying it to the walls would be good enough, something were truly better left unsaid, although it's the things you want to say the most.

We never got true closure, sure we have been a bit better, well I have tried to be, but on stage she was who she was, she was better and moving on. I was happy for her, sad I wasn't part of it, but if either of us deserved it more she did. I needed to know what I did to her, that would truly be the only way I could fully understand, it might destroy me a little more inside, but it would push me more, it was all for her and to fix my mistake but living my dream, making some of it, the pain, the hurtful words and the suffering worth-while.

I grabbed my iPhone and went on you tube and searched fix a heart Mitchie Torres, no matter how much it hurt me I needed to see it. It had been raw and apparently amazing. But it was also what sent her into the hospital, it was what I made her feel, and knowing her I know the emotions, the movement spoke a lot more than any words could.

I found it and took a deep breath playing it. I lost myself in the words and watching my love dance her heart out. Tears were flowing on the second chorus, tears already streaking her cheeks as well. My breath was shorts, my cheeks wet, she was destroyed I had did that, I had tried to fix her heart form Adam and just broke it in a million little pieces. How could I do that to someone I had loved so much? I was a fucking idiot, I wanted that chance, fought my ass off for it, and now being the asshole I let it slip through my fingers. My dad was right, goodbye had to be my last chance if I wanted it or not, I could not put her into this pain again.

I turned off the video and plugged my head phones in placing them in my ear going to a playlist I listen to a lot when I want to let it out, when I want to just suffer a bit, know what I did to her, because it helped me the next day, wanting in some way make it better, if not for her, but for me, saying that if I made good on my promise to live out my dream that everything would somehow turn out okay, in the long run.

The first song that came on was the only one I hear as the melody and harmony of Big time Rush singing worldwide lulled me into a dreamless sleep, one of the only ones I had where her sad beautiful brown eyes didn't plaque my thoughts.

**A/N: so I don't have many words but I do like this chapter. I like Bryan's proposal which I have been planning for ever. The Smitchie moment was heartbreaking, almost bringing tears to my eyes and will Mitchie own up to the feelings or try to settle for the second best Gray, well Gray relative. Shane is heartbreaking to write and read, he knows what he did is wrong and sadly known that he shouldn't do anything to fix it, that he can only try to fix what he broke, himself. Anyways that's all I really have to say, oh and I wonder what a Smitchie car ride might just be like. And you might just be lucky enough to find out ;) till next time. **

**~Kim**


End file.
